


Kit and Fox (English version)

by mugu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Animal Transformation, Bipolar Disorder, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Demonic Possession, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Multiple Personalities, Quest, Sacrifice, Set between the Third War of Shinobi and the Fourth, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Skips, Time Travel, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, True Love, Twelve years setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 141,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugu/pseuds/mugu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto had no other choice to send Kurama in another dimension. Then, Kurama was sent in the past within Naruto's body. Having the freedom he had always wished, but overwhelmed by guilt, he will do anything to protect his friend's memory; the other Naruto. On his way will stand great foes, as unwanted feeling that he'd never known till now: Affection, Affliction as responsibility... Kurama/FemNaruto brother/sister relationship, FemNaruto/Sasuke pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Informations:
> 
> \- "Are you sick?" Someone speaking.
> 
> \- 'Is he sick?' Internal thought. (italic)
> 
> \- "No !" Demonic voice, summons voice. (bold)
> 
> -'The bastard!' Interior demonic and summon thought. (bold + italic)
> 
> A/N: 1/ English is not my English Language, but I'm assisted by beta, so, it would not be so much a problem.  
> 2/ Sometimes, I'll confuse Uchiha spelling with "Uchiwa" since it's the French spelling, so bear me.

# Prologue

* * *

Somewhere, in a devastated landscape, a blond teenager with ripped clothes crawled, dragging himself over the rough ground, before a masked man seated on a their side, a corpse lay among octopus-like young blond man clenched his fists, catching some dirt in his callused hands, and drew his hand back, almost claw-like fingers leaving a trail in the dirt while he stared in anger his opponent.

The masked man burst out of laughing, stood up, and walked toward the teen, who was looking up him. The masked man knelt in front of the blonde and opened his mouth, beginning their argument.

"So? Aren't you supposed to beat the crap out of me?" the masked man asked, tone mocking.

"..." the teen stayed silent, head turned away, features stony; he couldn't show his proud and worthy face as he used to.

"Hahaha, you are ludicrous. Your friends are still fighting, yet here you are, just pushing up daisies," the masked man continued loudly.

" **Don't underestimate me!** " the blond roared, voice seemingly arising from the deeps of his throat.

"The Kyuubi, isn't it? Don't worry. You're next, once I finish off your little brother," the sadist announced gleefully, delighted from his crushing win against his opponent.

Madara kicked Naruto hard in the face, sending him flying, and knocking him out as he slammed into the ground.

* * *

In a cave, the teen severely wounded, was lay near his naked comrade; the Eightieth Beast's host. From the outside, he could hear screams and explosions, followed afterward by silence... The terrible silence... in which the vicar of the underworld, playing the role of a conductor, raised his arms that materialized an unleashed waltz. Acronyms emerged from his hands, for being inscribed in a gloomy symphony on the front of a crippled Buddha with dark eyes, two of which were closed.

During this haunting and lascivious ode to the chaos and the destruction, the only survivor of this carnage was drowning in his blood and in the shadows, where all he could do, was only rehashing bitter thoughts:

' _Darkness, loneliness, sadness, I'm alone now,_ '

Yet, this time, in the neither of this soul, a voice came out of himself, and seemed to envelop him in a resurgent vim.

' _ **Get up, Kit!**_ ' The inner demon cheered him.

' _My friends are dead; I failed my mission... I deserve to die,_ ' The broken teen proclaimed fatalist, deaf to this familar and friendly voice.

' _ **Stop self-pitying and fight for our lives!**_ '

At this beg, one hand appeared to be lift from the heavy darkness, as animated with the will of the Demon  _who was no more_. Nevertheless, this one finally fell on the floor soundlessly... as lifelessly.

' _I'm so tired... Why do you not let me rest in peace... sleep peacefully... Kurama..._ '

' _ **Shut up! I don't want to hear such foolishness from you! Is it not you that you have constantly harassed me with your stupid bravery and your fool enthusiasm as degenerate **optimism?! Remember Naruto! Remember what you did live up to this day, everything you have fought, every person you have defeated! How can you seriously believe that I'd let you sleep peacefully without fighting? You are my container, and I refuse that my receptacle is such a coward. You are not a coward Naruto, so fight!'****_

**Fight!**

" **Fight...** " breathed eventually a voice from the inert corpse.

The baron of the corruption was genuinely surprised to hear such a sound in the cohort of his dirge, but he immediately returned to his business, seeing that his prisoner did not move from an inch. Yet, a dialog that he could not hear blustered indeed in the two souls' recipient, and that he could not observe from the outside only by the right hand of the teen that suddenly crisped:

' _Fighting, Kurama? What do you thing I did try for hours and hours?! I've done all I could do, with Bee, Kakashi, Gai, my friends, everybody! And yet, we're just out of his league... unfortunately... too strong..._ '

When Naruto opened his empty eyes to pour a tear of despair, the Nine-tailed Fox, his fox, seemed to materialism above himself, in all its grace and its crimson splendor. Its immense and majestic tails fanned on its hind in a garland of disproportionate red, and yet, so  _beautiful_  fur...

And even Naruto blanched at this view, to see a so beauteous and powerful creature head down its head toward him, compassionate, sad, and deceived...

Betrayed.

' ** _That's all? Is it only for this that you changed me... that you changed me, my nature as our relationship? All for this? For we end condemned solely powerless, contemplating this red eyed freak win over us; with me aspired in a multiple entity, and you, died after this transfer... Is it really what you want, Naruto?_** '

_Is it really what I want?_

Naruto gulped, and shook his head, before closing his eyes where now, he could distinguish clearly the Kitsune.

They found themselves thrown into the hearth of their linked minds, at the common border between their two souls, gathered in harmony ... by osmosis...

In one and single individual...

Naruto opened his eyes, and contemplated around him a see of clouds.

" **Look at our surroundings, and tell me what you see?** " asked the fox spreading its legs in a wide range.

Below, he could see his body resting on the floor. They floated in the air, both, them, the possessor and the possessed. At the end of their field of vision, on the horizon, dissociated from the darkness an imposing luminous mass. A halo of light and hope, isolated in a small plot of land that regularly pulsing serenely away... A light, that receded continually, irrefutably ... Beyond the desert of Suna, the Iwa plains, the mountains of Kumo, the Kiri swamps, and even beyond the titanic forests of Konoha. They seemed to be enthroned in a divine pantheon, where everything seemed to be within reach. They were free, free as air, free from all earthly bonds, of any moral alienation.

They were... simply...

Pure...

And for Naruto, only one answer was possible...

"Nothing..."

A cynical smile materialized on the Kitsune's face.

" **Nothing?** "

Naruto shook his head.

" **In all this vastness, do you know what I see only, me, Naruto?** "

Naruto fixed him without a word, and the smirk of the fox widened in turn.

" **I see a wonderful young man, I see the only human I've ever respected, I see the only human who has deigned to even understand me. And do you know what I feel when I see you like this, Naruto?** "

The blue-eyed blond replied to the red-eyed beast with a bitter smile:

"Yes..."

The fox nodded.

" **This doesn't look like you, Naruto, to give up thereby... I know it because I've lived during sixteen long years in you, sixteen years that the only thing I tried was to submit you to me, sixteen years of rancor and hatred... And do you know which dissuade me to hate, Naruto? Do you know which push me to change?** "

"Me?"

" **Yes, you, Naruto... And I refuse such a waste happen when I finally find someone I can really trust, a true friend...** " affirmed frankly the fox as he plunged his glare on his.

"A friend..."

Tears appeared in the teen's blue eyes and flowed down his cheeks as the thin pearls of a rain-less sky.

Him, orphan, him, who in his village had always been lonely, and where no one had confessed such love.

He had often been scorned in his childhood by his nature. He had managed to be understood the moment when he managed to finally prove his valor as a human being. He had eventually achieved to be respected once he demonstrated he possessed the true soul of a shinobi. He had been revered once people remarked he had the caliber of a hero.

Yet, no one, no one had confessed such love to him. A thoughtless love, a pure love, a love only directed to him, solely for him. He had partly glimpsed such love in the past, when he had been aware of the girl who had followed and worshiped him during all his childhood, but it was not that had truly expected Naruto, despite his antic thirst of recognition now satiated.

No...

Which he had craved for, was to have someone he could trust, someone who could be alike to him, someone who had lived the same hardships as him. No. No one had understood him up thus far. No one had understood what he had expected from the others, from his surroundings, from his friends. In Sasuke, the renegade Uchiha, he had thought to see such a glimmer of hope, but no, even him did not understand him in his quest of vengeance.

Nobody had understood...

Until Kurama, no one had understood him so well. No one had cheered him although he had given up. No one. No one had given him so much without asking anything back.

Because Kurama was his _mirror_ , his other  _self_.

How could he abandon him? How could he, whereas his friend still fought for him, in the hope to convince him to act? How could he let his defeatism take precedence over his love for him, if it was his love for himself?

One idea emerged then from his spirit, and from there, a spark shone from his brightened and unreal eyes, as if they reverberated the flame of his invigorated life.

One last duty still attached him to the world...

"I can at least do one last thing for you and unnerve this fucker. You won't be pleased, though... _"_

And of course, Kurama replied with a diabolical smile that was his.

" **I'm eager to do anything to annoy this red-eyed freak.** "

However, he didn't still know the outcome of his choice.

And small smile spread on the Naruto's lips. ' _Ah Kurama, and his old antics,_ ' he thought while the fox was still listening him. ' _Such a pleasure despite of the desperation of the situation._ '

"Then, come, Kurama, accompany me in our secret hideout."

Together, in a dizzying plunge, they entered again in his mind.

* * *

**Mindscape**

An immense fox with nine-tails walked alongside a young man toward the far end of a cage. On their way, tremendous pillars of steel appeared. A seal with a complex design was apposed on the dark wall behind the bar of the fox's cage. Naruto touched with his fingertips the drawings, he seemed nostalgic, regretful, and eased at the same time. Within his fingers, he tweaked the nodes painted on the picture frame. A blue thread emerged from the seal and Naruto dissociated it on two blue links. Kurama glared him in awe.

" **What the hell? What are you doing, kit?** " Kurama asked, curious.

"Well... I'm freeing you from this seal," the blond said sadly.

" **But you'd die, wouldn't you**?" Kurama was worried about him but he was aware that his partner was tired of his life.

"Whatever I do, it won't change a thing for me," Naruto answered with a smirk.

" **And you seriously think I'll be able to defeat him? The moment I get out of here, that mind-rapist will hypnotize me with his cursed eyes. Fucking red-eyed freaks... I hate them with all my soul.** " Kurama slammed his paws on the floor with such force that it shook.

"No, you don't understand Kurama. My father put a special seal which allows...Eh..." The blond interrupted himself, embarrassed.

" **What?** " Kurama asked, still angry about the decision of his friend.

"It sends you to another dimension to make sure you don't go on a rampage," Naruto informed the fox who burst into laughter, earning a smile from Naruto.

" **Nice, Kit. Very well-played. He won't be able to complete the Juubi if I'm not here. It's damn ingenious,** " the fox declared admiringly.

"Yeah, but I don't know where you'll be sent, and it scares me a bit. You could be sent to the end of the time or to the origin of universe." The teenager told him solemnly.

" **Anywhere as far away from him as possible is better than nothing,** " the fox replied, certain of his choice.

"Kurama..." A tears gathered in Naruto's eyes. The teenager hugged one of the paws of the fox who in turn fussed with his hair in regret. They spent their last moments together basking in the other's company.

"Kurama, I just hope you'll be fine..." Naruto eventually said, wiping the tears from his face.

" **I'm sorry, Kit, for all the harm I've done to you. I promise if I have the chance to meet your other former self, I'll help him.** " The fox said seriously, making an oath. He inclined his head toward the teenager to scrutinize him much better. With his narrowed eyes, he only stared at the juvenile without making one noise, as for respecting the offering that his partner did for him. Naruto wrinkled his lips and shook his head drearily. He run his hand into the animal's whiskers to inform him he did not have anymore rancor toward him, whether for the murder of his parents, or for the attempts to corrupt him and to annihilate his relatives, or even for the suffering of his childhood. Naruto wholly forgave him because he had seen between the different fights of willpower he did against him that Kurama was no responsible for the acts he realized. The mankind tainted him in hatred, the circle of hatred that Naruto had tried his best to make it disappear in his life, due to the pledge he had done to his defunct godfather. However, the fox still did not forgive himself for his past crimes. They lowered they eyes mutually in the silence of their gathering.

"Yeah... Kinda... Farewell... Damn, I was never was good at parting. I remember when Sasuke left us..." While he lifted his eyes far away on the thick cloud offered by the ceil, Naruto remembered his life, he knew he was about to die. Kurama screeched his fangs and his claws on the ground.

" **Don't talk about that bastard. He's just another red-eyed freak who wishes for your downfall,** " the fox thundered in his cage in a vengeful rage. Crimson lightnings emerged from his incisors, and he reclaimed an atonement for the past crimes of the friend's enemies. Naruto calmed down the fox when he put delicately his hand on his snout.

"You're right, Kurama. We will quit now. Madara is going to finish with the Hachibi." He touched the face of the fox who seemed crying.

 **"Goodbye, Kit. I was happy to know you,** " the fox finally acknowledged. He shed a tear for his friend, his brother, his light. Kurama gently caressed the blond's face with his long rough tongue, to impregnate forever his scent. Naruto was amazed at the show of emotion that the demon was expressing. He had never realized how deep his ties were with the fox. He smiled at him one last time while he planed his hand on air.

' _Kurama mustn't die with me!_ ' He concentrated in his mind's mind. ' _He had still had a lot of work to do._ ' He closed in hand in a dull but determined sound.

Naruto suddenly turned to the seal and he ripped it, hands rapidly moving, forming hand-signs, creating a strange jutsu and causing a blinding light to explode outwards, warping his world, and...

Kurama faded away...

In his soul, Naruto started to light which arose from him was the most marvelous one that the world had ever known. Lots of black holes rose from his arms and legs. He scrutinized the outside, seeing only a devastated world; he didn't regret his choice.

* * *

A red aura emanated from Naruto and then faded away. Naruto released his last breath, a quiet, peaceful one. His lips were turned upwards into a proud smile. He'd done all he could do. His face was blank like the snow. Crimson blood leaked from his mouth. A hero died that day, but it was for a good cause, and he had known that.

Madara turned and walked toward Naruto, checking on him. A still corpse with no pulse greeted him. He had never been so angry in his long life than in that moment. He screamed, a bellow of rage and fury.

 


	2. Chapter 1: The Birth of the Evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I decide to not show the full chapter because he is not finished still, and the translation of this chapter is awkward and not representative of the further work I made for this story. That's why I'll only expose the very end of this one which is the first oath of Kurama; the result of what he lives in this new life, and his resolve to change the future. I'll give you a full version of this chapter in 2013 actually.

# Chapter 1: The Birth of the Evil.

  
  
Kurama who was in the forest felt a burning smell arising behind him. He turned, and saw five kilometers away the village which was on fire. His heart was pounding. Lina, was still there, he had to search her, help her to escape.

He ran, ran as fast as possible, knocking all the trees on his way, smashing them with his velocity, embedding splinters in his body, his breath was fire, he had never been so frightened of his life.

**Violent time.**

Once there, Kurama saw only the remains of his friends, the children with whom he had shared so many snacks. The floor was smoking, only the ruined houses echoed to his fear. He advanced in this desolate place. From afar, he saw the ninjas who were celebrating their new booty. The flame of his hatred which was kindled in his eyes began to glow gradually with a violet tint.

But, Kurama discovered a familiar feeling among this chaos. He grinned, the redness from his eyes disappeared.

Lina stood, she wore her blue kimono, the same she had worn in her weeding with Kurama, her tender love. She smiled, she was happy to see him one last time.

Kurama was so relieved to see her alive. He reached out a hand to her. Their fingertips were touching each other, were uniting, were embracing. Lina heard her name by the man she loved the most, and she was satisfied with her life, for she had discovered the most wonderful thing in the world, He.

"Lina ..." The blood came out of her throat, and flooded over Kurama's face. The head of a sword cut out the filaments of flesh, one by one, finely intertwined and yet so fragile of that woman, breaking the thread of her life. The woman's head flew off and landed in the rembling hands of the blond man who did not believe his eyes.

His fingers danced.

"Lina?" He asked, his eyes widened. Lina's head froze, wrapped in her red hair descending from his arms which he had so loved to lift to his nose, exquisite scent of spring full of promise and yet already gone, past, disappeared.

His body stiffened.

Something snapped in him, that was like during his coupling with this woman so extraordinary, that was hot, that burnt, but yet, that was cold, bitterly cold. That was powerful, pulsating, vibrant, alive, incredible, amazing, indescribable. So good, but especially so ephemeral. So peaceful, but especially so delicate. So relaxing, but especially so exciting. Tears of blood were running down his face. His hands still held the inert head of Lina. He brought what remained of her close to his heart which was failing, weakening.

His mind reeled.

A crack born from this rift, and wrapped him with a crimson fluid, his sleeping power awoke, submerging him with an incredible excitement. That was the birth of the devil, his Birth. His vision became blurred, red, yes, he saw all red now.

"Hey! Look. I found a funny thing, men," one of the ninja exclaimed.

"Oh, he looks like the Yondaime of Konoha ! Maybe we can take him in and get the bounty," another ninja said.

"Ahah, he's staring at us like a dimwit!" They all laughed.

"Do not worry, you will rejoin her in the beyond." The ninja guilty of the murdering his wife showed him a wicked smile. Kurama began to laugh, a sinister laugher which came from the depths of his being. The beginning of his madness, his loneliness, and his pain.

"Hahaha ... huhuhu ...  **HAHAHAHA!** " He saw clearly now, oh yes, as he saw clearly. He was a visionary.

Then he closed his eyes, released all the pieces of his demonic power, and released an impressive killing intent up to five miles of him. All animals nearby town fled. The birds flew away from that place. So when he opened his eyelids, his eyes were cracked in the middle, red, calling for the death of his future victims. His hair turned into a blood red, his nails became claws, his teeth widened, and his whiskers darkened. The Iwa nuke-nin could not even breathe, they were immobilized, terrified by the monster they had released.

' _Thank you, Lina ... This is your last gift to me... My freedom._ " He turned his gaze to the ninjas before staring at the merciless sky; taunting his affliction. They did not understand what they did, they could think only about their death. He responded to the tirade of his first intended victim.

" **The beyond is inaccessible to me because I'm only destined to the hell, as you vermin who had murdered her, who had murdered them, all my friends, my family, my wife... Ah, this life which constantly flees from me, tirelessly, I can not hope for this peace, because the peace is ephemeral, there is only truth in war.** " He turned to them.

" **Do you know what I want, mortals?**  " Kurama's voice was lethargic, quiet. The nuke-nin stared at him speechless.

" **I. want. Your. Blood!** " Kurama yelled at their faces, punctuating every word by smashing the ground with his fist, causing a tremor which made this world falter. And then, he fell upon them, he completely let out his legitimate rage and the butchery began.

Kurama seemed to be a psychopath. His grin was like a predator's in front of prey. He carved off their limbs one by one; he relished the red liquid erupting from their bodies. He enjoyed every chunk of flesh he took from them. The Iwa shinobi wanted to run, far from the demon, anywhere else, but, before they could, strange red tails came up from Kurama and contained them. He asked for retribution, retribution for the inhabitants of the village. The inhabitants that they had brutally slaughtered. His friends, dead, all dead. A kill for a kill. An arm for an arm. A head for a head. He cried tears of blood, tears of sadness, anger, and hurt. The screams from the Iwa shinobi merged in a choir, an evil symphony, made rhythmic by the sound of bodies being ripped to pieces. The spectacle was unbearable. That truly was a massacre.

At the end, Kurama stood up, alone, finished with the blood bath. Cadavers formed a mountain under him, and he stood atop them. He cried tears of blood. ' ** _Why?_** ' Kurama thought. ' ** _Why did they disturb the peace of this small town? My peace._** ' He hadn't felt such a rage since Naruto had taken away all his anger. His hands made frantic, angry movements. He yelled at the injustice of it all. He shouted in hope that his friend, his light, Naruto would back, but he was alone now, a stranger in this world. His body again became normal; his eyes turned back to their normal blue. His hair turned blond. Nails and teeth became normal.

**End of warning**

A poor child, a small girl, hiding behind a tree and clearly frightened by him, shuddered. Kurama turned his face towards her and smiled sadly at her. He had shown side of himself which he never wished to be revealed. He knew her. ' _What's her name? Ah! Sarah. Yes, an innocent little child, five years old, she gave me sweets and prizes._ ' He slowly walked toward her. Then...

"Mmm-monster!" the girl exhaled. **  
**

Kurama immediately stopped and gasp. Tears flowed down on his face; they relaxed him. He felt great and very feeble, dispirited. He shook his head. Rejected. Yeah. He felt rejected. He was not accustomed to theses feelings. Unnecessary. Harmful. His heart was weak. He did not need these emotions. He was a demon. No, unfortunately, he was not a demon anymore. He was a human with youki, a Hanyou. That was it.

He dug some holes in the ground, buried the bodies of his acquaintances, fashioned headstones, bent in front of them and prayed for their souls.

' _I had forgotten how humans were barbarians. I had forgotten my hatred for them in this city._ ' Here, Kurama had known the best and the worst of the human beings.

He buried the head of Lina together with her body, with all the inhabitants of the city, cutting the last ties he had with this place. He whispered one last thing to her.

"Farewell, my love ..." Then he gathered his belongings in a bag he placed on his back, looked a last time at the ruined city, and left.

Sarah observed the scene from a great distance, half-hidden behind a rock. She had already begun her training as shinobi. She was still afraid, but curious now, too. ' _Why did he do that? He's monster, isn't he?_ ' she thought. Sarah followed him, staying at least fifty meters back.

He knew she was tagging him along, but he did not comment. He continued down the road, walking with a gait which permitted the girl to trail after him.

Her feet hurt, since she was not used to travel such long distance.

He stopped walking and set up camp. He indicted the small girl to come near him.

Afraid, but mostly tired, she came to him.

Kurama smiled. Strange, he felt strange. He stared at her.

She laid down and slept next to the camp-fire, exhausted.

Vivid emotions passed through Kurama's eyes.  _'What will I do with her? I can't let her accompanied me. That's too dangerous_ _. I'll abandon her in some civilian town. Damn,_ _I hate these feelings...'_ He shook his head.  _'No, a four year old Naruto is waiting for me in Konoha. I can't take care two children at once. I can barely take care of myself.'_

Kurama decided that it was time to sleep. He closed his eyes. He reminded his years of hatred, Naruto, the slaughter. He woke up and spit up.

Sarah didn't want to see this, to smell this. She had to fight her own ghosts.

The night was long and bitter.

* * *

 

' ** _Me who am responsible for the death of the city's inhabitants by my carelessness, and the death of my wife, as short as was our love; for this, I will never know happiness..._**

**_I am the Messenger of Destruction. I am the Angel of Death with his blackened wings cut the threads of the Life. For this, I will never know inner peace..._**

**_Me in which my cowardice have abandoned a child, an innocent. For this, I will deserve nothing but a life of solitude..._**

**_Me who always lived in the spitefulness, I will now focus all my soul to the task of mine..._**

_**Because this is my Duty and Burden to bear ...**_

**_I do solemnly swear this dark night!_**

**_I will slay your enemies by my blade and my fangs will shred to pieces those who dare threatening you!_**

**_I will know no fear, except that your enemies will know for me!  
_ **

**_Show your opponent by your finger and my sword will kill him!_**

**_For I am the destroyer of the Old World and the Creator of the New World._**

**_I know my essence's Power before which I pledge and I languish for._**

**_For I am the Fire of Hatred and Bitterness._**

**_The Whole Universe bows before me,_**

**_For I am your Ultimate Servant and you are my Master._**

**_Because I owe you my life and an eternal respect..._**

**_My love for you will not know any equal and my strength will equal my willpower to protect you..._**

**_I'll rock you under my protective wing, and I'll cuddle you in the lap of my flesh..._**

_**Naruto, this life; my life, I dedicate it to you body and soul, because I will only live for you and solely for you...**_

_**Together, we will cross all events on our way, and then, we will finally merge to form one...** _

**_..._ **

_**I follow the path where I discover the true meaning of the Life**_

**_In the Death of the Light!_**''

Kurama put out the fire before which he sat, and vanished into the darkness, disappearing forever in the somber mist, to reappear much later, by staining the world from his presence.

His reputation, his identity, his acts will be claimed through the space and the time.

Eternity and infinity will be brought to him, in the forgetfulness of his vengeance.


	3. Chapter 2: A Newcomer, The Fall Of The Mask

# Chapter 2: A Newcomer, The Fall Of The Mask 

 

* * *

The followings events take place two years later after the Kurama's arrival in this dimension.

* * *

Konoha, the only hidden village which is not actually hidden. The great forest, which encompasses the first part of the village, holds a wide variety of exotic plants and different animals, appealing to the tourists since the end of the Third Ninja War. The second half is clearly open to anyone. Therefore Konoha acquires more missions than the other villages. This virtuous circle allows Konoha to impose her economic hegemony and welcome the accustomed Chuunin exams that enable the village to show its military supremacy. The various clans of Konoha are known for their Kekkei Genkai. The most feared and best known is the sharingan. Even if we were to exclude these clans, Konoha still produces geniuses such as the Sannin, the Yondaime, etc. ... Above all, Konoha possesses the most powerful of all the junchuuriki; the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Like most junchuuriki, Naruto is not appreciated by her peers. The hardest thing for her is doubtless the fact she is not aware that she is a junchuuriki. Besides that, she is a cute little girl of six years, with blonde hair in two ponytails, blue eyes and three whiskers on each of her cheeks. She usually wears a T-shirt and orange shorts, and eats her meals at Ichiraku ramen, the only stand that receives her as a regular customer. She left the orphanage last year and her protector, the Sandame, gave her an apartment and a monthly allowance for her needs. She often plays ninja, stuffing adults who respond to her with hateful glares. She is always followed by an ANBU with a dog mask and white hair defying gravity, who brings her dinner. However, ANBU was not allowed to contact her despite her wishes. In fact, the council decreed that she cannot be adopted by any clan in order to not unbalance the power's stability. What she does not know yet is that she is the purpose of the Kurama's existence.

* * *

At noon, an adventurer was slowly heading towards Konoha. He wore a fox mask, with a long black cloak whose hood camouflaged his long hair, the blonde locks falling over his shoulders every time he took it off. He wore brown leather gloves, a green jacket normally used by the military, black pants, and soft blue shoes. He carried a bag containing his money, rolls, notes, diaries, and drawings. He was like the explorer who carried with him the smell of many countries, mostly the desert. Once he arrived at Konoha's gates, a Chuunin guard checked his ID and asked him to remove his mask. Kurama, 18 years old, merchant.

"Welcome to Konoha." The guard said friendly.

"Thank you, Neighbour." Kurama replied satisfied with his answer.

"Neighbour?" The guard stared at him curious.

"Well, I do not know if you are whether a friend or an enemy, or the most likely kind of person who content himself to do his job without asking more than his pay." He raised his hand, widened his eyes as he revealed an universal truth.

"Then your definition of neighbour must be relatively large, your neighbourhood seems to be spread around the world." The Chuunin commented, pleased.

"When you're used to travel every day, you hardly have a place where you can rest. So, yes, you can say that my neighbourhood is very large." The man with the hood declared.

"Have you ever considered settling somewhere permanently? I think it's a bit sad for someone so young to travel alone." The guard replied interrogatively.

Kurama smiled wearily, understanding. "At the end of a long day of walking, I envy people like you with a settled life with a place you can call yours, and friends who welcome you with a smile." He seemed to be nostalgic. ' _And once, I had once_ ', he thought.

"Aha, I assure you people like me often ask if life would not be more exciting as a wanderer. But I think I would yet miss my Konoha. I shall perhaps consider a career as hunter nin. So, how long do you plan to stay here? " The guard rested his hand on the gate, weighing himself on it.

"I do not know, maybe a week or a month, perhaps even a year." Kurama said, smiling, showing all his white teeth.

"Well, it was an interesting discussion, I hope you are going to find what you search in my city." The guard said with a wink.

"Thank you." The man with the hood waved his hand to the guard. ' _And I'll find the person for whom I pine so much_ ', he thought, now serious.

Kurama put his mask back on and made his way towards the centre of the town. ' _They did not even notice my Henge. Konoha's security is really low nowadays._ '

He shook his head with that thought.

* * *

"By hell, Demon Spawn, do not take one more step." A man exclaimed in a street.

"Get out, I do not want the like of you in my store!" A merchant said to Naruto.

"You must pay 100 ryo if you want this beef." A seller declared, but Naruto knew the original price was 33 ryo.

Naruto, official prankster, decided to draw some cartoons on the walls of houses belonging to men who despised her. Such men were determined that their goal for the day was to chase her out. Naruto quickly fled while laughing. The ANBU sighed and decided not to protect her from her haters when she taunted them herself. They managed somehow late in the afternoon to catch her in a dead-end.

"Finally," One of the men exclaimed. "You have caused difficulties, Monster." the other said, shaking his fists, clearly eager to beat the young girl up.

Naruto had to admit to herself in this situation not to be only scared but mostly desperate. The big bad guys were approaching and she felt she was going to take her life's hammering. One of them quickly lift a club in front of her. She closed her eyes, preparing to feel the painful blow... Then nothing... She opened her eyes slowly and found a man with a mask of fox a head orient towards her. His hand was holding the club.

"Are you hurt, Kit?" Asked the strange man with worry.

"NNN-No, thank you." The masked man turned to the others who were watching him, flabbergasted.

"Why does an ANBU protect the demon brat?" Naruto winced at the insult she heard so often."Why do five strong men like you hunt a poor girl like that?" The masked man replied, vaguely amused.

"Damn, you always answer a question with a question?" The burly man became increasingly angry.

"No?" The masked man was close to laughing.

"Argh!" Another man yelled as a result of frustration and raised his hands to the heaven.

"Firstly, I am not an ANBU, secondly, I think it's exaggerated to beat a girl just because she just pulls some pranks, and third, I cannot stand your faces." He insulted them, enjoying the moment.

"Who are you?" A man asked, his visage looking like a tomato from his rage.

"Hi everybody, I am the great and super merchant Kurama." Kurama bowed in front of them, opened his backpack, and showed some of his artistic painting which represented many different landscapes.

"Actually, it's 50 ryo, the picture." Naruto laughed behind him.

"What? Do you have a problem little girl? It's not so much for an awesome talent as mine!" He directed his head toward Naruto, seemingly bothered by the fact that he didn't please her.

One of the men bellowed, and took a Swiss army knife from his pocket, and described arc-bow with it toward Kurama.

Naruto screamed, but Kurama avoided his opponent with ease.

"Hey! Hoy! Be... careful dude, this is dangerous!" The other man was sweating bullets.

"Help me to shut his fucking mouth!" His comrades joined the fight with a strange assortment of weapons such as forks, shovels, and a mallet.

If Naruto was a little further, she would say they were dancing in a strange way but now she saw clearly that the strange merchant eluded all their attempts to injure him. She was concentrating on the fight so hard that she did not notice when one of the men grabbed her from behind, holding her hostage and putting a knife to her throat. The fighting stopped immediately when Kurama realized.

"Hey, don't you think this fight isn't unbalanced enough when you have weapons while I have not? It is quite unfair to take a hostage." Kurama teased them a bit.

"Aha, catch him now!" Then, the other four took each one of his legs and arms. The ANBU with the dog's mask looked on with interest the scene and wondered how the show would end.

"Now, you should stop laughing at us, shouldn't you?" The man then hooted, as if he made a funny joke. Kurama. even with his mask seemed to take a long, deep breath, and all other men except Naruto turned pale.

" **Now, you shall get lost when I have enough mercy to spare you, scumbags.** " Kurama freed a murderous dark voice, scaring Naruto enough to send her stumbling a step back.

"MMM-Monster!" One of the terrified men replied all trembling.

"Go away, NOW! " All men decamped. ' _Incredible!_ ' The ANBU thought, ' _Concentrated Killing Intent (KI), Naruto does not seem to have been affected by this even being close to one of her captors and yet, the amount was just enough to allow them to move. I must report it to the Hokage._ ' So, the ANBU Shunshin, in a whirlwind of leaves, made a bolt to the Hokage's tower, not in the least bit concerned about leaving Naruto with Kurama. He seems trustworthy, he thought.

Kurama looked in the direction where the ANBU stood several seconds ago, and sighed. Looking down, he cleaned his clothes from the imaginary dust.

"Thanks for saving me, you're my hero!" Naruto hugged him with enough strength to strangle a bull.

"Whoa," Kurama tugged on Naruto's arms, "let me breathe, I'm not a rag doll!" Kurama complained gently. Naruto grip loosened and his arms fell to his sides. Kurama took three steps away from Naruto, terrified of the little blonde. Kurama gathered his drawings that were scattered on the ground, sighed, and cursed to have some foreign idiots spoil his images. Shaking the thought out, he knelt before Naruto and examined her face.

"You can stop the henge now, Naruto."

"How do you know my name?" The little girl stared at him surprised. Kurama took off his mask, raised his head before her, and drew back his hood. He looked familiar, strangely familiar, like a relative lost for a long time. Naruto ran her hands over his whiskers, the same as her, ruffled his hair a bit and admired the ocean of his eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto finally asked. She waited in hope the answer.

"I think you can call me "Oni-Chan" Kurama mocked her for her evil embrace. Then Naruto threw herself into his arms, tears rolled down her cheeks, and hugged him more surely to feel him real. Kurama was embarrassed, not knowing what to say. He stroked her back gently. "FFF-Finally, I am not alone anymore."

"Yeah, yeah..." He watched the clouds far away from their location.

"I am so happy to finally have a family." She shook her head on his chest.

"Me too, I always wanted a little brother." He rolled his eyes. ' _In fact, I had eight little brothers'_ , Kurama thought with nostalgia about his epic battles with his former brethren.

"What do you mean by little brother?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Well, you know, you are currently using "Oriole no jutsu" He moved his hand in the air as to suggest something obvious. He made Naruto even more confused.

"Kit, reassure me, you're a boy, aren't you?" Naruto gave him a strange look which could have meant. "What you're telling me bullshit there?"

Kurama then put a hand over his eyes to hide his shame, and murmured something about jutsu to travel through time made a real mess.

* * *

"Shouldn't you protect and monitor Naruto? Are you not his guard?" The Sandaime asked Kakashi as he inhaled the smoke from his pipe.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk, dealing with the worst race of enemies ever created for all the hokage of the world; wretched paper.

"I must tell you something very important, sir." Kakashi said at attention.

"And what is it?" questioned the Sandaime, curious.

"A stranger is seducing Naruto." Kakashi finally postulated uncomfortably.

"Therefore, why aren't you protecting her?" The Sandaime questioned him in a threatening note. No one can touch his dear granddaughter-in-law without provoking his anger.

"Because he has actually done the job." Hiruzen raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, just take a look at this issue." Hiruzen widened his eyes, looking at the paper he received from his jounin.

"Interesting, very interesting, you discovered a hint of Youki. This would mean that we are dealing with a junchuuriki who masters his bijuu."

' _His name reminds me something,_ ' Hiruzen realized. The Sandaime got up, walked to the window and peered dreamily into his peaceful village.

"I remember a strange case in Kumogakure which had happened two years ago." Sandaime finally testified.

"You mean the junchuuriki's accident, sir." Kakashi guessed. His hands were holding his orange book. It was sad not to read it now.

"Yes, exactly. According to the Bingobook, our guest is at least at the level of jounin. Kakashi, I order you to investigate his case, why he is charming Naruto. Only catch him once he is far from Naruto so she doesn't make unnecessary complications. Gather a team of ANBU. This mission is classified 'S', highly classified, the council has yet to hear about it. Is it clear?" The Sandaime commanded him.

Kakashi mentally sighed.

"Hai, Hai, Sir!" Kakashi replaced his mask and Shunshin dog away from the office of the Hokage.

The Sandame sighed, he had probably forgotten an essential detail about Kurama. His name, he recall him something ancient, very ancient. He decided that this was insignificant since he was unable to remind it.

* * *

"Danzo-sama, Kakashi is currently forming a team of ANBU to apprehend a man named Kurama, our ROOT members have infiltrated the team and composed 30% of their workforce. Information on him are very classified." A masked man inquired, kneeling before another man.

"Good job, investigate the guilty, I want explicit details." The individual ordered him, crossing his fingers on his chair.

"As you wish, Danzo-sama!" The member of the ROOT Shunshin to Kakashi.

* * *

At night, Kurama had put back his mask and his cap on. He silently followed Naruto, holding her hand. She guided him to her apartment. He felt sad, at least, his body was feeling nostalgic. The smell of ramen, the statues shaped the faces of the Hokage, the sound of the crowd, the hateful glares of civilians...

"... Oni-chan." Naruto shouted.

"Hmm, sorry, I'm a little confused, this place reminds me of some memories. What did you ask me?" Kurama glanced at her.

"I wanted to know what you want to eat tonight." She was someway annoyed that he hadn't listened her. He was her brother, Wasn't he?

"Oh yes, I think your meals are served to your apartment, therefore I will not have my ration. Should we attempt a ramen stand instead?" He proposed.

"Ramen!" The little girl yelled in delight. She quickly run to the stand, leading the way."Let's go then." Kurama concluded, but Naruto wasn't listening.

They were advancing towards Ichiraku ramen when suddenly, Naruto asked the fateful question. "How can you eat with your mask on you, Oni-chan?"

Kurama who had foreseen all contingencies answered immediately. "Press on the button right on my heart." So Naruto fulfilled her mission even if it would have cost her, her life, she pressed the famous button. The lower part of the mask fox opened, revealing only his mouth.

"Amazing! Oni-chan, can you make me one like yours?" She stared at him with stars in her blue eyes.

"Certainly, I'm a genius." Kurama laughed before he looked up. "Well," he said, "we're here," he nodded towards the stand that was in view.

* * *

"Here the Raccoon, the target moves toward a stand of ramen." One of the ANBU said.

"Information confirmed by the Weasel." Another impassive voice replied.

"Affirmative, prepare the plan WWW-Alpha-3.6." Ordered the ANBU with the dog mask within the channel. He placed his hand on his face cover and nodded with spite. ' _I hate these procedures, they are so annoying_ ', he thought bitterly.

* * *

"Aaaah, my belly is full, burp, sorry." Kurama by burping, called loudly.

"Burp, Burp, BURP! I beat you. Oni-chan!" Naruto retorted by making it competitive.

"Do not underestimate me!" Kurama replied and seemed to be very serious now.

* * *

"It is the most bogus S-ranked mission I've ever done." An ANBU whispered to another partner.

"Hush! The commander can hear you!" The other ANBU exclaimed quietly. They seemed to be frightened by their mentor, for he was doubtlessly a living legend.

"Elephant, Monkey, report us the situation immediately!" Kakashi ordered them harshly. ' _That's why I hate the new recruits. Why have I chosen them for this mission?_ ' He nodded once more, exasperated.

The two concerned ANBU jolted. "Sir, yes sir!" They chorused, sweating because of the tension. The mission was harder than they expected.

Kakashi punched a wall to eject his frustration. ' _Ouch, it hurts,_ ' he thought with tears. ' _Why can't this man just keep away from Naruto for a few minutes? It's annoying_ ', he thought.

* * *

Danzo thought sometimes that members of the ROOT did their job too well; their reports were full of useless information. He wondered why he wanted the position of Hokage knowing that it would be worse ...

* * *

That night, Naruto was not alone when she returned to her apartment; she was accompanied by her 'brother' who seemed to be distracted by something. On the way, he shook his head, even though it was hard to notice since he had put back his mask that hid all his features.

When he arrived at their destination, Naruto asked Kurama to close his eyes. She inserted the key in the locket and unlocked the door. They walked into the apartment. She gave him permission to open his eyes. She was not disappointed by his reaction.

The house had four rooms; a living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. All in all, housing was 60 m² floor space. It was wider than the apartment that held Naruto, Kurama looked around. The old man must have a thing for little girls.

"Now that we are alone, why do not you take away your mask?" Naruto requested curious.

"Wait five minutes." Kurama put his bag on the floor, and pulled out some ink, brush and a roller. He placed the papers on the six walls of each room and returned to the lounge. He bit his finger, leaving a few drops of blood in the ink. He drew some shapes in the air with his brush and ink strangely went directly into each paper.

"Fuinjutsu: Safety Well-Being Seal!" He released his chakra pure blue that spread throughout the rooms. Naruto watched, dazzled by the scene. Kurama took off his mask and cloak and gloves. He placed them in a corner of the room. He smiled at Naruto who was still in shock.

"What does it do?" Naruto asked.

"This prevents spies to monitor you when you are in your apartment. Your chakra signature is undetectable, the sound you do is perceived muffled to the outside, the windows are tinted and armoured, the smell of you emit from your apartment is perceived odourless. In addition, the air quality is maximal because it is constantly renewed by the seals. The temperature is fixed at 22 ° C in each rooms(except the refrigerator) whatever the weather. Walls are more resilient and can put up with more damage from natural disasters. Dirt, dust, and moulds are cleaned automatically. The duration of this seal is relatively long, after a month, it loses its effectiveness." ' _I just hope the ANBU will not come in..._ ' Kurama finally thought.

"Why did you put the rollers on the walls if you could draw the symbols of your seal in the air." Naruto asked.

The question surprised Kurama. "The papers are impregnated with the signature of my chakra, they act as radar for me. I think I can indeed draw this seal without supports but I would repeat the same operation for the number of seal I should do, then the process would take longer. "

Naruto did not understand a word from the explanation. She stared at Kurama, equivocal.

"Do not think about it more." Kurama eventually concluded after a moment. Then, he decided it was time to take a bath, and he ordered Naruto to undress. When she removed her T-shirt, the seal which housed the Kyuubi was clearly visible on her belly. Kurama glared at her, pained. His fingertips gently touched her stomach, passing over the lines of the seal. Naruto was worried until Kurama used his fingers to tickle her. She burst out laughing. They went into the bathroom, entered into the bathtub, both naked, Naruto between the legs of Kurama, hot water came to the size of Naruto's throat. The stiff body of Kurama was relaxing in the dull water. Kurama leaned his head on the wall applied to the bathtub.

"Oni-chan ..." Naruto said.

"Hmm?" He replied a bit annoyed because of the heat.

"You will stay with me forever, won't you? Do you promise me?" He opened his eyes in response. Poor Kit, he thought.

Kurama's arms surrounded her body, gathering her closely. Then, he smiled sadly.

"Yes, I promise."

After the bath, they dressed in nightclothes. They went to sleep in their respective chambers. A moment later, someone knocked at Kurama's door. Naruto entered his room.

"Oni-chan, can I sleep with you?" She was always afraid of the dark.

"Of course," Kurama said. He opened the duvet, gesturing her to crawl in. Naruto obliged willingly.

Kurama gave her his pillow, and covered her with his arms in a protective and possessive manner. When she fell asleep, Kurama fashioned a shadow clone and Kamiwari with him and left him in the bed with her. Kurama sighed and wore his full uniform, put back his mask and exited the apartment.

* * *

He recognized two signatures of chakra; Kakashi and Itachi. ANBU ten out of the shadows around him and the captain of the squad wandered toward him.

"Kurama, I presume." The ANBU with the dog mask expressed.

"That's right." Kurama nodded.

"You are under arrest for attempted kidnapping of Naruto of 6 years." Kurama gasped in surprise. ' _Is that all what they thought as a reason to arrest me since the track's beginning? They lack imagination. Certainly the effect of the army. It ruins brain cells_ ', he thought toughly.

"Or rather take the interest of junchuuriki Kyuubi?" Kurama replied certainly, amused by the sentence's effect; the ANBU became tense, the tension in the air was palpable. ' _How does he know?_ ' All the ANBU thought.

"Whatever you say, if you try to resist, we can use any means necessary to make you submit and we have the right to kill you." Told Kakashi, deadly serious now.

Kurama raised his arms, his palms facing the ground, in the same attitude of the criminal who gets arrested. The suspicious ANBU prepared themselves for an offensive.

"Come on, put your handcuffs on my wrists, I want to return here before dawn." The ANBU squad looked at him, incredulous. Kakashi took his bonds and slowly walked over to Kurama. He put the handcuffs on his wrists, and other ANBU sharply deposited their chakra's disturber seals throughout his body. Kurama gritted his teeth through their actions. The shadow clone beside Naruto did not dissipate, for Kurama had put a special seal on him.

Then, they went to the Hokage tower. It took them twenty minutes to reach their goal. Their walk through the sleeping city seemed to last an eternity. They passed though many shortcuts and hallways. Rats, and other nocturne animal were glaring at them through they passage before returning to their dens. Their pace was quick and left no noise, nor tracks on the dusty ground. They entered the central Tower, climbed the stairs and arrived at the Sandaime office where the village's dignitary was awaiting them in his office, arms crossed, seated on his desk. Hiruzen glared at his squad intensively.

"Take off his mask," the Sandaime commanded harshly as he stood up and tensed, wanting to see the face of the supposed kidnapper. The captive knelt surprisingly before the Leaf's leader who blinked, surprised by the stranger's reaction.

"Wait, Hokage-sama, please." Kurama requested, almost pleading genuinely "Excluding the men with the weasel and dog masks, can you please order all ANBU's to leave and activate the privacy seal. As you see, I'm not dangerous here now. I just want to keep my identity the least known possible."

Hiruzen evaluated of the situation and considered his demand. The fact that he chose Kakashi did not surprise me too much, but why did he ask Itachi to stay? Maybe because he looked younger and less intimidating, with his cuffs and the chakra's disturber seals on him; he would not be a threat, the Sandaime thought afterward. He closed his eyes and inspired air through his nostrils and released a gasp, taking his decision.

"Get out," He ordered finally, quietly.

"But, sir ..." Complained one ROOT member. The Hokage looked at him sternly.

"Get out!" He repeated and as he saw he and the others hesitated how to react; he ordered more firmly. "Now!" The eight interested ANBU did as they were ordered and looked back at Kurama angrily.

After they left the room, taking a pause, Kurama raised his still-bound wrists to his face, and slowly took off his mask and his cap as he stood up and stared with his blue eyes at the different men before him. His blond hair was cascading his jaws and falling on his strong shoulders. Hiruzen restrained another gasp, Itachi narrowed his eyes and activated his sharingan, and Kakashi was completely flabbergasted. ' _Sensei...'_ , Kakashi speculated ' _No, the differences are subtle, the shape of his face is slightly different from Minato's one, his eyes are more pleated and his jaw more pronounced. These brands on his cheeks... They are the same as Naruto's..._ '

"Weasel, is it a henge?" Hiruzen questioned authoritatively.

"No sir, I cannot distinguish a genjutsu. This is his true face." Itachi inquired.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen interrogated the mysterious man cautiously.

"I'm Kurama," this one answered flatly.

"I need details," Sandame added, impatient and unsatisfied.

Kurama transferred his weight on his left leg before answering as he recited the text he had memorized.

"I am eighteen years old, my family name can be Namikaze, I am the Yondaime's half-brother. My father raised me alone. I never knew my mother. My father took me to a city in the country of the Mist. This is where I received my bijuu at two, became a junchuuriki and I'm not allowed to tell you which one is it. I learnt the arts of a shinobi in the land of the desert; Suna where I've been instructed to a jounin for twelve years. You can ask your ally if you want, I'm pretty famous over there. I heard that I had a niece recently. So I came to Konoha to meet her, the last living member of my family." Kurama finished reluctantly.

' _He does not seem to lie_ ', Hiruzen thought. In reality, Kurama deserved his title of Nine-Tailed Fox. He knew to lie very well. He always hid his lie behind the truth.

"So..." Hiruzen began but he was interrupted by Kurama. "Someone ominous is coming, he's going to be here in one minute, I cannot let my identity be known. If Iwagakure ninjas learn about me, they will chase me until the end of my life." Kurama put his mask and hood in place.

Hiruzen recognized the signature of chakra. ' _Danzo, this son of a snake, has not dismantled the ROOT._ ' The disgusted old man almost spat on the ground. ' _I understand why Kurama asked the other ANBU to leave us_ ', he thought afterward. "The identity of Kurama is an S-ranked secret. Apart from me, no person can reveal his true identity, not even you Kurama, not even to the council. Do you understand Weasel, Dog?" He exhorted them as he narrowed his eyebrows sharply.

"Hai, Sir." The three other answered. All turned to the door.

Danzo suddenly entered the room like a whirlwind. "Why did the council have not been informed about the arrest of this individual?" Danzo asked to Hiruzen in a dry voice.

"I do not see why the council need to know about how I administrate the security of Konoha." Hiruzen replied in the same tone. It was one of the points on which he often struggled with the village elders. They took all the crumbs of power they might have. "In addition, you can only blame your spies not to inform earlier, Danzo," Hiruzen undid the handcuffs and seals of chakra on Kurama, who sighed in relief, and rubbed his wrists.

"Why are you releasing him? Have you lost your mind? He is dangerous!" Danzo cried while he raised his fist toward the Sandaime who only snorted in contempt.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Also, as you can see, he does not seem to be aggressive. I think you know his status as junchuuriki and you are quite aware of the powers they own." Danzo blinked which enabled to Hiruzen to know he was right. He then testified with assert. "I have decreed that his identity must remain a secret. He is free to go wherever he pleases in Konoha." Danzo's jaw were tightening as Kurama was sighting inwardly, at ease. Danzo caught through the corner of his eyes his soon-to-be enemy's shoulders subsided. Danzo in his rage muttered under his breath.

"I hope you know what you're doing, old fool. Be sure that I will inform the council of this case." Danzo threatened as he disappeared through the doors. The sound of his angry steps resonated in the meeting room where the tension down to its minimum level; they all gasped, relaxed from the old hawk's departure.

Then, Hiruzen turned to Kurama to resume their before discussion as he had a raised eyebrow.

"I bet you've already told Naruto about your person?" Hiruzen asked sympathetically now, where all traces of hardness were erased as his eyes' gleam softened. Kurama bowed his head submissive.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kurama confirmed. The ANBU with the dog mask eventually intervened in the now calm conversation.

"Sir, you must read the report of this mission here." Kakashi gave to his leader the precious document. As the Sandaime smiled at the historic meeting between the two relatives, he was really surprised when he read the fifth paragraph.

"What have you done to the apartment I gave to Naruto, Kurama?" Hiruzen questioned sincerely curious.

"I've put a seal of my arsenal." Kurama answered evasively.

"You know the Fuinjutsu?" Exclaimed Hiruzen, baffled.

"Indeed, I am a frequent user of this art. I presume in five years, I would be able to hold the title 'fuinjutsu's master'," Kurama asserted, certain of this fact.

Hiruzen smiled as he shook a comforting idea. "I guess it's the gene, Minato was also talented in Fuinjutsu. I presume that your marks are also attributes of your family if you host a bijuu. I also read that you are aware of the Naruto's state. How did you learn it?"

"I saw the seal." Kurama replied emotionless even if a faint bitter smile appeared on his face hid behind his mask.

"I hope you realize that she is too young to grasp the extent of this secret. In addition, you should know that it's a S-ranked secret punishable by death by the law for the breakers," Hiruzen warned. Kurama nodded a bit.

"Yes," he conceded, "but I want you to know that when she is ready to learn it, no law will prevent me from delivering the content to her." Kurama affirmed, deadly serious.

Hiruzen was embarrassed. "I agree that the fact that you are a junchuuriki gives you the ideal place to decide this. I can count on your tact in this regard." Then, he grinned slightly, delighted. "I assume that you will stay here for a while. Do you plan to join our ranks as a shinobi?"

Kurama weighed the proposal. Recalling the situation of the former owner of his body, he shook his head. "No, it doesn't give me any real benefit and binds my freedom." Hiruzen was disappointed now but Kurama explained his refusal promptly. "Once I become a ninja of Konoha, I will not be able to leave the village because I am a junchuuriki. In addition, I would give the opportunity to Naruto to broaden her horizons by travelling out of here. I want to be her sensei once she had attained the rank of Genin." Hiruzen widened his eyes truly surprised by Kurama's claim and reveal.

"It will be difficult even for me to grant you this right because you are stranger to the village, and moreover if you want to be the guardian of our junchuuriki. Besides, only our jounin can take as apprentices the Genin of the village." Hiruzen notified pensively as he pinched his lips.

"You really want me to join your order?" Kurama questioned while he crossed his arms.

Hiruzen smiled brightly with an eye-blink. "I'm not totally devoid of interest indeed, a powerful shinobi who masters his bijuu is a great source for the village." He waved his hand in air as if he pushed aside this argument. "Besides, you remind me of Minato, I can even promote you as the next Hokage if I consider that you are loyal in this village and show the proper skills of a leader,".

This offer awoke echoes of Kurama's past life.

"Your proposal is tempting, but once again, I decline." Kakashi whistled quietly, but Kurama continued without interrupting himself. "I can consider a happy medium. I can agree to become a substitute ninja. I will not have the protection of Konoha if I am ill, disabled or if any villages wish my head, but I will be able leave this place whenever I want. I will then be able to complete the mission that are available in this village. I think this will benefit our two camps as well. So I would earn enough money with these missions and my drawings to have a decent life."

"Yes, this offer is appealing to me," Sandame notified, nodding to himself.

"I will give you your new ID as jounin tomorrow and your headband. However, I do not record them in the files of Konoha because of your special status. It is a path further for your admission to Konoha's side. Welcome to Konoha, Kurama Namikaze." He added with a smile, "I'm sure your talents as an artist balance out your strength in the arts of the shinobi."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Kurama bowed.

"Your abilities will be tested by my students next week to find out where the limits of your abilities are. My apprentice will be more eager to meet you, I guess." Hiruzen finally noted.

"Do you mean Jiraiya?" Kurama asked.

"Do you know him?" Hiruzen interrogated back. ' _My body remembers him, his death wishes, their long discussions, his hopes_ ', Kurama thought. Fortunately, his mask hid his face, he had not yet mastered the emotions aroused by the memories from his body. Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Itachi had detected the break.

"I know him from rumours." Kurama said, the uncertainty pierced though his voice.

"Hmm ... I think it's a little late. You can introduce yourself to your future partners over the next few days. I relieve you of that meeting." Hiruzen announced, dismissing the movement of Kakashi towards Kurama. "I'm sure you are tired from your long journey and all this stir, and that you are looking forward to come back to Naruto." The Sandaime added softly.

"I thank you for understanding, Hokage-sama." Kurama bowed again before Hiruzen. For the first time since they met, Kurama resumed his usual behavior to take everything lightly. "Oh, I almost forgot! You are in charge of security in Konoha, aren't you?" His amused tone pierced through his voice.

Hiruzen nodded both taken aback and lost.

"You really need to improve security at the entrance. The guard did not even notice my Henge," Kurama affirmed before having a small laugh.

Hiruzen expressed surprise in his expression, but he took this small rebuke lightly.

"I will see to it," he responded with a faint smirk.

Kurama nodded always chuckling, "Good night, Hokage-sama, ANBU," Kurama lifted and waved his arm in air before turning away from them, but not before giving one last look at the ANBU with the weasel's mask. He nodded one last time before leaving.

"He really is enigmatic, isn't he?" Kakashi commented as he tried to understand the last mimic of their interlocutor.

"Yes," confirmed Hiruzen, "did you see how his body stiffened at the mention of Jiraiya? I'm sure my student wouldn't hide from me the existence of close relatives to Minato. I will ask him about it. I no longer need your services, Kakashi, Itachi. " The Sandaime ended the session.

"Hai, Sir." They both answered.

* * *

Itachi walked slowly toward the Uchiha manor, recalling the moments of the mission. He saw the relationship between Kurama and Naruto, and it reminded him strangely his own with Sasuke. It was the same admiration from the younger. He felt like the glare of Kurama was oriented on him. ' _That's impossible, he cannot know who I am, records of ANBU are highly classified, and he just arrived today in the village. But the clues ... The fact that he lets me know his identity when he insists that it remains unknown, and when he left, the last look he gave me...Strange... Knowing someone's identity empowers the individual._ ' He nodded. For his eleven year old brain, it was too much to handle. He will think about this later. It was too late that night.

* * *

Kurama reached the gate of Naruto. He squandered his shadow clone, and went quietly into the room.

"Oni-Chan..." Naruto murmured in her sleep.

Kurama lay beside her, stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I vow it Naruto, I will protect you forever." His eyes sparkled when he murmured his oath.


	4. Chapter 3: Unpredictable's events

# Chapter 3: Unpredictable's events.

* * *

 

When Naruto woke up, she smelled delicious aromas wafting towards her from the living room. Naruto padded towards the scent and discovered Kurama preparing breakfast. He already had scrambled eggs, pieces of toast and glasses of orange juice laid out on the table, and he was still cooking more things. Naruto plopped down in front of the table and drooled over the sight of all the dishes Kurama had arranged. Kurama smiled at Naruto as he presented two more platefuls of toast. He wore a t-shirt that said 'The Great Fox' as well as black pants and orange sandals.

It was Naruto's first time eating a breakfast that had been prepared for her: She usually ate instant ramen. After Naruto finished ogling Kurama's dishes, she studied her big brother's face and noticed dark circles under his eyes.

"Did you sleep well yesterday, Oni-chan?" Naruto asked anxiously, worried about Kurama.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm just not used to sleeping on a bed," Kurama admitted. Because of his conversation with the Sandame, he'd had nightmares about his past life the night before. Jiraiya… Kakashi… All dead. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Instead of pondering his bad dreams, Kurama settled for kissing Naruto on her cheek, which caused the child to blush. She used her small fist to push him back. Kurama laughed cheerily. The doorbell blared loudly inside the apartment, and Kurama went to check who was at the door.

Kakashi was at the door in his formal jounin's uniform. He lingered patiently behind the threshold of the flat, waiting to be invited in by Naruto, and as such, was slightly surprised when Kurama answered the door, wearing casual clothes.

"Should you not hide your face?" Kakashi asked, causing a small smile to appear on Kurama's lips.

"Hello Kakashi, how are you?" Kakashi sighed both physically and internally. ' _How_ _in the world does this man_ _know my name and how can he recognize me_ _when I don't know him_ _?'_

"Hello, I am fine. Can you answer my question?" Kakashi replied stiffly, annoyance clear in his tone. Kakashi added as an afterthought, "Please?"

"Hai. I had assumed that if the neighbors of Naruto do not normally visit her, than the only other person who could come knocking was you as the Sandaime is most likely very busy, and concerning the Weasel Masked ANBU… It's not his style. If ROOT members came, what would and could they say? 'The demon brat has a demonic brother?' I rather think that the council will ignore this kind of rumor." Kurama smiled a little smile.

' _So he knows Itachi…'_ Kakashi thought absentmindedly.

"Oni-chan, who's at the door?" Naruto shouted from the living room.

"Oni… Chan?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow questioningly at Kurama.

"Yeah. It's kind of easier for me to introduce myself as her big brother rather than her distant uncle." Kurama shouted towards the living room, "It's a friend, Naruto, don't worry!" He added to Kakashi, in a slightly mocking tone, "Why are you visiting us, dear friend?"

"You have been summoned to the central tower; the Sandaime wishes to present you your identification cardas well as your Konoha headband. The council might also request of you to make an appearance before them because Danzo has informed them of your arrival. Danzo knows that you have slept in Naruto's apartment and that you were released after your conference with the Sandaime even though you were under arrest. He definitely knows of your close relationship with Naruto. The thing that disturbs him the most though, I should think, is that you are a junchuuriki." Naruto popped up beside Kurama, tugging on his sleeve in an attempt to drag him back into the living room for breakfast. She saw Kakashi after her third try and waved her hand in his direction in greeting, him doing the same in return.

"Wait for five minutes so I can get dressed and I'll be ready." Kurama gently shut the door.

Kurama dressed quickly and explained to Naruto briefly that she was not to open the door for anyone at all. Once he had found his fox mask and placed it over his face, he made two shadow clones of himself and gave them swift instructions on what to do while he was gone. Naruto gaped up at Kurama admiringly.

"You're too young to learn the technique… Oh, take this book instead!" He pulled a small novel from his bag and handed it to Naruto. The pages inside were blank.

"Do you remember the jutsu I preformed yesterday?" Naruto nodded a yes. "If you practice your calligraphy every day, you'll be able to learn it, okay? One of my clones will help you." She poutedand sulked a bit. Kurama, in turn, rumpled her hair.

Kurama opened the apartment door and saw Kakashi waiting with an orange book. When Kakashi noticed Kurama, he snapped the novel shut, and Kurama caught a glimpse of peach colored pictures and tangled limbs. Confused, he said, "Let's go…"

The two men Shunshin'ed to the central tower.

* * *

The Sandaime gnawed gently on his lip: Kurama will not appreciate the news he was about to bring. Not a moment after this thought, Kakashi and Kurama appeared in a gust of wind and swirl of leaves, scattering his once neatly piled documents all over the room.

"Can you at least use the door?" The Sandame asked annoyed.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama," they said respectfully, bowing in unison.

"This is your new identification card, Kurama, and your Leaf headband is over here." The Hiruzen nudged said objects closer to Kurama, waiting for him to take them.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Kurama bowed once more out of respect, and stowed his new belongings inside his pack. Kakashi, bored with the exchanges, took the orange book from earlier out again.

"Danzo has requested for your presence in front of the entire council; they have decided that they want information about your true identity," Hiruzen gravely informed Kurama.

"Was my identity not to be an SS-ranked secret?" Kurama questioned, causing Hiruzen to sigh dejectedly.

"If the council unanimously decides that there is a threat for Konoha's safety, then they have the right to override my orders. Chakra canceling seals will be put on you during the meeting," the Sandaime informed Kurama.

"The meeting is at eleven o' clock. You have two hours to prepare. You are dismissed." Kurama and Kakashi bowed before leaving the room.

* * *

"This is exactly what I thought would happen," Kakashi commented airily. "What will you do?" Kurama shook his fists angrily.

"I don't know: What I absolutely didn't want to happen has just happened. I will probably meet the council, than get into an argument with them that will degenerate into a fight where I will bury this village one hundred feet underground," barked Kurama heatedly.

' _This Kurama is so much more different than the Kurama we met yesterday,_ _'_ Kakashi thought. He put a hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"Do not worry, they won't separate you from Naruto."

"Yeah, that's  _so_ likely," Kurama said depressively.

Kakashi let Kurama return alone to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

Kurama quickly arrived at Naruto's flat and dispelled the shadow clones he'd made previously, wincing from the clones' memories. Naruto's writing was truly bad

"Pack your belongings, we're leaving Konoha immediately," Kurama abruptly said.

"Why?" Naruto inquired.

"Don't ask unnecessary questions. I'm older than you, stronger than you and wiser than you, so I know what's good for you." Kurama knelt in front of Naruto and said in a kinder tone than before, "Don't worry; I won't disappoint you, Naruto."

Kurama got up and made two shadow clones, one of himself and another of Naruto, and ordered the clones' to hurry far away from the house. Once Naruto had finished her packing, she asked him, "What do we do now?"

Mysteriously, Kurama crossed his arms. "We wait."

* * *

"Hokage-sama, the man you have received an hour earlier was informed to be, along with Naruto, exiting the gates of the village." A jounin reported.

The Sandaime slammed his hands onto his desks and caused all the ANBU to jump around him.

"All available ANBU must give chase to the man and Naruto and bring them back to me. Do not hurt Naruto. You have been given permission to use anything against the man. This is an S-ranked mission. Go! Now!" Hirusen commanded furiously.

"Sir! Yes sir!" All the ANBU present shunshin'ed away to perform the mission they were just given.

Hiruzen got up irately and paced to the window, looking out at his peaceful village. ' _Why did you do that, Kurama?_ ' He sighed inwardly.

* * *

Danzo was delighted by the news of the Sandaime's error. "You've softened, old friend," he murmured.

The events taking place here would discredit the Sandaime and would allow Danzo to have more influence later on.

* * *

When Kurama felt that most of the ninjas' chakra signatures had left Konoha and that his clones were far enough, he erased the seals he had placed around the apartment. Holding Naruto's hand, they headed for Konoha's gates.

* * *

Kakashi, who had stayed with Kurama more than anyone besides Naruto had an inkling of a feeling about how Kurama's mind worked. Instead of joining his squad members and chasing after Kurama's shadow clones, he stayed in Konoha and invoked some Ninken. Suddenly, the Ninken smelled two new presences in the village. Kakashi hastened to chase the strangers down.

* * *

Fifty high class ANBU surrounded Kurama's shadow clones and demanded the fugitives to return to Konoha peacefully and without battle. The clone who wore Naruto's face smiled devilishly and waved at the ANBU with her hand, triggering a large smoke bomb's explosion. By the time the smoke had dispersed, the clones had disappeared.

"We were fooled." The ANBU captain cursed.

* * *

When Kurama and Naruto were on the very edge of the forest that embraced Konoha, Kakashi intercepted them.

"You will not go any further!" Kakashi roared and the Ninken beside him barked viciously.

"Oni-chan, isn't he our friend?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"He was, Naruto, but my last actions seem to displease him," Kurama nodded. Kakashi sank into his fighting stance and raised his Konoha headband, revealing his scarred right eye's three tomoe.

"Isn't it a tad bit early to try and assess my abilities, Sharigan no Kakashi?" Kurama asked mockingly. Kurama didn't look to be preparing for a fight with Kakashi, because his posture was fairly relaxed, but Kakashi noticed the tensed muscles underneath Kurama's clothes.

"Don't you dare joke about this Kurama; I  _will_ bring Naruto back to where she belongs," Kakashi hissed.

"Where she belongs? I don't think so. I rather think she prefers to be and belongs with me. The village Konoha, from what I saw, has never been kind to Naruto." Kurama summoned a shadow clone, threw the clone his bag while the clone threw its own somewhere and tossed Naruto to the clone, all the while keeping his eyes focused on Kakashi.

"Oni-chan!" Naruto screamed but the clone was already very far away from her dear brother. Kakashi squatted close to the ground, eyes following Naruto as she was carried farther and farther away, before throwing himself up in the air to chase after her. Before he could get a meter away from Kurama though, Kurama had latched onto his ankle and thrown him back onto the ground, where Kakashi tucked and rolled into a tight crouch, growling at Kurama. Kurama smiled and twirled a kunai on his index finger.

"Shouldn't you have a go at me before you chase after the damsel in distress, Kakashi?" Kurama jeered, taunting him.

Big trouble, very big trouble, Kakashi decided, was about to go down. Kurama was a jounin with unknown talents, who was also a junchuuriki. Kakashi knew he had very little chance of winning against Kurama. Refusing to give up though, Kakashi quickly made a few hand signs.

"Raiton: Raikiri!" Kakashi thundered. His hand suddenly ablaze with blue lighting, he rushed at Kurama in a blur of white, green, and blue. Kurama, bored with Kakashi's show of power, darted to one side at the last minute causing Kakashi to fly past him and threw the kunai he'd been playing with to scratch Kakashi's cheek. As Kakashi slowed to change course and aim himself at Kurama again, Kurama leapt into the air and landed behind Kakashi deftly just as Kakashi was about to begin gunning for him again. Kakashi's eyes widened; Kurama's movements were like wind incarnate, practically undetectable at such speed.

Kurama grabbed Kakashi's lightning infused hand and, using his affinity with the wind, deflected the blue lighting and hurled Kakashi away from the clearing, sending him crashing into a dozen of trees that buckled under the weight of the blow. Kakashi winced heavily; his back would probably be bruised for a good month after this. ' _Yes,_ _this battle_ _will be very, very hard. I must finish this before exhausting my chakra.'_ Kakashi thought sarcastically.

Kakashi's ninken bounded into the fight, trying to deal as much damage to Kurama as they could be ripping and tearing at him and also trying to seize Kurama's limbs and hold him down. Kakashi rubbed his spine a bit before joining them. The ninken bit, Kakashi kicked and punched, but Kurama truly did seem to be wind incarnate, as he avoided all of their attacks, both Kakashi's and the ninken's.

Kurama hurdled into the air, away from the main fight, flipping gracefully before landing on a high tree branch. He called to Kakashi, "You are unlucky, Kakashi, most of my jutsu can't be copied. If I were to use my Youki, you will have absolutely no chance of following my flow of chakra, rendering your sharigan completely useless."

Kakashi swore, as he knew Kurama would not lie about this. He took Kurama's hint and lowered his headband back over his eye. In the second it took to do this, one of Kakashi's ninken, Bull, who specialized in the Tracking Fang Technique managed to sneak up behind Kurama and hold down one of his legs. Kakashi took the opening to attack and threw himself at Kurama in a flurry of fists, kicks and different maneuvers that were targeted at the victim's central nerves. Kurama took a few blows, but punched Kakashi back in the face powerfully before melting into a puddle mud that neutralized Kakashi's arm; Kakashi had been attacking a clone. He cursed, but then smirked. That Kakashi had also been a clone, and disappeared in a small puff of smoke, right after the real Kakashi's arms shot up from under the ground to grab the real Kurama's shins. The ninken turned on a dime and fell upon Kurama in a gigantic dog pile of snarling, growling, ripping, tearing and snapping of flesh.

"Doton: Shinju zanshu no Jutsu," Kakashi muttered, his hands a blur as they preformed the handsigns of the jutsu. In a second, he vanished into the earth and prepared his assault on Kurama. Kurama, however, had somehow gotten his hands free from Kakashi's ninken, and hissed, "Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he sensed an increase of heat from above ground. Kurama had conjured a ball of fire that was getting increasingly larger from his mouth. The tongues of flame wrapped around Kurama's body in a deathly pattern, snaking along Kurama's arms and legs, then finally chest, before sinking into the dirt below him creating a gigantic crater and dissipating all of Kakashi's ninken into smoke.

Kakashi quickly reversed his jutsu and ejected himself from the ground, leaping into a nearby tree, his hands slightly burnt from Kurama's jutsu. He waited somewhat agitatedly for Kurama to emerge from the small supernova and resume the fight.

From the dense smoke of his jutsu, Kurama's silhouette finally materialized. His cloak was patched, burnt, and singed all over, his gloves nonexistent, and his mask half-melted off, dripping molten stuff down onto the ground. Only his black pants and blue shoes were left relatively intact. His torso and the visible parts of his arms were covered with third degree burns from the flames of his own fire style jutsu. The part of his face that Kakashi could see was unrecognizable.

Just when Kakashi swore Kurama was about to fall over, Kurama's body glowed with a faint red light, and healed itself injust twenty seconds, leaving Kurama's skin smooth and unblemished. But that wasn't what caught Kakashi's wonder; now that he could properly see Kurama's skin without burns, Kakashi could make out strange seals completely covering his body. On Kurama's belly, Kakashi recognized the Shiki Fujin seal Naruto had, and Kakashi knew then and there that the two seals were identical in every swirl, line, and making. His eyes widened.

Kurama slowly raised his left arm towards Kakashi and closed his eyes. Kakashi did the same, except defensively; he lifted his arms into a protective 'x' and prepared for the offense that was sure to come.

" **Kakashi, I did not want to hurt you** **or scar you** **, but since you** **probably won't** **let me go** **without a better fight** **, I will have to beat you more severely,"** Kurama said, gloomily.

Kakashi's mind was racing with defensive tactics, techniques he could use to block whatever Kurama would throw at him and then quickly counter, but his train of thought stopped dead when he saw Kurama's eyes. They were cracked down the middle like a cat's pupils at minimum dilation, and the irises were blood red and glowing with demonic, savage light. Kurama's kept his gaze carefully trained on Kakashi as he waved his right hand in a sharp pattern, as if he were grabbing hold of something.

" **Demonic Jutsu: The Link of Hell!"** Kurama roared. A deafening crack sounded as the ground separated slightly, giving way to a small abyss that stretched so deep it reached the very core of the ground. From the fissure a deep ruby red flash darted out and into Kurama's left hand, who weaved it round his fingers once, before pitching it at Kakashi who could not escape the spear like thing. It sank into his chest, and Kakashi let out a howl of agony that stretched far and wide. The ANBU in Konoha, still searching for Kurama, heard Kakashi's scream and hurried to get to the scene. Naruto, who was still being carried away by Kurama's clone, huddled closer to the clone's chest and covered her ears as best she could so she wouldn't need to hear any more of the yells, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

After a few moments, the crimson spear un-impaled itself from Kakashi's chest and vanished into a ball of black poison that seeped back into the ground, killing everything it touched. Kakashi lay on the ground spread eagled and unconscious, peculiar marks spreading outwards and onto the limbs from where the spear had stuck. His skin and body had the odd stiff tinge of red brick. Kurama stared sadly at the scene, his eyes reverting back to their normal blue. He took a step towards Kakashi when he felt an entire squad of ANBU leave Konoha and quickly heading in his direction. Kurama swore and left, Shunshin-ing to Naruto and his clone, drawing on his body's last reserves.

The control ANBU arrived on the site just moments after Kurama left. The squadron captain as well as all the other ANBU were horrified with the scene. "By the mother of God… What happened here?"

The battlefield Kurama and Kakashi had created was absolutely devastating; a forest fire had broken out from Kurama's last jutsu, the fissure in the ground had spread, the scent of distant lava tainted the air, the surrounding trees had been uprooted, there was an enormous crater in the center of the clearing and the atmosphere was chilled by the hint of Youki. The entire scene was as apocalyptic as any scene could be.

One of the ANBU knelt before Kakashi and gently laid his pointer and middle finger across Kakashi's throat to check for a pulse. "Sir," the ANBU informed his captain gravely, "he is severely wounded, barely alive, and needs medical attention  _immediately_ _._ "

"Tsk, Naruto and the man are already too far away. The Sandaime will not be pleased with this turn of events," the ANBU commander concluded. The ANBU task force Shunshin'ed back to Konoha to alert the Hokage of Naruto and Kurama's escape.

* * *

Saying that the council was in a rage was an understatement. They thought it was the Sandaime's decision that Konoha's Junchuuriki of the Kyuubi had left the village. In addition, a jounin was injured and the whole of Konoha had lost a great military advantage.

"Silence!" Danzo bellowed as he entered the assembly. Along with his ROOT members, he calmed the council.

"Thank you, Danzo," Hiruzen said politely. Danzo whirled around to face him.

"Old fool," Danzo snarled at Hiruzen, "I warned you that this Kurama was dangerous, yet you paid me no heed. Now here is the result; our village's Junchuuriki has been kidnapped!"

"Yes, but if you didn't inform the council and call a meeting, Kurama wouldn't have had to make the decision to leave." Hiruzen bit out sardonically, his previous politeness vanishing.

"And then would he destroy the village, instead? Your dear Junchuuriki Kurama is a hazardous person you have barely known for a day and yet you s _till_ trust him." The council pondered quietly about what kind of village would send out a Junchuuriki to catch another Junchuuriki.

"If you knew of his true identity, you would know of his close and precious relationship with Naruto."

Danzo shook his head in slight agitation. "Are you really that dotard, Hiruzen? Why do you think he would not lie to you?"

"An Uchiha with a full-fledged sharigan confirmed his physical features."

Danzo abruptly switched his offense to another seeing as the one before wasn't getting him anywhere. "Although he is closely linked with Uzumaki, you would not know how he thinks and therefore, cannot predict his actions. If I were him, I would have been unhappy about how my 'sister' has been treated in this village and would want her to leave as soon as possible," he concluded sternly. The council made no sound of protest, seeing as the way Naruto is treated was partly their fault.

Hiruzen grit his teeth. He wanted the assembly done, so he declared loudly with a note of finality in his voice, "I will send my best troops to hunt Naruto and Kurama down. Are there any objections?"

No hands went up.

"I consider this session closed. Please excuse me." Hiruzen spat, leaving the meeting hall.

* * *

At night, Hiruzen visited the hospital. He was sitting on a chair next toKakashi's bed, and was watching uneasily as the man began showing signs of having trouble breathing. Hiruzen sighed, and looked out the room's window, where he saw some of his villagers still out on the streets, laughing raucously and rejoicing about the 'demon brat's departure'. He sighed again. A person with long white hair loomed behind Hiruzen's back, arms crossed and gazing intently as emotion after emotion passed his old sensei's face. The person surmised that Hiruzen was mostly weary and drained from the day's events.

"You came sooner than I expected, Jiraiya," Hiruzen stated.

"When I acquired the message you sent by your bird, I immediately headed back to Konoha. It took me a day's time of traveling to finally arrive," Jiraiya said and shook his head. "The presence of another of Minato's relatives was enough reason for me to come, but the fact that Naruto was kidnapped right after this relative appearsis still incredible and shocking to me. I read the report made by the ANBU." Jiraiya told his sensei.

"Kurama; he seemed to know you, Jiraiya." Hiruzen turned his eyes towards Jiraiya, and they shone with the heated spark of anger.

"I've never met this Kurama, sensei." After a moment's contemplation, Hiruzen decided that his disciple was not lying to him. His thoughts flashed back to Danzo insulting him to be dotard; was he still perceptive enough to discern the truth? He turned from the window, Jiraiya and his own thoughts to face the wounded Kakashi again. Hiruzen wore a small, sad grin.

"I had hoped that Naruto would finally have a close relative to support her because I consider her like my dear granddaughter-in-law. She never knew her parents…" Hiruzen laughed bitterly. "I guess I really have become a dotard, as Danzo would say," his voice lowered to a sad whisper.

"Do not think like that, Sensei, this does not look like you. Do not allow Danzo's words to confuse or disarm you. The situation right now is complicated enough without having Konoha's Hokage depressed, isn't it?"

"I think you're right, Jiraiya…" Hiruzen took a moment to clear his throat and recover his usual façade. "Have you seen the marks on Kakashi's body?" The Sandaime asked his pupil, reverting back to a business-like mode.

"Yes, they seem to be the consequence of Youki mixed with fuinijustu. I'm going to awaken Kakashi and delve into his mind to visualize the fight first hand." Jiraiya gently placed two fingers on Kakashi's forehead and waved his hand with his other arm. Kakashi's breath quickened, becoming ragged and harsh, before he slowly opened his left eye. After a slight pause from fatigue, he became aware of two presences in the room.

"Jiraiya-sensei ..." He managed to say.

"Do not speak, Kakashi, just calm down and think about your struggle with Kurama." Jiraiya interrupted, his fingers still on Kakashi's forehead. Though Kakashi fought with Jiraiya's jutsu at first, he allowed the Sannin to view the battle after more mental prodding on Jiraiya's part. Jiraiya saw everything from Kakashi's point of view; from Kurama throwing Naruto to a clone to escape, to Kurama's fire jutsu, to Kurama's Youki and Devil's Spear, to Kurama's seals and demonic eyes.

' _Those eyes… These seals…_ ' Jiraiya thought, stunned, before withdrawing from Kakashi's mind. "You can sleep now, Kakashi… Thank you." He slowly released his push against Kakashi's forehead and allowed the jounin to drift back into unconsciousness.

"So?" Sarutobi inquired. Jiraiya turned to look seriously at him. He reported the things he'd seen.

"The seals on his body are strange," Jiraiya told his sensei, in a thoughtful and interested kind of way. "They look like chakra suppression seals because they restrict Kurama's Youki's flow. That would explain how he can control the immense power so easily. However, the most peculiar fact I just witnessed was neither the seals nor the control Kurama has over his Youki. The most peculiar fact is the tailed beast this Youki belongs to. It is one that I will always recognize. This is the Youki of the Kyuubi…" Jiraiya concluded quietly.

"Impossible! You must have mistaken it with another Bijuu!" Hiruzen exclaimed, surprised and unsettled. Jiraiya shook his head solemnly.

"No, I clearly distinguished the Kyuubi's Youki on Kurama during Kakashi's flashback. This should explain why he is so interested about his 'niece'. However, why Kurama has the Kyuubi's Youki is yet another mystery we need to solve." Jiraiya remarked.

"Jiraiya," Hiruzen said gravely and with authority, "I want you to investigate this case. Two jounin whom I believe in the most shall help you with your quest." Jiraiya bowed. When he stood up, both of them were quiet, silently pondering what had happened in just a mere two days.

"I swear to bring back the daughter of Minato and Kushina. Goodnight, sensei." He eventually said.

"Goodnight, Jiraiya," Jiraiya immediately exited the door to the room and Shunshin'ed away to where he was staying, getting ready for his mission. Hiruzen stood up from his seat and strolled back over to the window, grimly noting that the previous celebrating villagers had gone to bed, and admired the stars. They seemed to shine brighter, tonight.

* * *

Kurama and Naruto had established camp near a stream, and Kurama had a fire running in the center of some large stones. Naruto was naked in the stream while Kurama cleaned her with a rough sponge. His chest was still bare; not having bothered with putting on a shirt after his first shirt was burned to ashes during his fight with Kakashi. Kurama made a mental note to put on a shirt later.

"Ow! It hurts, Oni-chan." Naruto cried.

"Stop wiggling!" Kurama ordered. "You cannot walk properly without raising any grime from the road," he exclaimed exasperatedly. His nose was more sensitive than ordinary mortals. The dust had made him sneeze all day long.

After her bath she wore her night gown, and they ate the fish Kurama had caught and cooked on top of the fire using a spit. Naruto was fiddling with a stray thread from one of her quilts. She seemed miserable. She missed the comfort of her apartment. She missed the Ichiraku stand. She missed Konoha.

"Oni-chan, where are we going?" She asked curious.

"I expect that in the morning we will be able to head for the Cloud Country; there are less ninja there and I need to retrieve a scroll for my studies," Kurama explained.

So they went to sleep in the same tent, and so they slipped into the same sleeping bag. Naruto snuggled deeper into Kurama's arms, while he played with Naruto's hair with his tongue like a vixen would to its kit. From the outside, the last embers of the fire lit the tent up dimly, as if the sun were setting inside of their little space. The rosy light set Kurama's paintings aglow with life; red foxes played in the burrow, a vixen nursed her kits. On a vibrant green hill, other foxes would race, full of enigmatic energy, to see who would be first to reach the hill's summit. These paintings were Kurama's treasured handiwork, as where they his own memories. Naruto appreciated these works of art with great esteem. She wondered why Kurama loved foxes so much.

Naruto noticed that after a bath, her Oni-chan's natural scent – the scent of the Northern Forests, of pine needles and woods – would slowly rise up. She ran her hands down her cheeks and laughed. She and her Oni-chan had so much in common.

* * *

**Bingobook:**

**Name: Kurama**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: He wears a fox mask, a black cape with a hood and black pants. He usually presents himself as a merchant.**

**Rank: S**

**Attributes: Taijutsu (A), Ninjutsu (B +), Genjutsu (B +), Kinjutsu (B +), Fuinjutsu (B +), Junchuuriki, mastering his Bijuu. Bijuu unknown.**

**Affinity: Wind, perhaps Fire**

**Defeated Sharigan no Kakashi and one Kumo jounin in an instant, escaped the Raikage and four of his jounin.**

**Action: Flee on sight**

**Wanted for 50 million ryo in Konohagakure and Kumogakure.**


	5. Chapter 4: A foxes' meeting!

# Chapter 4: A foxes' meeting!

* * *

In the morning, Naruto heard the birds chirping outside of the tent, the remnant of the campfire still crackling. She yawned, and stretched her arms. She stared at her brother still asleep and chaffed to his body. He made subtle movements and put the blanket on his head to prevent the light of sun blinding him.

"Hmm... Five more minutes, Naruto." He said lethargically.

"Come on Onii-chan, it's plain morning." She responded. Then she went out. She looked at the bag, wondered what did it contain. Each time, she saw Kurama draw out all of his items from it. But the bag didn't seem big at all. She opened it and would have fallen into the void of the bag offered if her brother didn't catch her by the back of her nightclothes.

"You should ask me, kit, before touching my stuff." He advised her.

"Sorry, Onii-chan." She scratched her hair, embarrassed.

"You should wash your face; your hair is a mess." The two of them went to the stream. Kurama cleaned his figure and Naruto tied her hair into two ponytails. Kurama smiled and launched a wave at her with his hand to tease her. She was all wet. She raged toward him with her little fists in air and he fled behind the tent. They did lots of circles around the site; Kurama was laughing and Naruto's ponytails flew behind her. At the end, she was sweating and tailing off, yet, Kurama was just more awake and pulled away his hair, which was falling down. ' _This bastard._ ' she thought.

Naruto and Kurama tidied up the camp, and prepared for the journey (they dressed in their usual clothes). Then Kurama glared at her strangely. He pulled out some ink pot from his bag in a hand and a brush in the other one. He smiled at Naruto who watched at him, frightened.

"Our hair color is a bit garish; I suppose Konoha gives us our features all over the world. I'll dye our hair." He declared but it didn't please Naruto.

"Don't touch my hair!" She squealed with her hands on her hair, palms facing her brother.

"Come on, don't be shy." Kurama said with the same tone Naruto used to wake him up.

"No!" She shrank back few a steps away from him.

"Don't oblige me to pursue you, Naruto; you know I'm faster than you. As you've seen earlier. Furthermore, we have a long road to do today." He asserted to recall her failure to avenge herself from his prank and how she had slowed them down yesterday.

They sat on a boulder. The process was taking thirty minutes, the ink dripped from her hair, He had put a towel on her shoulders to avoid the ink to blot her clothes. When he finished, she looked at him with an evil grin. "It's your turn now!" She viciously said, which in turn caused Kurama fright. She was less gentle than him with the brush. The texture of his hair prevented more of the ink to integrate its target. At the end, both of them were brown-haired. This pause permitted Naruto to rest from her run. He did a hand sign and put a henge on their whiskers because it was too complex to tan their skin. Then they began to walk.

After one hour, Naruto already complained her feet hurt. Kurama cursed a bit and he remembered that it was bad to swear near children. ' _Another boring human custom to learn._ ' He intended. He bit his thumb, did a hand-sign.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." He proclaimed while slamming his hand on the ground which provoked a fleetingly sail, a cloud to appear, and warped them. A red fox, who measured one meter in height and two meter in length burst upon the floor. He had noodles stuck between his teeth; his tail weaved behind him in anger.

" **Hey Kurama! You know I usually eat at this hour.** " The fox declared sharply.

"Sorry Kuji. I think I forget again." Kurama answered sheepishly.

" **You changed your haircut?** " The fox demanded with round eyes. Then, they turned they head as their heard a squeal from behind; it was Naruto who was almost drooling at the sight of the fluffy animal. The said Kuji seemed to be frightened by her so dangerous glare. Fangirlism can be terrifying according to his experience each time Kurama had summoned him among human girls.

"Kawai!" She hugged the fox who was not less thrice bigger than her.

" **Was it absolutely necessary? Kurama.** " Kuji growled in a murderous voice. His eyes threw knives in the direction of Kurama who seemed avoiding them even if they were imaginary, survival instinct doubtless.

Then, the fox looked at the little girl more attentively, and widened his eyes. He lifted his head toward Kurama once again.

" **Is she the one of your kind, Kurama?** " The fox asked deadly serious, glaring gravely at the now brown-haired man who had his arms crossed.

"Yes, actually, she's the only member alive of my kind." Kurama replied on the same tone, his foot tapping the ground rhythmically, and the fox didn't seem to be disturbed by this ominous hint. Naruto successively looked at both of them, confused. The fox finally answered after he had been thinking deeply; his tone was clearly interrogative although he testified a fact.

" **I thought you were alone.** " Kurama shrugged as he was eyeing the red fox very intensively as if he wanted to mean him not to talk more about that peculiar point.

"Indeed, I was." That statement seemed to definitely close the discussion. After a pause, the fox lifted his head to the sky suddenly burst out laughing loud; a vicious laughter that resounded though the clearing. Then, Kuji suddenly changed his behavior, and turned directly to Naruto and bowed to her. (Which meant he curbed his frontal paws and lowered his head down to her level.)

" **I'm more than honored to meet you Hime-sama.** " Kuji pronounced in a formal voice even if his large grin could have been assimilated to a smirk.

After staring at Naruto for long, he approached her and bit one of her hands gently, which dropped some of her blood and a little squeal from her. Then he presented one of his paws. Naruto, more confused than earlier, looked at Kurama, to ask what she must do. He simply nodded at her. They shook their hand/paw which secretly ensured her pact with the fox's breed without her knowing. The Kyuubi in her grumbled silently as to ask less noise for his sleep, although Naruto wasn't certainly aware of it but it provoked that Kurama and Kuji grinned. (Kuji actually let his tongue hang under his snout.)

" **Can you tell me your name, Hime-sama?** " Kuji eventually required.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" She shouted despite the fact she was fuzzy by the situation. Kuji widened his eyes more as it could be possible and interrogatory looked at Kurama.

Once more, Kurama just nodded.

Then, Kuji put his rostrum on her forehead to finalize the ceremony and removed it after a moment, left a small mark invisible for human eyes. He received the memory from her past and transferred the content to the fox's community. He silently closed his eyes. " **The same as yours, Kurama.** " He postulated not really surprise, though it startled even more Naruto.

Kurama nodded for the third time.

And Kuji prowled. " **Why did you call me, Kurama?** " He was looking at Kurama doubtful. " **I guess since it's me who asked the fateful question, you didn't summon me only to incorporate a new member to our community.** " Kuji concluded curious.

Kurama smiled and said in a winkling. "Hot for a run, Kuji?" Kuji answered immediatly grinning as far as that went.

"Always, old friend," and the fox burst into laughter once more. After his sinister laugh ended, he bowed in front Naruto caused him a curious look from her. Seeing she didn't move, Kurama recommended her quietly as he put a tranquil hand on her shoulder.

"Climb on, Naruto." She looked back at her brother and she saw him smiling softly, and his eyes narrowed kindly towards her, as if they were a small spark that was tingled in his eyes. Was it mirth? She didn't know, but she would know it soon as she delicately mounted Kuji and enveloped her arms around his throat. The deep and latent fangs' screech of Kuji which was present in their previous exchange finished as a voice filled with enjoyment emerged from the fox' snout now opened.

" **Hang on, kit, because IT WILL SWAY!** " Kuji shouted. Immediately, Naruto grabbed the fur of the fox more seriously because Kuji took a curt quickening, attended by Kurama next to him, which caused Naruto screamed, frightened.

When their speed reached the maximum, they were at least at one hundred miles hours. They carried the wind with them. They were so fast that they seemed flying between each leap. Kurama's cape cracked loudly as a whip. The fur of Kuji was like the grass fluctuated by the breeze at the dawn. The air, passing through Naruto's hair appeared to give it a own life. The "yuck" of Naruto made an echo behind them. Kurama and Kuji overhauled each other continually. The sun's rayon restored the original color at Kurama's and Naruto hair.

Kuji barked loudly between two "huffs" of Naruto few minutes later as they were still running quickly though they stopped accelerating since a while. " **Buhahahaha! I like this kit; she knows how to entertain a race!** "

"Yes, she will have the same affinities as me." Kurama declared equivocally.

" **I would bet it!"**  Kuji answered him immediately and grinned widely. **"When was it the last time we competed in, Kurama?** " Kurama's head shook a bit and he turned his head toward his friend, no longer looking at the road before them. He lifted two fingers and replied.

"At least two months, dear friend!" Kuji accelerated more after his swift answer and obliged Kurama to quicken his pace also. He replied as he did a smirk to him.

" **We should do it more often then!** " Kurama grinned in his turn, amused to be chalanged like that by his old partner.

They ran toward the next hill, the sky, the sun. They seemed conquering the world.

* * *

Far away, behind them, a group a nin tracked their trace. They stopped one moment.

"Here! Look, new marks appear there." One of the jounin pointed a finger at the four paws traced down the floor. The small ones disappeared further.

As any good trackers, Jiraiya knew he must use his five senses. All of them are important, the sight, the hearing, the smell, the touch, and the sense of taste. Then he touched the marks, scrubbed his fingers, smelt the ground, and tasted the soil he caught within his fingertip. ' _It would seem to be a fox._ ' He thought after his appraisal.

"Kurama summoned one animal who carried Naruto after this place." The Sannin loudly concluded to the others. "They vector for the Cloud Country, we must stop them before they attain the Fire country's frontiers."

They resumed their hunt, followed now their targets the fastest as they could.

* * *

At the end of afternoon, Kurama estimated they did enough miles for the day. Even for him, he must admit, he was a bit tired. He slowly decelerated. Kuji notified the modification of the speed and slowed down too. He mentally thanked Kurama because he couldn't hold anymore this spanking pace and it would be a stain at his pride to admit he lost against him. It was the longest run they had ever had.

Once they stopped, the three of them hardly breathed. Naruto's arms hurt her a lot, because they had a cramp.

" **Argh, it was a nice race, Kurama. Call me the next time you want to do this even when I will not have to carry a burden on my back, but please, not today! I must quit you; I have to report the newcomer to my boss. See you, Naruto, Kurama!** " Kuji weaved them with a paw and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Kurama sighted and seated with Naruto on the boarder of the road. Kurama sorted out some scrolls of his bag, did an hand-sign with putting it on the ground and an imposing meal appeared in front of them. They ate their lunch because the run was long. Kurama thought about a training program he could propose to Naruto without straining her little body. He had had indirectly tested her endurance this day and yesterday.

"Ah, I'm full, I'm exhausted. As the proverb says, after the effort, the comfort comes!" Kurama stated. Naruto laughed and they laid on the ground together in each other arms, content of their happiness.

Once Kurama closed his eyes, he suddenly sensed three presences which arrived at great speed. He instantly stood up which startled Naruto. He made three shadow clones that both henge'ed to recompose their previous team. Kurama's actions frightened Naruto because she remarked each time her brother did this, problems happened quickly. He ordered them to race fast as possible in the same disposition Naruto, Kurama and Kuji were. They scurried in the same direction they headed for. Kurama took Naruto in his arms and rushed on a bush to hide themselves. He conjured a small genjutsu to overhang their camouflage. When he felt they were near, he put Naruto on his torso to avoid her possible noises from her to be listening.

Their trackers passed next to them very quickly, more faster than his previous run, they seemed to be tired because they didn't see the hint of genjutsu on the air even if they were jounin ranked. Once they left, Naruto and Kurama sighted. He sneezed at the dust caused by their run.

"Who were they?" Naruto asked.

"Certainly some nin of Konoha." Kurama silently told her. ' _Jiraiya..._ ' Kurama sadly thought.

They took a different way to the cloud country in the forest.

* * *

Jiraiya and his subalterns closely tailed their preys.

"Don't slow down, we're going to get them!" Jiraiya ordered. They continued like this while five minutes.

"Surrender now, or we'll kill you Kurama!" Jiraiya shouted breathless. The clones ignored them. Then Jiraiya jumped at the false Kurama's throat and when they hit the ground, Jiraiya raised a fist to stun the impostor who evilly smiled and stuck out his tongue in response. The clones vanished in a puff of smoke and Jiraiya eyes widened. Once he understood Kurama's ploy, he hardly slammed his hand on the ground which provoked an earth shake, lifted his hands hurt to the sky and screamed by his frustration.

* * *

At the night, far away, in a forest, Kurama received the memory of his clones and laughed hard for his own subterfuge and how he brained Jiraiya. Naruto stared at him confused. He shook his head. "Never mind." He said.

They finally set up their camp near a lake in a clearing. The wind blew the trees which caused some yellowish leaves fell down helically. It unnerved Naruto, seated on a rock, because she was practicing her penmanship, and she had already broken another pen.

Kurama smiled softly at her, sat behind her, placed his legs around Naruto's legs, his chest stuck on her back, his head located on her left shoulder, he picked up nicely her right wrist with his hand, his fingers on her palm and he accompanied the movement of her pencil. Slowly, delicately, they graved perfectly formed kanji near the others roughly, clumsily written.

"Do you see? When you want, you can do it properly." Kurama muttered at Naruto on her ear which provoked a flush. She was all red and pushed him back.

He chuckled, undressed and took a bath in the lake. He was rejoined five minutes later by Naruto. She swam toward him in breast stroke style. He sunk her by pushing her head in the water. She emerged and spat out the water she had swallowed. Then, he ran awkwardly to her because the liquid and the ooze in the depths blocked his movement, she fled with fluttering her legs. They carried on their merry-go-round while fifteen minutes. They got out of the water wet, cold by the autumn's breeze. They took their towel around them and stuck together near the fire-camp, their hands toward it. Their body were both heated by the fire and by their natural body's heat. Kurama's tongue licked her neck which provoked her a shiver. She gave an head-hit on his torso. He swore something about ungrateful brat and Naruto lifted an eyebrow, then he sighted aloud.

All her clothes were filthy. After he cleaned her clothes on the lake with a sponge, a soap and a washboard, Kurama acquired a metal wire and made a clothes line one meter above the ground with connecting two trees. Naruto intensively stared at him always on the side of the fire while he was working. No one had ever laundered her clothes or taught her something. Her love grew everyday she passed with him not only because all services he has done for her, but also by the little things like their games, pranks, which warmed over her bruised heart more than any prizes, gifts that her protector had given her in Konoha. Kurama actually acted more like a parent than an older brother. Protective, caring, kindly, playing, all theses adjectives qualified his behavior toward Naruto, he was like a fox who decided to look after a kit abandoned by her pack or her family. (In reality, foxes have no pack)

He collected nightclothes from his bag, some of his own design. He gave her one with little kits who ran together to a den, a small tail made in cotton fixed on the hips' level, and a hood with fox ears. He had especially confectioned it for her before he went to Konoha; a kid's body doesn't change much whatever it is a boy or a girl. Naruto got it in delight, squealed at the surprise. She immediately tested it and perfectly fitted for her, her dark ponytails in evidence on her throat. His own nightclothes mainly were an outfit in the same modal, but without design, and with only a red fur. Kurama looked at Naruto vaguely amused, and jumped on her to tickle her. Naruto who knew his antics very well fled toward the tent, and sunk in as usual into the sleeping bag, rejoined by Kurama five seconds later. He bit her new ears and pulled her tail between his legs for pressing her body over his own. She laughed and slept tranquil in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, it was raining, Kurama still wrapped Naruto protectively. She woke up slowly due to the noise of water slapping rocks patched outside which caused her an apparent headache. She pulled the blanket that bound her and her brother and pushed aside a small piece of the tent to see what that made such a row.

She could not see five yards in the pouring rain, and quickly pulled back the wall so as not to let enter water. She dared not leave the shelter to not wetting her fox uniform. She moved Kurama's shoulders to wake him up because she felt ill. Kurama was awake, but pretended to be still asleep. He waited until she came near him to take her by surprise. He seized her in his arms and rolled making went back and forth between the right and left of the tent, Naruto in his embrace, he rendered her dizzy swaying with her movements. Naruto put her hand over her mouth.

"Stop Onii-chan or I will vomit..." He then stopped all worried and let her catch her breath. She looked tired with dark circles under her eyes. Kurama placed his palm on her forehead and exclaimed.

"You have a fever; just lie down in the bag while I prepare a concoction." She was about to complain that she did not want medicines, she had always hated taking them, but Kurama put his hand over her mouth by dedicating her a glance, and he uttered in a reassuring tone.

"Do not worry; that I cook is always good, mind you! I take the same care for preparing my patients' drugs." He guessed her thoughts as she remembered the dishes he had served. He took out a small pot of his bag which seemed containing miraculously all the treasures of the world. He poured the liquid into the pot as she lied quietly as she was ordered. He tosses the mixture with a metal spoon as he cooled the Naruto's body with his hand pressed against her chest, sending her his aura into a refreshing fluid. He decants the content in a cup he gave to Naruto, and he helped her to sip her drink. Naruto thought that it tasted like strawberry, tropical fruit that she had had little opportunity to eat. She raised her eyes in hopes to Kurama with her tongue out licking her mouth. The blond man laughed before patting her cheek affectionately.

"No, this is not for you to gorge on." She pouted, but objected insistent.

"I guess I will have to drink it for several days." She said, pretending to be fatalistic, but only replied by a mischievous smile of Kurama.

"For that, you don't have to worry." He added, amused. Naruto was disappointed.

"It's just a cold that you caught yesterday because of our swimming, nothing serious." He shrugged as an accompaniment to his words reassuring. Now, she liked being sick because she had the full attention of her brother unlike before. He took out a roll from his bag.

"Well, as you feel better, we will be able to continue our lessons." She did not actually have a headache, but as she was stubborn, she did not learn how to write. It was way too boring!

"Naruto..." Her brother whispered in a threatening note. She sighed, took a pencil and that her brother gave him, and they sat in a corner while two of the tent. The small fire created by Kurama to prepare the potion pattered still locked in a small dry land isolated from moisture; it warmed them from the coldness from the outside. It gave a new luster to the tent's paintings. Naruto was absorbed, distracted, watching the paintings. Kurama whispered her in her ear.

"If you finish your exercises, perhaps a day you will be able to do the same." Looking at her hopefully eye, Kurama chuckled. "Of course, this will require first that you have started to learn the meaning of be patient." They exercised for two hours, and used several paper towels. Kurama put them carefully in his bag as souvenirs. Naruto wanted to rest tired, and Kurama granted her this break.

She asked a question at Kurama, because she noticed that it was her infirmity which prevented them from continuing their march toward their destination.

"Why don't we leave for the Cloud country today?" Kurama gave her a confident smile.

"We did enough miles yesterday, and you should not overdo the first few days of walking, your body is not accustomed to these long excursions across the continent. It is also a factor for which you fell sick." Naruto rested her chin on her knees, bored, because she had nothing to do. Kurama lifted a paper and pencil, arching an eyebrow, but she shook her head refusing his invitation to continue her exercises. He sighed and went to her side. They still had the clothes he had sewn. Kurama looked strangely at her as if he tried to put together two images, then he closed his eyes with a smile, which the girl didn't understand its meaning.

"Always enthusiastic, energetic... like him..." He nodded with spite and stopped to compare the image of his Naruto with her. Lifting her by placing her on his legs, Naruto shrieked by the surprise. He crinkled with her on him, singing a little lullaby that Naruto listened, enchanted. With his fingers, he beat the drums of the song, and some brass emerged from nowhere, including them in a melodious symphony.

"Oh, light a candle's fire, it caries our good name" He held out his hand toward the flame of the camp, which was kindled brightly.

"What would you ask a campfire?" He turned his head towards Naruto as if to ask her this question and he shuddered as if he was frightened.

"It scares me just the same," Seeing her joyful face, Kurama kissed her cheeks, tickling with candor, she laughed happily.

"And you, you've had it all along, an endless need for games" He then intoned gravely, pointing the finger at the small fire.

"Just don't forget a candle's fire, is only just a flame" Naruto's head bobbing with the rhythm of music. By putting his hand solemnly on his heart, Kurama continued to sing.

"I hit certain from afar, failed to pull my weight." He turned his gaze to Naruto by putting her on his shoulders.

"But you were light; we traveled through the fall, to arrive at our front Gate." Kurama blew the wind out of his mouth which colored the flame into a midnight blue light, plunging them into a nocturnal atmosphere. Kurama brought his hand to Naruto's smile, looking up to her, she glared at him curious.

"Tonight, we rest beside the fire, a smile upon your face." His hand fluttered toward the small toward the small fire.

"Just don't forget a candle's fire is only just a flame." Kurama paused as the warm-full melody filled with brass continued without him. He mused more quietly now.

"If I had known not to carry on that way," Kurama put back his hand under his eyes, which already drew some wrinkles.

"It wouldn't show in the creases of your face" He took Naruto in his arms, cladding her on his chest, whispering softly.

"If you should go but you carry on my name?" He brushed the tissue of the tent, before orienting Naruto's glare outside in the thick fog.

"Just let it blow, in the fog on Bishop's Lane..." He then rested her in her couch and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Onii-chan, why do you say that you might leave me?" His eyes were watery; Kurama wore a sad smile.

"Don't worry Naruto, you have to sleep, you must fell great so we can move on." He rocked her again, and she fell asleep. Although it was at the midday, the clearing was plunged into darkness; the sunlight couldn't get through the opaque layer of floating moisture.

Kurama had euthanized her for he could freely get out without disturbing her, he felt a familiar presence outside of tent, and suspected who he was. He put out the fire azure, and dressed quietly in a black cloak that covered him completely, and then he left the tent once he had verified that Naruto was fine.  
There, a red fox was waiting outside, his red coat flowed continuously drops and his eyes shone through the haze.

"My brother..." Kurama severely proclaimed in front of him. The fox nodded and approached him.

" **Thus Kurama, the time of our separation finally comes, you eventually find your counterpart.** " Kurama nodded and replied affirmatively.

"Yes, Kuji, I've finally found her after I've sought her so much." The fox blinked, we could not tell if they were tears that stood in his black pupils or if it was only the rain falling on his nose.

" **I suppose that I can no longer accompany you now she is there. We had made a long way together, hadn't we, Kurama? Two years... Two years of research... You finally manage to find your place among your breed, you always bifurcate between humans or foxes.** " Kurama looked down slightly and admitted feeling guilty for him.

"Sorry Kuji ..." Kuji raised his muzzle skyward silently.

" **It does not matter to me Kurama, you don't need to take everything so seriously. Be natural as the fox, and clever as humans, because you are between the two Kurama, you finally find your response. I can return among my family now that I no longer have to worry about you.**  " Kurama knelt before the fox who approached him to put his muzzle on his shoulder.

"Thanks for everything Kuji, and farewell." Kuji evaporated in an orange smoke, and a strange smile hovered on the lips of Kurama on his way back to the tent.  
Naruto had woken up during his absence, noticing that he was not there to watch over her.

"Onii-chan, where have you been?" He shook his raincoat by ejecting water from everywhere. She shrieked, exasperated from receiving drops on her nose. Kurama went out of his bag a towel, and dried Naruto to avoid she caught a cold again. His face close to hers, Naruto grabbed his cheeks, questioning him.

"Onii-chan, can I confess something to you?" Embarrassed by her determined look, Kurama could only reply was a "go ahead".

"I adore you and I admire you." Kurama's smile widened proudly.

"Hmm ... Thank you kit, it goes straight to my heart." He laughed heartily after his tirade.

"And I dream of becoming like you." Kurama pinched her nose and then said mysteriously.

"No, I do not expect you to be like me." He leaned toward her and kissed her golden hair. "Between us, I prefer that you remain forever my darling little sister." They laughed both. He prepared the lunch and noticed that the sun began to dawn.

"We're going to restart our journey." He announced, and they enjoyed their meal tranquilly.

* * *

At the afternoon, they packed their belonging, and they started journey among the forest conserving their nightclothes since Kurama could duplicate them with a jutsu. Leaves were falling down continually. It was more difficult to walk than yesterday because there weren't any roads traced on the ground. Once Naruto was tired, Kurama summoned again Kuji who was ready this time, and wasn't disturbed in his meal. They didn't betray any emotion from the earlier discussion. Kuji turned around them and noted appreciatively.

" **Hello, Kurama, kit. Nice outfit dude!** " Kuji noted appreciative. He bit the tail of Kurama. " **Where did you get this fur Kurama?** " He added lightly uneasy.

"I had picked on in fact on your own when you lost it last summer, old friend." Kurama informed him entertained.

Kuji jolted and proclaimed irked. " **What! How dare you! My fur! My poor fur so ill-treaded.** " He whined. The fox don't joke with their coat.

Kurama burst out laughing which provoked an hateful glare from Kuji. " **You'll pay it dearly, Kurama!** " He cursed him, and vanished in a puff of smoke. Kurama recalled him once again and Kuji swore more, dispelled himself once again.

"How do you think he will react next time Naruto? Will he bark us, or beg us to stop summoning him? What do you bet?" Kurama asked with an evil smile, responded by a chuckle from Naruto.

"I vote for the beg!" Naruto happily declared.

"Your wager is registered." Then Kurama summoned once more the poor Kuji.

" **STOP DISTURBING ME!** " Kuji barked, then he whined, his tears were truly pitiful. He crouched on the ground, his frontal paws on his head. " **Please, stop, this is giving me a headache, all these spatial-temporal summonings are killing me.** " Naruto and Kurama sheepishly stared at each other. However, it didn't remove the fact they both predicted how Kuji exactly acted. They compassionately looked at Kuji but didn't hide their fun. " **Damnit! I surrender, two versus one is too much for me to handle. However I won't carry you, kit, for your treason**!" Kuji finally asserted gloomy and stood up.

"Please, I'm so tireeeed!" She loudly asked.

" **No, I'll not bear your body added by your bad behavior!** " Kuji exclaimed briskly.

"Pleeeease!" She begged, knelt in front of him, with puppy's eyes.

" **No, I won't repeat myself!** " Kuji shook his head, and refused to make the contact with her eyes and nearly lost his resolution until Kurama spoke.

"Actually, your refusal isn't a problem." He summoned another fox of the same height, yellow this time. He was scratching his ears vigorously.

" **Argh, I hate these fleas! They are itching too much, oh, someone called me? Yeah, someone called me!** " The newcomer exclaimed and danced around the three.

" **Why did you call me if you can call this dumb.** " Kuji mumbled all gloomy at Kurama's ear. "I don't know, maybe I like teasing you." Kurama quietly answered at Kuji's ear.

" **Oh, Kuji! What are you doing here? Oh! It's the new summoner. Hello, kit!** " The yellow dumb fox said with giving his paw to Naruto, and they shook their hand/paw. He turned to the other members present and slowly walked toward them with a funny pace. Kuji's mind thought about a plan to take his revenge against his summoner. He made a beeline for placing himself behind Kurama and pushed him on his back toward the yellow fox. He fled away from Kurama who lifted his fist toward Kuji and noisily said a "bastard" well-placed; the yellow fox was still coming. Naruto observed the show curiously, her hand on her mouth, fortunately it wasn't with the one she took the paw. Kurama who has just understood the red fox's ploy, decided to flee at his turn, away from the yellow fox, absolutely terrified by the menace. Naruto began to run to them to not be distanced.

From far away Kuji viciously laughed. " **I don't want his fleas! Last time I had them, I had lost all my fur!** " He exclaimed. "They will eat my entire outfit. Come to me, my living shield!" Kurama shouted and the yellow fox, who still didn't understand why had they left, finally put in an "Oh, I know what they're doing; they want to play at hide and seek!" Then he raced very quickly, and overran Naruto, he approached dangerously from the two accomplices. " **Dismiss him! Cancel him! He will hand out to us all his fleas!** " Kuji begged to Kurama who smirked at his comrade. Then Kurama lifted his friend's body and threw him to the threat. " **Traitor!** " Kuji shrieked. Kurama and Naruto admired the beautiful curve made by the poor Kuji in silence, who didn't have time to evaluate his options because he would soon land on the yellow fox who was still dancing, so Kuji shouted so fast that Naruto and Kurama nearly didn't understand him.  **"Dispel him! Now! Fast! Immediately! I'll do everything for you!** " "Are you sure?" Kurama asked who didn't seem certain. ' ** _This bastard!_** ' Kuji thought angry. " **Yes, I vow it!** " and Kurama while grinning and having his blackmail material, dispelled the yellow fox, and Kuji hit the ground in a noise which could be parented to a snap.

"I should report you for animal mistreatment." Kuji stared at Kurama choleric.

"You wouldn't dare." Kurama eventually responded and seemed to be shocked. Kuji pouted in response.

* * *

Kuji dispelled himself at the end of afternoon after sticking out his tongue at Kurama. Kurama and Naruto were near a small town at the border of Mizu no Kuni (Flame country) and Hinu no Kuni (Water country). They thought it was a good opportunity to rest in an inn instead of outside, so they headed toward this burg. A folk welcomed them with pleasure at the view of their costume.

"Oh! You heard about the festival? I didn't know there were some lodgings near this remote town, our festival isn't famous, so not many people come here." The old man declared sadly.

"Oh, you know, your festival is not infamous like you said, I heard someone talk about it last month in Konoha, then, here I am with my cute little sister." Kurama lied, with a wink at Naruto.

"Hai! I insisted that my brother to bring me here! We heard that the party is so funny we decided to buy these outfits. It cost us ten thousand ryo!" Naruto gladly played the game.

"Hahaha, you know how to praise the ego of an old mayor." He declared relieved. "Come, it is going to begin" They tagged him along, and saw a lot of people who wore fox's garb not as the same quality of Kurama's handwork. They integrated into the community as they had always lived there. They danced, they sang, and reaped the corn in the field as the proceedings specified.

They went to the inn, paid for their room and relaxed on their bed. Naruto was exhausted by their travel. Kurama grinned at her, and gave a rapid look to the bathroom. They both rushed, disrobed on the way, and sat in the bathtub. They filled it with hot water. Naruto cleaned Kurama's body when he laved her. At the end, they dressed in their usual nightclothes and slept on the same bed. Under the blanket, they had a tickle fight, and their laughing made an echo all over the inn which disturbed their neighbors. They could hear the unnerved shouts from them. They slept together, Naruto's head resting on Kurama's chest, satisfied from the day's events.

In the morning, they left the village. Kurama considered it wasn't a good idea to use Kuji more as Naruto's personal cab. He still tried to conjure him for getting some fun but it seemed the red fox had untied his links with him. He guessed that Kuji asked it to his boss. He thought they had enough time to go at Kiri even with Naruto's feet speed to valid his agenda. On the way, he helped her to perfect her calligraphy. Two weeks later, they finally arrived at their destination. The village in the clouds.

* * *

Jiraiya and his nin got to a remote small town. The mayor informed them they missed the festival since he saw they came from Konoha. Jiraiya was troubled by his statement. And the old man told about the two who passed a night on his village. He described them, and Jiraiya acknowledged the description. The mayor finally conceded that the two travelers vectored for Kiri. They headed towards the inn and Jiraiya recognized Kurama's chakra signature and smirked.

"We hold them." Jiraiya declared in a murderous voice which scarred his peers. He had accumulated an unbelievable quantity of frustration during these two weeks and he was ready to release it on anyone who dared stand in his way.


	6. Chapter 5: A village in the cloud

# Chapter 5: A village in the cloud

 

* * *

Kiri is always hidden in the mist formed by the heat and the water of the swamp that resided near the village. The fact that it rains everyday does not improve the inhabitants' temper.

The architecture of the village is very different from Konoha. Konoha has many districts that compete with each other according to each clan's dominate spheres of influence, with the Hokage's tower taking the lead. The balance of power in Konoha reflects on her level, fine architecture. It is the same with Kiri. Mizukage's instability mentally is probably due to his shaky position as a juunchuriki and to a certain masked man with red eyes that mind fucks him every month. This uncertainty in the government affects the lower layer: The civilians' quality of life. Corruption, black mail and murder are used to solve day to day problems. While the Mizukage's palace is imposing, grandiose, and filled by unnecessary idols, the rest of the village is composed mainly of slums. The poor hygiene of the neighborhoods caused by humidity and heat creates seasonal epidemics that ravage the Kiri residents in the age range between twenty and forty years, the main working force of the country. The constant civil wars did little to improve Kiri's situation, and the people who possess Kekkei Genkai are constantly hunted because of fear of power. This overwhelming combination of problems devastates the Kiri ranks of shinobi and creates masses of orphans who grow up to become potential thieves.

Kiri may not have a lot of ninja, but a class of elites emerge as a result of the conditions where the law is the strongest prevails, and where only the strongest survive. These ninja are called the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and are, at least, A-ranked ninjas. While half of them are still loyal to the current Mizukage, the other roam around the world and spread the reputation of Kiri shinobi who are perhaps not many, but always strong.

One of them hovered out of the village with an orphan.

* * *

Two adventurers arrived in Kiri. They walked slowly towards the front gates, leaving traces of their footsteps on the muddy ground. The water stored in the soil squelched each time they took a step. One of them, the taller one, wore a long black cape, leather gloves, a bulky green jacket, black pants and blue shoes. He looked to be in his twenties, but because of the constant mist in Kiri, it was hard to tell. By his side was a little girl with ebony locks who also had on a long, rough garment like the man, except the little girl's cloak had a high collar that hid her face in shadows.

On the way to the village gates, they passed one of the great Seven Swordsmen of Kiri and another child, an orphan who was tentatively holding the hand of the Swordsman. They crossed their paths without as much as a word. The tall adventurer carefully observed the two strangers with a practiced eye and drew the gaze of the Swordsman, who glared stonily at him before striding off. ' _Zabuza, Haku._ ' The adventurer thought and nodded; he didn't currently have any responsibilities with their lives.

The two adventurers entered Kiri and sought an inn to rest in from their long traveling. On the road, they saw a gang of children that walked into a dark alleyway, presumably for the night. Once they were inside the musty motel, they took off their outer cloaks and uniforms. The girl was dressed in an orange T-shirt and black pants whereas the man had merely shed his cloak and was still wearing the same jacket and pants. They ate their stringy steak, whose flavor reminded them both, ironically, of the village's bitterness. After returning to their shared room, the girl undressed completely, tired and dirty from the long journey, and went into the bathroom, followed a moment later by the man who had completely undressed too. They entered the large tub filled with heated water, sitting close to each other. The man rested his head against the wall. Their tensed bodies relaxed in the intimate moment they were sharing, and they mulled over last week. Eating, sleeping, walking. Repeat. The man sighed and hugged the little girl. Slowly, as if the water was revealing a secret, whiskers appeared on the two people's cheeks and their hair slowly faded from a dark black to a bright blonde. The little girl finally spoke up and asked, "What do we do now?"

"I heard a rumor that there was a scroll on complicated Fuinjutsu techniques in Kiri. That's the original reason why I wanted to come to this village; and now, I want to come because we are on the run from Konoha's ninja too," he replied, slightly evasive.

"I hate this village; it smells of loneliness, sadness and greed. I really want to see Kuji again. He always managed to make me laugh. That furball!" Naruto giggled briefly but Kurama answered her seriously.

"Unfortunately, I can't invoke any foxes here without catching the attention of the villagers. They've never lived in countries that are friends with foxes, and I'll need as much stealth as I can for what I'm going to do." As a guilty afterthought, Kurama added, "I'll probably have to leave you for two days because of my research."

"Do you have to do this, Oni-chan?" Naruto questioned. Kurama stared at the ceiling without actually seeing it, and a dim red gleam glowed in the water; the reflection of his eyes. He had to do this, alright, and not only because of his research if truth be told.

"Yes," Kurama confirmed aloud, "I have to complete this mission."

* * *

Near the east end of Kiri, three Konoha ninja were resting in a bar, drinking alcohol. The two Jounin left a white-haired man to sulk with his wine. The said man seemed to be depressed.

"He's been like this ever since we arrived at Kiri," one of the white-haired man's men muttered.

"Yeah, I wonder why. Argh!" Another one of the white-haired man's men spat and shook his head. "This rain is unnerving me; I wish we could return to Konoha and get this mission done and over with. I want to eat some dangos."

A woman who looked to be seventeen stormed into the bar, her red locks flaming like redwood, and plunked down near Jiraiya while taking a swig out of a glass of beer. She wore a flamboyant kimono, and her hair was styled carefully, so that her bangs crisscrossed each other, and two tresses of hair rested gently against her collar bones.

"Mei…" Jiraiya eventually muttered.

"Old man, what the Hell are you doing here? Do you want me to  _murder_  you? I won't mind making your wish come true, if that's it." Mei exclaimed brashly.

"I'm on an S-ranked mission, Mei, I don't have time to talk to you…"

"And what is this so called S-rank mission: spying on the bathhouses? Stealing money from orphans? Do you  _realize_  how much you  _hurt_  me the last time you  _left_  me  _all_   _alone_?" Mei accentuated each of her words by clunking her bottle of beer onto the table.

"Mei…" Before Jiraiya could get another word out, Mei punched him in the face and stormed right back out of the bar, her kimono and long hair swishing behind her. Jiraiya flew out of his bar chair and into the opposite wall, indenting the worn wood from the sheer force of the blow and the added weight of his body. The regular bar customers wolf-whistled and began starting rumors concerning pedophiles and Konoha. Jiraiya had a broken nose that was bleeding profusely but a small, strange smile adorned his face.

"She took it better than I thought," Jiraiya finally stated. His Jounin glanced at him, incredulous.

* * *

Kurama and Naruto, after a good night's sleep, were scouting out Kiri's streets. Kurama was getting ready to go on his mission, and leave Naruto for two days. The village's constant animosity weighed down on them, appearing in every corner and cranny of Kiri. Naruto surveyed the slums with a harsh wince. Orphans sat on the curb, begging for food. One was crawling on the hard granite ground and passersby's did not even notice him. Unable to take the scene, Naruto began to run towards the orphan, desperately wanting to help, when Kurama reached out and snatched the collar of her coat and held her in place. She looked angry on the outside, but she was absolutely furious on the inside.

"Why won't you let me go; can't you see he needs help?"

"So? There are plenty of other orphans in the exact same situation and we can't look after all of them. Even if we help this orphan today, you won't know what will happen tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, or even next week. Can you imagine us with hundreds of hungry Kiri children?" Kurama winced.

"So? What about me? I'm an orphan too! How can you help me but ignore all the other kids?" He fixed his gaze upon her resolutely, trying to make her understand his view, and she returned his glare. Their willpower battled.

"You're not an orphan; you've got me. How humans treat their kit doesn't concern me."

"If other people treat their kids like that, then what are you? An insensitive monster?" Kurama's glare intensified tenfold and he looked absolutely livid, his eyes flashing red. Naruto wondered why calling him a monster would make him so angry.

"You don't understand," Kurama finally said. "The weight I carry, the responsibility I have towards you; I can't afford any extra burden. You say that you want to help the street orphans? They are not my problem, so they are not yours; you have no say in this matter."

"I'm not your doll, y'know? I have my own opinions about people, or the ways a village can be managed. I was alone for six years and I was completely fine; I can make my own decisions. I suffered the hatred of my peers for six whole years!" Naruto shouted heatedly.

"You think that your ways are right because you are more mature than most kids your age, but you're still just a kit who depends on her vixen. What do you think would have happened if the Hokage hadn't protected you for the six years you were alone? Did you know that you were always followed by an ANBU that kept you from the worst of your peers' loathing?" Kurama told her quietly. He began predicting, "Don't you understand the consequences if you start to reason like this? If you help this orphan, you will meet him and get to know him. If you get to know him, you will become friendly with him. If you are friendly with him, and if problems arise, then you will have to protect him. And then, if he finally dies, then you will suffer from guilt and you will be alone once more. You will always be torn between the desire to give your trust to someone and the uncertainty to bear the pain that this exchange might bring you."

_'The_ _Lament of the Hedgehog…_ _The very definition_ _of my relationship with others. I have finally_ _managed_ _to overcome it with Naruto._ ' He thought.

"This freedom, the freedom of trust has a grave price. It costs us dearly, for I have learned how much it takes on my own experience. It costs me the life of the only friend I had developed links with. I don't want the same to happen to you, so that you won't regret the choices you make," Kurama said.

' _You won't be pleased…'_  The words of his cherished friend rang loud and clear through Kurama's mind. He continued with his speech, "You're not strong enough to protect your friends yet, you're too young for that still and you'll never be old enough if you don't learn to be strong first. The friendships you make right now give you weaknesses, so the less you have, the better off you'll be. You only need me because I can already take care of myself."

'… _As_ _I only need you because you are my_ _Light_ _, my_ _Sunshine_ _.'_  Kurama finally reflected. Tears glimmered in his cyan eyes.

Naruto began to understand Kurama's worry, but she pushed it away and continued to pursue her argument. "You make up too many things, Kurama." It was the first time Naruto had said Kurama's name instead of Oni-chan. Names are power. She lowered her eyes to her sandaled feet. "Why have you complicated things since we arrived in Kiri? You're not yourself." She raised her eyes again and looked at her Oni-chan with compassion.

"I have to leave you for two days because of my mission; I don't know what will happen to you during that time. I'm worried, so worried," Kurama murmured. Naruto placed her hand on his arm firmly.

"Kurama, trust me! I can survive for two days on my own, helping the orphans!" She stared at him fiercely, sparks burning bright in her eyes, but he avoided contact with her gaze.

It was after a while before Kurama could finally answer her. There was no way that he could say no to his Heart. He hoped he would not regret the fatal words that he was about to say. With a sigh, he half-heartedly muttered, "I trust you."

Naruto flashed him her brightest smile, but Kurama swore he saw hints of sadness pulling down on the corners of her lips.

Kurama pressed a kunai into Naruto's palm so that she could defend herself should danger come her way. Then, he plunged his hand deep into his pant pocket and retrieved two amulets. The amulets' golden chains were shaped into little foxes that bit their tails to form a circle with their bodies. He placed one of the two around his neck; his medallion was a red fox that stood proudly, a dead rabbit in front of his fore paws. It was a masterpiece of Kurama's handiwork. He took the other necklace and gently passed it over Naruto's head and laid it across her neck. Naruto's medallion showed a vixen that was fervently defending her burrow. Kurama tenderly turned both the amulets around so that their backs were exposed, before pressing the two together so that they fit perfectly. After a moment of performing some hand signs, he detached the necklaces and looked Naruto in the eye.

"I wanted to give you this later, Naruto, but I think that now is the perfect time for it. The two necklaces are impregnated with our respective chakra signatures so that we'll always be able to recognize and find each other. If you ever feel in danger, just place your hand over it and channel some of your chakra into the center of the medallion." Kurama ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Thank you, my brother." Naruto tip toed up to him and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. When they parted, their hands were held up, the fingertips brushing against each other.

"Take care!" Kurama ordered.

' _My Heart…_ ' Kurama thought, and his chest gave a little wrench as he looked away from Naruto. With a sigh, he Shunshin'ed away to the Kiri palace.

Naruto was definitely alone now.

* * *

Naruto stood on the street Kurama had left her on and approached the orphan she had set out to help before, who stared at her defiantly. He was about the same age as Naruto. He was thin from lack of nutritious food, and his clothes, a pair of simple trousers and t-shirt, were in complete tatters. Naruto held out her hand to help him up from the curb. He looked surprised, and stared at her curiously, defiance gone.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"In my village, when I was hungry, everyone ignored me too. I understand how you feel."

"You're a foreigner," he guessed, but his tone was flat so that his question turned into a statement.

"Yeah, I am," Naruto replied. She asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Otoru," Otoru muttered. Naruto smiled at him, than spread her fingers across her chest. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

After the two children spoke for a few more minutes, Otoru led Naruto to his hidden camp. It was under a rickety wooden bridge located on the outskirts of Kiri. The gang of children she'd seen when she and Kurama had entered the village were clustered there. They were all sifting through tiny, pitiful piles of things they had stolen during the day and taken back to camp. The piles were mostly food and clothing.

"Today's collection has not been great," Otoru's announcement was met with halfhearted groans. Then, gesturing to Naruto, Otoru smiled wide and proclaimed proudly, "But we have a new member!" He steered Naruto to the front of the small community of homeless children. She noticed that most of the kids were younger than Otoru and many were hurt. Some had missing limbs that didn't look treated, others were disabled because of injuries in the nervous system; almost all were victims of the civil wars that were always being held in Kiri. Naruto was heartbroken at the sight of so many desolate and bleak children staring up at her. She began to spin the tale of her journey to Kiri, trying to take away the pain of her audience with her wild story. The children listened raptly and admiringly.

* * *

Kurama emerged in a swirl of water on the side of the Kiri Kage's palace. His black cape flared out behind him, and he hid in the shadows of his hood as he walked towards the entryway. The shine of a headband flashed against the gloom and illuminated the Kiri symbol.

The front doors were grand as ever; just as Kurama remembered them. He raised a hand in salute towards the stained glass windows, and uttered the password for entrance. The gates slid open with a loud crack. Guards greeted and escorted Kurama towards the main hall. The grand atrium had a domed ceiling that depicted cherubs and singing angels. Columns of Kiri's national colors stretched all the way up. Intricate gold carvings covered the walls, and the floor was paved with very expensive marble. Because the sun was almost always covered with thick fog, fake skylights had been installed in elaborate swirls in the dome, allowing streams of false sunlight to shine down onto the Mizukage's throne and fill the hall, where he was sitting like a king. Kurama strictly followed the procedure of being presented before the Kage; he walked one step every two seconds towards the Mizukage, who was watching him intently. Then, when he was five meters in front of the King, he knelt on the ground and placed one hand on his closed bag and the other against his own chest to show his allegiance. His cape spread outwards on the marble behind him.

"Here I am as you had requested, Mizukage-sama, one year, one month, one week and one day of our separation."

"I am glad that you are true to your word, Kurama," The Mizukage announced solemnly as he slowly raised his hand to point at the far end of the room. "And now, it is my turn to fulfill mine." He called one of his gaurds out, who handed the Mizukage a scroll. "This is what you wanted, I presume Kurama. Do you have what I desire?"

"Yes, sir." Kurama gently placed down his bag on the floor, and slowly pulled a sealed parchment out so that no one would be able to mistake his intentions. He offered it to the Mizukage, head bowed low, before taking the scroll from one of the Mizukage's guards. Kurama verified that the scroll  _was_ the one he'd been looking for, and sighed in relief. He took one step back, still bowed and watched as the Mizukage burst out laughing while analyzing the document.

' _Appreciate your last moments_ _;_ _this parchment has a slow poison_ _that_ _paralyzes its victim after_ _twenty four hours._ _Not_ _even your bijuu will_ _be able to_ _prevent it_.' Kurama thought mildly, polite smile still in place.

"The information on the other villages' weaknesses are true, I can attest to it for it coordinates with the data my spies bring me. The world is within my hands!" Flames of madness glittered crazily in the Mizukage's eyes. "I authorize you, Kurama, access to our library. Guards, guide him! Inform the Swordsmen of the Mist to head towards the other countries and to prepare for our invasion!"

Kurama, dismissed by the Mizukage, followed the Kiri officers to the library. He was very pleased, and allowed his polite smile to stretch into something more genuine; one of his goals was complete.

* * *

Jiraiya was in the local hospital, getting his nose repaired and bandaged. Once done, he strolled down the street, his jounin following him, muttering things like 'crappy Sannin'. Jiraiya ignored them, and turned towards a small, homerun restaurant for dinner. Halfway through his meal, as he stood up to go to the washroom, a little boy bumped into him and apologized profusely before scurrying off. When he was about to pay the bill for his meal, Jiraiya noticed that his wallet was gone and the kid that had bumped into him had been stealing. The jounin had seen where the thief had run to, and led Jiraiya in a pursuit for his wallet. They were just about to catch the boy when Mei appeared out of nowhere. She stood in front of them, arms crossed and protecting the child.

"You're interested in small children now Jiraiya?" Mei looked mockingly appreciative. She chortled. "You actually look more handsome after I've roughened you up."

"Very funny Mei, but that brat stole my money."

"Is that true, kid?" The brat shook his head furiously. "Why do you lie Jiraiya? Being a pervert not enough anymore?" She raised a fist threatingly.

Jiraiya sighed and allowed the brat to run away with his wallet. The hospital fees were high nowadays, and he would not argue with a fierce woman who could break his nose again and send him back to the doctors. The kid fled to his hidden camp, gleeful of his successful foraging. After the incident, Mei and the group went into a bar. A band of musicians played soft jazz in the background. Jiraiya's jounin took up playing poker at a table with regular customers. Jiraiya was sitting at the bar near Mei where they ordered their drinks. They took a corner where they could tranquilly discuss to their hearts' content.

"So what is this mission of yours, Jiraiya?" Mei asked while requesting a glass of vodka.

"Extremely classified," he answered blandly.

"You're not fun, y'know?" Mei took a sip of her vodka. "Argh, the hell is this crap?! What did the barman put in this? He pee in this or what?" She winced harshly, when suddenly, a scheme rose in her mind and made her forget about her vodka. "Hey, I have an idea. I'll tell you something about what's happening in the 'Kage's palace, and you'll tell me 'bout your mission, 'kay?"

"You don't seem very loyal to your village," Jiraiya noted. They heard an angry cry from a jounin who had lost the first round of his poker game.

' _I'll slice them to_ _itty bitty strips_ _after_ _this_ _mission_ _!_ _They complain about_ my  _unprofessional_ _attitude, and_ _yet_ _at every opportunity, they gamble_ _and lie back themselves!'_ Jiraiya asked himself why he had brought these jounin on this mission with him in the first place. Racking his brain, he came up with the answer; it was because the Sandaime had referred them. ' _They are_ _your most trusted jounin, sensei? I cry_ _for_ _Konoha's future_ _…'_  Jiraiya took a swig of his beer and drained it in one gulp.

"Do I have any reason to be loyal? Between the loads of crap from corrupted aristocrats, a crazy Mizukage and completely stupid Swordsmen that only know how to follow orders, I have no faith in Kiri. If this village was scratched off the world map, I would care about it less than your little ass," Mei exclaimed, slamming the table with her palm.

"Have you ever considered becoming Mizukage? You have the skills and guts for it. A young, beautiful and strong woman like you could very well take the position." Jiraiya's suggestion made her laugh.

"I've always hated politics, and I think I can say the same for you Jiraiya. Weren't you a disciple of the Konoha Hokage? That means you carry his legacy. Your Yondaime was your pupil too, wasn't he? Aren't you up next in the line, after the Sandaime retires?" Jiraiya began to look frightened and sick by the mere idea Mei was implying. "Now you can understand my point of view better, Jiraiya." Mei drank another sip of her vodka and spat it out immediately. 'Such  _a waste_ _of money_ _,_ ' she thought bitterly. "So, what's your mission?"

"It concerns an individual named Kurama." Mei laughed hard when he said this. Her breath smelt strongly of alcohol.

"He has just arrived at the palace two hours ago. He's mixed up the head of our dear leader with some 'Mizukage-sama' shit and loads of flattery. I'm going to add in my two cents; he's a rather handsome hunk, and I would make him my boyfriend in other circumstances." She stared at Jiraiya interrogatively. "So what's the real deal with him?" Mei asked, causing Jiraiya to sigh again.

"He's actually an S-ranked missing nin. He beat the famous Copy Cat nin and emerged unscathed from the battle, than escaped from a whole squadron of ANBU." Mei whistled, apparently impressed by these facts.

"Not bad, not bad at all, that guy… Not like this crap they dare call vodka. Hmm… Handsome, strong, dangerous. If you see him, can you ask him whether or not he wants a girlfriend? I am very willing to get together with him," she murmured seductively.

"Mei, stop joking." Jiraya responded after shaking his head thoughtfully.

"Hai, hai. That Kurama guy? He gave details about a lot of weaknesses from the other villages, and our Mizukage starts thinking that his fool of a dream to take over the world will come true; fucking classic if you ask me. The Mizukage scattered his Grand Swordsmen of my Ass in a few of the countries as scouts. So, they're no longer here in Kiri." She waited for Jiraiya to continue. One of Jiraiya's jounin screamed joyously and danced happily all around the room. Many a customer raised their eye brows in surprise.

"Your subordinates are  _so_  retarded; you should change them," Mei advised him in a blunt and wise tone.

"Yeah, I'll be talking to the Sandaime about their demotions. That should calm them for a while," Jiraiya declared in a loud and menacing voice. He grinned cruelly.

Mei waved a hand. "Back to the discussion; it was your turn old man."

"The criminal has seduced a girl of six years into traveling with him, claiming to be her brother. He convinced the Hokage to be the girl's uncle." Jiraiya said. Mei grimaced.

"Why do all the men I'm interested in turn out to be bastards or pedophiles? It seems like there is a strangely large concentration of them in Konoha. You should be worried about this problem, but since you 'e a bastard yourself, I can't expect much from you," she tittered at him insultingly, before summing up what the rest of Jiraiya's mission might be. "As you are here hunting them down, I infer that she is relatively important; granddaughter of the great Sandaime, perhaps?"

"I'm not allowed to answer that question." He retorted quickly.

"Okay, okay, I understand; I have to release information for you to spit out the truth," she conceded. "Well, from what I heard, he was heading to the library. I don't know what he wants to do there, but it seems like he took a very significant parchment."

"The library? What can he find in Kiri's main library?"

"Hey, it's not my job to give you answers, old fool. It's your job to draw conclusions with the information I give you." Mei smiled. "So, about the little girl. I want to know more about her. I'm a bit confused as to why a Sannin and some S-rank missing nin would take an interest to her." Jiraiya sighed.

"I suppose you won't gossip around everywhere," Jiraiya muttered meaningfully. After a pause, he whispered confidentially, "The girl is the Junchuuriki of the Kyuubi and Yondaime's daughter." Mei whistled again.

"So you're saying that this Kurama claimed to be a relative of the Yondaime, and your Hokage believed him?" She whispered incredulously. "He really is quite dotard! He should retire and make room for the next generation. Ah, cursed old men, always greedy about power," she waved her hand in the air dismissively in a philosophical manner. Jiraiya ignored her comment. "He doesn't even resemble the Blondaime, it's unbelievable."

"His current hair is dyed, Mei. With his original color, and the living Yondaime next to him, you would swear that they were twins. Kurama also seemed to have more good arguments with him."

"Like?" Mei inquired curiously.

"The Sandaime mentioned to me that he was gifted in fuinjutsu, seals and wanted to learn more about the art." Jiraiya's eyes widened. "That's it! He came to Kiri to study the seals in the library, because those scrolls are famed for their secrets. Tsk, that bastard, he would do anything to get more power!" Jiraiya yelled, drawing many glowering glares towards him. Then he thought of a question that he had not asked yet, but had equal importance with the rest, if not more. "Did a little girl accompany him when he came to the palace?"

"No, now that you mention it, he was alone," Mei mused confusedly.

Jiraiya slammed a hand down on to the table. "Damn it! Where is he keeping her? It's not his style, from the information I have, he seemed to be very protective of her." Mei winced.

"So he focused on the poor little girl, so typical of-" She was interrupted mid sentence by an irritated Jiraiya.

"Stop joking around Mei, he acts like a father to Naruto. He would not harm a single hair on her head."

"Then why are you so worried? Isn't it good if a powerful ninja takes care of her?" Mei questioned.

"The problem is that…" Jiraiya coughed. "I can't disclose this information to you yet. I need to know if you're ready to do something for me…" Jiraiya offered.

"And what is this favor you need me to do old man?" Mei crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "I hope this is not one of your disgusting proposals." She feared the worst.

"No, I want you to help me infiltrate the palace since you have free entrance as a Kiri jounin. That will help me stop Kurama." He raised his hands as if to weigh his offer.

"And what do I win from this exactly, old fool?"

"I can include you into the ranks of the Leaf Ninja, or hook you up with some influential individuals." He saw her frowning face. "I don't know, what do you want?"

"How about I get to spar with you for an infinite number of duels? I mean, one on one, you against me, fair and square, in some abandoned place so we could beat ourselves silly without disturbing the neighborhood," she requested. "Nobody has wanted to fight me since I became a jounin and the only ones who would make a good challenge don't want internal conflict within our ranks. I miss Zabuza so much. At least, he was a good sparring partner. But he strayed from the 'good' path and began to take interest in orphans before leaving." She waved her hand in the air dismissively again while rolling her eyes. Jiraiya copied the frowning face Mei had made at his proposal.

"I'm a bit old for sparring and I'm  _such_  a busy man, so…"

Mei interrupted him with a snort. "So, what, you're too busy writing pornographic novels?  _That's_ why you don't wanna have fun with me?"

Jiraiya consented. "Fine. Then I accept, but only for three rounds."

"Ten!" She haggled.

"Five," he wagered.

"Seven. That's my final offer or it's no deal," she bartered.

He smiled. "You negotiate hard, don't you? Fine. Seven. Do you agree? Shake on it." He offered his hand to Mei. She looked nauseously at the sight of his wrinkles, before finally shaking hands with Jiraiya. When Jiraiya let go of her hand, she wiped her hand on the bar counter immediately.

"Well then, tell me how to fight this Kurama," she demanded after shifting on her seat so that she could sit more comfortably.

"The fact of whether or not he is related with the Yondaime is still undecided, but he is probably related Naruto, the girl of whom we speak of, in a way that one could say is… Hmm. Thrilling?"

"Spit it out, you old fool, I don't have all day," she hissed impatiently.

"He is a junchuuriki who's bijuu may be the Kyuubi. I would like to add that he seems to have completely mastered it." Mei caught her breath.

"Wait, wait. Didn't you say that the kid was the junchuuriki of the Kyuubi?" She asked curiously.

"This is actually a part of his mysterious past and personality, his 'charm' if you prefer. Are you game, Mei?" She began to tick off points on her fingers.

"So, we have a man named Kurama who is talented in Fuinjutsu, an endangered art that consists of many unknown and lost techniques. The man is definitely a monster in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and probably Kinjutsu. He hosts an unknown bijuu that he commands perfectly. On top of that, we will be invading one of the most fortified castles in the world, complete with an entire army of ninja that have ranks that vary from chuunin to jounin. We might even fight a Kage that is junchuuriki of the Sanbi." Mei paused. All of her fingers were raised besides her right pinky. She had made nine, very dangerous points. "Aaaal- _right!_ I'd be mad, dead, or worse, crippled, to deny this challenge. I'm all game old man!" She showed her enthusiasm by pumping a fist in the air.

They got up immediately and motioned for the two gambling jounin to join them. One of them had earned enough money equivalent to one month's salary and the other had little more than his underwear left. Mei laughed at the sight and Jiraiya allowed the jounin that lost to get some clothes on and regain his dignity. When the jounin came back, fully clothed, Jiraiya explained his and Mei's plan. The two jounin instantly rejected and told him that it would be way too dangerous. Jiraiya grabbed them by their collars and said nastily, in a voice that would stop a lion in its tracks, "First of all, you are on an S-ranked mission, so if you appear to be useless throughout it, then at the end you can be sure that you will be kicked out of the Konoha ninja ranks and will do chores for the rest of your lives. Secondly, I don't care about your opinions; you are under my orders, and if you complain again or show any fear that  _might_  cause your retirement, I will take it as insubordination and you will never see the sun's light once more. Thirdly, from my point of view, you are worth less than the shit being cleaned every day on the Konoha streets, and if it just so happens that you die on this mission, I will be more than eager to celebrate it for a whole year." The jounin seemed to have swallowed their tongue and understood Jiraiya's threat.

"Not bad at all," Mei commented admiringly before laughing yet again.

"Thank you," Jiraiya replied. Without any more comments from the small group, they headed towards the Kage's palace.

* * *

"You can summon foxes?" One child asked, wide eyed, Naruto.

Naruto searched her memory, trying to remember what her brother had done to invoke Kuji. She bit her thumb, made some clumsy hand signs, and slammed the specified ground with her hands. Then… nothing. She swore a bit and restarted the process to no avail. Unfortunately, her brother had not taught her how to mould her chakra; a critical error. The only thing he had taught her, in fact, was how to read and write well because he said that it was extremely important. Once done, he said that she could learn everything from scrolls.

However, reading and writing did not help her much when she wanted to impress her peers.

"Phew, you really suck!" One of the brats exclaimed disappointedly.

"Stop insulting her! I saw some ninja doing the same things as her, it's not her fault if it doesn't work," Otoru retorted, quick to take up Naruto's defense.

"Dude, you  _so_ have a crush on her!" An older girl among the group sang. "Naruto and Otoru, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"A kiss! A kiss! A kiss!" The other orphans took up the cry, drumming their hands on their knees on beat, and chanted along while the girl kept on warbling. "First comes love, than comes marriage! Then comes Otoru with a baby carriage!" Naruto and Otoru's faces looked like they were on fire.

"Argh, come over here! I'll kill you!" Their leader threatened them, pointing to all of them in turn before dashing off to catch the girl who had started it all. The children scattered joyously, screaming with mirth.

* * *

Kurama was sitting in the Kiri library. He had spent a lot of time collecting all the important scrolls he could find and stuffing them up his sleeve to be studied later. What was more urgent now was the scroll the Mizukage had given him…

He gently unrolled the brittle parchment the 'Kage had given him three hours before. Copying the seal in front of him in the air vertically, he traced the intricate lines with his blue chakra. He softly brushed the tips of the designs of the seal with his finger.  _'_ _Very_ _impressive, the one who made this seal really was a genius,'_  he thought. ' _These designs… Each_ _responds_ _to one element, and they all_ _fit together in a bucket_ _full of power and_ _dimensions, creating many new types of elements… Fascinating!_ _I am clearly not on this level yet;_ _I will need much_ _more_ _time to decipher this._ _But_ _once done, it will be one_ _step_ _closer_ _to Madara's defeat._ _The Yondaime really deserved his title_ _as a master of seals_ _. Now I understand why_ _Madara_ _eliminated him._ _The Yondaime_ _had discovered a way to understanding his_ _interdimensional_ _jutsu_ _and had become a threat_ _. Even though I hate_ _Madara_ _for what he had did, I_ _can't_ _stop admiring his cunningness._ '

In the middle of his train of thought, Kurama heard a quiet sound behind him. He quickly disabled the visible seals and placed the precious parchment in his bag, far from strangers' hands.

"Sir, Mizukage-sama has asked for your audience," one of the guards informed him.

"I'm coming," he called loudly. ' _I'll see what this retard_ _wants_ _,_ _and once_ _I'm done here, I will delete him. I_ _cannot_ _allow Madara's lackeys to roam unpunished in this world.'_  Kurama then put on a disarming grin and strolled leisurely towards the palace's main building.

Once he arrived in the Mizukage's throne room, he knelt in the same manner as last time in front of the 'Kage. The king eyed Kurama suspiciously.

"Tell me why my guards saw you with the Kyuubi's junchuuriki. Why did you not say that you have brought it here? If your answer does not please me, you will experience the consequences of your arrogance first hand." The guards beside Kurama deftly flashed their kunais at him and approached him from all sides, dangerous intent blazing. Kurama was sweating. ' _Shit, I just hope he will not search_ _for_ _Naruto; I_ _didn't_ _even leave her some shadow clones to protect her_ _just_ _in case because I was stressed_ _from_ _our discussion. I can easily_ _bring the roof down over their heads_ _but I need_ _some_ _time to verify that I have not left anything_ _important_ _in the library and I need to scan the_ _dumb_ _brain of this moron to know what Madara_ _is planning_ _to do in the future._ _Scanning others' minds always takes so long for me, a whole twenty four hours, because_ _I'm not as good at sucking brains than Inoichi, Jiraiya or those red-eyed freaks.'_

"I had planned to offer it to you as a surprise, Your Highness. The junchuuriki of the Kyuubi is a master card of a weapon; you can use it to conquer the world!" Kurama exclaimed submissively. ' _My ass if I let you touch her. The moment you lay your_ _filthy_ _hands on her,_ _your_ _life is worthless even if you_ _have_ _important information of not.'_  Kurama thought.

Surrounding Kurama in a tight circle were Jiraiya, Mei and the two jounin who had already infiltrated the Kiri palace and had disguised themselves as guards. They were the ones that had informed the Mizukage of the Kyuubi's junchuuriki being in the village. Jiraiya thought angrily, ' _That bastard;_ _so_ _that was his true goal towards Naruto. He dares to use the daughter of Minato and Kushina for such a ploy_ _?!_ _I will teach him a lesson for that.'_

The Mizukage spoke.

"Well, I will forgive you this time, but it shall be the last and don't do anything without my direct orders from now on. I will leave you to your studies. Squad eleven's jounin; I order you to capture the Kyuubi's junchuuriki."

' _Damn!'_  Jiraiya and Kurama thought at the same time.

"Guards, escort Kurama back to the library. Make sure he does not leave." Jiraiya, Mei and the two jounin volunteered first and Kurama was encircled by them moments later. They walked slowly and purposefully towards the library, the fog of mistrust heavily tainting the air.

' _That motherfucker, he is still_ _attentive and conscience of his surroundings because of_ _the session_ _with the 'Kage_ _. I_ _can't_ _stun him without_ _him_ _being aware of my_ _true identity_ _,'_ Jiraiya thought, stressed.

When they finally arrived at the Kiri library, the all halted and stared suspiciously at each other for a moment. Kurama broke the silence.

"Jiraiya, do you really think that I'm so stupid that I can't even distinguish your chakra signature? Or did you think that your poor attempt at changing it would be sufficient enough that I wouldn't be able to find it? Whatever you thought, it was very poorly done."

Jiraiya, Mei and the two jounin leaped at Kurama from all sides, trying to immobilize him. Twisting his body deftly and gracefully, he launched himself through a hole in their formation and only allowed them to take his cloak. Standing face to face, S-rank refugee and a squad of jounin and a Sannin, they stared each other down while prowling in a tight circle. Jiraiya's group shed their disguises in one sweep and got ready in their fighting clothes.

Kurama crouched to the ground and flipped upwards to the top of the library's stairs between the library entrance and the actual bookshelves. He glared at the small group that was trying to gather themselves after him with deep contempt. ' _Mei, the last Mizukage in the other world,_ ' Kurama thought.

"I see that you deserve your rank, an S-rank missing nin, even though in reality you're still just a Kiri nin." Jiraiya sneered at the sight of Kurama's headband. Kurama unraveled the headband from his forehead and threw it at the floor in front of Jiraiya. Jiraiya stared at it suspiciously.

"Take it as a souvenir; I don't need it anymore. I'm not loyal to any village, human. My faithfulness lies only by my side," Kurama declared proudly.

"You're right," Jiraiya snarled. "You're not even attached to Naruto!"

Kurama slid his gaze over to Jiraiya's eyes. He glared menacingly, his stare tinted with red.

"Don't play the  _fool_ _,_ old man, you know, like me, that what I said earlier in the hall was just a bold faced lie. I don't have the time to play with you. I know where she is, Jiraiya, and you will need me to find her for you before the 'Kage's guards seize her."

"Excuse me, but I have to release all my current frustration and anger over a person who  _just_ _._ _Appears_ _._ _To. Be. You_." Jiraiya snarled, shaking his fists.

"Ignore your hate Jiraiya. Put aside your previous hostility for a temporary truce with me, and do not put your eagerness to fight me before your job. Your first priority is to save Naruto and return her to Konoha. Arresting me is only the second objective. Once we have her, I would be more than glad to beat you and to pummel you dead." Kurama proposed in his last attempt to not initiate a fight that he knew would delay him to help Naruto.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we both know that when you get her, you'll fool us with your shadow clones again." Jiraiya crouched, impatient to get on with the fight. "Moreover, I don't know how you can master those techniques in the library as they are supposed to be prohibited techniques of Konoha. I don't accept this  _truce_ ; you'll confront us here and now, than afterwards we will use you to find Naruto."

"Then you are both an arrogant fool and a traitor to your oath Jiraiya, because you know perfectly well that you are far inferior to me even with your little cat over there." Mei bared her fangs. "Far inferior, even with those poor jounin that do not even know why they are here."

Kurama released his full Youki into the air around him causing many changes to his physical characteristics. His pupils slimmed into pointed ovals, becoming cracked and crimson, filled with bloodlust. His hair darkened into a black-red and became thicker. His nails sharpened to thin, long claws, and his teeth elongated into fine tips. The aura surrounding him formed into nine tails of bubbling chakra that lashed viciously. Killing Intent wrapped the dim hallway dangerously and gave Kurama the illusion of being taller and more menacing than earlier. The two jounin trembled, utterly terrified. Mei licked her lips, eager for the future fight. Jiraiya took the battle stance of the toads.

" **Then come to me,** **ignorant** **mortals, and lose all hope! Your pathetic resistance** **shall** **only** **delight me!"** Kurama declared in his deep, demonic tone. His voice seems to arise from the very pits of Hell. Lifting a digit, Kurama pointed a mocking finger at the jounin and shot a fine beam of chakra, making the two stumble backwards. " **Look at those two, Jiraiya. They can't breathe; how do you** **expect** **to** **even** **wound** **me with those tiny,** **quivering** **insects? I won't** **spare any of you, or provide** **mercy, for** **you are blocking** **my way to rescue Naruto."**

**Warning, Violent scene.**

Jiraiya snatched the two jounin by the scruffs of their necks and hissed into their ears, "Remember, if you do not fight, I will take care of you personally in  _the most nasty way possible_. You only had two choices when you joined this mission; die with us for Konoha in dignity or die against us and Konoha in disgrace." He shoved them forwards and out of his grip, before turning sharply to glare at Kurama.

"Nice speech," Mei commented airily as she watched Kurama's movements out of the corner of her eye.

"It was necessary," Jiraiya replied and nodded once, harshly.

The two jounin tried to corner Kurama by rushing in at him from two sides. Both unleashed their katanas and pointed them at Kurama's heart, making Kurama chuckle openly at what he thought was a futile attempt. Growling in annoyance now, Kurama spread his feet wide and sprang, appearing immediately in front of one of the jounin in a blaze of speed. The jounin, momentarily stunned, attempted to recover by slashing blindly at Kurama but Kurama had already vanished just as quickly as he'd come. In his place was a deadly fog of Youki, which enveloped the jounin and caused his bodily functions to slow. When his knees gave way under him, Kurama flashed behind him and took the jounin's head in a fierce grip before slamming the head down onto the ground. The force cracked the man's skull and a mixture of blood and brain spilled out onto the floor and splattered all over Kurama's jacket gorily.

" **A poor soul has just left us;** **let us** **pray for him, Amen.** " Kurama ridiculed the lost life of the jounin dismissively.

The other jounin, shocked and angry at the death of his comrade and friend, let loose a primal roar of rage and threw himself at Kurama hatefully. Kurama allowed the jounin to scratch his back, and then held the jounin in place to witness the wound heal itself in just a second. Paralyzed with fear and disbelief, Kurama took the moment the jounin was stunned to summon his Devil's Spear technique, the spear that he'd used to wound Kakashi with. The castle marble fractured beside Kurama, and the distant stench of magma arose from deep within the earth. A black dart flew out of the crevice in the marble into Kurama's hand, Twirling it once deftly in his fingers like before, he put his weight in his throw and launched the deadly weapon at the jounin. It sunk into its victim's chest, before eating through it completely and flying out the jounin's back and into the library bookshelves. The jounin tried to scream, but couldn't find any breath to yell with and only managed to cough up blood instead. He was thrown backwards from the force of the attack and landed against a desk. Kurama walked calmly up to the jounin, and, before Jiraiya and Mei's wide eyes, shrouded his claws in Youki and dug into the jounin's chest. He pulled out the jounin's still-beating heart, than crushed it with one squeeze. The heart exploded and covered everywhere within ten feet in crimson red blood. Kurama, from waist up, was completely drenched in the liquid.

The two jounin had lasted more than ten seconds against Kurama. They hadn't even drained a tenth of the value of one of Kurama's Youki tails.

Kurama smiled, a sweet smile around his fangs incredibly unfitting for the situation.

" **Another** **poor soul** **has** **left us,** " Kurama finally claimed after a shaken silence from Mei and Jiraiya. " **What now?** "

"I told you they were useless!" Mei hissed, unfazed by the death of the two, but slowly backing away to put more distance between herself and her enemy. "But I must admit that that was an amazing demonstration of power. Damn it, I feel like I'm trying to go against a demigod." She didn't look as eager to fight Kurama now then she did before, and was beginning to think of whether or not it was possible that joining this suicide mission would land her a deal worse than death.

"At least they showed us a foretaste of Kurama's power. We know what he can do to us now." Jiraiya bit out sarcastically. He backed up too, but Mei saw him reach into his pouch for a weapon or scroll.

Kurama, bored with Jiraiya and Mei's exchange and desperate to get to Naruto, taunted, " **Do you have** **any** **other sheep to sacrifice** **Jiraiya** **?** **Your two jounin** **didn't even warm me** **up** **.** **Now** **,** **I'll** **be choosing** **the** **appropriate place for your last battle and** **eternal** **tomb,** _ **Sannin**_ **,"** Kurama emphasized 'Sannin' disdainfully. He crossed his arms and rested his chin on one hand, pretending to ponder hard. " **I think… I won't mind killing you here.** "

Jiraiya and Mei were completely vulnerable to him, and even if they were to throw up their best defenses and offenses, they would still stand less than a chance against Kurama. He could finish them in hundreds of different ways and still not sweat a single drop. Jiraiya didn't care; Mei didn't either. They would fight to the end, no matter the odds.

Kurama, however, had different plans. He considered giving them one last chance to think over fighting him, because as much as he hated them, they were one of the few memories of his past and even if Kurama would never admit it, Jiraiya and Mei took an important place in his heart.

Kurama teleported behind the two in a bright scarlet flare. ' _Hiraishin_ _!'_

Jiraiya remembered this jutsu; his previous pupil had created it. The way Kurama was using it was a modified version, but definitely no less impressive. Kurama held a kunai at both their throats, reminding them who was in charge of the situation.

" **Follow me,** " Kurama ordered them, and stuffed his kunai back into his pouch. He left in a whirlwind of crimson, down the hallway and up to the very peak of the palace. Wincing, Jiraiya and Mei followed him for fear of their own lives. They knew that Kurama could appear behind them in a split second and slit their throats without batting an eyelash if they didn't.

Since they were behind Kurama, they didn't see the initial bloodbath first hand. However, they did see the remains of ninja Kurama left. Writhing masses of dying nin were strewn over the halls haphazardly. Their agonizing moans echoed through the walls and haunted Jiraiya and Mei as they picked their way around the bodies. Kurama's Youki fogged the air and tinged the atmosphere a deadly burgundy that choked Jiraiya and Mei.

"What a massacre," Jiraiya mumbled as he bent down to close the eyes of a dead nin. "With this power, he could demolish all the clans of Konoha combined alone. I get that he was being  _very kind_ to us when he fought my jounin. I'm afraid that we've released a monster." Mei nodded in stunned agreement with Jiraiya's statement as she continued to run down the hallway.

**End of violent time.**

Kurama, far ahead of both Mei and Jiraiya, sprinted horizontally on the left wall of the hallway and used his Youki's tails to lash out at anyone in his way. He was about to make a sharp turn up into an ante chamber when the wall underneath him split open and something whipped him into the air, sending him crashing through three feet thick columns of steel. Kurama slid slowly down the last column, but before he could touch the floor, he spun himself around and placed his feet underneath him so that he was standing horizontally again. He enveloped himself in one of his Youki tails, before healing and regenerating himself. He slowly swiveled his head from right to left, warily watching for his attacker.

In the gaping wall Kurama had crashed through crouched the Mizukage. He had transformed into his bijuu's natural shape. It snarled and hissed at Kurama, and within its fiendish appearance Kurama could just barely make out the Mizukage's original face smiling manically at him.

" **You're a traitor, Kurama,** **and for that,** **you will pay dearly.** **I'll** **have a lot of fun with the Kyuubi's junchuuriki.** **The flesh of itty, bitty blonde girls has always been a particularly favorite snack of mine,** " the monstrosity confessed evilly.

" **You. Will. Not. Touch.** _ **HER!**_ **"** Kurama bellowed furiously. Flaring all his Youki tails out, he dug his claws into the cracked marble floor and released a wave of chakra and Youki fueled purely by his wrath. The ruby colored chakra infused Youki slammed into the walls of the ante chamber and columns, causing the entire room to begin to collapse. Support beams crashed down onto the ground and sometimes fell through the floor because of the sheer force of its fall. The walls began to shudder and cave.

Kurama took a deep breath to try and calm his chakra consumption rate, but he still consumed his chakra ten times faster than he normally should because of his anger and fury. Even with the demonic chakra control seals he had all over his body, he still had immense trouble properly regulating his chakra.

Bracing himself against the rupturing floor, Kurama sprang at the bijuu head on, claws out stretched and fangs bared, with all his bodily force and weight behind the physical attack. He cloaked himself in his deadly Youki and threw concentrated beams of it directly at the place the bijuu's heart should be. The bijuu, in an almost clumsy and untrained way because of its fright, dodged most of Kurama's projectiles, and lashed out at Kurama itself in livid attempts to hurt him. Kurama landed on top of the bijuu's chest and began stabbing, tearing and trying to deal as much damage as he could frantically, while, writhing underneath his attacks, the bijuu sent wave after wave of its own attacks. After one last slash, he placed his feet against the bijuu's chest and, using the monster as a springboard, launched himself in an acrobatic flip through the air and backwards.

The Mizukage struggled with its balance, but couldn't seem to regain it after Kurama's multitude of assaults and fell through a hole in the wall down into the palace courtyard. Kurama healed his own cuts before leaping out the hole himself and beginning to shoot beam after beam concentrated Youki at the Mizukage again.

Mei and Jiraiya dashed onto the scene of destruction before stopping abruptly at the immense carnage. They had felt the tremors the fight had wrought, but never had they thought that Kurama could bring about so much damage, even after seeing the decimated ranks of Kiri shinobi. Following Kurama's distinct chakra signature, they jumped out the hole as well and pursued.

The mist that Kiri was known for was no longer a dense white fog. It had become tainted by the blood red of Kurama's Youki.

* * *

Naruto watched her newly found friends being murdered before her very eyes. The camp that they were in was completely masked in the acrid smell of heavy smoke and the licking flames of fire. Naruto and Otoru and the rest of the orphans had been chasing each other and having fun when all of a sudden twenty jounins surrounded their site and began slaughtering children mercilessly. Many small infants were wailing before they were stabbed repeatedly all over their little bodies, and the older children merely watched wide eyed as the adults slit their throats.

Their camp was filled with the fresh corpses of children, the intense smell of death and the beginning of decay. The Kiri nin cornered both Naruto and Otoru into a minute niche under the bridge. Otoru was standing in front of Naruto, determined expression on his face and stick in his hand, held at the ready to defend his friend. Naruto begged him to flee desperately; she didn't want her new friend to be hurt, didn't want what her Oni-chan's prophesized to come true. One hand over her amulet, Naruto tried anxiously to use the amulet her brother had given her, but she failed to properly channel her chakra into the jewel.

The leading jounin smirked evilly at Otoru, took his kunai, and pointed it at Otoru's heart, than throat. "Which place should I stab first?"

Before the jounin had a chance to stab Otoru anywhere though, Naruto threw herself out from behind Otoru and leaped at the jounin, who slashed at her. The sharp tip of the kunai passed right in front of her eyes. Her pupils lengthened almost instantly into sharp, pointed ovals, and her irises swirled in an angry red. Naruto gasped, and in a second, she lost control of her body, withdrawing into her mind.

A pillar of crimson lightning spurted forth towards the skies from the hidden camp, smearing everything with the hue of blood.

* * *

Mei and Jiraiya hid behind the fallen rubble from the palace's ante room, watching Kurama carefully. While Kurama still prowled around the bijuu with the grace of a vixen and slyness of a fox, they noticed that something had shifted.

"Do you see Mei? I think his aura is thinner than before," Jiraiya whispered, amazedly.

"Yes, but I  _think_ we have another problem now. The Mizukage won't, and tell me if I'm wrong, forgive me for allying with the enemy," Mei quipped.

' _ **Shit! I've**_ _ **already**_ _ **used**_ _ **up**_ _ **half my**_ _ **Youki**_ _ **;**_ _ **it'll**_ _ **be hard to fight a full-fledged bijuu, a**_ _ **Sannin**_ **and** _ **a potential Mizukage,**_ **'** Kurama thought, uneasy, as he stared the Mizukage down and prepared his arsenal of weapons for battle. Just as he was shifting his kunai into a more assessable pouch, a shudder passed down his spine and his sight exploded in red for a moment. The Kyuubi's Youki had been released. ' _ **Naruto! Damn, why**_ _ **are**_ _ **my plans always ruined by something?! If I have to calm her**_ _ **bijuu's**_ _ **anger**_ _ **too**_ _ **,**_ _ **after this fight**_ _ **, it will be a long day, even for me.'**_

Kurama halted in his circling of the bijuu and whipped up his thumb, ripping the pad open and allowing blood to drip to the ground. Jiraiya caught Kurama's lightning fast movement, however, and copied immediately. They both duplicated each other's hand signs, drew concise summoning circles, before slamming their palms onto the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu!** " Kurama hissed, while above the mayhem, Jiraiya screamed, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A sleek, huge ebony fox and Gamabunta materialized in puffs of smoke, on to the battlefield.

* * *

**Kurama's side:**

" **Kurama, what did you do to Kuji for** **him to actually ask** **me to sever your ties? He wouldn't tell me,"** the big black fox asked meaningfully the instant he appeared.

" **Later, if you please Meize-sama; we have to fight,** " Kurama replied with forced nonchalance as he stared at the bijuu's movements, which were starting to become more frenzied because of the amount of enemies it saw. The fox, however, paid the Mizukage's discomfort no heed, but instead widened his eyes after hearing Kurama speak and taking in his full appearance.

" **You're** **in** **your demon form: you** _ **know**_ **how** **that** **overstrains your body and reduces your life span!**   **Kurama, stop this madness! No fight is** **more significant than your own life!** **"**  Meize thundered, appalled and angered for fear of his dear companion's health. Kurama attempted to smile around his contorted features. The Mizukage growled in hatred and whipped its tails around the battle field, creating even more rubble and destruction. One of its Youki tails slammed into the once grand palace's mighty columns, making the whole front foyer keel over. Kurama and Meize, using the flying wreckage as footsteps, leapt out of the way onto the roof of a nearby abandoned hut that once belonged to the dead Kiri villagers.

" **No,** **Meize-sama,** " Kurama murmured softly when they were out of immediate harm. " **Nothing is more important** **to** **me than Naruto, even my own life. You should know** **that,** **I repeat it often."** Meize sighed, deflated. He hunched his shoulders and lowered his back into a predator prowl. Getting ready for the upcoming fight, he let out a low snarl from the back of his throat. His last comment to Kurama was, "" **I just hope you will not regret it,** **like** **usual, Kurama.** "

* * *

**Jiraiya's side:**

" **A** **fox** **summoner… It** **has** **been** **a long time since** **I've** **seen** **one,"** Gamabunta professed once he had gained his bearings from being beckoned.

"Look at him carefully, Gamabunta, and you will understand why he is so special," Jiraiya whispered. Gamabunta's eyes widened in disgust.

" **What is this abomination** **;** **such a thing should not even exist** **!** **He has** **Youki** **, but he** **isn't** **a junchuuriki."**

"What?" Mei gasped astonished. After a moment of flabbergasted silence, Mei stuttered, shouting, "H-how in the world is that even possible?!"

Jiraiya opened his mouth calmly, ready to explain, when he was suddenly on his feet and exploding out a, "Watch it!"

He and Mei clambered onto Gamabunta's back, before Gamabunta hurdled out of the way of one of the Mizukage's deadly Youki tails. The tail demolished the columns of marble they'd been hiding behind, and made the entire front foyer cave in and send flying slabs of cracked marble soaring everywhere. Dirt and debris floated up in the air, making it almost impossible to see. Ducking close to the ground so they wouldn't be spotted by the bijuu, who was roaring in pure anger now, Jiraiya answered Mei's question in an even more hushed whisper and explained, "I realized it just recently. We had been wrong about him; he's not a junchuuriki, meaning there's no bijuu inside him. I don't know how he acquired this ability: maybe he's an error of nature, or some kind of crazy scientific experiment gone bad. He's not perfect. A human body alone can't support chakra so raw and demonic. I'm guessing that in the long run-"

Mei suddenly shoved him aside, sending him flying into the rubble. Jiraiya sat up after a moment, and spat, "What the Hell was that for?!"

Mei pointed at a chunk of the Mizukage's palace that was now sitting in the exact place Jiraiya had just been crouching. "Saved your life, old man. Say thank you."

Gamabunta shook his great head, urging them along and farther up the mound of ruins they had been on, out of danger, before reprimanding Jiraiya, "You're slowing down. You could have been killed. Always be on the lookout."

Slightly annoyed, but grateful for being saved, Jiraiya clapped Mei on the back, and muttered, "Thanks. Now, I was saying that in the long run, Kurama's body will probably deteriorate. A regular junchuuriki has a bijuu to control its own Youki, so the bijuu will preserve the equilibrium of the host's body. This is not his case, which is why he wears all of his seals; to keep himself from slowly rotting alive. Detaining two opposite chakras at the same time is not within the Human domain. He can't use normal jutsu when he's in this state."

After thinking about what she had just learned, Mei concluded, "So we can win."

Jiraiya, however, shook his head negatively.

"Even if we  _do_ know about his weakness, he remains a powerful shinobi. Remember how he wiped out a whole army of chuunin and both the jounin with us in a blink of an eye? Kurama still has very strong reserves."

Mei smiled grimly. "I'd already lost all hope of winning when I saw that, but now that we know he has a weak point, I've regained some of my optimism. But stop talking," Mei licked the tip of her kunai, "It's time to fight!"

* * *

**Kurama's side:**

" **Can I ask of you** **a favor** **, Meize-sama?** " Kurama requested to the bristling, ready-to-fight fox beside him.

" **You know** **that** **I** **can't** **refuse you anything, my brother,** " Meize replied, his agitation smoothing down slightly.

Kurama nodded once, swiftly. " **Thank you** **. I need you to cover** **me for** **a full minute; I'm going to throw them my best jutsu. This is the only way to end** **it** **quickly. I have to see Naruto.** "

Kurama spread many different seals around him, on the fox fur, each representing an element. The main center was of the spatial-temporal type. He began his extremely long series of signs.

Meize nodded back at Kurama, took one paw step forward, and began to prowl around the perimeter of the battlefield, looking for the best and most cunning way to unleash his attack.

Kurama sat down on the dirty ground cross-legged before spreading many different seals around him in a circle on his fox fur coat. Each seal represented a different natural element. Directly in front of Kurama was the spatial-temporal type. In the madness around him, in the screams of agony from dying villagers, the explosions and sounds of destruction, Kurama began his extremely long series of signs in hopes of reaching his Heart, Naruto, sooner.

* * *

"That bastard. I don't know what he's up to, but we'll stop him…" Jiraiya spread his legs apart into a crouch so he'd be more stable, than laid out his scrolls and began to form hand signs. Mei licked her lips and contemplated whether she should do her lava release, or boil release. Before either of them could do anything at all however, the Mizukage sent a shockwave all around it, fueled with some Youki. Its tails thrashed around, sending the settled devastation up into the air again and flying in every direction. In the midst of the confusion, the bijuu stabbed a tail towards Gamabunta and another towards the huge black fox Kurama had summoned. Unlike the toad, who maneuvered out of the way immediately, the fox vanished into a thick black mist.

"Prepare the oil, Gamabunta!" Jiraiya bellowed at his summon. "We'll burn this monster!"

"Katon: Gamayu Endan!" Jiraiya roared. Gamabunta growled, not a second behind him, " **Gamayu Endan!** "

The Sanbi turned its disfigured head towards the sound and a low rumbling sounded from deep inside its throat. It swished its tails in their direction and began to creep towards them. Jiraiya and Gamabunta didn't blink an eye at the bijuu's threatening demeanor; instead, Jiraiya bounded onto Gamabunta's snout, and the both of them worked at making a humongous fireball, throwing the flames towards the enraged Sanbi. It lashed out at the duo but was still burnt by the brunt of the inferno. The bijuu's already flawed face melted into a molten puddle of blistered flesh.

"Futon: Komu no Jutsu!" Mei shrieked, she spat toxic steam which corroded the Sanbi's carapace.

Using the opening her partners had given her, Mei sprinted up a looming tower of wreckage before launching off it and somersaulting in the air. She landed behind the bijuu nimbly. Turning to face the bijuu, she shrieked, "Futon: Komu no Jutsu!"

The bijuu tried to maneuver out of the way, but it was still thrashing about from the wound Jiraiya and Gamabunta had given it and couldn't move out of the toxic steam Mei had spat at it. The noxious haze swarmed around its victim, corroding through everything it could, slowly but surely.

Blinded with vehemence and pain, in a fit of the desperate urge to survive and win, the Mizukage thundered, " **Suiton: Suihoha!** "

The mist Mei had fired at the Sanbi swirled around the Sanbi one more time, before whipping around to charge at Gamabunta in a deadly swarm of toxic poison. Gamabunta skidded to one side; the water brushed the side of his body before hovering past and colliding with a building and eating through the concrete. Gamabunta cried out in pain from the water. It had scorched and swelled up his flesh. He growled, swallowing down his physical agony, before snarling, " **Suiton: Teppodama!** "

Puffing out his enormous cheeks, Gamabunta snapped his mouth open sharply and spat out an enormous water cannonball at the Sanbi, who let out an ear piercing screech filled with resentment.

In the midst of the chaos of battle, the sleek black fox Kurama had summoned murmured, " **Genjutsu: The World of Darkness…** "

A ball of blackness formed in front of the fox before spreading outwards in the speed of light. It engulfed everything in a mile radius in suffocatingly opaque shadows that stole not only visibility, but also hearing, taste, and scent. The fox, having done his job, loped back towards where he thought he had last seen Kurama.

By the time Meize got to Kurama, his jutsu was already starting to fade; the darkness was receding and the people trapped inside it, starting to regain their senses. Fifty seconds had passed when Meize was finally able to spot Kurama crouching in a circle of scrolls. The fox quickly bounded towards him.

" **Thank you, Meize-sama,** **the** **conjuration** **is ready** **,** " Kurama muttered, relieved.

Meize padded up to Kurama and circled around him absentmindedly. " **I wasted all my chakra,** " he admitted softly. " **I'm not used to using it on such** **a large area with such huge targets** **.** "

Kurama nodded to show that he had heard, as he was busy tapping each seal and ejecting a small drop of red Youki into the brittle paper. In the thick mist, the two partners heard the bijuu's dull, angered roar and the beginning shouts of battle arise. Kurama looked to Meize and whispered, " **Let's end this quick.** "

Taking in one deep breath, Kurama hoisted his sleeves up higher on his arms and stood, still in his little circle. Raising both hands, palms up, towards the heavens, he exhaled, and a flat glow of red emanated from his chest and spread outwards until it covered his whole body and the ground surrounding him. The glow brightened until it was flaringly vivid before shooting upwards in a whoosh of wind and piercing the clouds. The small expanse of sky that had been hit instantly turned dark, the color of an upcoming storm. It began churning, swirling, and looked as if the clouds were forming a small whirlpool. Lightning and thunder crackled demonically and the wind raged violently against everything, picking up debris and whipping Jiraiya, Mei, Gamabunta and the bijuu with its ferocious velocity. The mist that had covered everything in a thick reddish, white tinge was dispersed by the wind. Instead, the vapor gathered around the fox, creating a protective vortex.

Kurama quietly murmured, " **Kinjutsu: The Falling Star."**

Jiraiya, Mei and Gamabunta's heads swiveled towards Kurama eerily resounding voice, and they all instantly stiffened in apprehension. It was Jiraiya that first spotted what Kurama's jutsu had done.

"Holy shit!" Jiraiya gawked, flabbergasted. "He invoked a comet!"

It was true. A huge, spectrum colored meteor was rushing, full speed towards the Mizukage's palace. Kurama smiled at the fox, before rotating once on the spot and vanishing in a red flash that demolished his seals, heading over to Naruto. The black fox shook his head in response, and vanished in a dark puff of smoke himself.

Jiraiya's small group and the bijuu could feel the falling star's heat because of how close it was to them now. Gamabunta, the quickest to react, swept Jiraya and Mei in his hand and in one heave, threw them forcefully as far as he could.

" **Futon: Atsugai!** " The toad shouted. The wind he'd summoned enveloped Jiraiya and Mei, propelling them even further, tumbling through the air. After seeing them a safe distance away, Gamabunta dispelled himself, his work finished.

The meteorite crashed into the palace and sent a shockwave rippling throughout the atmosphere and demolishing everything within a five mile radius. The very earth was torn to pieces from the sheer ferocity of the meteor, and the whole piece of land, littered with random garbage before, turned into a barren wasteland in a mere ten seconds.

The Sanbi, after it all ended, lay face down and unconscious on the blood drenched and filthy water.

* * *

It was raining. Otoru was on his bottom where he had fallen after he'd been stunned by the crimson explosion. He awoke sluggishly from the pitter patter of the rain, blearily rubbing his eyes and taking in his surroundings. The camp that he'd called home had been demolished, and beyond the ruins he could see that the rest of Kiri had been demolished too. ' _Was it all because of the red burst of light?'_ he wondered miserably.

The dead bodies of jounin were scattered around him, and the mist that he'd become so used to was tinged by blood and sorrow. No matter where looked though, he couldn't find his friend's bodies; they seemed to have disappeared. Just as Otoru was on the brink of collapsing, he found a little girl, on all fours, a pile of dead ninja around her. Three reddish bubbly tails slashed violently at the air behind her. Her naturally bright blonde hair was washed over by a coppery red, and her black coat was undone, flaring out behind her and exposing a ragged t-shirt. Otoru recognized this wild girl. She was Naruto; a Naruto that vibrated with hate and radiated a dangerous red aura. The whiskers on her cheeks had darkened, and her pupils, instead of their normal pretty blue hue, had turned wine-red and oval shaped. She had claws instead of nails. Otoru didn't understand her current state, but he was overjoyed that she had not been killed and relieved that he wasn't the only one left.

Otoru slowly padded up to her, tears of happiness overflowing from his eyes. When he was just a meter away, he crouched down and reached out his hands to hug her.

"Naruto!" Otoru managed a watery smile. "It's wonderful, Naruto, you're ali-"

Naruto shook her unruly mane of strawberry blonde hair and snarled at Otoru before whipping all three of her tails at Otoru, piercing right through his chest. The claret beast threw its head back and howled skyward at the pouring rain. Then, it slammed Otoru against a piece of cement from the bridge and drew its tails out of him in a flash.

Blood dribbled down Otoru's mouth as he slowly slid down the cement and the three places he had been pierced by Naruto's tails began to freely bleed out, gushing out red liquid.

He heard, dimly, as if the sound were coming from light years away, the soft tapping of footsteps against his home's wreckage. It was Kurama. He'd teleported to the outside ruins of the bridge, and was running to Naruto's side. Kurama spared Otoru a glance and winced, before focusing his attention on Naruto. She growled, and leapt at him.

" **Naruto, stop!** " Kurama bellowed, reaching his hands to her like Otoru had done. Naruto rolled aside, dodging his hands before launching herself at her Oni-chan and swiping at Kurama's chest, leaving a deep red wound.

" **Naruto, control yourself!** " He yelled again and spun on the spot to keep her in his sight. Naruto let out a deep, guttural snarl. She charged him, and the force of it caused the two to tumble and somersault round on the ground. One of her tails lashed up and wrapped itself tightly around Kurama's throat, strangling him. Kurama shook the Youki tail loose, but his throat bore a thick red trace from the attack.

" **Naruto,** _ **you're not this beast!**_ **"** Kurama roared. He tried to hold her still, in a ball, hugging her in a strange embrace. Drawing on his last reserves of Youki, he enveloped himself and her in a thin red cocoon. He held her face as gently as possible while she thrashed around and forced her to look at him.

" **Naruto, LISTEN TO ME!** " Their glowing scarlet eyes seized each other, contemplating the other for a time that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Hot tears pooled in both of their eyes, flowing steadily down their cheeks. Kurama tenderly touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, entering into Naruto's soul.

* * *

**The inner world**

Kurama stood up on the water, an orange halo enveloping him. He looked the same as when he was in his demon form. The shadows that covered the landscape were deep and full of belligerence, sorrow and wrath. It was a while before Kurama could see through the condescending darkness and perceive his environment. It was familiar. He heard the cries of a young blonde girl on his left. To his right, there was a towering cage. A huge fox with nine tails glared at him with abhorrence. It thundered, " **Who are you? A remnant of this cursed Yondaime or one of these red-eyed freaks!?** " Kurama shook his head negatively. He remembered his hatred. He saw his reflection in his old prison. It desolated him. He gently placed a hand on the seal of the cage. The demon's eyes widened.

" **You…** " Their powers created blood red sparks and embers. They were connected. Identical. Strong. Raw. They were of the same nature, the same shape.

Kurama's will fought the Kyuubi's. Kurama's love for Naruto against the Kyuubi's rage towards his container.

Kurama won.

Then, ignoring the screams and howls of the fox, he approached Naruto who was still crouched on the floor, her hands covering her eyes. She was crying because of her weakness, she was crying because she had seen her friends being murdered in front of her. She was not aware of her surroundings like Kurama. He hugged her close to his chest and comforted her. Said that it was not her fault. That it was his fault. His burden to bear, not hers. He placed a deep, blessed kiss on her lips, a kiss of forgiveness that blotted out all her crimes. They were his own crimes, now. She slept, quiet on the ground.

In peace.

* * *

The connection to Naruto's inner world snapped close. Her Youki shut down along with Kurama's. They returned to their normal, human states. Naruto's eyes flashed their ordinary sky blue before she fell unconscious. Kurama stood for a moment, holding Naruto in his arms. Her clothes were torn and bloodied, and her hair tangled in a big blonde mop. He enveloped her in a warm cloak he pulled from his pouch.

Kurama heard Otoru's soft, rasping breath. Lying Naruto beside Otoru, he examined the orphan's wounds. They were all mortal; Kurama knew in his hurting heart that he would not be able to keep Otoru's bleeding one alive and beating. Compassionately, Kurama gazed at him and recognized Otoru as the orphan Naruto had met on the street. He leaned down towards Otoru's mouth and listened attentively when he saw Otoru try to speak.

"Please…" Otoru began to whisper. Kurama heeded Otoru's last words very carefully.

"Please…" Otoru repeated weakly. "Don't tell her… her fault… Don't want… feels gu-uilty." The dying child coughed up blood into Kurama's stricken pale face. "Feels guilty for me… Friends… Brother… You?"

"Yes, I'm her brother. You must rest, young one," he murmured softly, kind eyes muddled with sadness. "You have a long way to go."

"Caring… So strong… She said… so… right…" Otoru released his last breath. Tears streamed down his cheeks and blood dribbled out of his mouth. In but a few moments the once lively boy turned white as snow and was dead.

Kurama shook his head grimly. 'What  _a mess,_ ' he thought. Emotions flew within his soul. Sadness bitterness, grief. He needed to annihilate his emotions. He could not protect Naruto against her own demon. Naruto musn't know a thing about it.  _Never_.

An hour later, Naruto drifted back to consciousness. It was still raining. She saw Kurama slumped on a rock, Otoru at his feet. He was holding a katana that was piercing Otoru's chest. She peered up at her brother, grotesque curiosity bubbling inside her. She tapped Kurama's shoulders. They didn't respond to her touch and remained cold and unmoving. She touched Otoru's hand. They were soft, but very, very cold. She looked at Kurama interrogatively. His face was chilling; it was not her normal brother. She asked, "Did you kill him?"

No replies.

"Did you kill him?" She repeated her question, yet still no response came.

"DID YOU KILL HIM?" She cried.

"Shut up..." He said quietly.

"What?" She asked loudly.

"Shut up; you are disturbing the dead," he explained. She saw the pain and suffering that were spinning in his eyes. It was impossible: her brother could not have killed Otoru.

"It was my fault," he added guiltily. She stared at him again, morbid curiosity reborn.

"My own fault." It sounded as if he had killed him. Kurama looked at Otoru once more.

"My sword finished him indirectly," he resumed finally. Naruto slapped his face, but she was so weak with disbelief and anguish that only a muffled clap sounded. Tears streamed down her cheeks like endless rivers of misery. Kurama still remained emotionless; his eyes were the only windows into what he was truly feeling.

"I will  _never forgive you_ _!_ " She screamed the fated words. Kurama closed his eyes so as not to show his inner emotions.  _'It's better_ _this way_ _. She_ _won't_ _have to bear the responsibility for his death,'_ he thought sadly.

He stood up and strode away from her. She followed close behind and shouted at his back.

"Stop!" He was walking in the memory of the dead. He ignored her.

"Stop, I tell you!" She ran in front of him and blocked his way to stop him.

"Didn't you say that you would never forgive me?" He asked apathetically. She drew her fist back and struck him but he blocked her easily with one hand.

"Didn't you say that you would never forgive me?" He repeated. She raised her other fist, but before she could even try to hit him he blocked her again. Kurama closed his eyes. When they opened, they were glaring and demonic again. His pupils shrank into slim lines and his irises were drenched in red.

" **You are weak, Naruto,** " he said in a deep, opaque and unfeeling voice. Her heart wrenched fearfully, and her expression collapsed into one of alarm. Where was her brother, her real one? Where was her Oni-chan?

" **You are weak, Naruto,** **and look. Here** **is the result,** " he continued. She was becoming more and more panicked, and didn't resist when he picked her up by the scruff of her neck and threw her next to Otoru's inert body. He stepped slowly towards her. Absolutely petrified, she used a trembling hand to draw her kunai and stand up. She wanted her Oni-chan back, not this person, this cold stranger.

" **Your first lesson Naruto! When you have an enemy in front of you** **, what** **do you do?"** He asked her, while continuing his funeral march.

" **Answer!**  " He yelled.

"I-I-I-I kill him," she said shakily. The hand gripping the kunai was quaking violently.

" **Good!**  " He said. " **Then kill me!** " He commanded harshly.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?" She asked her resolve and anger unraveling.

" **I am your enemy Naruto. I told you to kill me!"** He was right before her now, on one knee.

"How?" She inquired, thoroughly confused.

" **Like this…** " He showed her kindly and accompanied her hand with the kunai towards his chest. Naruto was reminded strangely of when her Oni-chan taught her how to write. With a slight shudder from Kurama, he plunged Naruto's kunai into his chest through his heart. Naruto let out a small wail and tried to pull her hand away, but Kurama didn't let her. She began crying even harder than when she saw Otoru dead. Kurama was bleeding heavily and coughing blood up.

" **Don't cry Naruto, don't ever show your weakness** **to your enemies. If your enemies spot your weakness, then** **your enemies will have power over you and you will not be able to defend what is dear to you. You must be strong."** He shoved the kunai deeper into his chest until Naruto stopped crying. Then he let his and Naruto's hands lie limp and ejected the kunai from his chest using his powerful blood flow. He stared at Naruto before grabbing her head and forcing her to look at Otoru's body.

" **I killed him Naruto. I was the one that killed him. It is** _ **my**_ **fault that he is now dead. I couldn't protect him, so I'm responsible for his death."** They turned to look at the corpse. Naruto's face was wiped of expression; she had sunk into the first stages of depression.

" **Bury this lesson deep into your heart Naruto, because it is the most important thing I've ever taught you."**

Naruto fainted.

Kurama allowed himself to shed his tears. The wounds in his heart from the kunai will leave scars forever, to remind him of this fateful day.

* * *

Jiraiya woke and stood up; it was afternoon. The shock of the explosion from the meteorite had stunned him for a long time. ' _What a terrifying technique, what a monster_ _…_ ' He thought. ' _And I thought that he couldn't use jutsu in his demon form…_ ' It was strange, though. He had thought that Kurama would have killed him. Kurama didn't even injure him directly; in fact, he had protected him and Mei from the Kiri ninjas and the Sanbi. But didn't he kill two innocent jounin in cold blood? Jiraiya had said, before, that he had wanted those two dead, but he wasn't so sure anymore.

The rest of the great city of Kiri was in complete ruins. The buildings that had stood dismal but strong amongst the streets were now merely ashes and rubble. The air that had been misty before was clogged with the smog from Kurama's jutsu. The place the meteor had struck was a desert of flat, bleak dirt. Kiri was definitely off the map, as Mei would say. ' _Where is Mei?_ ' Jiraiya asked himself.

He found her near a lump of rubble, scratched and bruised, but not seriously hurt. He shook her awake gently. Together, they took in the carnage around them. Mei laughed about her village being destroyed, but Jiraiya saw, as she turned away, a glistening tear slide down her cheek. He decided not to mention it, and instead suggested to scour the destruction for survivors.

They soon arrived at the site of the source of devastation. The meteorite was still visible in the center of the city, replacing the once grand palace. It was still raining, as if the sky was crying for the hundreds of lives lost. Jiraiya and Mei stumbled upon Kurama. The smog hid most of his features so all they could see was an outline of his shape and his gleaming red eyes. He held Naruto bridal-style, a clean blanket wrapped around her neatly. Kurama pressed his cheek against hers, nuzzling it gently. He no longer looked like a monster, but like a father with his daughter, a fox and his kit.

He began to speak.

" **You hold your own responsibility, Jiraiya,** **for** **this mess."** Jiraiya stared at Kurama as dumbfounded as Mei was by his side.

" **If you hadn't come to the palace, I would not have had to destroy the village and kill all its inhabitants. If you** **hadn't** **stopped** **me from helping Naruto, she would never** **had** **had** **to live this tragedy. And** **finally** **, I would not have had to choose between my love for her, and responsibility for all these deaths."** He kissed her gently on her lips, a deep kiss that reflected all his love for her. His amulet still hung around his neck. Jiraiya and Mei looked at him, horrified.

" **I can** **no** **longer take care of her.** **The** **worst regret I will ever have to carry is that** **I must trust her to an irresponsible bastard. Yes, you** **Jiraiya** **.** **While you could have protected** **her when she was younger, you** **chased** **women** **instead** **, bet in bars and completed** **nonsense missions** **. You fled your responsibility as a Godfather. Worse, you destroyed my relationship with her, the only living person who cares about her** **besides, possibly** **Kakashi. Can you take care of her while I am gone?"**

"I-I-I-I… cannot take care of her," Jiraiya whispered. Mei glared at him.

" **Why? Because she reminds you of Minato and Kushina?"** Jiraiya's eyes widened. **"Yes, I know all about them. I** **hate** **them** **as** **deeply as I love Naruto. No. Less. My love for Naruto is stronger than all the hatred I have ever** **felt** **. But can you** **say** **the same, Jiraiya? Can you choose Naruto over Konoha? Can you choose her over your own life? If you** **don't** **answer this question, you will perish immediately** **as** **you** **would not deserve to breathe for a second more** **."** Jiraiya gasped at Kurama's killing intent; it was strangling him. Mei wondered confusedly about why Jiraiya was grappling at his throat, for she could not feel Kurama's killing intent because it was only concentrated on Jiraiya.

The killing intent was stronger than any Jiraiya'd ever felt, even Hanzo's, even the Kyuubi's; Kurama's killing intent was more powerful than all of them. His power to love gave birth to a supreme power of hate. Kurama's gaze was so intense and full of hatred that Jiraiya stepped back one trembling step.

"Y-y-y-yes," he stuttered, voice trembling more than ever. Kurama finally had the answer he wanted, and shook his head sadly. He allowed the killing intent to flow back into himself and release Jiraiya, who let out a breath of relief. Tears flowed down Kurama's cheeks, brushing his whiskers. Kurama banished all the good memories his body held from its past life and prepared to insult Jiraiya into the next millennia.

" **That** **'yes'** **, it meant** **'** **I choose** **Naruto's life** **over my** **own** **,'** Kurama said bitterly. " **You** **are** **pathetic Jiraiya, and** **in some ways** **, I'm glad that you didn't** **first lie to me when you** **said that you couldn't take care of her. You are not even worth** **enough to me for me to** **kill** **you** **. I despise you. To me, you have less value than the bastards that rape kids. I predict, Jiraiya, that you'll live like a coward and you will die like a coward. The only thing that can improve you** **in** **my regard is** **if** **you** **transfer** **Naruto's memories to Kakashi** **so** **he can understand her more and take** **better** **care of her than before. I entrust her to you, as** **it is** **still your mission** **to bring her back to the Leaf Village** **, and your oath to Konoha is the only thing that I can** **truly** **trust** **without doubt** **."**

Kurama hugged and kissed Naruto for one last time before gently placing his burden into Jiraiya's arms. ' _She's so beautiful,_ ' Jiraiya thought.  _'She looks_ _just_ _like an angel_ _, so_ _innocent… I corrupted her with my actions.'_ He finally felt his guilt; it surged through his heart like a dagger that burned through his blood and traveled through his veins hurting him everywhere inside. Jiraiya and Mei bowed to Kurama who walked backwards a few paces, before turning around once to look at Naruto for a final time. He smiled poorly as he shook his head, trembling from all his body. He finally gasped: ' _ **Farewell,** **my Heart**_ **...'**

Summoning the tiny amount of Youki he had recovered, Kurama molded it into blood red wings and attached them to his back. He flapped once, soaring high into the sky, before gliding into the crimson sunrise.

Then, Jiraiya and Mei began their long journey back to Konoha, tired and worn.

And Naruto remained unconscious all the way...

* * *

Kurama allowed himself to sink down to the ground using the thick bark of a tree to support himself near the ruins of Kiri. His Youki and chakra reserves were completely drained.

One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and an orphan arrived at the scene of carnage, surveying the area. After several sweeps of the perimeter, the two approached Kurama.

"Learn from this man's death Haku. You should always kill your target when he is in his more weakened state." He raised his Kubikiri Houcho, his zanbato, and pointed it at Kurama's neck.

Kurama laughed at Zabuza's words, a laugh of a mad and broken man. "Hahahahaha,  **HAHAHAHAHA!** " Even with his chakra and Youki reserves emptied, he still pushed his body to turn into a demon. He snarled as his physique changed, scaring Haku into taking a step back.

" **You know, Zabuza, you're one of the types of people I like most because I can understand you. You've come at _just_ the right time. I need you.**""And why do you so desperately need me?" Zabuza inquired, inching towards Kurama with soft steps. He offered him what he thought were a few more seconds to live, believing that Kurama would have enough time to say his last words. Kurama smiled devilishly.

**"I.** **Want** **. Your. Blood."** Kurama prowled low to the ground before pouncing on Zabuza with inhumane strength, and set himself to devour him alive.

* * *

**Bingobook:**

Name: Kurama

Age: 18

Description: Cannibalistic tendencies, extremely dangerous, can turn himself into Hanyou, has blond hair, whisker marks on his cheeks, blue eyes when in human form, red eyes when Hanyou.

Rank: SS

Attributes: Taijutsu (SS), Ninjutsu (S), Genjutsu (?), Kinjutsu (SS), Fuinjutsu (S). Has two different types of chakra and has more reserves than normal bijuu. Can invoke foxes.

Affinity: Wind, Fire

Defeated Sharigan no Kakashi, two jounin of the leaf, and one of Kumo. Escaped the Raikage and four of his jounin. Decimated an army of chuunin. Defeated the last Mizukage and one of the Swordsmen of the Mist. Completely annihilated the village of Kiri.

Action: Flee for your lives.

Wanted for 500 million ryo in all countries.

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: Two stones, two oaths.

# Chapter 6: Two stones, two oaths.

 

* * *

Mei and Jiraya were both physically and mentally exhausted from their journey. Jiraiya gave Mei a headband of the leaf, because Kiri no longer existed. He held Naruto, who was still unconscious, protectively in his arms. That was his duty, after all. The duty was the only thing which stayed after everything fell apart.

They arrived in Konoha at midnight, three days after the events of Kiri. After Jiraiya and Mei had deposed Naruto in the hospital, Jiraiya reported the mission to the hokage who only acquiesced sometimes at some events of the story. He winced at the mention of the jounin who died on the line of duty. He was surprise from the unique characteristics of Kurama. Hiruzen decided that he would investigate later if Orochimaru or the ROOT were linked with him. The experiments could be terrifying if they produced en masse prototypes like Kurama. Mei presented herself, and the Sandaime introduced her as a jounin due to her skills with her elemental affinities. The Sandaime wanted to know more about Naruto's state. ' _Why won't she awaken after three days?_ ' he thought.

Jiraiya had scanned her memory during these three days and gave a foretaste to Sandame. He could only give the information equal to one week to avoid damaging the minds of the target. The Sandame was really surprised when he saw the relationship between Naruto and Kurama based on the Jiraiya's report. He sighed. Apparently, Kurama really cared for his granddaughter-in-law. ' _Such a waste,_ ' he thought. If they had remained in Konoha, they would not have to suffer like that.

The next night, the Sandaime requested Inoichi to analyze Naruto's mind. He affirmed that would not be easy for her to recover from her grief and it would take several months before she could heal her psychological wounds. Inoichi informed the Sandame that Naruto was like curled up in a shell. It was always difficult to deal with such case, and even if she awoke, they could not be sure about her future behavior. She would mask her emotions, which is not bad for a shinobi, but disturbing for a little girl.

Later, at midnight, Sandaime met his student once again to finalize the transfer of memory. Kakashi then entered the room, and looked closely at the Sannin. He had recovered from his battle against Kurama. he was supposed to come with Inoichi three hours before, but since it was Kakashi, the Sandaime forgave him.

Kakashi said, "I read the report..."

Somehow, the fact that he had lost against Kurama no longer bothered him, because of the file that Jiraiya had made. He had been feeling guilty for failing Naruto and not being able to participate at the hunt. That had been a S-ranked mission (so highly classified) which had evolved into an SS one based on the content, Jiraiya explained explicitly to the Sandame that Kakashi had to read it. He understood because of the discussion that Jiraiya had with Kurama.

"Well..." Jiraiya finally answered.

"I want you to confer me the memory of Naruto," Kakashi requested. Jiraiya sighed. He placed two fingers on Kakashi's forehead for one minute and injected him the information. Tears flowed down from his left eye. ' _Oh, Naruto... I can not imagine your pain. You were so close to him, much deeper than a parent's relationship to a child... It was as if you were sharing a single soul with him._ '

"I'll help her overcome her problem," Kakashi eventually testified.

"You can not take the place of Kurama, Kakashi. It's impossible. You saw like me that..." He was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Why do you think I would want to take his place?" he said. "I'm not foolish enough to hope it. No, I'll help her because she will need to talk to someone, to externalize her pain. She will become an emotionless machine if we do not pay attention to her. We can not allow the Yondaime's daughter to be like that. This is probably why Kurama wanted me to acquire her memory, to better understand her. I will not fail her once more. "

"And how will you present yourself? As a disciple of her father? When she doesn't even know her parents and she has just lost her soul mate!?" Jiraiya shouted.

"I will tell her the truth; I am not a coward," Kakashi replied harshly. This deeply hurt Jiraiya. ' _ **You'll live like a coward, and you will die like a coward.**_  Jiraiya remembered the curse of Kurama.

"It wasn't fair, Kakashi..." Jiraiya finally replied.

"I have no problem looking at myself in a mirror in the morning." This in itself was a lie. "Jiraiya, you know... Naruto is not the only one who needs help," Kakashi said with compassion. "Everyone would have acted like you against him. No one can predict this kind of consequence was of the most logical action."

"But I'm not  _anyone-_ I'm Jiraiya, the toad hermit! I hold a strong responsibility for Naruto's case, and I can not forgive myself for what I did. Let me manage my own problems, Kakashi, please. Do not forget I'm your sensei's sensei." Kakashi nodded and then left a silence. The Sandame finally intervened in the discussion.

"Well Kakashi, as Naruto has a special position in this village, I give you a permanent A-ranked mission. You will help Naruto to recover a good mental health. I count on your discretion in this regard. You'll always stay with her for the three following months from today. You're dismissed."

"Hai, hai, sir." Kakashi bowed before them, and Shunshin to hospital. Jiraiya was still looking at his feet.

"You should rest, Jiraiya. You've just performed a difficult mission," Hiruzen said gently, and left Jiraiya alone to meditate...

* * *

Kakashi sat alongside Naruto for two weeks. He let enter the nurse who checked her pulse, and Inoichi her mind. He claimed she would wake up soon. Her skin became healthier, her cheeks pinker, and her hand did some movements. He combed her hair every day, making her two usual ponytails. Every time before falling asleep on his seat, he kissed her forehead. He heard her whisper something sometimes. Her amulet was placed on the shelf next to her bed. Kakashi remembered the old days with his team seven. ' _Sensei..._ ' he thought.

Jiraiya came to visit her sometimes. He checked that the seal was stable. He could not bear to see her more than five minutes. Whenever he tried, he vomited in the bathroom near the bedroom where Naruto lived. He often went shopping with Mei who was discovering Konoha. It distracted him from his guilty conscience. Slowly, the weather changed, the days passed, colder, less humid. At times, Kakashi was daydreaming about the memory it had absorbed. When he was recuperating from his wounds, he had nightmares about how Kurama killed and tortured him, with red eyes. Now he saw a Kurama smiling, playing, him on his shoulders, tickling him-with blue eyes. Jiraiya had said it could be a side effect of the life he had received, which took a place in his subconscious. More rarely, the two Kurama combined, producing a single individual. They were the two sides of one coin.

The third week Kakashi saw Naruto awoke. She had dark circles under her eyes. She had neither gaped nor stretched her arms. She did nothing but looking at the window, birds chirping outside. The girl felt empty, and hopeless. Kakashi was worried because they were symptoms of depression, but Inoichi told him that it could have been one of her reactions as she awoke, but he preferred not to believe. He remembered the little girl who ran happily in streets, making pranks. He missed her. Naruto soon fell back to sleep, despite the short four hours that she had been awake.

The following day, she was more lively, but still annoyed. However, he was surprised to hear her speak first.

"Hate... I hate him!" Kakashi seemed to focus on his book that had a questionable content, but he did not even look at the sketches. He knew who she talked about but didn't comment further either.

"Why did he do that?" He heard her gasp. Tears appeared slowly in her blue eyes. He relieved himself at this view, even sad, because it was the first step for her toward the healing. She tried to clean her eyes, yet, Kakashi stopped her with his hand, gloved, grabbing her wrist. Naruto looked at him confusedly.

"Leave it. They are necessary." Then she wept more. When she stopped, Kakashi gave her a handkerchief. She mumbled a thanks and he helped her eat, saying that it was his job, even if he did it more for himself than for her. Jiraiya no longer visited her since she was awake. He was too frightened to visualize his actions' consequences. He avoided Kakashi's gaze too. He became more and more like Kurama had said: a coward. Drearily, Kakashi shook his head. Kakashi helped Naruto for every move she made, as she did not seem to blame Kakashi for that, strange as it was.

The next day, Naruto looked at him with curiosity. She seemed to recognize him from somewhere. She finally asked the question:

"You were the one who tried to stop me when I fled from Konoha, weren't you?" He noted that she did not use the pronoun "we", as if it seemed that she did not want to think about Kurama.

He replied, "Yes, it was me."

"Then, why are you doing these things for me? I mean, I understand those which are outside of your duty," she said.

"You're not used to people who are helpful, are you?" This made Naruto blush. He continued, glad she had finally showed other facial expressions than her usual depressed one. "Also, my duty is seldom based on only my superiors' orders. To tell the truth, my duty consists essentially to sleep peacefully at night; what I find quite difficult to do actually."

"People do not even try to talk me usually," she retorted equivocally. He noticed that she did not continue the discussion's thread. It was too early to expect it from her...

"Most people do not seek to know more than their own person, and they mostly base their thoughts on the rumor. The difference with me is that I know you more than you know yourself," he said to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He made a smile with his left eye. "Sorry, miss, it's classified." When he saw her pout, he couldn't help but laugh.

Two days later, she left the hospital. Kakashi was accompanying her wherever she went, so people did not disturb her. She always seemed to wear her amulet. He remembered it was her last link she had with her brother. This one had been made expertly. Kakashi was always impressed by the work Kurama's handiwork. He wondered where he had learned such skills.

Then, they arrived at her old apartment. People seem to have taken advantage of the fact that she'd left her home due to ravaging it. Kakashi reported that even to the Sandaime, and recruited personally a team of Genin to clean Naruto's apartment.

When it was finished, Naruto finally had a home.

* * *

**One month earlier...**

Saying that Haku had been terrified by Kurama was an understatement. The fight between him and Zabuza had been an unilateral carnage. When Kurama's sharp teeth were tearing apart member by member of Zabuza's body and swallowing them, his own hand-made claws ravaged Zabuza's skin.

Meanwhile, Kurama escaped from his Suiton jutsu and he seemed only like a red blur. Also, Zabuza's sword had been too wide to give him the opportunity to attain him.

At the end, Zabuza had died from hemorrhages. Kurama drank his blood like water, his tongue lagging out of his mouth. He did not even seem to appreciate it; he was like a hungry animal. So Kurama returned to his normal state. He walked slowly towards Haku, who had his eyes closed, and he was trembling. Kurama crossed him without even notifying the orphan.

He strolled to the ruins.

Haku's definition of life was that he was a weapon. Once his owner died, he had to seach for a new one. Yet, as the only person near him was Kurama, so he had to follow him off, even though he was frightened by the idea.

Kurama was lethargic. He seemd to pay no attention to his environment. Once inside the ruins, he saw bodies everywhere, the result of his technique. He began to bury the bodies of the inhabitants. Haku looked at Kurama in awe. He did not understand the signification of his actions. It was as if Kurama only acted by automation, as he was just using his body mindlessly. Haku helped him promptly, so they got along very well.

They did not ask unnecessary questions, they just moved constantly.

Every time they buried a corpse, made a grave, and bowed in front of it, they began the process with another, then with another. It was not like that with Zabuza. Haku did not need to push himself to the level of his owner. Kurama accommodated himself to the movements of his new companion. Even so, sometimes Haku thought Kurama was too bipolar. At one time he was a monster hung starving for human flesh, and in another time, he was a tolerant person. He presumed that this was probably due to his dark past. They saw the survivors of the disaster. All were terrified of Kurama and left Kiri this date. Kurama decomposed the meteorite in a hill, in the center of Kiri, for no one could study his jutsu.

At night, Kurama stopped the constant movement of his shovel and looked silently at the stars. Haku watched him without saying a word. He wondered what Kurama was really thinking, with eyes eyes shining through the haze. Haku saw tears form in his eyes. All of a sudden, Kurama undressed. He headed towars a natural spring. Haku continued to follow him, now curious about what Kurama was going to do. Kurama slowly cleaned himself from the blood, the dirt and the grief of deaths. He took once his long blond hair with one hand, and sorted out all the water impregnated in it. Kurama stared at his reflection in the glistening water. Haku thought it was not healthy to take a bath outside at this particular time. The full moon's reflection danced on the rippling water. Haku saw that Kurama began to shiver, his other hand at his chest made feverish movements, and his fingers moved rapidly. Haku looked at Kurama who finally put his hands on his face, as to hide it. ' _So strange,_ ' he thought.

After the bath, Kurama dressed in black nightclothes. Haku did not know if it was a camouflage to avoid being located, or to mourn the dead. Either one he would never know. Kurama went out of his bag a soap, a towel, and new clothes on the same model of his own and gave them to Haku. "Clean yourself," he ordered in a calm and frozen voice. He continued, "You will catch a disease if you do not have hygiene. Besides, you need to fix up your body after such messy work."

Kurama walked away from Haku who went to the spring.

When Haku finished bathing, he joined Kurama and saw that he established a campfire. A stick was turning over the fire to bake the fish impaled upon it. Kurama gave Haku his ration without saying a word. Kurama took some sleeping bags from his sack and threw one to Haku before entering in his own, and Haku did the same.

Haku didn't manage to sleep that night. The strange events from that day lingered in his mind. He listened Kurama breathed quietly a word, with love and sadness mingled. "Naruto..."

Haku briefly wondered who was the person he talked about. Perhaps a friend who had recently died?

This was the only word of the evening.

In the morning, Haku saw Kurama gather some materials from the ruins. He invoked thousands of shadow clones who began to build a cottage, far in the forest. At the end of the day, the result was fabulous. It had one hundred square meters of living space. It was compounded of five parts: a small kitchen, a large lounge, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. The furniture was still not settled, and there were those beds and basic cooking utensils. Near the house there was a small storage compartment. It was locked, and Haku could not go back. Though Kurama sometimes changed his clothing, he saw that what Haku wore was always the same.

The next day, Kurama ordered Haku to go playing alone in the forest, but he remained only a few hundred feet from the house. He looked at the changes made by another thousand shadow clones. Kurama brought what was missing at this home. He decorated it, fixed furniture. On the walls, there were strange seals. The paintings on the walls represented many scenes including mainly foxes, vixen, and their kit. Haku saw a proud smile appear on Kurama's face.

It was the first smile since they'd met.

Rumors were flying by the survivors that Kurama had established his residence near Kiri ruins, as if he mocked the city who had dared to challenge him. A hunter nin arrived in front of the house of Kurama. Haku and Kurama got out swiftly. Kurama looked at him with contempt. It was the first time that Haku heard Kurama was the most dangerous person, the most wanted, along with the most important bounty; Kurama, the SS-criminal who destroyed Kiri. If Haku was not surprised by the fact that Kurama was very strong (which he had seen during his fight with Zabuza, who was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist, and using only Taijutsu), he was more shocked by the fact that Kurama was the very one responsible of the disaster, as he had viewed him taking care of victims as acquaintances.

Kurama beat the hunter nin soundly, and it was not nice to watch. Haku winced at the result. The nin hunter was lying on the ground, with fractured bones, dismembered arms, and a broken nose. He had lost all his teeth and his wounds were dripping of blood. Haku saw that it was very impressive that the hunter nin could remain conscious. It was probably because it was the effect of one of Kurama's jutsu, or so he guessed. Kurama slowly came up to the individual that was crawling before him. Kneeling before his head, he whispered into his ear in a deadly voice:

" **The only reason I let you live is to report how I have tortured you, for** ** _they_** **know that I** ** _will_** **not show any mercy to anyone disturbing me during my retirement. Tell them, scumbag, that I am more impatient to expose to them just how terrifying hell can be.** "

The hunter nin fell silent, unconscious. Haku and Kurama resumed their normal activities the rest of the day, which consisted of burying more corpses.

The following week, the hunter nin just kept coming, even after Kurama's threat. However, despite his menace, he never killed any of his opponents. He was actually less harsh with them than with the first one. He only broke a few ribs of theirs, so they could return to fight two weeks later. After the third fight, Kurama sighed deeply before building a small arena near the house where he invited the hunter nin who came to confront him there. They glared at him at first with incomprehension, but then understood the reason of his actions once they were defeated. Haku was the one tasked to clean up the field after each confrontation.

Kurama became famous for taking care of a child despite his situation, and by the fact he did not eliminate any of his enemies. They thought then it was a good idea to kidnap Haku. Once done, they questioned him on how he could live with such a monster. When Kurama received the letter that indicated where Haku was abducted, he immediately joined him. Haku was rescued by a shadow clone. He did not see what Kurama had done to his kidnappers, but he knew that they never tried again.

The life with Kurama was a strange one. It was like a slow melody, dreamy because of the motion of their lives. The fights became a custom, twice a day, where Haku delighted to watch them but was less enthusiastic to fill holes after them. Sometimes, he observed a strange thing with Kurama. His mentor stoped all his movements, and then stood still, as if someone seemed to say him something very important. So these once there, he raised his hand in the air, as though trying to grasp something invisible. He was always sad in these times, as if to mourn someone.

When afternoon passed, and after they buried the corpses, they came back to their house. Kurama gave a training program to Haku that allowed him to quickly develop his capabilities without straining his body. Kurama cooked and Haku did household chores. At night, Haku saw a light that emerged from the Kurama's chamber. He was often studying the parchments, or writing diaries. He rarely read books. Sometimes, he heard Kurama went into the cabin near their house at midnight. Haku was curious about this one because Kurama always awoke late after those nights.

One morning he saw that the door of this one was open. He entered into it. There were lots of drawings, paintings. A strange amulet, a pile of brushes, and ink pots were placed on a desk. Haku took one of the images. He observed it carefully and saw it represented a little blond girl standing on a creek. Her hands were directed outwards from the frame. She smiled with splendor. 'She's _beautiful!_  ' Haku thought. ' _Like a nymph ..._  ' He looked at the other paintings. They were made with obvious skill. They showed the girl in some situations, one where she was between a red fox and a yellow one. Others where she walked through a forest, another where she slept with protective arms around her. Then Haku felt a presence outside. Kurama stood in front of the door. Haku had never seen him so angry. Kurama slowly released his demon features. The first time since they met, he had never used it on his fights. Haku had never been so scared in his life. The KI was broadcast throughout the area. Kurama then threatened him in a silent way, but dark, ominous which could terrify even the most dangerous animals in the world.

" **YYY-You! You saw it!**  " Kurama yelled his last words. " **Get out! NOW!** "

Haku fled swiftly away from him, far from this building, as if the hell was after him. He heard Kurama slammed violently the door behind him, and closed it for all eternity. When Haku looked behind him, he saw that Kurama was a complex network of seals on the door. Haku did not see him for the rest of the day. When Kurama returned, he was wet, stained with blood all over his body, and his face and his eyes were still red. Haku felt that the blood came from various sources, especially animal, perhaps human. Kurama stared impassively Haku. "Do not ask me..." he said, referring to both the drawing and the blood covering him. Haku was relieved that Kurama no longer used his other voice. It was a sign that he had calmed down. They walked slowly to their homes. They had still never talked about it.

* * *

Naruto did not want to be alone in her apartment that night. It reminded her Kurama too much. She lived in Kakashi's house. They slept in the same bed that night. She still wore her amulet around her neck. Suddenly, she hugged Kakashi who released a surprised gasp.

"Onii-chan, stop teasing Kuji..." Kakashi remembered the red fox. But the fact that she was sleep-talking about her brother worried him in some way.

In her sleep, she pouted.

* * *

Haku was worried about Kurama. He had said nothing more since their return. The amulet he wore on him was the same that he had seen in the small storage compartment.

When he went to sleep, he felt a presence behind him; it was Kurama, whose eyes were closed...

"I'm sorry Kurama, I did not want..." Haku began to say but Kurama grabbed him tightly.

"Kit, don't spoil my fun..." Kurama said in an amused voice. Haku was so frightened - and confused. He did not know what was going on inside the head of an SS-criminal.

* * *

"Hahaha, stop tickling me, Onii-chan, it hurts..." she seemed to cry happily.

Kakashi became very uneasy about his little blond girl.

* * *

"Kit, it's your fault for making me stop. Hey! What are you doing..."

Haku understood now that he was not speaking to him. ' _Kurama's mental state must really be chaotic for him to sleepwalk... and sleeptalk..._ ' Haku reasoned.

* * *

"Follow me, Onii-chan..." Naruto chuckled, still asleep.

' _She has serious problems,_ ' Kakashi thought bitterly. ' _I will refer this to the Sandaime..._ '

* * *

"Don't go on this bridge Naruto! It's dangerous..." Kurama almost shouted.

Haku wondered who this Naruto was. He presumed that she must be the blonde girl he had seen in his drawings...

* * *

"Come on, Onii-chan, I can take care of myself, you know..." She pouted again.

At that sentence, Kakashi remembered the moment where she was in the street with her brother, and they were arguing about the orphan.

* * *

"Naruto! Noooo..." In his dream, Kurama saw the bridge collapsing by a monster. He jumped on her and took her to a safe location outside of the bridge. The tails of the Sanbi were tearing him apart in order to make him fall into the ravine. His hands were holding Naruto's hands. She welled with a strength she did not normally have.

Because of her strength, she was able to keep him from falling.

* * *

"Onii-chan! Do not leave me! I don't want to be alone again..." she wept.

By this point, Kakashi knew that the dream had turned into a nightmare. He remembered himself when Kurama forced her to drive with her hand the kunai to  _his_  heart.

* * *

"Naruto... I have to leave you... It's for your own good ... You can not die with me here... You still have a long way to go... Do not worry Naruto, you are strong ... Farewell, my  **Heart**!" In his dream, he relaxed his grasp of Naruto and went down into the rift with the Sanbi.

At the same moment, he took off his embrace from Haku. He seemed to suffer a lot. Blood was coming out from his mouth. Haku looked at him and was now worried about his physical condition. He wondered if it was not a consequence of his demonic's state.

The brands on his cheeks became darkened...

* * *

"Noooo!" Naruto cried out and awoke. She still remembered the dream. She looked at Kakashi confusedly and awkwardly. She knew she had spoken in her sleep, and at his face. She immediately left the bed and fled from the house.

He did not pursue her, for he would surely see her tomorrow.

* * *

Kurama unlatched his eyelids. His eyes were red and slit. Where his nails should have been were now claws, and his hair was stained red. His teeth seemed to be longer than they once more.

He was sat next to Haku. Bloody tears fell down continually from his eyes. He reckoned that he had spoken while sleeping, and unable to disable his state in the end. He had already had this problem when he pushed too much on his dark power. He looked away from Haku. Shame, sorrow... these emotions showed on his face.

When he finally managed to open his mouth, he said, " **Sorry, Haku.** " For the first time, he said his name. " **I didn't mean to do this.** "

"Who is she?" Haku saw Kurama's smile. It was a small smile - a poor one, and yet, his physical features transformed it in a weird one, a  _crazy_  smirk.

" **She's my other self.** " Haku didn't understand the concept, but he know that Kurama did not lie. He was glad that Kurama opened his heart to him." **Come Haku, I want to show you something...** "

It was like an offer from the devil.

Kurama stood up and left the room. Haku followed him. They got out from the house together. They stood before a gravestone. It was the first they made. Then, they wandered more further in the graveyard. It was a big one. Flowers were deposed on each tomb. No names were engraved on them.

Kurama looked like a vampire, a grim reaper in this circumstance. Haku didn't say what he saw. He knew it would have hurt him. He was his protector, the one who had taught him every things he knew now. Kurama didn't treat him like a weapon-he treated him like a human being. Haku knew that the kekkei genkai didn't make the person. It was how they were used that described the owner.

Kurama stopped when they were on the hill. This was the center of the cemetary, formed by the rest of the meteor. All around them, graves were planted.

" **Do you know why I respect so many deaths, Haku? Even for the ones which I'm responsible for? Do you know why I think of them as acquaintances?** "

Haku shook his head. Kurama stared grievously at him.

" **Because, Haku... each time-I mean, every time I kill someone, I think about my first kill with this body. My first friend... He was like a light for me, and I killed him. I miss him so much and I know I'll never meet him again. When I bow in front of the tombs, I think about this friend, Haku. I don't want anyone to undergo this fate,** " he declared. ' ** _That's why, Kakashi, that's why I respect you so much. You are so similar to me,_** ' he thought, looking to the sky. His gaze beamed into the night.

" **Do you like the stars, Haku?** " said Kurama. This question startled Haku; it was a strange one.

" **I don't like them, Haku, because far away, they ignore us, our destiny, what we must fight everyday.** " Kurama did some hand-signs and raised his arms to the sky. His youki slowly fluctuated toward the full moon. The sky was colored red. All the folks in the country wondered what it was, until a red rain appeared. The palms of Kurama were headed toward the heaven, his hands at his chest's level; they caught the _blood tears of the sky_.

" **Haku, this rain is for the dead, these tears are for them. This is my requiem...** " Kurama started to dance. A slow, a delicate, a dreary one. A strange melody began to arise from nowhere, from the hell and from the heaven. Haku admiringly stared at him. This was a song of millions souls. The graves trembled terribly from the melancholic voices... The air was tainted with a sickening, troubling and troubled wind - a peculiar wind that removed everything, every sin, every errors from the past.

It was a melody of redemption.

When Kurama stopped his dance, the melody suspended, the rain vanished, but yet, the ground was wet and crimson. Kurama joined both of his hands. All of a sudden, a red vortex turned intensively around them. He slammed the ground heavily, and a strange, red stone emerged from the ground formed by the swirl. Haku saw Kurama knelt before it. There was a name marked on it, a name which read... Naruto.

" **I swear on this tomb, Haku, for the memory of the dead. I vow that no one who is dear to me will ever suffer this fate.** " His features became normal; normal tears refined from his cheeks. His eyes were closed.

They returned to their house just as dawn began rising.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. It was five minutes until Naruto finally opened the it. Her hair was tangled. Her clothes were torn. She had not slept at all. Dark circles loomed under her eyes. She had seen the red light rising from the sky of the water country. She knew it was her brother who was responsible for this. She had vomited at the thought of him. Kakashi then began to speak.

"Yo..." Naruto slammed the door in his face. She opened it again when his knocking returned. Kakashi was distracted from reading his pornographic book. Her eyes widened.

"What is it so exciting about this book?" Naruto took his book from his hands. He sweat-dropped; her sensei was going to kill before he could commit suicide from the shame. "What are they doing? Why does this man torture her?" She put a finger on page. "That's what you wanted to show me?" she asked, innocent. Kakashi laughed. He entered the apartment.

"Hey, stop! Don't come in!" she cried. He ignored her. He saw her amulet on the table, the former of which he took and pocketed. Then he exited the apartment.

"Hey, give that back!" Naruto called.

Kakashi began to run, and so she she ran after him. They crossed through the village. The people scrutinized them, puzzled. Finally, they arrived in front of a stone where names were engraved on. He turned to her and gave her her locket. He raised a finger to the lake close to them and said:

"If you really hate him, Naruto, throw it." Her eyes widened at the thought. She looked at her amulet. This was the last link she had with Kurama. Without thinking twice, she prepared to throw it, but at the last moment, she stopped.

"I-I-I-I can't..." she admitted.

"Do you know why, Naruto?" Kakashi requested, and she shook her head vigorously.

"That's because you still love him, Naruto." He pointed a finger to her heart. "Because he is the only person who has opened his heart to you, who ever showed affection for you. You're torn between two emotions, love and hate. They are so strong that you cannot separate them. You also hate yourself for being weak, Naruto. "

"It's..." she began, but was immediately interrupted.

"That's right, Naruto, I know you're in denial since you're back. You cannot really hate him for what he did."

"You don't know! You don't know! You don't know! He killed my friend, Kakashi! He had no reason to do so, but he killed him!" she yelled. "YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ME!"

"I can, Naruto, I have your memories." Her eyes widened again. This was the second betrayal. ' _The last,_ ' she decided. "As you can't hate me for that too, Naruto. You know I did it because I care for you."

"Why? Why do you do this?" she asked at last.

"It is because of the relationship I had with your father, Naruto."

This amazed her. Nobody had ever told her anything about her father. Kakashi's fingers still rested on the stone. "I miss him," he said.

"What are the names on this stone?" She knew he would not talk more about him.

"These names belong to the heroes who died for who they loved. They are the Konoha's heroes. You belong to this place, Naruto, whatever you think. As did Kurama, although he wouldn't admit it. For some of them, I feel responsible, Naruto. This is the worst feeling that you may have." He set his eyes on her. "In reality, he protected you, Naruto, even if you don't know how. He didn't want you to suffer. He wanted you to be strong. That's why he preferred to draw your anger on him." She stared at her feet, fists clenched. She finally raised her head and decided, determined.

"Then, I will ask him why he killed my friend."

Kakashi nodded; that was her right.

"I promise it, Kakashi, I vow to become strong... strong enough to protect my friends... My friends from my brother."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the sixth chapter, end of the First arc


	8. Chapter 7: Uchiwa/Academy

# Chapter 7: Uchiwa/Academy

 

* * *

**Interlude**

Kurama parted with Haku a month after the events in the graveyard, he proclaimed that he had things to do. He had to travel to other countries he could not take Haku with him because it would have been too dangerous. Haku protested that it didn't matter. Nevertheless, Kurama gave him parchments so that he could still continue his training. He ordered him to remain near their home and to keep it safe and clean. He had affixed enough seals there for Haku could beat a kage if he had to defend their territory. Haku hadn't seen him do this, of course, but they were there.

Naruto recovered good mental state, she did not have nightmares anymore regarding Kurama. Kakashi relieved her by sleeping with her at the beginning, but she knew that it would never fill the hole in her heart. She wasn't the cheerful girl that she was before leaving Konoha, but she wasn't emotionless either. She was less opened to the unknowns, she constructed a barrier between her and the world, and it didn't improve her relations with people. They still hated her, and weren't delighted when they learned of her return from her trip. Danzo had convinced the council that Naruto must always be traced by ANBU and or a ROOT member, so as to not repeat errors of past. She was not informed about it, but she had a feeling that she always had one or two presences behind her back, and it didn't lessen her temper.

Kakashi give her more independence in the course of the months which passed, she began sleeping in her own home, removing all things which were linked with Kurama, but she still kept her amulet. She trained everyday but Kakashi didn't help her, he could not because he was not allowed. He started to take back his military activity, he made progressively more missions, he met Jiraya and Mei sometimes. They had became a somewhat official couple, the civilians didn't appreciate it, she was still a foreigner, but the ninjas who happened to meet her, appreciated her for her constant swearing. She was what Jiraya missed, a woman who restrained him from his worst habits, such as spying on the public baths. Each time he was caught by Mei she broke his nose. Half of his pay had gone on hospital charges. He continued writing pornographic novels but with a downgrade in rhythm to Kakashi's misfortune. Seasons passed as they normally did.

Kakashi and Naruto took some time to learn how to cook to which the result was horrible in the beginning. They had wasted an improbable quantity of food before cooking up an eatable dish. This time, in the kitchen, they had played rock-paper-scissors to know who was going to eat the thing. Naruto obviously lost and she threw a habitual irritated look to Kakashi who answered her by an eye-smile. 'That  _Bastard!_ ' She thought and she tasted the dish. It was surprisingly good, she opened eyes wide and Kakashi knew what that meant. He walked to the meal, but Naruto covered it protectively with her body. He begged her with tears but she shook her head vigorously.

Sometime later, Kakashi registered Naruto in the ninja's acadamy. He said that that would help her to become stronger and perhaps to make some friends, but she didn't have one, and she didn't seem to be concerned about it. There were only spoiled children since the majority of them came from civilians' families. She was isolated in a corner of the class. She got good results and her professors didn't disturb her, but the way they looked at her sometimes showed that they shared the same resentment as the village people. She often wondered why they glared at her like that. She asked the question to Kakashi but he wouldn'tsay, he affirmed that it was highly classified; the same boring answer she always heard. He recommended that she not to draw attention to herself in the 't give them any pretext for them to punish her, because there even he couldn't protect her.

One month later, she met Sasuke.

* * *

**The following events take places a little before four years after the arrival of Kurama in this dimension.**

* * *

At ten o'clock, a blonde girl being soon eight years old walked in a hallway. She wore an orange black T-shirt, a jacket, black jeans, and brown sandals. Two quilts jumped on her neck. She had three marks on each cheeks. Children murmured at her back when she passed them, but she didn't pay attention to them because she knew that she would leave this place in one or two years. She arrived at a queue of pupils who were waiting for their teacher at the classroom's door. She was cast down and rested her back on the wall of the corridor. Two kids accosted her. She didn't notice them and looked passively at the ceiling. A fly was more interesting than the loud brats she seemed to think. A Nara far from them pronounced a "troublesome" well-placed followed by the barking of a pup in the arm of an Inuzuka.

"Eh! The pariah! Yes, you, we're talking to you!" She orientated the head to them and looked at them impassive. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you search for your meal in a garbage can? "Some children laughed around them, but they became pale when Naruto sent them a chilling glare with a hint of red. She copied the tone which her brother used when he was angered, and that caused some of them to step back few steps.

" **D** on't dist **u** rb me scu **m** bags **,**  or I'll c **r** ush you and onc **e** you ge **t**  out of this f **u** cking school I'll tr **a** ck you down. When I find you **I**  will break your l **e** gs so th **a** t you w **o** n't be  **a** ble to run; I'll c **u** t your **a** rms  **o** ff w **i** th a dull object, and then I'll thr **o** w you into a rand **o** m river w **hi** le I'll watch y **o** u drowning merrily..." She was interrupted by Iruka when he slammed a book on her head. Iruka winced he wasn't happy with the current situation. She looked up at him with an innocent look and the tension went down in the corridor. She used her the best weapon, puppy blue eyes filled with tears. The professor sighed and ordered kids' to enter the school room. The children who had upset Naruto appeared to have learned their lesson, but there were still some of them who were still glaring at her with hatered. She would doubtless have need to threaten them once again, when they grew some balls. She was rather satisfied with her effect on them, she hadn't lost her touch.

She entered into the small amphitheatre. She sat down on a chair in an extreme corner of the classroom and rested her head on her table. She fell asleep and didn't hear the instructor calling her name.

"Naruto!" He howled, what caused her jump and raising quickly her hand in air. She mustn't irritate the adults more than they were because she knew that she would lose points what would decelerate her freedom of this accursed place. When Iruka finished call, she released an breath with relief, and could finally rest in peace. Then she put her head back down, her ear on the desk. Vaguely hearing the rest of the room, she drifted into her own world and inner thoughts.

A new pupil had arrived, a small genius, an Uchiwa, the pride of the village carrying their well-known legacy. He was ordered to sit next to Naruto, the teacher thought that he could have a good influence on her. She nearly fell out of her chair when she caught what the professor was saying. ' _Why am I surrounded_ _by idiots_ _?'_ She thought loudly which was when she noticed the irritated faces oriented toward her. She resumed her slumbering position with her head back on her desk.

The little Sasuke walked slowly towards the Naruto's seat. He looked at her, disgusted because of the slobber coming out from Naruto's mouth. The head still downs he opened her eyes and leveled her gaze on him. ' _He's cute!_ ' She thought. ' _What?_   _Wait, did I call him cute? Kakashi! I need some help! I must be crazy!_ '

"Please, can I have room? I want to pass so that I could sit down there." He pointed a finger towards the chair next to her. She moved her chair forward and let Sasuke enter. They were alone in their corner, all other children preferred being far from her.

"Can you give me the history book? I don't have one since I am new." She took out the book he asked for from her bag, and pulled an other one to use it as a pillow, she fixed it and thought _'Comfort tested and approved._ ' She put her head on it and Sasuke did the same because he took Naruto for a model. He wondered what this was going to help, but he fell asleep finally fifteen minutes later. They passed two hours just like that. The instructor was exasperated by the sight of them, the inverse effect of what he wanted had just happened. He shouted at them to leave the room. Both of them jumped, surprised. While Sasuke quickly headed for the exit head down and red faced. Naruto yawned, stretched her arms and passed in front of Iruka. She looked at her teacher, relaxed. He sighed more, exasperated.

"Please Naruto, can you fix your habits since Sasuke has come to this school?" His eyes were full of hope, but Naruto answered it with an ambiguous look.

''That's nothing." Iruka said after releasing an annoyed gasp.

They left the room.

* * *

Sasuke was waiting for her friend outside the school. She appeared finally with her constant bored step. He shouted, frustrated.

"Hey! You sure took your time! I waited for you for ten minutes!" Naruto was confused.

"You waited for me?" She answered still cautious.

"Stop looking at me like an idiot! I obviously waited for you! Because of you, I was even told off because I copied you, and slept on my desk." She understood now why Iruka had asked her this strange favor of good behavior. Sasuke didn't know if he should to be angered or disconcerted by her reaction. Then, she leaned in front of him and patted him gently on his cheek with a smile upon her face.

"You know, if I begin to love you, you should be scared." He spat on the soil before answering to her proudly.

"Pff, Uchiwa don't fear anyone and are feared by everybody!" However, this exclamation only made Naruto laugh more. Suddenly, she licked his cheek, and he shuddered. He took a step back, terrified. She put her tongue on her lips to confirm his taste.

"You fear nobody, really? I must be the exception then. I don't think I'm afraid of you, but rather, I confess that I love teasing small things like you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand on his black hair while glaring at him instensely. He turned red and pushed free of her grasp, she laughed again.

"Come on, since you chose me as your guide, I'll show you a good place where it's possible to eat in peace." Without expecting an answer, she started to move. Sasuke who didn't know this place decided he had to follow her so he wouldn't become lost. They wandered up to a river, and Naruto laid down on the grassy banks, the soil was inclined. Sasuke smelled an exquisite scent flowing from the trees around them. They were located two miles away from the school. Naruto used to eat here. She sent him an inquisitive glare.

"Well, what do you think about it?" She requested.

"I confess it's a good place, but aren't you isolated from others here?" He interogated. She smiled at him poorly.

"I come here because I want to be alone, as you could have seen, I am not popular in school, or even in the village." When she noticed his surprised stare, she continued. "I still don't know why they hate me, my mentor, Kakashi, says that it is classified. " Sasuke stared at her with admiration. ' _A classified secret? So cool!_ ' He thought. She was relatively entertained by his reaction.

"But we should stop discussing things that aren't interesting. " He was a bit disappointed that she didn't give more information to him. He wanted to know more about her. "We must eat before going back to the academy. You have a bento, don't you?" He acquiesced. He took his meal out of his bag that his mother, Mikoto, had prepared for him. Naruto took a sandwich out that she had made this morning. She ate it while looking pensively at the sky. Then, Sasuke asked her a strange question.

"Are you strong?"

"Hmm?" She was staring at a cloud forming a kit.

"I said, are you strong?" He repeated a bit cast down that she didn't listen to him.

"Why do you ask? "She asked back, her eyes seemed to fix his face in an unusual way, as though she saw another person instead of Sasuke.

"My father asked me to be with strong people, he said that it would help me to become stronger myself." He informed her, she grimaced at the mention of his father and he didn't know why.

"I presume that I am stronger than most children, I beat everybody my age in the duel of Taijustu." Sasuke was glad, he could obey his father's desire. She resumed her speech. "However, you shouldn't follow others' advice for training expected from your sensei, if you have one, but I don't think so. Other persons tend to project their own views of the word on you. They try to shape you in a way which they want you to perpetuate. You don't need that, it only weakens you, believe me, I know from my own experiences." She remembered bitterly Kurama who wanted that she learns to write her kanji perfectly, but it didn't help with her training so far. She got up and did a warm-up, and invited him to return to the school.

* * *

They went back to the ninja academy to participate for another boring another history lesson which Iruka seemed to appreciate. ' _He may love listening to the sound of his own voice.'_ Naruto thought. ' _I must confess that he has_ _a_ _talent to make me sleep._ ' She yawned one more time. She was still sitting down near Sasuke, but this time, he didn't sleep, he was continuously taking notes. Then they arrived at the most interesting part of the day. ' _Finally!'_ She sighed. Target practice, which they threw shuriken, kunai, and other weapons at posts across the field.

The children advanced on the muddy ground. they formed several queues in front of the targets, which usually represented Iwa shinobi. Sasuke and Naruto were together in the same row. He did almost a perfect job which caused a general hiss of all persons in the surroundings excluded by Naruto obviously. A new comer who did better than most of the pupils in the first trial. Sasuke had a small smirk aimed at Naruto, satisfied with the performance. Naruto only raised an eyebrow, and answered him with a wicked smile, which caused an astonished look from the boy. ' _Interesting..._ ' Iruka thought.

Naruto walked up to eighty feet of her target, took a deep breath and sent her kunai soaring to the perfect sites; eyes, throat, heart, and stomach. The others weren't surprised; they were accustomed to her skill. Sasuke, however, was astonished. When she went back towards him, they did a high-five and laughed together. All the other children stared at them, outraged, especially the girls. The heir of Uchiwa liked the pariah's company? Naruto and Sasuke didn't even notice them.

The next lesson was reserved for famous duels of Taijustu. They both wore a kimono and stood on the tatami mat sand took fighting stances. Naruto bent forward a bit leaving the left part of her body facing him, her hand at chest level. Sasuke did the same but displayed the right half of his body. From an external view, you could say that they were separated by a mirror.

Naruto smiled at him, and taunt him to come with two quick movements of her tied fingers. He rushed her, and sent her a high-kick with his body in air. She avoided it by pushing his foot behind her back, and answered it with a fist to his face. He laid down on the floor, her fist above his head, Sasuke fell with his hands behind him on the ground, then made another kick toward her stomach which made her take some steps back. Sasuke was a little stronger than her, but she was quicker than to him. They continued their sparing for about five more minutes. They sweated a lot and they were breathing with difficultly. The bell signaled the end of their match. It was a tie. Sasuke was happy that she didn't lie regarding her ablities, and she was happy to finally find a good partner and a good friend. Naruto's first one, ironically, since she had entered the academy.

After classes they left the academy together, holding each others hands. Iruka noticed it from a window of the academy with a strange smile upon his face. He was delighted that Naruto had finally found a friend.

* * *

In a street, the passersby stared at them feeling, disgusted. Sasuke noticed them but chose to adopt the same attitude as Naruto, he ignored them. When they parted ways Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek to take revenge of her hazing earlier that day. She flushed and he run away quickly before she could answer him furiously, he lifted a hand saying goodbye. She stood immobile, she knew that she would see him tomorrow and send him back the currency of her room. It was an other thing that Kurama had taught her when he teased her. To take revenge on somebody, she had to get ready first and organize what she would do. She touched the cheek where he had kissed her and laughed.

She headed for her flat. She was there at night. She took a bath, cleaning herself of the dirt and weariness. When she went out, she was dressed in nightclothes and she cooked her dinner. She heard somebody knocking on her door, she opened it. It was Kakashi.

He came from time to time to her home, mostly at night to hearabout her day, and to eat something. Since Naruto, was in fact, a much better cook than him. He would usually make some bentos for her hospitality for when she went to the academy. This time there, he raised the hand at his head level and said.

"Yo."

"Come on in, I'm cooking diner." He entered the living room. He looked at Naruto and thought something was out of ordinary. She was humming while cooking. He had never seen her humming since her return to Konoha. When she served the meal, they both sat down at the table, and ate their ration. These were the only times when Naruto saw him taking away his mask but not his head-band. Even in his sleep, he kept them on.

Kakashi finally asked his habitual question.

"Then, was it a fun day?" She usually replied answers such as boring, useless, irritating but this time she answered him with a well-known smile.

"It was a rather entertaining day." She proclaimed by swallowing a tomato.

"Oh?" Kakashi put an elbow on the table and with the same arm put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Oh?" She imitated him to make fun of him and he knew the game had ended before it had begun. She knew his mannerisms as well as he knew her too.

"It was rather amusing, I met an interesting boy today." She spun her fork near her hair. ' _A boy?'_ Kakashi thought. ' _She_ _s_ _rather_ _young_ _to have this type of relationship._ ' He shook his head slightly which caused Naruto to lift her eyebrow. He looked, at her, a bit scared.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"An Uchiwa." She retorted to check if he could guess the famous 'boy'. She knew that he had a lot of links in this village.

"Do you mean Sasuke? I heard that he had just integrated the academy today." He gave her an ambiguous look.

"Yes, he did." She was happy with her effect, he seemed relatively surprised. She questioned him because she wanted to confirm some things. "Do you know him?"

"It would be fair to say that I kept special relationship with the Uchiwa over the years, since a certain accident that you could easily guess." She looked at his right eye, he sometimes told her of his past as an ANBU, and the old team he lost. " I know the most important ones as the heirs, the main members and the oldest. Why is he so thrilling?" He patted the finger in rhythm on the table.

"He isn't completely mentally retarded like all the other children. He doesn't fear me, or ignore me, and he doesn't hate me for no reason. He's friendly, and he's a good partner to train with." She was bothered due to the fact that Kakashi wasn't surprised by the issue of the spar. "I don't know why he's so strong since he just joined the school today."

"The Uchiwa have their own training's programs concerning their children, and they take particular attention since they haven't a lot of kids. There are only three Uchiwa who are under fourteen years old. In age's order , They are Sasuke that we had spoken before, one of them is a chuunin called Shisui, and the other one is a well-known genius that you would have been able to know if you had more attentively listened what the professors had tried to teach you." It was a small rebuke because he knew how she treated lessons which didn't include her physical skills. "He is a very good ANBU in fact."

Naruto hissed, it was rare that somebody entered in the ANBU before getting over the hurdle of sixteen years. "I think that you'd like to know who he is if you really consider Sasuke a good friend." She raised an eyebrow, and undid one of her quilts because she was soon going to sleep, she had finished her ration.

"Then you should tell me who he is before I burn all your pervert's books in your collection." She had recently known the orange books' subject. She had blushed when she remembered the first time that she had read one.

Kakashi seemed frightened by the threat but in fact, he was glad that she was so interested about the man because that would mean that Sasuke was really her friend.

"He is the elder brother of Sasuke, Itachi Uchiwa." She widened her eyes. "And he is tenderly admired by his small brother, as you were with yours." She panted. He knew her reactions when they discussed about Kurama, but he talked about him, nevertheless. She was angered by his insensitivity.

"Don't talk about him, Kakashi." She intimidated him quietly, her eyes glaring at the table, and her fist shaking.

"You should overcome your rage when we mention him, Naruto. You can't become stronger than to him if you can't even to talk about him." She looked at him with utter rage now.

"You aren't welcome here anymore tonight, Kakashi." She couldn't restrain her tears of frustration because she knew that he was right. What she said closed the discussion, and she guided him harshly towards the door. She slammed the door when he was outside. She ran toward her room and stretched out in her bed. She grabbed her amulet near her heart and thought about her dear, and so hated brother. She shed more tears on her curly pillow, and held tightly her blanket above her nose.

Kakashi heard her sobs behind the door, he sighed, really tired now. He shunshin towards his own flat.

* * *

Fugaku wasn't bright when he heard news about his son from the ANBU. He knew that he had passed most in his time with the junchuuriki of the Kyuubi. That would have an impact on the Uchiwa's fame to be linked to 'the demon brat'. He argued with Mikoto; his wife, not to get himself into the relations which Sasuke made in the school and didn't deny that Naruto the daughter of her deceased friend Kushina. When they heard Sasuke coming back, they rushed to him. He was surprised when he saw their faces. They seemed angered. Fugaku asked Sasuke harshly.

"How was the academy, son?"

"Otou-san, it wasn't great at the beginning, but I met a new friend there, she's so funny! She is so strong, Otou-san! I can respect your wish! I am so happy!" Sasuke moved the arms as he though they were the best news of the year. But he was only crestfallen by the reaction of his father.

"Then, I will order you to respect my wishes my once again, I want you cut your links with her." He ordered in an authoritative voice. Mikoto said nothing because she didn't want to contradict her husband in front of her son, but she still glared at him, angered by his dogmatism. Sasuke began crying a bit.

"Why? Why can I not see her again?" He requested sadly but his parents didn't answer him.

"Then, I don't see why I should listen to you " He remembered of what Naruto had said to him regarding 'their vision of the world'. He walked towards the staircase, to go towards his bedroom, without eating what his mother had made him this night. He heard her calling him.

"Wait, Sasuke!" She was behind him.

"Do you share the same opinion as him, Kaa-san?" Sasuke poorly asked. She didn't reply.

"Then, I have nothing to say to you either." He entered his room and dove under his covers. He was dirty from efforts of the day but he didn't take a shower or change his clothes. He stayed just like that for two hours. He heard his parents arguing about him in the living room. ' _Why?_   _Why_ _did_ _everything ha_ _ve_ _to be so complicate_ _d_ _about her? I just_ _wanted_ _her as my friend, no more, no less. I didn't hurt anybody,_ _either_ _I_ _didn't betray_ _the village, nor the clan._ ' He considered persistently.

Then, he heard somebody climbing up to his opened window. He wore a mask of weasel and an uniform of ANBU. The foreigner took his mask away slowly, what revealed Itachi. He sat down near Sasuke and stared at him intensely.

"Foolish little brother... "He whispered.

"Ni-san, I was right, wasn't I?" Sasuke speculated that he knew what had happened this night. Itachi ruffled hair gently.

"Sasuke, I wouldn't say if you were right or wrong in your decision, you have to get your own opinions about your relations. But I disapprove the fact that you came in your room without saying 'goodnight' to our parents. You also didn't eat the meal which our mother cooked you with love." He smiled, a bit entertained. "And you should also take a shower quickly, you stink more than a pig who sweats." He was leaving but his brother hugged him.

"Will you train with me tomorrow, Ni-San?" He asked with stars in eyes. Itachi shook the head and head-poked him.

"I have no time to train with you, perhaps later, Sasuke." Sasuke pouted but that amused Itachi even more.

"Pff, always the same catchphrase. I make fun of it, I have a new friend with who I can train with now." Sasuke crossed his arms, pouted and looked in the window. Itachi chuckled.

"Are you sure that she is only a friend, Sasuke? You seem a bit young to have a girlfriend." Itachi teased him and Sasuke flushed. He chased his brother outside his room, and Itachi burst into laughter. Later, after Itachi slept, Sasuke took a shower and ate the now cold meal of his mother. When he went back to his room, he stretched out on his bed, relieved and murmured.

"Thank you, Ni-San." Sasuke chortled. Stars were shining brightly this night.

* * *

In the morning Naruto and Sasuke met at the school. He was anxious when he saw the dark circles under her eyes and was scared that it was because it was perhaps because she overthought about yesterday's kiss but she affirmed that it wasn't his fault when she saw his guilty face. She still refused to tell him the reason later. They spent their week just like they spent the first day. The children left Naruto alone for the most part, but the girls looked at her with concentrated hateful glares. That only entertained Naruto more. Sasuke checked the list of names in the schoolroom and saw that Naruto's birthday approached. He decided he had to give her a present.

* * *

Somewhere, in a cellar located in a desert, a man was sitting down on a rock. He wore a red kimono, tinted with sand, which revealed his bandaged arms, and blue sandals. He carried a purple ninjato on his back and a black bag was put down on the ground next to him. He seemed really exhausted. His elbows on his thighs and his forearms between them, he looked confusedly his surroundings. within his hands, there was a small packet. He made a hand-seal, and invoked a small, red and terrified fox.

"You contracted a debt from me, if I remember rightly..." The man declared, absentminded, and the small fox acquiesced a bit. The foxes were never enthusiatic to be summoned. They resounded mostly with annoyances.

"The birthday of my kit approaches, and I wish to offer her something, you are responsible for bringing her this." He put the present in the muzzle of the fox, he caught it under his breath. "Take care of it, I don't want it to be damaged. Is it clear? "The fox acquiesced vigorously and left the cellar quickly. The man laid down now on the rock where he was sitting and stretched the arms. He looked pensively at the ceiling.

"Naruto... I am afraid that I have to see you soon..." Then, he fell unconscious.


	9. Chapter 8: Happy birthday

# Chapter 8: Happy birthday

 

* * *

October 10, the date of the Kyuubi's assault and the Yondaime's sacrifice and Naruto's birthday. It was a national holiday. Naruto herself had never liked it. While most people would celebrate it, she used to stay in her apartment; or rather, over the last three years she had stayed in her apartment. The holiday reminded her of the day her brother had come several years ago—the day after the holiday. She stopped thinking about him, because that would have ruined her day. She cried every time she thought about him.

This year at eight, she awoke to the ringing of the doorbell. She got out of bed hoping it was not one of the people who hated her. It was Kakashi; he entered her flat wearing an eye-smile.

Naruto greeted him without being surprised. Last year they had been spent the day together. Amazingly, he hadn't had a book of questionable content with him. He had brought a strawberry cake for her. She ate it in two hours and immediately gained two kilos. While she was eating, he told her who the Yondaime had been without revealing that he had been her father. He confirmed he had been his sensei. He informed her about his tastes, his worldview, and his physical resemblance to her.

However, he had spoken more freely about her mother. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, a red-haired living bomb, ready to explode at any moment, always busy pranking her neighborhood within the village. He said he missed them both. He hadn't told her about the former junchuuriki's state because that was unnecessarily complex, and Naruto would have asked additional questions about her. He told Naruto she reminded him of her mother, and he offered the girl her mother's headband. It became one of Naruto's most precious treasures. After that, she always kept it near her amulet in the drawer next to her bed. She held them when she felt angry or sad. They conferred to her an inner calm.

If the mention of her mother was a thing of the past, Kurama was a brother still alive for her. Unfortunately, he had not returned to Konoha since leaving her. She still did not know why he had killed Otoru. If she could have understood why, she would have forgiven him, but he remained invisible like a ghost who haunted her in her dreams. But that day, she did not want to bewail about her past.

This time Kakashi gave her a chocolate cake. He laughed when she said that she would gain another two kilos. He teased her while scrunching her hair and attested he was free to spend the day making her run until she had lost all the weight, because then she could accept the cake. She pouted but she still ate her cake. It was already ten o'clock this morning. They talked about her days at the academy. She said that since Sasuke had arrived, it had become fun. They pranked teachers sometimes. Every day they ate at the place she had shown him. Kakashi smiled when he listened to her, and he testified that it was good she had finally found a confidant, someone who she could believe in.

She told him that she'd beaten Sasuke in a spare yesterday because he had strangely lost his concentration. He had been a pitiful partner that day. He refused to tell her his distraction's origin, and Naruto was a little upset. Sasuke had left her and she had not seen him since. She thought it was strange. Kakashi didn't have any comments and gave her another eye-smiled; he had a feeling as to why Sasuke acted like this, but he did not want to spoil the surprise for Naruto.

Then, they went out at eleven. Kakashi decided it was a good idea to visit some places in Konoha he wanted to show her: Team Seven's training ground, some restaurants he had visited with his team, etc... They went to Ichiraku ramen for lunch. Naruto had not gone there once since registering at the Academy. She prepared her own meals now, but the place still reminded her of good memories, of a time when it was the only place she could be tranquil at, in peace at. Since it was her birthday, the owner Teuchi offered them free dishes. His daughter Ayame questioned Naruto about who was the great mysterious masked silver-haired man who accompanied her, but she assured her that he was just a friend.

After they ate, they laid on the lawn outside of Konoha near the forest. There they observed the cloudless blue sky.

* * *

It had been a week and Sasuke still had not reconciled with his father over his decision, but Mikoto, who had never been against his decision in the first place, started to talk to him again. He asked his mother what he could offer to a girl as a present. She smiled mysteriously and said that the most precious gift he could give to her was his own presence at her birthday. It did not help him find what he sought. They wandered around the village until they reached a hill near the river. There he saw Naruto. Then he ran towards her and noticed that she was not alone. Naruto felt his presence, turned to look at him, and pounced on him, uttering a little cry. She literally threw herself onto him, and because of her momentum they did somersaults across the slope and fell into the river. The adults laughed at them. Sasuke got up from the water, both angry and surprised.

"Are you crazy, jumping on me like that?" He exclaimed, but she smiled back brightly.

"You're yourself now!" She yelled, surprising him at the same time.

"What?" He replied confused. "Yesterday you weren't focused on the present. Now you are." He sighed. Kakashi clapped his hands to call them out of the water. It was cold, and it would be sad if they caught a cold at this time of the year. Mikoto approached Naruto and Kakashi followed her. Mikoto gave them both a towel.

"Who is he/she?" They asked together.

"He/She is my mentor/mother." They said simultaneously. They brawled, a little frustrated that he/she spoke at the same time. Once they had finished, Mikoto and Kakashi exchanged an amused look. In fact, they had already become acquainted when they did not need to be presented.

"So, you're Naruto..." Mikoto murmured. ' _She looks like Minato so much, and even Kushina is reflected in her behavior,_  ' she thought. Naruto bowed in front of her.

"You're Naruto's mentor!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "The one who taught her everything!" Mikoto stared at Kakashi. He nodded at but corrected Sasuke by saying, "No, I didn't teach her a thing. She acquired her strength alone." Sasuke's mouth made an 'O', and he was even more impressed than before but not for the reason Kakashi thought. "You can even read minds!" Upset, Kakashi put a hand on his single revealed eye. He had just assumed the thread of conversation. Naruto laughed and augmented Sasuke's misunderstanding.

"Yes, it's because he has the sharigan!" She said gleefully. Now Sasuke generously worshipped Kakashi; he knelt before him. The Shinobi idol in question gaped at the boy, terrified. Mikoto put a hand over her mouth to hide her amusement.

"Master, please, teach me your secrets." Sasuke figuratively licked Kakashi's boots. He mentally cursed Naruto before using Shunshin to dash off and to avoid listening to the crazy excitement of an admirer; he had enough fan-girls like that without adding children to the list. Naruto tapped Sasuke's back.

"Well done, he won't come back now that you've scared him. I was kidding, he didn't know how to read minds." Sasuke was furious now, he'd embarrassed himself.

"And I suppose you also lied about the sharigan. I don't even know why I believed that. It's impossible for him to possess the sharigan, he'd have to be an Uchiha." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Have you by chance heard of the Copy Cat nin?" Sasuke retorted immediately. "Of course! He is the..." He stopped himself and froze momentarily. He clenched his fists and winced. "Naruto! You did not tell me!" He rushed to Naruto, who quickly fled while chuckling. They moved away from Mikoto, who decided to leave them alone so they could have great memories together.

Sasuke and Naruto passed the afternoon by running through the festival. Passersbys glared at them, puzzled. The children messed with a few stands. The ANBU who were supposed to supervise Naruto had difficulty staying out of the mess that the young couple caused. Sasuke threw small stones and sticks at Naruto who dodged, laughing. They broke into the Hokage's tower and literally destroyed the Hokage's office. Sarutobi, meanwhile, was at her house with Kakashi; they were waiting for her so they could throw a surprise party.

After that, Sasuke lost his resolve to avenge himself and began to think that it was a rather exciting race. He no longer ran behind her but alongside her. They plunged into a spring where they challenged each other to a freestyle race. Later when they were dry enough, they strolled to a place where they heard lively music. They entered the room and then stole food to restore themselves from their escapades. They were pursued by security guards because they had once again made a mess. They took a few pots and ink drawings of animals painted on some clans' compound, including the Uchiha one. That night, everyone hated the 'demon brat' and the 'Uchiha's heir'. Fugaku swore solemnly that he would end his son's involvement with the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. He received an incredible amount of bills for their actions. He cried in frustration, but Mikoto laughed again when she heard the latest news. She thought that Naruto was definitely Kushina's dead ringer.

At seven twenty, Naruto and Sasuke returned to her apartment. They discovered the Hokage and Kakashi awaiting them. Even Jiraiya was there with Mei. Naruto looked somewhat confused, but the Hokage presented his disciple and his pupil's girlfriend. Naruto had never met Jiraiya while she was conscious. Mei had ordered Jiraiya to at least see her on her birthday; she threatened to leave him if he did not obey. Naruto thought it was strange that a man so old was in a relationship with as beautiful and young a woman as Mei. Jiraiya sobbed at the comment, but Mei burst into laughter and a good relationship between Mei and Naruto was insured. Then, they cursed their reciprocal partners what turned pale Kakashi and the Hokage. Hiruzen whispered in Kakashi's ear that he should give her some tips to discern what was polite and what was not. Sasuke stood away and pouted a bit because he no longer had Naruto's attention.

They gathered in the living room and took a few appetizers. Jiraiya was writing pornographic novels in his corner. Naruto shrieked in surprise when she noticed that he was the author of the famous orange book. Sasuke approached him, interested, and blushed when he saw the content, as he knew what it was about even if he had not yet reached puberty, just like Naruto. Kakashi pleaded with the Great Toad Hermit to autograph his own books, and Jiraiya gladly obliged.

Mei had a drunkard's contest with the Hokage, who began to peer at Mei's little bra once he was drunk. Jiraiya discerned the threat and tried to lie over her body, but he was violently pushed against a wall, cracking it a bit. Mei had never liked to be interrupted during one of her challenges. Naruto and Sasuke used the adults' distraction to get out of the house because they were too young to appreciate that kind of leisure.

Opening the door, they found a small package on the floor. They heard the bushes rustle, and they saw a little red fox who fled promptly. Kakashi, who had recovered his senses from his own orange signed book, remarked that Naruto and Sasuke were no longer there. He rushed towards the exit and found the small gift too. He thought it was wonderfully packaged.

"What is it?" Kakashi questioned, but the children only shook their heads and pointed a finger to inform him where the fox had gone.

"We saw an animal the size of a weasel." Sasuke reported. It was the first animal which had crossed his mind because it was the one who incarned his brother. Kakashi nodded and quickly ran in the direction they had shown. Naruto was overthrown by his reaction. Sasuke and Naruto took a moment to decide whether they should open the package or not.

* * *

After ten minutes of Kakashi chasing the little red fox, he deduced what kind of animal it was. He thought. ' _A fox? Why would a fox deliver a present? I have a bad feeling..._ ' He finally managed to catch it.

" **Let me go! Let me go!** " The little fox squeaked, panicked.

"Who sent you?" Kakashi requested dryly while raising a fist above the fox's face; the animal cried pitifully before replying:

" **He would not want me to say his name, he would kill me if I said his name! Let me go!**  " Kakashi took pity on the fox and liberated him, knowing who was behind this mysterious gift. " _Kurama..._ " He thought seriously. Then he returned to the apartment.

* * *

During his absence, Naruto and Sasuke had argued about whether they should open the gift. Sasuke was worried about it and he did not want to unlock it. Naruto, who did not often receive gifts, insisted upon opening it to discover what secrets were contained in the package. The only note that was written was, " _For my Heart!_ " She finally unwrapped it. There was a small red ring. Olive branches were drawn and the scent emitted by it seemed to arise from the tree itself.

"It's beautiful!" Naruto testified and inserted the thing around her finger. It suited her perfectly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, panicked.

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke shouted. His shout attracted the adults. They wondered what the purpose of the hullabaloo was. Naruto proudly showed her new ring to her friends. Hiruzen winced, fearing the worst. Mei approached her and recognized the smell's origin. She glanced at Naruto, worried. Sasuke told them what had happened. Hiruzen began to open his mouth to scold Naruto, but a scared Kakashi emerged from nowhere and took Naruto's hand. He lifted his headband to release his Sharigan. After his study, he asked the girl.

"Please, Naruto. Try to remove that ring from your finger." He seemed really ominous now.

"Why?"

"Don't argue, Naruto. Do what I tell you..." Kakashi's tone rang into Naruto's ear; he only used in for important moments. She tried to take it off but failed to do so. Kakashi gave a look to the Sandame which meant, ' _We need to talk about it, now._ ' Hiruzen nodded and decided it was the time to distribute gifts. Mei and Jiraiya also understood the glare's meaning. Hiruzen gave Naruto a small scroll. Jiraiya and Mei give her clothes and confectioneries. Kakashi and Sasuke had nothing since Kakashi had already offered his cake and Sasuke hadn't found anything. The night ended on a disappointing note for Naruto. Kakashi accompanied Sasuke back to his home, and he promised to be present for the meeting in his office.

Naruto had had the best day of her life. She was so happy because all her friends had come for her birthday. She was only accustomed to the scorn of her people. Then she lied on her bed, all her possessions around her, and fell asleep. In her dreams she was among foxes.

* * *

When Mei and Jiraiya arrived at the Hokage's office, they whistled. Hiruzen had a grievous grin. ' _Those little..._ ' They decided to leave, leaving a word for Kakashi to meet them in the refectory. Once they were seated at a table, they began to talk.

"So what? What do you think about this?" Jiraiya questioned.

"I don't think it was so bad! Our clothes seemed to delight her!" Mei exclaimed and Jiraiya shook his head, world-weary.

"I meant the ring, Mei, not our present."

"Oh..." Mei was a bit miffed.

"We should wait for Kakashi, he'll probably have learned more about this matter," The Sandaime proposed. They waited impatiently for their missing member. Kakashi arrived using Shunshin five minutes later.

"Sorry for being late," he said absentmindedly.

"Tell us about the ring, Kakashi, since you checked it out with your sharigan and pursued the animal that brought it." Kakashi waved his hand over the table where they were sitting before and dropped the red fur on it. Everyone present scowled.

"You should know what this means," he testified.

"Kurama..." They answered simultaneously.

"Yes, the ring did not seem to jeopardize Naruto or manipulate her in any way. Aside from the smell and the fact that it can't be detached from her finger, I didn't discover a thing."

"Normally I wouldn't be scared if someone offered a gift for a relative's birth, but because the individual is Kurama, I'm worried he's attempting an action against Konoha," Jiraiya commented dubiously.

"I think you're exaggerating the threat. He probably just wanted to send Naruto a gift. That's not prohibited by any laws, is it?" Mei defended her opinion because of her new relationship with Naruto. She knew the girl didn't have enough gifts and couldn't afford to give up even one. Hiruzen scratched his beard thoughtfully. Then he opened his mouth.

"Are you aware of Kurama's current residence? I want to visit him once." The other three shook their heads. Hiruzen shrugged.

"I guess since he left his home near the Kiri's ruins, nobody knows where he lives. Jiraiya and Mei, I give you a new mission, rank A: I want you to investigate this matter." Mei was put-off. They had just returned from a long mission and she thought she could take a vacation with her partner. "Look for any trace where he could have been located, you're dismissed." Hiruzen concluded immediately to keep Mei from complaining. Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear that they could still have fun during their mission; she nodded sadly in acknowledgement. They then left the room to teleport home to prepare for their departure.

Kakashi remained with the Hokage and stared at him, imploring him to give him a similar mission.

"No, Kakashi. You have to stay in Konoha. We will need you if Kurama comes here since you've already fought him. You retained knowledge about his abilities. I will not give you a mission, but I advise you to keep an eye on Naruto. You are also dismissed... " Kakashi nodded. He also teleported to his home.

Hiruzen, who was alone in the refectory, walked slowly toward his room at the top of the central tower.

* * *

Sasuke had been reprimanded by his father once he crossed the Uchiha's compounds. He yelled that he was forbidden to leave their home unless he was going to the academy. ' _This will prevent him from frequenting the demon that corrupts my child!_ ' Fugaku had thought. Sasuke went to his room without eating, but he was still satisfied and had no remorse because it had been an exciting day.

* * *

When Itachi had completed his mission, he intended to return home immediately; however, in the locker room where Itachi kept his equipment, another ANBU relayed to him a message that he claimed was from the village elders. He was horrified when he heard the news...

* * *

Somewhere, much later in a desert, a man was asleep in a cave and was sweating large drops under the pressure which gave him intense hallucinations.

"You murdered us!" People screamed among a crowd.

"Please! Do not tell her..." begged a child on the verge of death.

Kurama had frequent nightmares during his sleep. It was one of the reasons he preferred to fall unconscious rather than fall asleep. The worst of them was not of this type. The worst was when he met Naruto—when his eyes were devouring her hair like the wheat... Exhaling her fragrance ... Touching her skin ... Tasting her lips ... And worst of all, when he was corrupting her. He missed her physically and psychologically. He crossed his arms and shivered in his stupor when he had this lascivious dream. He felt an imaginary hand put on his shoulder, comforting him.

" **No, Kurama, my friend ... You did what was necessary...**  " It was a reminiscence of Naruto's spirit.

"My Light..." Kurama whispered. "Thank you for saving me again..." Even lying on the ground, his hand grasped the wind. The wind of change.

He opened his eyes. They were red, they asked for blood. " **I will save a soul, it is my duty and burden to bear.**  "

Then he went to Konoha, his Ninjato unsheathed along with his demonic powers, and the chakra tendrils curling around the weapon he called a body.


	10. Chapter 9: Before the Dusk

# Chapter 9: Before the Dusk

  


* * *

It had been two weeks since Sasuke was confined inside the Uchiha's compounds. When they were at the academy, he thought with Naruto about a way which would allow her to enter into his house without the other Uchiha knowing about it.

Mei and Jiraiya had heard that Kurama was spotted in Suna, so they followed in pursuit to the sand country.

Kakashi had kept a constant eye on Naruto as he was ordered. The ring didn't seem to do anything other than always being on Naruto's finger.

* * *

Since Itachi was ordered by the elders to murder his whole clan, he couldn't sleep well at night. The reason was that a large portion of the Uchiha clan played a part in the conspiracy. Itachi often had nightmares about killing his brother Sasuke and his cousin, Shisui. Danzo had claimed he could not afford to spare any members, even children, as they would likely develop resentment toward Konoha. Itachi had already demonstrated his loyalty to the village by his long term serving as an ANBU. There was also the fact that he was young and so easily manipulated. To add to that; he didn't know his family's plot before being informed by Danzo, which made him the ideal piece to execute the plan.

The Uchiha, Konoha's police force, had planned to overthrow the government. Itachi had proudly told Sasuke that it was an honor for their clan to have such a function in the village, but now, he had lost all hope for his pathetic clan. Eager for power, his clan had taken the path of the carnage, a path that Itachi now had to take for his village.

Sometimes, to relieve stress, Itachi went to the academy. He had never liked the place, but he thought that if he could see his brother, he'd calm down. Well, at least that's what he thought. In reality, it made matters worse. Every time he looked at Sasuke, he was viewing his lifeless body at his feet.

One day, before meeting Sasuke, a little blond girl spotted him. He stood behind a tree near a swing, and she sensed him because she regularly went there when she was alone.

"You are Itachi, aren't you? Aren't you Sasuke's brother?" she asked.

He nodded silently, curious about the girl.

"Are you not on duty?" she questioned, suspicious. She didn't want anyone to derail the plan that she and Sasuke had concocted.

He nodded again.

"You're not really expressive. I wonder why Sasuke worships you so much."

He only looked at her, expressionless, as she had stated.

"Hey, you can answer me when I talk to you!?" She shouted with exasperation. Her interjection caught Sasuke off guard from his position, far away, playing with the other children. When he saw that his brother came, he went happily to them. But then, when he stared at his big brother with curiosity and enthusiasm, Itachi's face paled at the mere sight of his little brother. His reaction disturbed both of the children. Itachi raised his arm to indicate that he was fine. When he started to walk away from them, Sasuke stopped him.

"Nii-san, are you sick?" Sasuke was really concerned about his brother now. He wasn't the usual carefree brother he used to admire. Itachi only nodded once again.

"I'm fine, Sasuke, I... Just need to get fresh air, that's all..." He finally left them without giving them the time to respond.

"Do you know what he has?" Naruto asked her friend. He shook his head. She gave him a small grin and he understood the meaning. The next day, in the evening, he would show her the Uchiha compounds as he had promised.

They returned to their classroom together. Recreation was over.

* * *

Itachi wandered aimlessly throughout the village. He couldn't relax. Then, he saw Shisui. His friend and his cousin, whom he considered like his other brother.

"Itachi, it's been a long time. I have not seen you in awhile, are you okay?" He waved his hand to say hello.

Itachi only answered with another nod. ' _I need more power to eliminate my clan,_ ' Itachi concluded.

"Ah, indeed. There will be a meeting tonight in the barracks. This will be an important gathering. You'll be given information about how to better serve the clan."

' _So, he has known about the stratagem..._ ' Itachi thought. His body began to tighten.

"And also, you'd better stop for doing missions for some time. You don't seem to be in good shape."

Itachi stayed silent and thought quietly, ' _If I can't get rid of him, I won't be able to execute the mission that I was given. By killing him, I'll even get the Mangekyō Sharingan._ ' Itachi's fists clenched.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Shisui questioned, worried about Itachi. He put a hand on his shoulder and Itachi withdrew it sharply and activated his sharigan. Shisui raised an eyebrow and did the same with his eyes. Itachi finally opened his mouth.

"Fight me." He released his katana. Shisui was thrown off by his attitude. Itachi was really behaving in an unusual way. He took three kunai in his hand and tried to reason with him.

"Itachi, I don't know what you are trying to pull but-" He was interrupted by Itachi.

"Stop talking. I can't kill you fairly if you aren't at least aware of my actions." With three spinning tomoes in the eyes, Itachi turned to full speed. Shisui's eyes widened. ' _Itachi is really crazy! I must stop him before he causes any more damage to the clan._ ' Shisui threw three kunai at Itachi, who appeared behind him and pressed his katana on his throat. His cousin couldn't move without the blade slicing through his throat, so he remained motionless. With his left hand, Itachi waved multiple mudra and he cast a genjustu on Shisui.

His cousin lost control of his body as he wrote a short message and committed suicide in the Nakano River.

Itachi stared at his cousin's dead body floating on the water. He had just killed him, nothing more, and nothing less. It was quick, like when he would complete a routine mission for Konoha. Did he feel guilty for his crime? He couldn't answer the question going through his mind in his current state. He was still in shock. His eyes ached as he knelt on the ground in pain. His pupils dilated and the tomoes joined together. It was the ante-state of his Mangekyō Sharingan. He coughed up blood.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto parted at seven o'clock. The night passed as usual in the Uchiha household. Sasuke didn't say a word, Fugaku frowned, and Mikoto seemed embarrassed. Fugaku called to him before he went on his room.

"I have something to show you tomorrow because you have behaved these past ten days. At noon, join me just over the small bridge near the bay of the village." he stated before he let Sasuke climbed the stairway.

Later, when Sasuke was in his bed, he heard noises arising from the kitchen of the first floor. He went to see what was making such a racket. He saw his brother and his parents who were discussing something.

"Sasuke, go to the bathroom and quickly go to bed," Itachi proclaimed loudly for Sasuke could hear it clearly.

"Ok..." Sasuke said a little disappointed. He closed the door and saw his brother glaring at him from his place.

He went to sleep and wondered what was going on in his house.

* * *

Itachi's nightmares were more violent that night. He woke up and vomited on the couch, stunned by his hallucinations. He continually saw the scene where he murdered Shisui, and had to tolerate the murder of the rest of his family. He went into Sasuke's room stealthily without being notified by his little brother. He slept peacefully. The innocence was painted on his face. How could he possibly kill him? He shook his head and went back to bed.

* * *

In the morning, before Sasuke went to his school, Itachi decided to talk with him. He waved his hand toward him to ask him to sit next to him. He had dark circles under the eyes. For his little brother, they seemed to be even darker than before.

Itachi sat quietly waited for Sasuke talk.

"Dad only looks at you since I became friends with Naruto. He seems to look away from me." Sasuke seemed a little depressed. Itachi crumpled his hair and Sasuke winced. Itachi smiled brightly at his antics. It had been a long time since he last smiled.

"Sasuke, cherish your relationship with Naruto. That's all I can advise you to do..." Itachi closed his eyes. He thought about his own relationship with Shisui and realized they were so similar. Sasuke didn't say anything, so he continued his tirade. "Was I that bad?" Sasuke was sweating a little. He had been indeed annoying before but not anymore. For a moment, he saw his brother as he truly was, not by the filter that his father gave him. He had always admired him, but he now saw flaws in his apparently perfect armor. His world's view had been shaken since Naruto's arrival in his life... As Itachi would do:

"It's not so bad... Ninjas usually live as hated people because they we are a problem." ' _And you're gonna hate me for what I plan to do, Sasuke..._ ' Itachi thought sadly.

"Such a thing..." Sasuke said still sweating. ' _That's the way he talks... Faced with my brother... I'm still..._ ' Sasuke reasoned, stressed, but he heard Itachi chuckle cynically.

"You really have to believe you are superior to think such a thing." Itachi looked at his brother in the corner of his eyes. "Having strength means you become isolated and arrogant, though at first you are only looking for your dreams." A small smile reached his lips. "Although we are two brothers, to overcome the hardships which will cross our road, you and I have to fight them together." ' _Although the second thing will be doubtlessly not possible._ ' Itachi thought. He opened his eyes. "Even if it means we must hate each other. That is the meaning of being a big brother."

Suddenly, they heard a popping noise. Three people searched for Uchiha Itachi. They arrived without hiding their displeasure.

"What has happened?" Itachi asked. One of them retorted.

"Two men were absent at the meeting last night. Why did you not come?"

Silence reined as Itachi simply stared at the men invading his house. ' _Because I didn't need to come, moron._  'Itachi thought, looking at him with contempt.

Sasuke was hidden behind a wooden wall. ' _My brother... So, he did not go to the meeting last night._ ' He thought.

"I can understand that you're busy with several missions since you joined the ANBU. Your father told us and watched you, yet..." one began.

"We do not intend to treat you differently." another continued. Itachi closed his eyes.

"I understand. I'll be more careful now, so please, move along." ' _Before I crush you, prior the beginning of the plan._ ' Itachi thought bitterly.

"Okay, but first, we have one more question to ask." Itachi looked at them, worried about the content of this one.

"It's about the suicide which took place along the River Nakano. We mean Uchiha Shisui."

Itachi looked at them seriously now. ' _Those bastards... They know about him..._ ' They continued their conversation.

"The second man who did not come last night was Shisui. I thought you considered him like a brother..." ' _Yes I considered him like a brother..._ '

"I see... I have not seen him recently ... It's regretful to hear." How these words cost him so much, lying about his cousin was more difficult than he had expected.

"So we, the police have decided to investigate this incident..."

"An investigation?" The man with long black hair pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Itachi.

"These are Shisui's last words. An analyze of the writing has already be done." ' _What do they want to pull through this...?_ ' Itachi wondered.

"If it's a suicide, what do you have to investigate?" Itachi finally asked.

"For someone who uses the sharigan frequently, it's pretty easy to imitate another person's writing." Itachi controlled his emotions. ' _These bastards already suspect me for being responsible of his death... Which is unfortunately true._ ' A man in his forties with white hair gave him a piece of paper. He read the content. It was the same note he had forced Shisui to write; his own thoughts. His beloved cousin would have thought the same if he had been forced by the clan thy Itachi was.

" _I'm tired of these doubts. There is no future for the Uchiha or for me. I'd prefer to be out of the way,_ " was noted on the piece of paper.

"He was known as Shisui of the great illusion and one of the most talented Uchiha..." ' _Yet, he succumbed to the genjustu that Madara gave me..._ '

"He was someone who would do any mission for the clan." Itachi stared at them, angry. ' _It was this cursed clan that finally killed him! It wasn't me... He who loved peace so much, he was forced by your hand to participate in your scheme which will lead to the civil war..._ '

"I can't believe that such a man would decide to leave everything behind and die." The one with long hair declared. ' _In fact, it wasn't his nature to do this..._ '

"It is not wise to judge others with suspicions and appearances." ' _As it is unwise to stir the dragon in his cave..._ '

"We're going to leave. We'll report this to the ANBU and ask them to investigate." One of them retorted.

' _They won't have the time to!_ ' Itachi thought darkly.

"Got it," Itachi finally said. Sasuke was still behind the wall.

"I hope there will be more clues. We, the police forces, have strong relations with the ANBU. If you're trying to hide something, we'll know it." Itachi's wrinkles accentuated. He crushed the message within his fist. He taunted them.

"Why don't you cut to the chase?" The other Uchiha activated their sharigan toward him.

"So, you suspect me." Itachi activated his own sharingan. Sasuke bit back a gasp.

"Yes we do, brat!" the one with long hair replied.

"Be aware that if you betrayed the clan, you shall not be unpunished." The oldest affirmed. An instant later, Itachi stood before them. They were lying painfully on the dusty ground. Despite the fact they were chunin, they were out of league against him.

"As I said, do not judge others... Simply by your assumptions and appearances, you didn't notice, that I'm patient..." Itachi breathed. ' _Enough to wait tomorrow to crush you all. As soon as I learn the Uchiha's ultimate secret._ '

Itachi continued his tirade.

"The clan, always the clan... You can't assess the extent of your skills, and to see the extent of mine, you lose here..." ' _You're stuck inside this circle of hate which is this clan, and you cannot see the extent of the damage that could cause your ambitions._ '

Sasuke could not believe his eyes. ' _I... I have never seen my brother like that._ ' The man with the white hair looked at Itachi, biased.

"Shisui told us to keep an eye on you... Since you've joined the ANBU, your actions and your words have become strange ... What exactly happened to you!?"

"You're stuck in this organization, your clan, your name... All these things limit our ability... It is foolish to be afraid... What do we wait to see!?" Itachi replied. ' _To see that we are only fuckers who disorder in the system._ '

"Stop, Itachi!" Fugaku yelled suddenly from far away. He approached of the other men who were standing up in their knees

"Stop now. What's wrong? Itachi, you're acting strangely." he continued.

"Nothing strange... I'm just asking questions..." ' _About Sasuke's future..._ '

"So... Why did you not come last night?" his father asked.

"To reach the top..." ' _The top of my resolution!_ '

"The top of what?" his father questioned him. Itachi suddenly threw a kunai at the walls of the Uchiha compound and pierced the emblem of the Uchiwa. Fugaku knew what that meant. Itachi attacked what represented the Uchiha for the village, their pride, their conspiracy. Fugaku was sweating. Itachi then said.

"Of my abilities... I lost all hope for this pathetic clan." ' _As for you, father._ ' "You have forgotten what is important to you... because you cling to something as hopeless as this tiny clan. Real change can only be achieved if they are not restricted to the laws, the predictions, and ideas. It's only because  **you**  focus on the trivial, and lose sight of what's most important that change is impossible - and even more in this fog of ignorance. How can we evolve when regulation is all we know?" ' _And I'm going to change all that..._ '

"So arrogant!" Fugaku whispered between his teeth. Sasuke thought about his conversation he had earlier with his brother, it didn't make sense.

"Enough now! If you keep this up, we will put you in prison." Itachi closed his eyes. ' _I would be really pleased to see you try._ ' He was ready to release his power; the Mangekyō Sharingan!

"So what now?" his father scolded, standing with other Uchiha at his side. One with long hair hardly contained his rage and exclaimed: "We can't accept him anymore! Captain... Please, order us to arrest him!"

"Stop, Nii-san!" Sasuke shouted from his place with tears in his eyes. It was more than that Itachi could bear. He shivered and knelt suddenly after his brother continued to cry. Then, Itachi pleaded, humble now. His brother had restored his composure.

"It's not me who killed Shisui... But for these words that I have declared, I am deeply sorry..." ' _Sorry for only being lies, Sasuke._ ' Fugaku closed his eyes. He rarely saw his son bent and he was moved. .

"Recently, he has been busy with missions in ANBU and he is not in his usual state." Fugaku father affirmed in a murmur. "Captain!" The one who was upset protested.

"The ANBU are a battalion directly under the Hokage's authority... Even we, the police force, can't arrest him without a special order from our leader. Meanwhile, I'll watch my son. I take him under my full responsibility." Fugaku continued, closing his eyes for both the acts of his son and his shame. "Please, leave us alone."

"Alright, sir." The three men left after they nodded, comprehensive.

"Itachi, return home." Fugaku said, turning his back. He didn't remark at Itachi who was looking at Sasuke obliquely, nor about his tomoe which had joined themselves at the center. ' _My brother, I will save you from this cancer which the clan._ ' Itachi mentally swore, his eyes filled with guilt. He could not stay with him any longer.

"Sasuke, hurry up to go the academy. Don't forget what I told you last night." Fugaku said. Sasuke nodded and went to the academy, still baffled by what happened that morning.

* * *

Sasuke went to the place his father indicated him at noon, instead of staying with Naruto at their usual place. He said it was for an important matter. His father was waiting for him on the deck. He seemed tired. He told Sasuke to come closer.

"I think they have already taught you hand-signs at school, haven't they?" Then he began a series of small signs.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu." A huge flame emerged from Fugaku's mouth, the water below it answered by glistening.

"This is a basic ninjustu of the Uchiha." Sasuke's father testified.

"Okay!" Sasuke said and copied the hand-signs that his father had made. He produced a small flame from his mouth. Fugaku shook his head, seemingly disappointed and left without saying a word. He stopped right in the middle of the boardwalk.

"Don't follow your brother's path Sasuke, you're good just like you are." These words heart-warmed Sasuke but both bothered him. Fugaku had never complimented him and was only proud of Itachi. Sasuke stared at his father with incomprehension and wondered if it had to do with the events of this morning, but with that his father just continued down the road. Sasuke continued to train without eating, determined to achieve the justu for the next day.

* * *

When Sasuke returned to the academy, he had blisters around his mouth. He said to Naruto that it was not serious and showed her his new technique when they left the school. He said it was still under development. She grinned and told him that she had too a trick up her sleeve. She made strange signs.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she thundered and a clone appeared next to him. Sasuke looked at her, puzzled. Then the clone picked up a stone from the ground and threw it at Sasuke. He laughed and then understood her trick. However, when he threw the stone back at the clone, it vanished in a smoke screen. Naruto shook her head, but a smile was still playing mysteriously on her lips.

"It's still under development." she repeated in the same tone he had used earlier. He looked at her with admiration. If using a main element was a relatively easy thing even for genin, making a consisting clone was a completely different story. She smiled at him.

"Where did you learn it?" He was really curious now.

"Do you remember the scroll that the Sandaime gave me?" He nodded and she continued, "It was joined by a small note; _I heard that you had difficulties producing clones. Perhaps this technique should help you. Use it in moderation for it is supposed to be a prohibited technique and can be hazardous to the user if you force it too much. I have no worries about your sense of moderation though. It was something that your brother used._ " Naruto's eyes sparkled at the mention of her brother.

"You have a brother?" he made her cry. Sasuke thought he understood the meaning and hugged her. Naruto stared at him blankly. Then she noticed that the end of the note utilized the past tense, so she took advantage of his embrace to lie in his arms. It had been so long since someone had comforted her, even if it wasn't for the right reason. She stopped crying. She nodded again and then opened her mouth.

"My brother... Is still alive..." she muttered. She succeeded in talking about him for the first time. It made her feel better. Sasuke had this effect on her, he relaxed her. They were still in each other arms.

"Then why?" Sasuke questioned, disturbed.

"He left me... After he killed my friend." This sentence overturned Sasuke.

"Sasuke, can you imagine Itachi killing me?" They were now face to face, their hands at their waist, looking into each other's eyes. "What would you do if he pierced a katana in my chest?" Sasuke couldn't bare to hear anymore but she continued, insensible of his distress. "How would you react then?" He replied in a tone filled with compassion.

"I can't imagine it Naruto, but I guess I would never forgive him for that." Naruto nodded. She retorted.

"So have I, Sasuke, as I can not forgive him for killing my friend..." She stared at her feet. He took her by her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

"Can you tell me how you parted, and your friend and brother's name?" he requested. Naruto hesitated. Was she close enough to him to confess it? Then she saw the determination in his eyes. It would relieve her a part of her burden, and Sasuke was her new friend, a true friend. She nodded and accepted his request.

"My friend was called Otoru. I only knew him one day, but we had gone through the same difficulties he and I. Both rejected for what we were, even if we did know why." Sasuke then remembered the classified secret which she had told to him.

"He was strong and he gathered a group of orphans. He managed to preserve them from the hardness of a village." Sasuke wondered which village it was.

"In the afternoon, a group of ninja came and murdered all the members of our group." Then she wept again and Sasuke took her again into his arms. He knew she had the difficult time as a child.

"My memories are blurry at this point. I remember I fainted when a kunai was approaching my eyes." She put her hand on her face, her arms below of Sasuke's.

"When I woke up, I saw my brother sitting on a rock, my friend at his feet. My question from earlier should then ring in your ears." She could not repeat what she said, it was beyond her strength.

"My brother had always been kind and considerate with me. He was the best person I had ever known. He was my idol. So strong, so beautiful... He represented perfection. However..." Sasuke feared what was going to follow. Naruto's flow accelerated.

"That day, it was not the brother I knew before my eyes. He was impassive, cold even..." He let her catch her breath.

"I asked him if he had killed my friend. He said yes and he asked me to stop screaming because I was disturbing the dead. I still don't understand the meaning of this sentence." Sasuke didn't understand it either.

"He left me, and when I told him to stop, he used a strange voice, a voice which I heard only the first time I met him. Sasuke, it was really strange. I felt like that he was a completely different person at that moment. His eyes were red, cracked, those of a demon... " Sasuke said nothing. He was shocked by what he heard for he knew only a few people who had this feature.

"He mentioned that I was weak, then he threw me near the body of Otoru, already stiffened by the frostbite of death. He taught me his so-called first lesson and shouted that he was my enemy. So, he asked me to kill him... " She spluttered her last words. They sat together near the walls of the academy.

"He took my hand, the one that was holding a kunai to defend myself from him, and he forced me to sink it into his heart..." The story really took a strange turn now.

"He told me not to cry, because if I show my weakness, I will be unable to protect what is dear to me." Sasuke shook his head. Sasuke interrupted her for the first time.

"It's wrong, Naruto. Crying has never weakened anyone. If he is not able to shed tears, then, it's he who is the weak one." Sasuke seemed certain of this fact. Naruto gave him a poor grin. As they sat side by side, he saw her profile and her blond ponytail falling down on her cheek.

"I didn't hear what he said after that. I saw him opening his mouth and he forced me to look at the Otoru's corpse. Then I fainted again, and when I awoke, I was in the hospital next to Kakashi in Konoha." Sasuke tried to follow the small thread of disjointed events.

"The following week, I vowed to become strong enough to protect my friends, and Kakashi told me something strange. He told me that he did it to protect me, to draw my anger on him." Naruto looked at the sky now.

"From what you told me about your brother, his behavior doesn't sound right. Are you sure that he was the one who killed Otoru?" Sasuke held Naruto's trembling hands. Naruto nodded, not sure.

"Actually, he might not have killed your friend. It may have a link with something that's classified." Sasuke conjectured. Naruto stared at him, horrified. ' _It's not possible. I wouldn't have lost my brother and my friend for something so absurd as a stupid secret._ ' She thought. Reality, yet, could be cruel sometimes...

"Say no more, Sasuke. I don't want to hear about it. Is that clear?" Naruto couldn't conceive such a thing.

"But..." Naruto placed his other hand over his mouth so he couldn't utter his words. She thought that she had heard enough, from him at least. She got up and started to return home. On the way, Sasuke noticed that Naruto still hadn't said the name of her brother.

"What is his name? I mean, your brother's..." She turned and her gaze seemed to pass trough him.

"Kurama..." Sasuke stopped all movement as he could not believe his ears. Naruto presumed by his eyes that she didn't have to say anymore about him.

"Yes, Sasuke... He is that SS-famous criminal." She went on her way leaving him behind. She turned to him one last time.

"Sasuke, tomorrow, you have to tell me more about the Uchiha, because I want to know more about you." she finally declared, and she returned to her apartment alone, as he went to the Uchiha compounds...

Toward Itachi.

* * *

In the morning, Sasuke made the decision that he should take a moment with his brother for he feared in his heart that he would do the same thing that Kurama had done for Naruto. Itachi would leave him permanently, and Sasuke was not ready for it. He accosted him before he left, before he even went to the academy.

"Nii-san..." While Itachi took his sandals, his brother turned to him.

"Can you give me a shuriken lesson?" The hope died in his eyes when his brother answered.

"I'm busy. Besides, you already have a partner for training." His brother was more distant. Sasuke put his hands behind his back and twitched like he always did when he was stressed.

"But, you're much better at throwing shuriken than her. Otherwise, you'd always think I'm not skilled. I want to get back in your self-esteem..." Itachi told him to approach. When he was close enough, Itachi tapped Sasuke's forehead with his index finger and middle finger. Sasuke winced at the pain as Itachi smiled.

"Forgive me, Sasuke. Another time, perhaps." Sasuke looked disappointed. His brother stared at the floor and seemed distracted as he knew that there would be no other time.

"I don't have time to take care of you today." Itachi continued. He stood up. Sasuke put his hand on his shirt.

"You always say "forgive me, Sasuke." and then you head-poke me. You never come to train with me," Sasuke sulked. Itachi left without saying a word, without diverting his eyes to his brother.

Sasuke was happy all the same. ' _That's him... Yes, that's the old Itachi._ ' He thought.

When he disappeared, Sasuke saw the emblem that his brother had cracked. He remembered the strange sharigan that his brother had yesterday and decided to ask his parents about it at breakfast. Before his father came, he asked a question to his mom. One that he had always wondered about his father.

"Kaa-san..." His mother stopped doing the dishes.

"About my brother and I, what does Tou-san really think?" His mother looked at him, puzzled.

"What happened to you all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Recently... Dad said I was just fine the way I am. Until now, he only saw Itachi, and I was so happy that he finally recognized me..." His mother smiled at him.

"So, it's not good?"

"But brother and father don't get along well now." His mother's grin effaced for she knew what he meant.

"I wonder if I'm just a replacement of my brother." Mikoto was confused. She didn't want her son pondering such a dark idea. There were enough members of their families who sank in their vicious circle.

"Your brother is your brother, and you, you're only you." she said finally.

"Then why does dad..." he didn't finish his question but his mother guessed his thoughts.

"It's not like that, Sasuke. As a representative of the clan, your father must protect the clan and Itachi is much older than you, therefore more able to do some important work for the clan. Your father has to oversee his work, which is why his eyes were still riveted on him, and it is also the cause of their discontent." His mother smiled again. "But you know, between you and me, when your father talks with me, he only talks about you." This fact worried Sasuke even more. How was he talking about Itachi then? But he was still happy he was so valuable to his father.

His father came into the dining room and sat down at the table. Sasuke asked him then.

"How many varieties of sharingan are there?" His father looked at him obliquely. It was an unusual question for a so young boy.

"Why are you interested in the sharigan, it is still too early for you..." But Sasuke seemed really insistent, so his father replied.

"Above the sharigan, there is a higher Doujustu; the Mangekyō Sharingan. It is legendary because few people have owned it and there is a special condition for unlocking those perilous eyes." Fugaku then conjectured the meaning of the question, and looked at his wife knowingly. Was it possible that Itachi had unlocked them? His mother decided it was time for Sasuke to leave. She intervened in the discussion.

"Good, Sasuke, take your meal! If you do exercises after returning shuriken, I'll take care of you." Sasuke corrected her.

"They aren't exercises, they're practice!" He didn't really like being teased by his mother, so he went swiftly to school.

Mikoto and Fugaku remained silent. Fugaku nodded mysteriously in the silence. He spoke.

"Tonight... We start the plan..."

"Is this really necessary?" Her husband was determined, it was necessary for the clan.

"Yes, we can't hold back now. We have already sacrificed Itachi for this plan, we can't sacrifice Sasuke too."

He got up and made preparations for the night.

* * *

At noon, Itachi crouched in front of an old man with many scars.

"Danzo, I'm finally ready to execute the counter plan of action..."

"Well, until sunset, you will remain in the house of meditation." It was originally a place to recollect. Danzo thought it would put Itachi in the right mindset. Itachi strolled to this home.

Once there, Itachi was in his ANBU uniform, his katana in front of him and his mask deposited at his side. He prayed for the souls of the Uchiha.

* * *

At night, Sasuke snuck Naruto in the Uchiha compounds. He showed her his room. His mother felt an unfamiliar presence within the confines of the house and she hurried into the room. She saw Naruto was present. Why was she there that very night? Fugaku's plan was about to begin.

* * *

The two guards at the entrance of Konoha perceived a figure on the horizon. It walked with a brisk pace. They saw that it was a man with flaming hair, wearing a red kimono and a purple ninja holding in his hand. He looked like a demon. That was Kurama; the SS-criminal. The guards rang the alert.

* * *

Kakashi was in the Sandaime's office when he heard the alarm. An ANBU reported that the Uchiha were preparing a coup. But the alarm only rang in cases of great danger, like the Kyuubi assault, and was independent of the Uchiha coup d'état. When the Sandaime read the report, he blanched.

* * *

" **Here I am, Konoha... After two years... Here I am, Naruto... I will fulfill your wishes, I will save Sasuke's brother... Whether through the carnage or not.** " Kurama released all his youki and all the ninja of Konoha felt the demonic wave that enveloped the village. The most feared man in the world was at their door, and it was time for him to go in rampage.

 


	11. Chapter 10: The slaughter

# The slaughter

  


* * *

Madara was inside the village when he felt the youki of Kurama. He wondered what bijuu could be here, but he saw no beast tail around. He had confided the secret of Mangekyō Sharingan to Itachi, for he could exterminate his clan. Why would an unknown presence appear precisely that night? Madara hated unknowns - they were signs of danger most of the time, he rushed to the origin of the threat.

* * *

Kurama stood motionless at the entrance of the village. The memory of the dead returned to him; the Sandaime, Jiraiya and Naruto... What he was going to do would help him to fight Madara. He would need an intact Itachi for the clash against his worst enemy, even if it meant to be hated by Sasuke, his best friend in his previous life. He sighed. He had to manipulate correctly his pawns to predict the future, and manipulate at his will.

Always with his demon features he opened his bag on his back and pulled out a pot of ink. He cut his wrist with his Ninjato and poured a few drops into the container. He put his finger inside and tossed the content. Once mixed well, he made several hand signs and conjured a blood clone. It was something he had learned during those two years, a much more sophisticated version of the shadow clone. This would allow him to distract ninjas of Konoha while he should accomplish his goal. He ordered his clone to draw attention, and then deactivate his demonic state and closed his eyes.

The familiar aura of Itachi whispered over his skin. He must have been far in the village. Knowing that he had to talk with him, he walked stealthily toward Itachi...

* * *

The Sandaime ordered the majority of the ANBU to contain the Uchiha within their area of influence. The night would be long. He felt the youki of Kurama, which was dense and raw, like the Kyuubi that Jiraiya had described. He regretted that his disciple was not there to help. He first had to know what Kurama projected, since he suspected that the Uchiha rebellion had a link with his coming. He headed toward the blood clone with Kakashi and three ANBU elite.

He saw the guilty who wore a red kimino in the middle of a lug home. The place was deserted, for the civilians had evacuated the village to the stash dedicated for this purpose. Kurama had changed a lot over the past two years since he had seen him. The dark circles under his eyes were pronounced, his muscles tensed, and wrinkles began to appear beside his eyes, which was surprising for someone only in his twenties. Kakashi was also surprised that the passage of time did not seem to be lenient with Kurama. The man in red kimono began thundering ominously.

" **I expected you, dear friends.** " He raised his arms in air as to accommodate them. The Sandaime was more worried. He had a village to protect and the arrival of a SS-criminal who announced that he had acted as he had predicted did not bode well the future.

"So Kurama, how are you?" asked the Sandaime, as if he had seen him yesterday. He was in his fighting gear, ready to fight anybody, even Orochimaru. Kurama faintly grinned, which distorted his darkened whiskers.

" **I came into this village for a very specific reason, as I hold a grudge for a long time to some individuals who own red eyes, well-known in the word...** "

The Sandaime's eyes widened; yet, he let Kurama continue.

" **I am also aware that they are preparing a coup. In fact, my presence will rather help you, since I will exterminate them.** "

' _I wonder how he knows about the Uchiha's ploy, and why he hates them so much,_ ' thought the Sandaime in his turn. Kurama's grin was of a demon. " **In truth, the one you see in front of you is actually a clone, whereas the real Kurama goes to the Uchiha's compounds ...** "

He lied; in fact, the clone himself did not know where the real Kurama was. When he saw the ANBU began to move, he restrained them with his tails formed by his youki. He shook his head mockingly. " **Unfortunately, my role is to keep you here until my other self finishes the job.** "

The Sandaime disliked other people, aside him, who took the right to administer their own  _justice_  in his own village. The Sandaime assumed then something that could destabilize his interlocutor. The principal investigators of the rebellion indeed deserved death, but the followers should have more a lesser sentence.

"Naruto is in the Uchiwa's district. Are you sure you want to show more of this facet of your existence to her?" the Sandame questioned; he was informed of her presence in this place by the ANBU who also inquired him about Uchiha.

Kurama closed his eyes. " **I know what you're trying to do, old man...** " The blood clone, unlike a shadow clone, transmitted his news continuously to the true Kurama. The clone opened his eyes, determined now, even the presence of Naruto could not prevent it planned to do.

" **Anyway, it does not matter now,** " je said finally. He invoked multiple signs and a special space in which his opponents could not leave without defeating him.

Madara observed the scene from afar with interest. He was so well-camouflaged that he could not have heard what they said; he could only watch. He had never even met Kurama, but he had heard about him and wanted to invite them to join the Akatsuki. He had sought for two years, but he had disappeared after leaving his home next to the ruins of Kiri. To meet him now was an rare opportunity. What Madara thought as even more strange was that he felt the Kyuubi's youki through Kurama. Such an individual would be a centerpiece for his plan to form the Juubi. Having a seals master at his side would also be advantageous. He estimated he wanted anyway to evaluate his strength if it was at the height of his reputation. A hokage and his escort would be a good standard to measure his strength.

The battle between the clone and the Konoha's shinobi began and rang throughout the village as the Hell's Drums.

* * *

Itachi put on his head his mask weasel. He was decided to carry out its mission now. The house of meditation was on top of a small hill southeast of Konoha, as opposed to the Uchiha district. He would ask the Sandaime to spare Sasuke, it was his decision.

He got up and perceived a man with marked cheeks and spiky blond hair. He was walking up the stairs below the arch, which represented the entrance of the place. He had his arms crossed. Itachi wondered what someone like Kurama was doing here, but it did not change what he should do. He should do his duty no matter the obstacles in his path.

He pulled the katana from its sheath. "Itachi Uchiwa..." Kurama spoke quietly, but mysteriously loud enough that Itachi could hear him. ' _So he knows actually my identity..._ ' thought Itachi with a faint smirk.

"Itachi Uchiwa..." Kurama repeated. "You will not go away... You don't need to bear anymore the burden your family's slaughter..." Itachi's eyes widened, even though he was hidden by his mask. ' _How does he know about...?_ ' Itachi wondered confusedly.

He shook his head vigorously and suddenly attacked Kurama, his blade exposed to the moonlight. He did not want to hear the ramblings of a stranger from the clan. Kurama grabbed Itachi's wrist, whose hand handled the deadly weapon, and did him an undertaker leg before pinning him to the ground with his other forearm apposed on the chest of his opponent. Itachi had never been so easily mastered in his life. He had never been treated as a child from his enemies. This man with blond hair seemed to have hundreds of years of experience - more than he would ever have in fact... Although Itachi was considered as a genius by his peers, he was defeated in very few seconds by this enigmatic man.

"Calm yourself, young one..." Kurama muttered. Suddenly, he coughed blood next to Itachi's face, and the adolescent took advantage of the opening to escape from his embrace. He got up and did some back flips, with his feet poised under Kurama's chin, causing him dizziness. Grabbing his weapon from off the ground, Itachi slit Kurama's belly.

However, Kurama took firmly Itachi's wrist once again. This way, Kurama prevented him from moving even a few feet. ' _How is he still standing after that attack?_ ' Itachi wondered, astonished. Kurama's red and cracked eyes gleamed before him, and his fangs were only a few inches from Itachi's neck.

" **I've never understood why you, Uchiha, are so warlike...** " Itachi collapsed at the ground, kneeling from KI produced by Kurama who nodded and withdrew his grasp. Itachi knelt before this terrifying and weary man...

" **Now we can finally talk in peace,** " he said with a sigh. In truth, Kurama was really exhausted, and he might as well have fainted at any moment. His demon's state continuously maintained, since Suna, added by the one of his clones, had already begun to affect his vital functions. He pulled the bladde out from his body before breaking it in two fragments, as if distorted by Itachi's will to fight him.

"Why..." Itachi asked, powerless, but he was interrupted by Kurama.

" **Do not ask unnecessary questions.** " Kurama snapped his fingers. In a flash of red, Kurama teleported them, but they were actually inside the bag. In the room with a cave, strange seals were drawn all over the walls. Kurama took Itachi's mask, put two fingers on his forehead, and injected into him his memory as Jiraya had done with Kakashi. He showed his other life, from the world, how the massacre of the Uchiha took place according to Naruto's memory.

Itachi's eyes widened, and he saw the consequences of his actions, as well as what had happened to Sasuke. The overwhelming responsibility for the massacre would originally be the source if Kurama did not prevent this. ' _No, this is not reality, this is an illusion!_ ' thought Itachi, shaking his head intensively..

"What have you done to me!" Itachi shrieked. It was the cry of a teenager in distress. Although he was an affirmed ninja, he could not overcome the flow of emotions that pierced his soul like a billion needles of grief, guilt for his future actions... While Kurama remained silent, eyes closed, Itachi slowly regained consciousness.

"What is that?" Itachi asked as he opened his eyes - his crimson eyes. Kurama opened his own, which were red, and blurred in some way. He had unveiled one of his most precious secrets, and he just hoped that he would not regret it later, as usual.

" **This is what that will happen if you do not let me carry this burden...** " Kurama confirmed, exhausted.

Itachi shook his head in spite. "Lies..." he murmured. Why did an unknown SS-criminal trouble him so much? It certainly must have been one of his techniques!

" **Itachi, you still have the chance to be close to those who are dear to you, to Sasuke. Enjoy it, and let me fulfill your mission. It is already too late for me, unfortunately,** " Kurama declared, saddened.

"You..." Itachi began, against Kurama's glare. He knew that his interlocutor did not lie about the content of what he had just received, nor about the content, and the feelings he attested to share with him. In front of him, Itachi had just seen in front of him a being who had experienced the separation of the people who mattered most to him, whether they were dead or alive. These were his relationship with Naruto, the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, and which resembled his own with Sasuke.

" **And those feelings are currently just a foretaste of what you will feel later...** "

The wound in Kurama's stomach was healed now, but his heart would never heal...

"Why does a stranger of your clan do such a thing for me?" asked Itachi. Kurama's back subsided on the rock, and he stared at the ceiling. He took advantage of this short time to rest a bit. Itachi waited for his answer - and Kurama finally spoke:

 **"Because of the relationship between the depositary of my soul and your brother, I cannot let you sink into despair,** " Kurama finally summed. Itachi did not understand a word of this sentence. He consulted the memory he had received and, in fact, he saw through the filter a fight between the unknown and his older brother. This individual was the dearest friend of his brother, his only real friend. ' _Naruto?_ ' Itachi thought. ' _How is that possible? Naruto is supposed to be female. Why?_ '

Kurama continued his tirade. " **I would not ask you to understand, just trust me and let me do it, do not worry, I will spare Sasuke.** " Kurama snapped his fingers and he returned to the house of meditation. Itachi hesitated for a moment before nodding. Kurama sighed in relief, for he had accomplished one of his most hard goals. He descended the steps leading to downtown, and then stopped in the middle of the stairway. Itachi was still staring at him.

" **Itachi, I'm asking you a query... No, two, in fact. The first is to not tell anyone what I showed you this evening, and the second...**  " Kurama turned to Itachi, who seemed angry for a unknown reason. His desire to kill was enveloping the whole area. " **...is never to trust this bastard Madara,** " Kurama requested between his teeth, his hatred lashed to his worst enemy. He knew that Itachi had already met him. Itachi nodded; neither of them would cost him a lot. Kurama continued his nightwalk down the stairs.

When he left, Itachi knelt to the ground once more with trembling hands. It was the strangest thing that had happened in his life. He really wished he would not regret trusting Kurama...

* * *

The Sandaime, Kakashi, and ANBU stood on one knee, whereas the clone stood before them. Nearby them, houses were destroyed, a result of their techniques. The clone licked the blood dripping from his fingers. The sight of the hemoglobin seemed to put him in a trance.

Sandaime was not called the Professor for nothing. He knew the whole world's techniques, and from his own experiences, he had never seen a person handle all elements at once - and the demonic power of the bijuu, as well. Whether by Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton, or Futon, Kurama found a parade. The Sandaime noticed that each time he used a justu, a strange blue seal would begin to circle around Kurama's wrist. This would be the source of his mastery of the five elements the Hokage considered.

' _Damn, I can not stay there without doing anything, I have to protect my village..._  ' he reasoned. ' _It only remains me one last option._ ' He started doing hand signs of Shiki Fujin. Kurama's clone's eyes widened. He appeared in a red light before Hiruzen and seized him by his hands: he would not let him sacrifice himself now. Hiruzen looked at him with incomprehension. ' _How the hell can he recognize the signs of this justu...?_ ' he wondered.

" **It is not yet time for you to die, Hiruzen Sarutobi,** " Kurama declaimed. He released his grip on Hiruzen, who was snapping. Hiruzen rubbed his hands in pain. What he had said was perplexing to him. ' _What does he mean by that?_ ' Kakashi covered his Hokage by placing himself in front of Kurama, to which the ANBU followed promptly.

Kurama raised his eyes to heaven, his eyes' gleam illuminating the place. He then moved his lips.

" **It will soon begin...** " Kurama crossed his arms.

" **The wheel of fate is on...**  " Hiruzen knew what he was referring to - his plan, which included his revenge against the Uchiha. At least, he thought he understood Kurama's reasons, but he didn't actually. Hiruzen sighed, knowing that he could not help but visualize Kurama's acts.

" **You finally realize that all your efforts are useless against me,** " said Kurama. Hiruzen nodded and sat with his back against one of the remaining walls of a building. ANBU and Kakashi caught the significance of his actions. It was wiser to conserve their energy until an opportunity would come. They did as their leader instructed them.

"I guess we can not prevent you from accomplishing your purpose," Hiruzen replied. Kurama nodded, adhering to his remark.

Madara was still watching from afar their actions, surprised by the turn of events. He approached them more while avoiding being spotted, until realizing that Kurama was only a reflection of the original, since he understood the antagonists' conversion. ' _What are the limits of his strength?_  ' he wondered. In view of Kurama's overwhelming power in front of great ninja, he changed his mind about Kurama. That would be wiser to eliminate him as soon as it was possible, and he could jeopardize his plans. He decided it would be best to investigate more about this individual.

Suddenly, everyone in the area heard shouts in the distance as a menacing aura emerged on the horizon. Kurama's clone was shedding tears of blood. He clasped his hands, praying for the redemption of his creator.

Madara rushed to the genesis of this event.

* * *

**Five minutes earlier... (violent moment included)**

The Uchiha surrounded the newcomer with red hair. They were close to their clan coumpund, with Fugaku presiding among them. Corpses piled up in the area, corpses of whom belonged to the ANBU, ROOT members, and the deceased Uchiha. Konoha had become a battlefield. The leader of the Uchiha recognized the individual in front of him: it was the one who had abducted the Kyuubi's junchuuriki two years ago.

"Why are you here, Kurama? Are you still here for the Uzumaki?" he asked.

Kurama's eyes were closed. He had before him the Sasuke's father, but was he really going to kill the father of his old friend? Towards Sasuke, Kurama's feelings were mixed. On the one hand, he hated him because he had wished for the downfall of Naruto, and secondly, his body had soft feelings for the traitor of his friend. He shook his head vigorously to regain his senses; it was not the time to think about such things.

" **No,** " Kurama replied. " **But I want to ask you a question, Fugaku Uchiha. Why did you rebel against Konoha? I want to hear it from you...**  "

Fugaku's eyes widened, and he snapped his fingers. He had no time to lose with a stranger. He ordered his men to suppress him, for he had a ploy to complete. All hand of the other Uchiha quickly made hand signs.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" ten Uchiha thundered around Kurama. They spread ten dragon heads around him who locked themselves on him, burning their target. The furnace lasted a minute, until the members were all out of their mouth-flames. After a while, Fugaku conjectured that was enough to kill the SS-criminal. He motioned to stop their jutsu, and they waited until the smoke cleared. In the center, they saw that Kurama was unscathed - they did not even scratch his kimono! Around his wrists, blue seals were revolving. Their design were shaped like two entwined circles, one to another. Kurama opened his eyes; they asked for blood.

" **I see... It saddens me that you take it like that... I guess... I still have to give you my... regard.**  " Kurama made then two bows with his arms, and dismissed the flames concentrated towards their original owners. The ninja yelped, and quickly became human torches.

Fugaku's eyes widened. He had just lost ten of his best members in one moment. It would be a great blow to the clan for their uprising. He decided to calm his opponent, raising his hands in the air as a sign of peace. Kurama cocked an eyebrow, surprised by the actions of the leader of the Uchiwa.

"Kurama, what do you actually want?" Fugaku evaluated his opportunities to eliminate his enemy. The other Uchiwa were mobilized around Kurama, who was sealing the flames, and gnawed their fallen fellows who were only ashes now. They stared with hatred of the SS-ranked criminal. Why did their leader order them not to assault him?

" **I just want you to answer my previous question now.**  " Fugaku considered that it would not cost him a lot, that would permit him to measure more his opponent's weaknesses. His tomoe turned at high speed towards Kurama.

"I guess, as you come here, you know the history of the Uchiwa, Kurama," said Fugaka, and his interlocutor nodded.

"Erstwhile, since even before the creation of Konoha, the Senju have manipulated us. When we could continue the war against them, we decided to sign a peace treaty with them instead. However, when they promised that we will have an equal share in the distribution of power in Konoha, they dispatched our influence..."

Kurama already visualized where that led. He let Fugaku talked more.

"And we were packed like cattle in the organization they called the military police of Konoha. We were proud to have such a responsibility in this village, but we noticed then that it was a plan to monitor us more. Over time, the Senju managed to control everything, the remnants of the Uchiha pride were only amusement for the Senju." The Uchiha glared at their feet. It was the reason for their unhappiness. Their vanity of their deceased brothers weighed heavily on their minds, and they could not ignore them: Senju have sealed their fate.

Madara arrived in teleportation. He was behind a wall near to contemplate Kurama's acts. This one was so disturbed that he didn't perceive his presence. Kurama clenched his fists, blood dripping from his hands, and his claws digging into his palms. Was that the reason why Sasuke has become a traitor? Could this have been at fault for why Naruto had been murdered? He could not believe his ears. He bit his lip, and glanced hatefully at the Uchiha around him. For some reasons as vain, they sealed the fate of the Light, but they would pay it dearly - very dearly. He let Fugaku finished his speech.

"The monitoring of the ANBU intensified more as time passed. Our lands were placed in a remote corner of the village, and we were placed in quarantine. Only the Sandaime reproved these actions but his advisers and the leader of ANBU, Danzo didn't listen to him and the final discrimination began. Nobody trusted the Uchiha. This was the beginning of the end, because the influence of Sandaime had decreased since the incident two years ago, for which you are responsible."

Fugaku then realized that one of the principal investigators of their downfall was also Kurama. At this moment, the two became sworn enemies. He also thought about something that could disrupt his opponent.

"My wife is with the junchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and it seems to me that you consider her as your sister, don't you?" He had received information during the rebellion via bird messenger. "You'd better surrender before something can happen to her." Fugaku grinned foolishly. Kurama was definitely mad now.

" **YYY-You... You dare...**  " Kurama said though clenched teeth. In a powerful release of his anger, he instantly beheaded Fugaku, and Kurama swallowed the blood spurting from his neck. He looked like a demon now. He freed all his power over his victims. They were temporarily immobilized; red tails brought them to Kurama one by one. It was a slaughter. Kurama's claws were slaying them, literally. He reveled of their blood.

Madara watched the spectacle from afar with interest. He smiled at what happened to the Uchiha; they had reaped what they had sown for not listening to him. On the other hand, he was even more surprised that Kurama has such a relationship with the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. This information would perhaps serve him later.

At the end, there were only dismembered corpses around Kurama, who began to move. Each of his steps shook the ground.

" **Naruto...** " He finally managed to say a word when he felt her presence within the confines of the Uchiha, and he entered in directly. Unbeknownst to him, Madara followed.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke heard shouts from outside, but Mikoto prevented them from leaving their room, since they were too young to see the show that the Uchiha had offered. She was scared because she recognized that they were the voice of her family. Rhythmic tremor occurred in Uchiwa's main house. Naruto and Sasuke saw a figure looming beyond the door. Simultaniously, their eyes widened, and Mikoto turned around to see what it was.

"Kurama...! Minato...!" Sasuke's mother and Naruto shouted at once. Kurama was still in his demonic form. As if in a zombie-like trance, he slowly approached the three other people. His kimono and his face were stained with blood. Naruto, Sasuke, and his mother looked at him, puzzled. Was he Naruto's brother? Sasuke wondered.

Mikoto tried to initiate a conversation. "Minato, how is it..."

Her head flew to the ceiling before falling softly to the ground. Kurama regained consciousness and his normal appearance. He had to protect Naruto from her enemies - and then he noticed that she was in front of him next to a little boy. He supposed that it was Sasuke. He smiled at the two, relieved. He had accomplished his duty after all.

Yet... it was a strange scene, as if it was unreal. Kurama did not understand the look from Naruto and Sasuke. They were his friends, weren't they? So why did they glare at him with suspicion and hatred?

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke screamed. In tears, he threw himself into the inert body of his mother. He lifted her severed head from off the ground. Shock overtook him. He remained motionless beside the body of his mother, trying to revive her and gather the pieces of her separated body in the hope that it would wake her as if she had never experienced the death...

Naruto was so filled with emotion that she almost fainted, but she was tougher than two years ago. She was elated to find her brother again, but saddened by the death of the mother of her friend, and above all, she always hated Kurama and even more now for the death of Mikoto, who was one of her only friends. Another one that Kurama had murdered. She put her hands to her ears, as her tears starting falling down from her cheeks.

"Why Kurama? Why did you do it again..." she said, the tears choking her. Kurama was snapped back to reality, and finally he saw Sasuke crying over his mother. He had originally planned to spare her, but he could not remember why he had killed her. The situation appeared to him eccentric and strange. He was confused, and he laughed at his confusion. It was a poor laugh, a laugh which asked forgiveness, a forgiveness that he would never get for his crimes.

Sasuke turned his hate-filled eyes to the his parents' enemy. He threw himself upon him and Kurama instinctively grabbed him by the collar. He tried to assess the situation - beside him were the horrified eyes of Naruto, the distaster which he had done, and... he was still laughing... He must have looked like a madman... He seemed to be crazy - No... he was definitely crazy. His smile widened. Sasuke slapped his little fists on Kurama's arms, constantly uttering curses toward him. Naruto was still crying. Kurama reached out his hand to her.

"M-M-M-Monster..." she whispered. Kurama's eyes widened, and he was not smiling anymore. The wound on his heart began to reopen. It was the same thing that little Sarah* had told him; but from Naruto, it was more than the rejection of another being: it was the rejection of his own existence. His life flickered at this very moment.

"I hate you!" Naruto was crying. She raised her fists in air toward Kurama. He slammed her on the ground with his foot, crimson tears flowing from his eyes. His blood clone disappeared in front of the Sandaime, Kakashi and ANBU because of his trouble. He put his hand on his chest, the wound bleeding out. Sasuke used this occasion to kick him in the face, and Kurama threw him violently against a wall, rendering him unconscious.

"I HATE you!" Naruto yelled at his face. She tried to lift Kurama's foot, but she could not.

"Do not pronounce these words!" Kurama said between his teeth, his hands made feverish movements. His disorder increased more; he lost his wit. He was even willing at that moment to commit the worst crime possible, the irreparable - he could destroy his Heart. He tried to bring himself back to his senses, but this was to no avail. Again, he smiled like a fool. It was a distorted smirk. He put his hands around Naruto's neck and slowly tightened them. Naruto shouted in a strangling voice, her hair tangled, and the blood on Kurama dripping on her.

"Onii-chan, you're hurting me..." she stammered, and Kurama once more became the loving brother he was. He took Naruto in his arms, but now the girl was unconscious. He stood like this for a moment as he cried tears of pain. ' _Why?_ ' he asked himself. ' _Why did I do that?_ '

He lowered his eyes to her, feeling her scent. He shifted back into a demon asking for blood, and began to lick at Naruto's neck. His claws tore her clothes apart as he sank his fangs into Naruto's shoulder. He was drunk; it was so long ago since he wanted to devour her, tasting her flesh. His tongue ran through Naruto's chest and he spread his drool over her body, now uncovered. He kissed her marks, the same as his. He took Naruto's hand and put it in her mouth. Suddenly, the ring on her finger reacted with him, thrusting him against a wall. He stood up and tried to return to his meal but he was rejected once more, more harshly. Blue lightning came out of the ring, wrapping his body and sealed Kurama's youki.

Kurama recovered his soul. It was Kurama, seriously injured both mentally and physically, but Kurama nevertheless. He saw what he had done, what he did to Naruto. The Sandaime, Kakashi and ANBU arrived on site at this every time and did not understand the scene. Kurama put his hands over his face to hide his shame. He dashed full speed out of the room in a red light smashing through several walls. Hiruzen ordered Kakashi to chase him and his ANBU to take Naruto and Sasuke to the hospital. He had been horrified when he had seen the massacre outside. Out of all the bodies lying about, he had not recognized which one was Itachi - Where was he?

**(The violent scenes have now ended.)**

* * *

Itachi fled from the ROOT members. Danzo had discovered his treachery, now that he was not responsible for the massacre. He went to the most unlikely place, but he knew that was where Sasuke would be. On the way, he saw three ANBU accompanied by Sandaime holding Naruto's and Sasuke's bodies. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw that they were unharmed. Naruto was wrapped in a blanket for an unknown reason. Itachi barred their road and knelt before the Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama..." he said in his ANBU uniform.

"Where were you, Itachi?"

Itachi made a sign that he would explain everything later; there were more important mater now, and they should take the two children to a safe place.

So they continued their road to the hospital.

* * *

Madara was passionate when he observed the encounter between the Kyuubi's junchuuriki and Kurama and by the bipolarity of the SS-criminal; his madness. He could make profits of it later. His head began to formulate plans about him. He decided that he'd seen enough, and he hurried back to the secret base of the Akatsuki to record notes on this meeting.

* * *

Kurama no longer had control of his own body. He laughed, chuckled and sneered again from his actions, his crimes, the turn of events. He knocked a tree and it fell to the ground. His tears flew to the ether, towards the sky. It was a clear night, and the full moon illuminated the darkness.

"Ha **Ha** Ha **Ha** Ha **Ha!**  " Kakashi followed his footsteps, noticing that the youki of Kurama made a dotted line, as if Kurama activated and desactivated his state often. He suspected that it had something to do with the emotional state of whom he was pursuing.

"Ha **Ha** Ha **Ha** Ha **Ha!**  " Kakashi heard his laughter from afar, and saw that Kurama did disorderly movements. He saw that he never landed as he should've done. He seemed to flee something that terrified him.

"Ha **Ha** Ha **Ha** Ha **Ha!**  " Voices echoed in Kurama's minds, the voices of those he murdered. They haunted him; he clapped his hands over his ears but the voice chased him indefinitely.

"SHUT  **UP**!" Kurama yelled. He pulled out a huge fire, which would have likely burned the forest of Konoha if Kakashi had not sealed with one of his scrolls. Kakashi wondered who Kurama was speaking to. He didn't look at all like the one who he had faced earlier - the cold, the thoughtful person had became this mad.

"I.  **Don't**. Want.  **To.**  Hear.  **You.** Anymore!" Kurama stopped in the middle of the clearing, the moonlight creating a circle around him. He felt the hands of death all over his body; he tried to remove them but they just kept coming back, haunting and tormenting him.

" **GO AWAY**!" The Kurama's youki exploded around him, which left his body shivering. He panted in a cold sweat. Kakashi forced himself upon the ground to avoid being hit by the wave of power released by the criminal. He knew that Kurama was a bipolar, unbalanced being, but he never saw a fit as maddening as this one. Kurama's power seemed to convulse around him, to expand, to solidify, and to liquefy again and again. Kurama's shiver accentuated, and his arms were crossed over his shoulders.

"Do not tell her..." Kurama was reviewing body Otoru in front of him, his katana piercing his chest.

" **GO AWAY!** " His youki made a red flare in front of him, which razed everything in a three-kilometer radius. Naruto's hateful glare, his little Naruto, his little sin, his Heart, uttered these words...

_"I hate you."_

This sentence made endless echoes in Kurama's soul, forcing him into the fetal position. He sobbed, unable to breathe any longer. Kakashi decided to calm him once he thought that all Kurama's youki was exhausted. He placed a hand on his shoulder, a hand that offered comfort and forgiveness.

" **My Light...** " Kurama said aloud; he was dreaming. He turned his head toward a frightened Kakashi, frightened because this could turn into another crisis. It looked like Kurama saw another person instead of him.

" **Thank you... for saving me again...** " Kurama stood up and caressed Kakashi's masked face before hugging him. It sounded as if he was whimpering on his shoulder. Kakashi stroked his back to appease the sorrowful man.

" **Naruto... I could not protect her...**  "

Kakashi's eyes widened. Why did he miss him for Naruto? And more importantly, why did he dissociate two Narutos?

" **I wasn't able to help her at all. I wasn't even able to protect her from myself... and from the other me... Forgive me... Please! I beg of you...** " Kurama fell unconscious into Kakashi's arms, inert. Kakashi began to make frightening assumptions about Kurama, whether he was definitely crazy, or worse...

Worried for the man, Kakashi brought him unconscious to the Konoha hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is a character who appears in the first chapter of this story. She was a child that Kurama abandoned in Kumo village two months after he had avenged his friends and his wife died in the little town where he was arrived in the dimension transfer. There, she rejected him because he slaughtered wildly the nuke-nin who assaulted his town. She is one of the OC which will have a relatively significant role for Kurama's identity.
> 
> The death of his wife and the abandon of this child were the main motivations for Kurama to change the future and save Naruto from her fate, because then, he knew after these moments that he was destined to bring great changes in this world, and that he can't remain peacefully somewhere among his folks. It's also the first time where he felt like a human. After these events, he met Kuji, the red fox, and the others one, and have another identity's fit (is he a fox, or a human?) but that is one another story to tell. The first chapter isn't still finished so you can't read it completely.


	12. Chapter 11: The following days...

# Chapter 11: The following days...

* * *

**First night:**

Hiruzen, Kakashi and Itachi were gathered in the Sandaime's office. He had ordered that nobody disturb them during their meeting, and there was a seal of secrecy which would prevent others from spying. They were exhausted by the events of the evening. They placed Kurama, Naruto and Sasuke in different rooms in the hospital to avoid creating swirls. Kurama was under an ANBU squad's special supervision and the two children were kept each by a jounin.

Itachi was sitting at the table with the Sandaime, Kakashi standing beside him. He looked at the last heir of the Uchiha with curiosity, wondering how he could take the massacre of his family so fairly well. The Sandaime turned his head toward the young Uchiha who was watching the stars, though it was difficult to observe them this night because of the full moon. Then he began their discussion.

"So, Itachi, what did you do tonight? You would have normally been with your family." Itachi closed his eyes, not allowing his emotions to show.

"When you say that, I could believe that you are quite upset that I didn't leave Konoha ..." The Sandaime narrowed his eyes. Kakashi was really surprised by the insolence of an ANBU who was usually so respectful to his superiors.

"What do you mean by that, young Uchiha?" The Sandaime was genuinely curious, because it really did not seem like Itachi. The young man seemed both troubled and angry.

"You know what I mean. That it's you who have ordered my family's slaughter, the Uchiha! And that I would be exiled from Konoha as a missing nin!" Itachi was urged with resentment, but he saw in front of him the dumbfounded faces of Sandaime and Kakashi. The situation became really disturbing.

"I've never given you this order..." The Sandaime murmured. Itachi reddened with rage because he did not like to be considered a liar. Hiruzen beckoned him to calm down, and Kakashi used his sharigan through his headband to see if the young man was not lying; and indeed, he discerned no deception on Itachi's face. Kakashi nodded and the Sandaime seized the meaning. This meant that someone had dared to give such a directive to one of his men without consulting him.

"Who required you to do such a thing, Itachi?" The Sandaime requested gently. He most hated the person who dared afford such liberties on his ANBU. He would severely chastise the manager. Itachi turned pale. He knew the ins and outs. All this turmoil, all he had endured for two weeks, all for nothing? The futility of his actions over the massacre of his family began to weigh on his shoulders. He then truly conceived the impact this would have on Naruto's life and that of Sasuke's. Finally he shed a tear for his parents. Since Kurama had removed the weight of his burden, he could become the teenager he was. Even being a professional ninja, he could not hide the emotions that emerged.

Hiruzen felt his confusion by reading his face and let him return to his normal state.

"Danzo ..." Itachi whispered after a moment. The Sandaime's eyes widened and he glared at Kakashi. He motioned for him to prepare the arrest of this guilty criminal for high treason. He asked him to be leave him alone with Itachi, stating they would discuss Kurama later.

"Itachi ... I'm really sorry for everything ... Not just for what happened to your family ... But also the fact that the Chief of Special Forces of Konoha has taken this type of latitude on you. He seems to forget I'm the military commander of Konoha. I'll remind him of this fact badly... " Hiruzen's smile resembled a slice of watermelon, and his grin had a comedic aspect that relaxed the atmosphere in the room. Hiruzen had this ability on his men: he could instill in them the importance of a moment as well as relieve their weight in peacetime or war.

"Hokage-sama... Can you..." Hiruzen raised his hand and immediately understood his question. He nodded and Itachi sighed. He was calm since Sasuke was in custody. Who knew what Danzo could attempt against him because he was the representative of the Uchiha now? Hiruzen began to scratch his beard thoughtfully.

"The Council and the High Council will probably not be pleased with this. I will need the consent of one of the members of the Board to proceed with Danzo's shutdown." He gave a nod to Itachi. "Given the situation, I guess you're an acting member of the Board now, Itachi." Itachi had not thought about that opportunity. Things seemed to settle in the best way with the Sandaime at his side. He could protect Sasuke from Danzo's henchmen, and Danzo's arrest would be a step forward in his safety. Hiruzen continued his tirade.

"I guess you're tired, Itachi. You're dismissed for tonight, I no longer need your services." Then he said kindly, "You can stay at the hospital with Sasuke now..." He motioned him to leave, but Itachi remained in place, the young Uchiha seemed hesitant about something. He fidgeted in his chair. Hiruzen arched an eyebrow, then Itachi moved his lips.

"About Kurama..." Could he talk about his discussion with Kurama? After all, Sandaime was the one who would help him to avenge himself against Danzo. He would also be his superior and Sasuke's protector. But was it enough to break his promise? Itachi shook his head in spite.

"No, I have nothing to say, Hokage-sama..." Itachi bowed and left the room. Hiruzen peered at him curiously. He gathered the pieces and deduced that Itachi had met Kurama. Kakashi was standing behind the door. He waved the Sandaime to wait because he too wanted to talk with the young Uchiha in private. Hiruzen nodded and gave him permission and began to fill the necessary documents for Danzo's arrest.

Kakashi asked Itachi to have a drink. He felt like he needed to unwind after such a stuffy interrogation. Itachi agreed. He could not refuse anything from a jounin like Kakashi; he was Itachi's superior and his elder in the ANBU. He was also the Hokage's confidant and his most loyal man. On the road, Kakashi pulled an orange book nowhere out of nowhere, like magic, and began to casually browse the contents. Itachi sighed. Kakashi was also known for his blatant perverseness, but he knew it was a cover. The real Kakashi was always trying to observe his interlocutor. This technique had the privilege to destabilize the opponent and to ensure that he would underestimate Kakashi, who was not an ANBU commander for nothing.

When they came to the refectory, they took their evening ration along with some alcoholic beverages. The room was empty. Only the light of the candle on their table lit up the room.

Kakashi took off his mask, and Itachi's eyes widened. He knew Kakashi removed his mask only if he believed totally in his fellows; this was also why he ate alone usually. Kakashi remained silent during the meal. An exasperated Itachi opened his mouth to speak; he wanted to supervise his brother as soon as possible.

"Why have you requisitioned me, Kakashi? I assume it is not just to share these poor dishes." The refectory's rations were always prepared in advance for ninja who were restoring between missions. They were usually frozen for several days before being served. Most ninja preferred to take their meals outside, though it was mostly used by the chuunin who happened to pass the exams or for the eccentric ones like Kakashi. It was also the perfect place to have an intimate discussion.

Kakashi stared at him with his left eye. "This is truthfully about Sasuke and Naruto..." He left his sentence suspended and let Itachi guess the rest. It took him five seconds. Itachi nodded.

"Yes, we have to take care of them. We cannot predict their behavior in the following days..." Itachi twitched. It was difficult for him to even utter these words. Kakashi nodded.

"This is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I think you're playing too many roles, Itachi, and even before you could feel the effects they had on you during these two weeks, according to the report you have given to the Sandaime. " Itachi wondered when he had been able to read them. "You were supposed to act as a spy for your family in the ANBU, you also had Danzo's mission, you were and are still an ANBU captain, and finally, you are Sasuke's brother." Itachi knew what he meant by that. Kakashi had given up his ANBU uniform because it was too heavy a burden not to devote himself entirely to it, and he became the guardian of the Kyuubi's junchuuriki.

When Kakashi had finished his ration, he got up.

"Itachi, I advise you to withdraw from the special forces in the coming days. As you said, Sasuke will need you and you will also, I suppose, assume the position of interim member in the council, which is not an easy responsibility. " Kakashi did not give him time to reply. He wished him goodnight, and afterward he disappeared in a swirl of leaves in the direction of the Sandaime.

Itachi sighed entirely and went to Konoha's hospital meditating on this past discussion.

* * *

Kakashi appeared before Hiruzen and took the seat on which Itachi had sat. He rubbed his neck before watching his Hokage, who stared at him in anticipation for his report on Kurama.

"Sir, I would like you to consider Kurama's case with tolerance, although he is responsible for the virtual destruction of a clan." Hiruzen nodded. Anyway, his coming had not changed the fate of the Uchiha since it would have been Itachi's role to annihilate his own clan.

"I suspect Kurama to have important psychological problems. Apparently he hears voices and when I caught him, he confused me with Naruto." Hiruzen hissed, surprised. Kakashi was not really the morphology of a little eight year old girl. He was also taken aback that Kurama could miss Naruto so much as to have hallucinations of her.

"I think for me he actually dissociated two Naruto." Hiruzen's eyes widened, and so Kakashi reported Kurama's words.

"Are you sure you have heard this, Kakashi?" He nodded silently. Hiruzen sighed and swung on his seat thoughtfully.

"You know Kakashi, I'm really tired these days, what with the cases of Danzo and Kurama, the coup d'etat of the Uchiha and their I wonder if it wouldn't be better to move aside for the younger generation, like Mei would say." He then looked questioningly at Kakashi, who began to be terrified; he was ready to flee at full speed. Hiruzen laughed, then a tense atmosphere fell on the room. The Sandaime became serious again.

"I had planned to pass him through Inoichi anyway. I want to know what Kurama has in his mind because several facts concerning him disturb me. He really starts to accumulate a worrying amount." Hiruzen smoked his pipe a little to relax. "On the one hand, he has a resemblance to the Yondaime. On the other hand, it seems he has the same whiskers as Naruto. He holds beside the Kyuubi's youki and he also has access to the most important secret. He knows a quantity of jutsu worthy to the ancient times, and now he dissociates two Naruto. And eventually, the seal of the Shiki Fujin was inscribed on his stomach." Hiruzen winced. "With a normal person, I would say that would just be the expression of madness, but with him I'm afraid that what lies behind is much worse..."

"Is it possible that he may come from another dimension?" Kakashi said. He had some notions about fuinjustu, like all the master and disciples starting from the Sandaime. The question would have seemed hilarious if it were placed in a different context, but at that moment, Kakashi's opinion was consistent.

Hiruzen then stood up, walked to the window and watched the full moon.

"I know of only one seal which could allow this ability, and it needs the user's life." Hiruzen shed a tear at the thought of his former successor who sacrificed himself for the village. He closed the shutters, claiming that it was the wind which had brought dust in his eyes, but Kakashi was not fooled. He knew that at times like this, the Sandaime regretted that Minato was no longer present. Hiruzen moved his lips then as he sat at his desk.

"Kakashi, continue on this path. Assume that Kurama actually comes from another dimension. Who could he be then?" The theory of the inter-dimensional travel outlined by the Yondaime stated that the universe surrounding them should be identical in all respects. Only the arrival of a traveler could tweak the structure of the universe not to create paradoxes.

"Based upon what happened yesterday, I deduced that he is an older male version of Naruto. But since Kurama dissociates himself between two Naruto, I assume that there is only one option: He is the Kyuubi... This would mean that the real Naruto must be dead, " Kakashi replied. Hiruzen nodded, adhering to his hypothesis.

"Do you know, Kakashi, that the Sennin of the Six Paths gave a name to each of the tailed beasts?" Kakashi had actually heard about this story, but he thought that it was a rumor. Hiruzen continued.

"With the events which had happened two years ago, I got a little informed on these stories, and I discovered something very interesting. The name given to the Kyuubi is none other than Kurama. Odd coincidence, isn't it?" Hiruzen wanted to know Kakashi's opinion on this issue. Kakashi began to count the possibilities on his fingers.

"If we exclude our previous assumption, we can assume that the individual in question has not, then, choose his identity randomly," Kakashi objected. Hiruzen smiled then.

"I like this hypothesis well enough, Kakashi. In fact, the details are so twisted and uncertain they could make a fine poem." Kakashi put his hand on his Hokage's forehead to ensure he was okay. Hiruzen laughed, which is why he loved discussing with Kakashi.

"Joking apart, if we pursue it this way, Kakashi, as Kurama is actually older, where could he come from then?" Kakashi replied immediately.

"From the future..." Hiruzen nodded once more at Kakashi's deduction.

"That would explain his knowledge of secrets and his talent in fuinjutsu, not to mention his strange behavior," Kakashi continued.

"To sum it all up, Kakashi, he comes from the future, he is the Kyuubi, and as he seems to love the little Naruto. We can conclude Kurama had a good relationship with her image from the original dimension, and so..." Hiruzen's grin widened. "In the future, our Naruto masters the Kyuubi and becomes friends with him." He knew the usual hatred that the bijuu held toward their container. But the smile faded from Hiruzen's face. "But something will happen in the future, something sufficiently serious that the future Naruto decides to use one of the functions that can offer the Shiki Fujin sail."Hiruzen sighed again and then decided.

"Let us look at the facts so far. This assumption may well be attractive, but it remains far-fetched. I will give you a mission in the future, Kakashi. You will thoroughly investigate Kurama's background. For now, we have important matters to resolve. Have you done the preparations Kakashi?" He nodded affirmatively.

"We will proceed with Danzo's arrest tomorrow before the council. I presume that they will call me to report the recent events. The disappearance of a clan can be emulated quite quickly." He dismissed Kakashi who went straight to the hospital to Naruto.

The Sandaime went home thinking about his speech tomorrow.

* * *

**First day:**

It was morning. Itachi was still sitting at Sasuke's bedside. He asked the jounin to leave him alone with his brother.

Itachi had read the report made by the doctors. He had read that he only had some bruises on his back. Kurama had kept his word, so he would honor his. However, Itachi felt that it was likely that Sasuke could be traumatized from the previous day's events. When he looked at him, he saw two Sasuke, one older and corrupted, and his own, still innocent one. He gently caressed the face of his sleeping brother.

He consulted the memories he had received from Kurama, then he swore to himself to never let Sasuke go into the path of vengeance. He saw the devastation it had caused in his other life. Itachi conjectured from his information that Kurama had traveled back in time, and that he came from another dimension. What a mysterious being. He still owed him a lot; he had a debt to him. Through him, he could remain near Sasuke to protect him from Konoha's obscurities.

He then felt his brother awaken. "Kaa-san..." His brother whispered, tears flowing down from his closed eyelids. Itachi cleaned them. He had already made his mourning in the house of meditation; he would help Sasuke overcome his grief. When Sasuke opened his eyes and saw his brother at his side, he threw himself upon him and hugged his brother, who was alive and still close to him. He wept over his Uchiha uniform. Itachi settled Sasuke, whispering that he would always be there to protect him, and that he would always be at his side. They were not empty words. That was his oath and his duty toward his blood brother.

"Kaa-san... Tou-san ... Are they?" Sasuke asked the question to Itachi, but his hopes vanished at his brother's silence. Sasuke held the garment of his brother in his little fists and put his head in the crook he formed.

Sasuke grit his teeth, then he quietly lay on his bed. He looked at his brother with determination.

"Why don't you hunt him, Ni-san? You who are so strong..." Itachi closed his eyes and remained silent. He suspected Sasuke's reaction to Kurama. Unlike his brother, he was grateful. Itachi had heard that Kurama was hidden in the basement of the hospital. Tests and analyzes were made permanently on his body and mind.

"Why!" His brother shouted. Itachi grabbed him by the neck, just as Kurama had done to him. He opened his eyes, revealing the Mangekyō Sharingan to his brother like the red and cracked eyes of Kurama. Sasuke did not recognize his brother, so Itachi muttered,

"You will not become like him." He released his brother, who was staring at him with incomprehension. Itachi continued, "Revenge leads nowhere, Sasuke. You'll realize it later…" Sasuke was upset about his brother's totally irrelevant words regarding the current situation. Why did he not hunt this man, no... this  _monster_  that had killed their parents? Sasuke shook his head, pushed his brother aside, and left the room at full speed, both confused and angry; it was the anger of a child without consequences, Itachi estimated when he looked at him from the hospital's bedroom where he saw him run through the hallway.

The jounin then entered the room and Itachi deactivated his sharigan. The ninja looked at him questioningly as to whether or not he should follow Sasuke. Itachi shook his head. He knew his brother needed to be alone. He then teleported to the Sandaime's office.

The audience before the council would soon begin.

* * *

Sasuke was running furiously in the hallway.

Through a window he saw Naruto lying on a bed, in the presence of an unknown ninja at her side. He abruptly entered his friend's room. The ninja ignored him. He knew Sasuke was the survivor of the massacre and was not instructed to prevent him from coming into contact with the Kyuubi's junchuuriki, knowing also the famous young couple who had made a big mess on the festival the 10th October.

Sasuke clenched his fists while he glared at Naruto. He began to shake her violently, which was not a good idea for a convalescent patient. The ninja then pushed him away from her; he wouldn't allow an apparently deranged child to harm the one he was charged with protecting.

Naruto furrowed her eyes, she began to wake up slowly. She had nightmares about her brother, she had dark circles under the eyes, and nose tubes went to a machine next to her because she had trouble breathing; strangulation marks were still visible on her neck. Then she saw Sasuke in the room. She showed no emotions at his sight, and it did not please Sasuke.

He did not know that was her defense in difficult cases. That her defense was to retreat into a shell and not let anyone enter; it was her survival instinct, irrelevant when a hurricane was pointing out and was ready to sack her walls. Sasuke needed to open his grief to someone, anyone...

"WHY? What did my parents do for your brother murder them!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, who continued to look at him impassively. ' _Why does everyone behave strangely?_ ' Sasuke wondered. ' _She should share my anger!_ ' Naruto then replied to Sasuke in a sluggish way.

"Do not talk to him, Sasuke, do not talk about him..." His jaws clenched and loosened continuously. She did not like being woken up as well. The ninja mentally noted the lively conversation which was looming so he could report it to the Hokage later. Sasuke stared at her with contempt.

"Anyway, you dare hardly speak of him. You really are..." He would not have time to finish his sentence, for Naruto slapped him loudly. The jounin whistled, surprised. Sasuke put his hand on the footprint of her slap and narrowed his eyes at her. Naruto then thundered in a rapid rate,

"Shut up, Sasuke. If you think you're the only one to feel anger, then you are heavily mistaken. And don't you dare play the hero of one of these pathetic tragedies that they spam us with at the academy. Did you say that You say I dare not speak of him? Well, I just spoke of him! Sasuke; my brother died. He was devoured by an unknown monster. My brother whom you crossed yesterday was another individual very different from him." She seemed to want to hold something around her neck, but she only grabbed at the vacuum of air.

"I do not even know why I woke you up! You pretend to know what I feel but you never had a family!" Sasuke replied in the same tone. Their discussion was disjointed; it represented their current state of mind, it was a dialogue of deaf. Naruto widened her eyes and tried to pounce on Sasuke to strike him, but her threads on her body prevented her from getting out of her bed. Sasuke chuckled at the sight of the enraged Naruto.

"You cannot even move. You should see yourself, Naruto. You're ridiculous and you dare moralize me after?" The ninja did not understand their speeches; they had no sense. They criticized what they actually blamed on themselves. Naruto showed him her teeth and replied dryly.

"My links may prevent me from moving easily, but the chains your own loving family so nicely formed inhibit your ability to see the reality! I saw how you were so proud of trivial things that you showed me at your home." Sasuke grabbed her by her patient's dress. Naruto had a devious grin.

"You're weak, Sasuke. You are unable to avenge yourself on the ghost of my brother so you just look for a smaller target?" Sasuke widened his eyes. She was right. Sasuke released Naruto and fled from the room, running away from the hospital. He wanted to escape this unjust world and wished to see his parents with whom he had finally reconciled. If only he had not met Naruto, none of this would have happened. ' _Tsk, I still push the blame on others._ ' Sasuke thought bitterly.

Naruto watched him from the window, never leaving her bed. "What an idiot..." She murmured. She stared at her little fists and started crying suddenly. "And me too..."

The weather began to darken. The first drops fell on the ground.

* * *

Itachi was waiting with Kakashi in the hall leading to the amphitheater.

From afar, he heard the speech realized by the Sandaime: that they have to remain united in this ordeal which was the loss of one of the most majestic clan of Konoha. He raised the merits of this clan, so despised by others, and he claimed their attempt to overthrow the government was nothing but a reflection of the collective guilt of the entire village. He also deplored the high number of ninja that were killed in the line of duty to protect Konoha and urged the council to inherit the same flame that had once borne their ancestors to give then to their clan. He left the causes of their annihilation obscure; it was not yet time to bring Kurama's case into the discussion.

Kakashi had explained the Sandaime's plan to set off Danzo. They had to play their cards one by one to avoid revealing all their arsenal immediately. The Sandaime put the council in the right state of mind. Hiruzen was honed in political discourse, the result of long experience. In the corridor, even Itachi could feel Danzo's suspicious eyes focused on the Hokage, trying to read between the lines of his text.

"It's almost time," Kakashi simply said. Itachi nodded. He would soon assume the role of interim member to the council. The Sandaime then proclaimed before the board,

"We are united in this great day to celebrate the resurrection of the Uchiha clan, the revival of the clan embodied by an individual who shares all the values of the village—I present to you here, Itachi Uchiha!" Itachi then entered into the auditorium accompanied by Kakashi. He was majestic in his black cape and uniform with both the symbol of the military police of Konoha and the one of the Uchiha, a symbol which was not corrupted by a circle of hatred. Itachi had become proud of it. By granting him importance in the council, the Hokage also secured Itachi's loyalty to both him and the village.

"Let me narrate you the story of this young teen you see in front of you now. Do not underestimate him because of his slender appearance, because it contains both a wealth of intelligence and capabilities that would render many people here envious." Even Itachi, who was used to being the subject of praise, was moved by the speech of the Sandaime.

"When he was four, he experienced the Third Shinobi War, and being marked forever by it, he swore as a child that he would ensure the peace of the village. His career is not less extraordinary. After graduating from the ninja academy when he was 7, he then became a Chuunin at age 10. When he was 11 years old, he entered the special sections of the ANBU. Now, he is and remains captain of his own squad. He is clearly the pride of the village." The other members of the council hissed, astonished for Itachi's achievements. Itachi himself knew the reason for the recall of his history.

"That is why, despite his young age, I ask you to consider him a full-fledged adult; and therefore since he is the heir and the eldest survivor of his clan, to integrate him as a temporary member of the council before he reaches the age of sixteen." The board was more or less reluctant, it was composed of representatives of eight clans of Konoha, the Uchiha clan included. While half of them were for some reason faithful to the Hokage, the other half were indifferent or hostile to Sandaime. The return of a true clan now among the council could somehow break the balance of power that the members forming the High Council (ie the village elders who are Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado) had somehow kept.

"I think it is legitimate to assign him a place on the board, but I need at least the majority of votes of the council to include him in, which is five votes for his implementation. Who agrees? " Shibi Aburame, Akimichi Chuza, Inuzuka Tsume, Yamanaka Inoichi raised their hands. They were the faithful core to the Sandame. Nara Shikaku yet assessed the situation because he had always been neutral and impartial in the board meetings. The Sandaime was waiting for his opinion on the matter. Nara smiled mysteriously and raised his hand too. Hiruzen sighed in relief. The first objective was accomplished. Itachi then knelt before the Board.

"I am pleased and proud that you give me your confidence, comrades." He declared before the congregation. Itachi, who was a creature of the night, performing the darkest missions for Konoha, was from this moment officially entering in the monocle of plots and stratagems of Konoha's policy. Then he took the seat that was once used by his father; it gave him a strange feeling. Was it a mixture of guilt and vanity? He didn't know, but he didn't care either because his emotions were not important now. He had to protect Sasuke from Danzo. Then he spoke as a new board member.

"I, representative and heir of the Uchiha by blood and by acts, want to raise a problem residing in the precincts of this room." The other members' eyes widened; meanwhile, Hiruzen and Kakashi watched carefully as Danzo grinned at the presumptuous young man's announcement. Hiruzen believed that Itachi was too abrupt in his approach, and this may turn against him.

"I charge Danzo Shimura, a high official of the Board, supported by the village elders to threaten the existence of my younger brother and my own person with his ROOT soldiers, and also for giving me an order which greatly exceeds his functions." All the council glared at Danzo now, who gave a friendly smile to Itachi. " ' _He still has some way to go before he can enter into the big league, I hope he will enjoy the lesson I will give him,_ ' Danzo thought. He was not fundamentally evil, but he was willing to use any means to defend his position and protect Konoha from internal and external threats. He saw Itachi as a minor gene and no longer a danger for Konoha, but he still had an obligation to teach him the rules of politics; that is to say, to always be alert and never rush forward. An officer that had never been in contact with this world.

"Young Uchiha, do you have any proof of this?" Hyuuga Hiashi requested . Itachi looked at the Sandaime who sighed in despair. Itachi had notfollowed his instructions. Perhaps the excitement of his speech earlier had had a double-edged effect on him.

"I can vouch for his word." Hiruzen objected. The meeting was not surprised by the statement of the Hokage; after all, Itachi was apparently his protégé.

"And can we know the contents of this order, young Uchiha?" Shikaku asked. He was suspicious about Itachi's apparent sincerity.

"He ordered me to decimate my own family without having consulted the Hokage, which is an usurpation of power and liable to high treason." Board members looked at Danzo with astonishment—it was a serious charge. Hyuuga Hiashi then spoke,

"Your family was preparing a coup. Considering the gravity of the situation and assuming that your statement is true, the task order itself was understandable and Danzo had done his role. However, the fact that he did not relay the content of the transaction to the hokage is in fact a serious mistake, and one might think there are even hidden motives behind it." Hyuuga Hiashi was respected on the board, and the Hyuuga clan was the most influential of all the clans of Konoha. His impartiality as well as Shikaku's was proverbial. He did not like the idea that someone could give one of his ANBU members such an order if it could jeopardize his own clan. He scrutinized the elders and Danzo and questioned them.

"How do you plead?" Danzo then surprised everyone.

"I plead guilty." He was not lying, and it was his trump card. Hiruzen wondered what he could prepare.

"But ..." He added."I would like to inform you of the mission's progress and of the unreliability of the Uchiha whose merits the Sandaime boasted about."

Hiruzen's eyes widened and he looked at Itachi. Was it about what he had hidden? The whole council awaited Danzo's response.

"The reason I threatened his younger brother is simple: it is because he could feel resentment towards the whole village. But as the mission did not go as planned, this is not important anymore. As for Uchiha Itachi, it is because he has violated two of the most important rules of the code of honor of the ninjas of Konoha during his mission." All contemplated Uchiha Itachi, who remained silent. He had to regain his composure.

"The first is that he abandoned the mission along the way, knowing that it could jeopardize the safety of Konoha. But we can be lenient about it because nobody would want to murder his own family," Danzo continued. "The second rule broken, however, is far more reprehensible. He left dropped allowed a nuke-nin to escape Konoha, perhaps by fear, or maybe he has a contract with him which is far more serious ... The nuke-nin is none other than Kurama, who is currently being monitored by half of the ANBU in the village hospital's basement, and who is responsible for the disintegration of the Uchiha clan." Itachi said nothing. He did not contest the condemnation, and by his silence, he even gave his approval. Hiruzen glanced at Itachi, worried that he could permanently tarnish his career as a member of the board, and perhaps even his own existence as a ninja of Konoha. Nara slammed his hands in his spot and spoke.

"Serious charges have been laid on both sides and both have pleaded guilty. I propose that Danzo just to be removed from his post as head of the ANBU forces, because he seems incapable of managing the position. Who is for this decision?" A large majority of hands went up. Danzo nodded. He still handled the ROOT, his strength mistress, so it would not cost him so much to leave this place for another one. Shikaku continued. "For Itachi, the suspension of his title as Chuunin and his activity among the ANBU seems appropriate, but he will keep his place on the board. Who is for?" All hands went up unanimously. No one could allow a ninja to take such great liberties with his orders. Itachi had planned to leave the ANBU anyway, but the suspension of his Chuunin title upset him a little. He would rely on his savings to pay for food and maintaining his home. Itachi bowed to the orders of the Board.

Inoichi opened his mouth. "Regarding Kurama, my clan is currently analyzing his mind, which is protected by powerful seals. We must await the arrival of the seal master Jiraya in order to unlock his soul. Kurama has remained unconscious since the massacre. Medical diagnoses are being established on his body." The Sandaime nodded. He decided that the council had depleted all topics of the meeting.

"I consider the session closed." All the board members returned home. It was noon. Kakashi accompanied Itachi to the hospital.

* * *

Itachi took out an umbrella, but it was Kakashi who held it because he was much taller than him. They both walked slowly for various reasons; Itachi because he thought about the events of this morning and what he would do to deal with, Kakashi because he had no immediate tasks and he wanted to observe his congener more.

Neither of them had many friends; one had recently killed one by his own hands, and the other had lost them during a mission and during the Kyuubi attack. In short, both deplored their acquaintances. They clung to anything that could have a semblance in their lives, and so the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke and their respective position to the two children bounded them someway.

Suddenly, they saw a ninja running on the road at full speed towards the Sandaime office. He notified the two individuals before him of the news, even though it was a strange vision to see the two owners of the sharigan, the endangered Kekkei Genkai. However, one of them was less concerned with the content of his message. He told them what had happened at the hospital. Itachi nodded and left the ninja to continue to his road. Kakashi watched his new friend to his left.

"I think they need immediate attention. I'll go to the hospital to see Naruto, and you will take care of Sasuke, won't you?" Itachi nodded again. Kakashi then asked him a question which had been bothering him since before they had left the meeting.

"Itachi, what did Kurama tell you for you to league him such responsibility?" The white-haired Jounin gently requested. Itachi glared at him, impassive.

"A promise cannot be undone ..." Kakashi understood the meaning of the phrase. Itachi would say no more—it was his right. He himself had had several meetings alone with this mysterious person, and his duty was to investigate as much as possible about him. He shrugged and used Shunshin to run to Naruto.

Itachi remained alone under his umbrella and went slowly towards his house, where Sasuke resided.

* * *

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of water in front of the Naruto's bedroom door. He knocked three times, as usual, so that Naruto knew, and she gave him her consent to enter into her room. She was still in her bed, her hair combed and her usual quilts around her. She had her meal tray beside her, but she still had not eaten it. With her head on her lap, she stared at Kakashi, who sat beside her. He also set near her, on her bed.

"Well, Kakashi, do I have to get you by the nose for you finally speak?" Naruto asked dryly after a moment; she was quite upset. Kakashi, meanwhile, was reassured that she was not depressed like last time when Kurama had left her.

"You seem relatively fit for a bedridden person." He saw that she looked with disgust at every thread which hung on her body and gave an analysis of her heart rate, while the rate of glycogen registered on a machine beside his bed. She had managed to remove the links hanging on her nose, but she was reprimanded by a nurse who had come at that time and had ordered her not to touch the others.

"Shall I repeat myself, Kakashi?" She glared at him, and Kakashi seemed touched by the lightning coming out of her eyes, so he played the game. He stretched his body over Naruto's feet, as if he were dead.

"Spare me, my sweet princess, please." He begged while he teased her, and she pouted before chuckling. Kakashi relaxed in his seat and looked at his 'sweet princess' seriously now.

"Do you want to see Kurama, Naruto?" Her eyes widened and she gasped. He let her catch her breath.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"This is supposed to be confidential information, but given your position, I have to give it to you. Kurama is currently unconscious in the basement of the hospital. From your room, it will take only twenty minutes to descend there."

"And who told you that I want to see him?" This surprised Kakashi, but she continued, "He is not my brother, Kakashi. I cut my ties with him afterwhat happened yesterday. He is indifferent to me in truth."Kakashi discerned the lie but did not report it. He sighed and got up, pretending to leave his room. She cried out,

"After you've made a small scene and asked your question, you're leaving already?" She was desperate for company at this time, and Kakashi patted her cheek mockingly.

"Sorry, but I'm busy for the day." She rolled her eyes, understanding what that meant.

"Ja ne!" He waved his hand and teleported, spreading leaves on her covers.

"Always the same thing with him..." Naruto grumbled before cleaning her blanket of the mess he had made.

* * *

**Second night.**

Sasuke had destroyed the training camps of the Uchiha. He was exhausted after ejecting continuous fireballs from his mouth, under the rain, as a means to externalize his anger and sadness. He sought to understand why Naruto's brother had done it, but he could not do it. He also pondered the illogical behavior his brother showed for Kurama. He should at least be upset with him, but just now, when he mentioned his name, Itachi's face seemed rather to loosen instead of express anger, and he glared at him, as if it were his fault their parents were murdered. Sasuke fainted from chakra exhaustion after four hours.

Itachi loafed on the way, lost in his thoughts. Danzo had not been arrested, but on the other hand, he no longer seemed interested in him and Sasuke, as if he had already reached his goal. The stress, the family pressure had vanished as if they had never even existed, as if he was waking afar from a long dream. He was both tired and appeased.

When he came into the Uchiha's house, he saw that the wooden part was partially burned, which was strange for a rainy day. He saw Sasuke lying on the ground. Itachi only contemplated his anger's and resentment's brother expressionless... It was hard to imagine that they were originally intended for him. Itachi once again mentally thanked Kurama.

Itachi then dried his brother in a blanket and dressed him in clean and dry clothes after pampering him in a warm blanket. Itachi wore a black kimono with the emblem of the Uchiha on his back.

He tried to prepare a meal, but since it was his first time preparing something to eat, the result was awful. He gave up two hours later and took instant noodles instead.

Sasuke woke up at six o'clock. He smelled the smell of cooking enter his room and went at full speed, hoping it was her mother who was back, but he saw that his brother was eating his noddles. When Itach noticed him he offered him his ration, but Sasuke refused; he would not eat if it was not his mother who had cooked it. Itachi smiled mysteriously. He spun his fork at full speed and threw the paste into Sasuke's mouth, which was still opened in awe. That gave Sasuke more enthusiasm when he heard his own belly gurgle in response. Sasuke agreed to eat the noodles.

Itachi continually stared at him as he ate. He had noticed that Sasuke had changed, not just before the accident the day before, but also after his meeting with Naruto. Itachi wondered if the other Naruto in the other dimension had known Sasuke so, and if he had been so close to him at such an early time. Itachi shook his head. These thoughts led to nothing, and he would enjoy the time he was allotted. Sasuke was no longer a puppy who followed him everywhere he went. He had grown up; he now seemed to have his own opinion about his environment. Sasuke then asked his usual question,

"Ni-san, will you teach me how to throw shuriken tomorrow?" Instead of the hope, there was a determination in his eyes that Itachi detected very well; however, he did not answer his usual tirade.

"If you want, Sasuke. I'll have a lot of free time in the future." Sasuke clenched his fists. He thought Itachi was really weird, and that he had definitely changed since the dreadful accident. From Itachi's point of view, his brother was desperately tormented by the death of their parents, so he told him to come near him. Sasuke suspected he would head-poked him, but unlike usual, he hugged him and stroked his hair. Sasuke was surprised; his brother had never show his affection like this, but he knew that his love for him was equivalent to his own concerning his brother, and he gave back the embrace.

"Sasuke, Sasuke..." Itachi rocked him to calm his rage against parents' enemy. At least his brother was always there for him, he whispered then.

"Sasuke, would you be willing to kill Naruto to become stronger?" Sasuke did not understand the question and thought his imagination was playing tricks on him. Itachi then stood up and told his brother to follow him. They left their home and went to the holy place Nakano. Itachi did not utter a word on the way, and Sasuke wondered why his brother was out in the rain when they could stay warmly inside. The ghosts of Uchiha roamed through the deserted streets of their district; everywhere there was the smell of blood that began to be washed by the water dripping from the ground. Then they entered into the dojo.

Itachi raised a tatami mat and a secret staircase appeared. He entered and his brother followed him again. They came before a stone where the secret of the Uchiha was written. Itachi closed his eyes and he asked the same question he had asked a while ago. This time it made sense as Sasuke's eyes rested on the stone. To become stronger, he had to kill his dearest friend, Naruto... After a moment, Sasuke looked up at his brother. An inquisitive look and red eyes with tomoe joined replied him. Sasuke now understood the origin of his sharingan.

"How?" A bitter and amused smile formed on Itachi's mouth.

"Do you remember Shisui?" Itachi inquired of his brother, who nodded in response. Sometimes his cousin had come home—he was from a secondary family branch, but he had been one of the few with whom Sasuke had been able to talk with without there being the barrier between generations. Sasuke then realized what Itachi had done.

"Why?" He saw Itachi shed a tear for his brother by oath.

"Not for the same reason you want to become stronger now, Sasuke..." Itachi replied. His pupils swirled in a languid manner. "I wanted to protect what was dear to me." It did not make sense for Sasuke. Killing his best friend to protect what was dear to him? Sasuke shook his head.

"So, Sasuke, what is your answer?" Itachi muttered. Sasuke punched his brother's face hard, and Itachi fell to the ground with the force, his jaw tumid.

"Never, Itachi, I mean, I would never do such a thing to Naruto, even at the cost of my revenge." Sasuke affirmed resolutely. Itachi deactivated his sharingan; that was what he wanted to hear.

They both returned to their home. The rain was falling down continuously.

* * *

Kakashi was still in the Hokage's office, in the presence of the property owner. They waited for Jiraiya's arrival in the basement of the hospital in order to scan Kurama's mind. Kakashi had reported the information he had on him, as well as the fight between Naruto and Sasuke since Hiruzen had asked about them, and he sighed in response to the news. Hiruzen was also a little nervous that night because he had lost the opportunity to have some influence on Danzo. At least he didn't run the ANBU anymore. That alone removed a burden for Hiruzen.

About eight o'clock, Jiraiya arrived with Mei. They seemed edgy from their mission. After receiving the letter from the hokage, they had quickly returned to Konoha. The young woman with flamboyant hair stared askance at her superior, who hid behind his students to avoid being in range the wrath she pointed in his direction. Jiraiya tried to calm her, but he ended up with a swollen eyelid. Mei returned alone to their apartment they clubbed together. Jiraiya and Hiruzen became serious after she was gone. Hiruzen summarized what had happened to his disciple, who was appalled to meet Kurama because it was the last thing he wanted. Kakashi, the Sandaime and he went in the direction where the offender lived.

Once they arrived on the scene, they found that the room had many protection seals, especially those used against junchuuriki. Kurama was laying in the center on a flat stone, an oxygen mask over his mouth. The machine at his side indicated that his vital functions were stable, but his brain activity was almost zero, as if he were in a state of hibernation. The personal belongings he had brought to Konoha were deposited in a corner of the room. The Sandaime asked what he brought with him.

Inoichi and Morino Ibiki lead the operation to dissect Kurama's soul. They explained that they had failed to open the bag, and they did not manage to remove the ninjato from its sheath. Jiraya looked at the objects in front of him with a frown. Even for him, the seals were too complex; Kurama had gone further in his fuinjutsu research and seemed to have exceeded his own level. Jiraiya nodded, and the Sandame understood that his pupil could not even tell him about the other mystery which revolved around this man. Inoichi then debriefed Jiraiya about the situation.

"Me and my clan arrived at the edge of Kurama's spirit. Ibiki had proposed to torture Kurama's body to weaken his mind, but the problem is that we noticed that the two were perfectly distinct."

"What do you mean by different?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Well ... It's as if Kurama's spirit does not belong to this body." The Sandaime and Kakashi's eyes widened; it was a one more coincidence that correlated with their hypothesis. Hiruzen had to know what Kurama's soul contained. If his theory was true, then the knowledge he held of the future would be favorable for the safety of his village.

"Jiraiya, now I command you to identify with Inoichi what lurks in his mind. I know his clan has the ability to enter into a foreign individual's mind." Inoichi nodded the affirmative. Jiraiya was also adept in this art; he would be easier for Inoichi to guide than another. Inoichi then held Jiraiya's hand, and together they laid their palms on the front of Kurama's face, which grimaced from the contact with them.

Then, they entered his mind.

* * *

**The inner world:**

Jiraiya was in the clothes he'd worn when he completed his hermitage in the frog's world; meanwhile, Inoichi had on the uniform of his clan. They accommodated their minds with what was the easiest for them to imagine. Thick dust was embedded in the ground, and a white vapor came to the ankles of both ninja. Before them, they had a huge gate with a seal. It was the first barrier. Jiraiya recognized that some of the drawings corresponded with those of his former pupil, the Yondaime. He deduced that Kurama had learned these seals from studying the rolls he had acquired in Kiri.

However, this was not enough to stop Jiraiya, who defeated the seal in a few moments by inverting the paterns. He had always been amused unlocking the seals that Minato entrusted to him; it was one of their favorite games. A game which was strangely used in this situation.

And a reaction occurred in response to Jiraiya's foreign touch.

Jiraiya screamed at Inoichi to lie on the ground, and a violent wind passed over their heads, which would have been strong enough to repel them and prevent them from returning to the real world.

The two shinobi sweated bullets by looking behind them the doors that were closing slowly. this mission might be more dangerous than expected.

After releasing a breath, Jiraiya and Inoichi entered in the labyrinth of Kurama's soul.

* * *

Two Kuramas looked at each other constantly. They were in the cage that had once contained the body of the fox. A blue glow lit up the cell, pulsating continuously. They represented Kurama's split personality, his double personality, the dual aspect of his life which clashed in a battle of will. The two were diametrically opposed and each Kurama stared at the other with hatred. One was in his demon form, and the other had the same physical appearance as Naruto; the latter had a little doll in his hand and his continual lamentations echoed.

"Give her back to me... Give her back to me..." The other Kurama struggled in the chains which held him, their clashes creating a monotonous sound. He showed his fangs to the other Kurama.

" **They have already entered, they will eventually come here. We must now decide to wake up before it is too late.**  " But the other Kurama only continued his moans.

"Give her back to me... Give her back to me..." The Kurama in demon form screamed angrily for a moment, the sound echoing in the room and shaking the bars of their prison.

" **Why am I stuck with you? You're so useless, always complaining but never acting!**  " The contempt in his words stung against his other self, who retorted in the same way.

"It is precisely because of your actions that we have lost her!" The saliva coming from his mouth went on the red-haired Kurama's forehead. He tried to strangle his demon form, but his ties prevented him from moving

" **So what? We do not need her. We only need our revenge against Madara, the cause of our now extinct Light!**  " That was the only point on which they were able to agree. They looked at the blue flame just outside the room. Kurama shed a crimson tear, the blond Kurama a transparent one. The bluish light seemed to vibrate more intensely at this time. The two continued their virulent discussion.

"Why? Why do we not live like the other human beings, alongside Naruto..." The blond Kurama held the doll next to his cheek, and the other Kurama kicked out to remove it from his hands. It fell between them.

" **Because we can't! Our word, our honor, our duty to our Light, and the deaths bind us to continue what we have started. Naruto's life depends on it!**  " Kurama's fangs enclosed on the doll's arm while the other Kurama gripped the other arm of the doll. The sharp teeth tore the left arm off the doll. Blood trickled from his mouth. He was feeling guilty for this, and the blonde Kurama slapped the other's face. Judge of his soul, his own reflection.

"It is precisely because her life depends on us that we need to stay close to her to protect her. Your acts only hurt her indefinitely. If only you'd let me choose two years ago." The another Kurama replied with a cynical laugh.

" **And what? For she knows she is responsible for the death of her friend and that WE are responsible? The fox and us... And for that she knows she has a demon inside her belly? And we are originally the same demon...** " Both Kurama glared at their feet with the same facial expression. The blond Kurama replied,

"At least she would not be alone!" Red and cracked eyes were oriented toward him.

" **She has her tender Uchiha at her side to protect her, to cherish her. Yet only we can fulfill this role—the role to protect her from her enemies.** " Then, both pronounced the name of their enemy with distrust and enmity.

" **Madara...**  / Madara... " The two looked at each other again; they were the mirror image of the other, the same as one another, but different also. They were two fragments which formed Kurama's true soul.

"It remains for us to determine who will face him..."The blond Kurama affirmed.

" **And as you're weak, you'll not be able to beat him...**  " The red-haired Kurama continued.

"You're the weak who cannot bear to have feelings..." His fellow replied.

" **Feelings which only weaken me...** " His opponent argued.

Their duality, their rivalry made blue sparks which reverberated throughout the cage. Both were dangerously close to each other.

So they began the duel which would tear the walls of Kurama's soul.

* * *

**Third day.**

From the outside, Jiraiya and Inoichi seemed frozen for hours. The majority of the Yamanaka clan had returned to their clan coumpounds, knowing that the analysis would take time and they could not do anything about it. Kakashi and the Sandaime slept in the room, spasmodically awaking every hour to check that nothing had changed.

* * *

Sasuke asked his brother to accompany him to the hospital; he wanted to apologize to Naruto. Itachi accepted because he had nothing else to do this morning. They wore their black clothes.

When they arrived at the door of Naruto's chamber, they heard the cries of a frustrated physician.

"I cannot stand her anymore! She stays one more day and I give my resignation to the Hokage!" The clinician came out like a whirlwind, he saw that the family was here, complete behind the door, and they had came just at the good time.

"I entrust her to you now, she is out of my hands!" In the room, they saw Naruto with her tongue out at her nurse, who walked away as soon as possible from her place. Sasuke and Itachi entered in the room and admired the pile of threads which were chopped, sliced, pitted, torn on Naruto's sheets. She raised an eyebrow at their gaze.

"So what?" She requested. The other two shrugged, and Sasuke found that his apology was not necessary at this time. It was as if their fight had never happened, as if Kurama had never interfered in their lives. They behaved as before, and as the best friends of the world. Itachi watched their reunion from afar and was a little jealous of Naruto. She took a place in Sasuke's heart, he saw how he held her dear now, one of his only remaining links with the real world. Suddenly the blond girl pointed a finger at him.

"What's he doing here?" Naruto asked in a shrill voice. Sasuke smiled.

"He will help us today in our shuriken training." He replied. Naruto narrowed her eyes at her friend's brother.

"Oh..." She wanted to see the famous ANBU at work. Itachi gave her a smile—a real smile—his first since a long time ago, since before he had left to join the world of intrigue and ninja missions. He told them to follow him and he left the room. Naruto removed the last thread which still hung on her body and took out the clothes she had claimed in the cabinet to the right of the bed.

Then she undressed in front of Sasuke, who blushed. She glanced at Sasuke inquisitively.

"Uh... I think I'd better join Ni-san..." He decamped quickly, leaving Naruto alone as she prepared herself. In fact he waited outside. He gasped. ' _Tsk, why does she have so much effect on me..._ ' He thought angrily about his own stupidity.

Naruto came two minutes later. She was in her training uniform, an orange shirt coupled with shorts of the same color. Her hair had regained its color and it mesmerized Sasuke as it rippled from her slender span. They came out of the building and Itachi was waiting outside. He glared at them with an unfeigned curiosity.

"Why did you two take so much time?" He inquired, sincerely interested, and Sasuke turned red as a tomato. He threw himself on his brother with angry fists. Itachi fled laughing in the direction where he and his brother had trained together once. Naruto followed them without understanding their trick.

They strolled through the streets of Konoha. The villagers thought the behavior of the new representative of the Uchiha was weird; he had just lost his family... So why did he look so happy? He was accompanied by two children: the demon brat and the younger Uchiha. People differed in their passage, not wanting to deal with them. The Uchiha had somehow become excluded from the village because of their strangeness and their association with Kyuubi's junchuuriki. Itachi and the other two laughed openly at their contempt, happy of themselves. The council could not permanently prevent them from being with Naruto since the influence of their clan had greatly diminished, and what remained of the famous Uchiha became a village's margin.

Once they arrived at their destination, Itachi got throwing weapons out of his bag and put targets at scattered locations. Sasuke explained the rules to Naruto. There was a large rock in the center of the targets' position, and with a jump, they had to successfully throw the shuriken at all the targets' bull's eye. Itachi showed the first demonstration and activated his usual sharigan, taking ten kunai in each hand, and climbed the rock.

Then he made a somersault in the air and his head down, he threw all his items which were reaching the targets in their center, he landed on the ground perfectly. Naruto looked at him with admiration, and Itachi's cheeks flushed a little pink; it was not his habit to show off in front of unfamiliar people. Sasuke chuckled—Itachi seemed very helpless before the eyes of the girl, and so he was not the only one to fall under the spell of this witch!

"My turn now!" Naruto exclaimed. She removed the kunai embedded in the objectives one by one, climbed the rock and tried to do the same. She failed miserably: only five of her kunai reached the target, outside the bull's eye, toward the outer rim. Her other kunai got lost in the woods and she miserably fell to the floor with a rattle.

Sasuke laughed from her poor performance and Naruto gave him a resentful glare. She summoned a dozen threatening shadow clones who all walked towards Sasuke. He widened his eyes and summoned a flame from his mouth; the clones dissipated in a smoke around him, but the real Naruto appeared behind him and pinned him to the ground. He was totally at her mercy. Sasuke gave up and begged her to spare him, but Naruto gave him a devilish smile. No one could mock her and receive impunity. She taught a lesson to the young Uchiha. Sasuke begged his brother to help him, but Itachi seemed too absorbed with a bird feeding its chicks. He appeared to ignore the cries of pain of his brother.

They spent their day as well and had the impression that it was the shortest they had ever experienced.

* * *

**Third night: The inner world**

Jiraiya and Inoichi had narrowly escaped all the traps that had been awaiting them in Kurama's spirit. They really wondered what secrets he confined to establish such a defense. Many times they could have gone crazy if they had not advanced with caution. They arrived at a cage submerged in a blue light at the far end of Kurama's soul. Then they saw inside the cell's cracked walls, and a strange blue flame on the ground, and two people fighting with resentment inside the cage.

Inoichi was really surprised; first by the representation of Kurama's mind, and secondly by the fact that Kurama had a split personality. He sometimes crossed this phenomenon in ninja traumatized by the war, but he had never seen a distinction so pronounced between two personalities. One was red-haired with darkened whiskers, elongated teeth, red and cracked eyes, and was armed with sharp claws, whereas the other one was blond and looked like a human being—the Yondaime.

All of a sudden, something changed. As if Kurama had noticed he was being observed in the depths of his soul, the two bodies vibrated together. Then the red Kurama put his hand into the chest of the other, pulled out his heart and devoured it. Although it was a representation of a spirit, Inoichi also had rarely seen such savagery as a clash between two personalities. Kurama's blond body merged with that of the red and crimson one, and only Kurama remained there. He was motionless and stared at the starry sky offered by their cage, another image from his mind.

Voices began to emerge from nowhere. Suddenly the world changed around them, the cage began to collapse, and they all appeared in a cave. A mirror in which images paraded had replaced the blue light. It was Kurama's past, the past of his body. Kurama then began to declaim while doing feverish movements.

" **Emotions are unnecessary, there is only the strength.** " Other voices made an echo of his statement.

" **And through the strength, I get the power!** " The youki Kurama began to be released from his imaginary body. Nine red chakra tails formed around the individual.

" **And through the power, I break my chains...** " The ties around his arms and legs vanished. Jiraiya and Inoichi were frightened. Was this Kurama's awakening into the real world after fighting with his split personality?

 **"Through my broken chains, I win!** " Kurama then laughed, and their environment changed again and again. It transformed into a devastated landscape; the image of a masked man stood before them while Kurama's tails tore him apart.

Kurama's laughter shook his world.

* * *

Inoichi and Jiraiya awoke. Kakashi and the Sandaime observed them, surprised. The two ninja took the hands of their comrades and fled as soon as possible from the room; they did not know the possible consequences of Kurama's awakening. They felt the sudden killing intent of Kurama, which enveloped the basement of the hospital before spreading throughout the building. Everyone in the area fainted, excluding the four senior ninja who had difficulty breathing. Kurama's power was released from the body which he had full mastery of now. Kurama was in his demon form. He whispered the words in a deep voice that echoed through the corridors surrounding his room,

" **Madara, I swear to eliminate you.** " Kurama walked with determination towards the exit. On the way he met Kakashi, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Inoichi, who were all immobile. He did not even notice them. When he was gone, the four ninja knelt on the ground. Such force was insane.

"What has happened inside him?" Hiruzen stammered.

"Kurama had a dual personality, and one of them took over the other, and then a series of strange events occurred," Jiraiya said. He was still in shock, but he continued, "I will tell you the rest later. It is imperative to know what Kurama plans to do: he is free outside in Konoha and he could destroy at any time this village." The others adhered to his premise. They left the place.

When they came out, they saw bodies lying unconscious. They were the civilians who had not resisted the sudden wave of the emerging youki. It was nine o'clock, and Kurama had disappeared into the darkness without leaving a trace. His killing intent was in standby.

* * *

Kurama sniffed the air from his lungs. It had been a long time since he had felt so well, but his sleep had at least one beneficial effect. He directed his palms toward the sky, and his bag and his Ninjato appeared in his hands. He shut down his demonic state, but strangely his eyes were still red and cracked; it was now the permanent state of his pupils, and they glowed intensely with his resolution.

" **I have one last thing to do before leaving the village.** " He closed his eyes and felt the presence of Naruto still in the house of the Uchiha. She was with Itachi and Sasuke. Good, he needed the three of them for what he had to do. He teleported in a red flash to the front of their home. He was stealthy. He looked from the outside of the shack that the three shared. They seemed happy. However, they did not have the time to be happy—they had to be strong, strong enough to protect themselves from their enemies. Kurama's face softened slightly at the sight of Naruto. He had to put back his monster's mask when he appeared in front of her now; it was his new identity. He then entered into the house and the three people felt his presence and rushed into the yard.

Kurama stood in front of them and reactivated his demon form. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tried to jump Kurama with hatred, but Itachi stopped him; in fact, he kept both Naruto and Sasuke from jumping at him. Their behaviors were similar before Kurama. This individual awoke their worst feelings. Itachi wondered what Kurama could do here. He protected the two children with his body; they were his precious ones.

" **Naruto...** " Kurama whispered while he walked slowly toward her. Itachi barred his path and stood in front of Kurama. He activated his mangekyou sharigan. In his other life, he had used it to influence his brother, but in this life he used it to protect what he held dear. ' ** _First goal of this meeting achieved,_** ' Kurama thought.

" **Itachi, do you really think you are able to prevent me from abducting Naruto again?** " He smiled demonically, and Itachi did not understand Kurama's acts, but it did not matter. He had to protect his brother and his new friend from the madness of this unbalanced man.

"Genjustu: Tsukuyomi!" Itachi shouted. Kurama and he entered the dimension he created. Suddenly, the technique stopped and they returned to reality. Itachi did not understand; he had always done the technique correctly before. Kurama had a little cynical laugh.

" **This kind of genjustu has no effect on a demon like me.** " Kurama sent a punch into Itachi's stomach, projecting him against a wall.

"Ni-san!" Sasuke yelled, and he took out a kunai in his hands and attacked Kurama with it. The red-haired man grabbed Sasuke's wrist and lifted him from the ground while putting his back on his chest. He pressed the kunai against Sasuke's neck and glared at Naruto with amusement.

" **Second lesson, Naruto: Always prepare yourself for not being at the mercy for your opponent.** " Naruto did not understand, but her anger towards her brother only grew. She threw herself on Kurama, who did the same thing as last time—he mastered her with his foot.

" **You do not seem to understand, Naruto. Sasuke is within my grasp. I could, for example, order you to come with me**." Naruto was afraid then, and tears appeared in her eyes. Why was her brother so cruel? These tears made Kurama's hear achea, but now mastered his emotions. He could finally fulfill his duty. Then he knocked Sasuke unconscious and threw him to his brother, who received him with his body. He removed his foot from Naruto's chest and took her by her neck with one hand.

" **Naruto, hate me, chase me, it's the only way for you to become strong.** " Kurama whispered in her ear before he did the same thing he had done one instant before to Sasuke, which meant he threw her to Itachi who took the opportunity to attack him with his best technique. His eyes bled.

"Katon: Amaterasu!" Kurama was then wrapped in black flames, those of which he had fun inside. His laughter rang throughout Konoha. He vanished in a flash of red, black, and vicious flames.

Kurama had permanently left Konoha.


	13. Chapter 12: Blood Oath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been edited yet*

# Chapter 12: Blood Oath

* * *

The village of Konoha was recovering gradually from the Kurama's eruption. Ninja filled in makeshift beds, and people who fell unconscious awoke a few hours later to find themselves completely disoriented. The Sandaime recommended a few of the medical ninja to take care of the wounded from the hospital, since doctors were not able to fulfill their function.

Kakashi and he had been frightened at first when they'd seen Itachi carrying his brother on his back and Naruto in his arms, both unconscious. They had been immediatly supervised, but they thought it strange - apparently it was nothing serious, just a slight concussion. To facilitate their monitoring, they were placed in the same room. Inoichi had returned to his clan compound, as he needed rest. Meanwhile, Itachi looked over the children in their sleep. Kakashi, Jiraiya and Hiruzen gathered in the basement of the hospital to understand in more depth just what had happened.

All the seals and the stone on which Kurama had laid were melted, due to the intensity of his power. The Yamanaka clan had still managed to keep notes on Kurama's mind and his physical condition, so they passed the content to their military leader. Hiruzen frowned when he read this, and then promptly ordered his men:

"Look at this..." He gave the file to Jiraya and Kakashi, who whistled surprised about the content.

"Is all of this written in here true?" ashed Kakashi, worried about Kurama because he still considered him to be Naruto's brother. Now that he understood a little more his behavior toward the girl, he could not protect indefinitely.

Hiruzen nodded thoughtfully.

"His body had already started to rot from the inside... The wrinkles we saw beneath his eyes are only the the reflection state of his body as he strains. The doctors aren't giving him any more than twenty years, and even less if he continues to use his power..." said Hiruzen, glaring sinisterly at the document, the source of this information. He turned to Jiraiya. "What have you discovered about him?"

Jiraiya's face darkened. "In addition to his current state, he also has a split personality, although I think now that he has solved his problem, his memories appear to show a different Konoha..." He had watched the images on the mirror for a short fleeting moment.

"Very well, I think that's all for today, Jiraiya. Mei would try to kill me if I do not release you now. You're dismissed," said Hiruzen with a unwilling smile.

"But, sensei..." The Sandaime immediately interrupted him with an authoritative voice.

"That will be all." Hiruzen rarely used his authority over his pupil. Every time he did, that dug the little wall that now stood between them. If Kakashi became the Sandaime's favorite, Jiraiya would fall in his esteem.

So Jiraiya left, not another word being said.

Hiruzen sighed and stared Kakashi, who caught the meaning of that look. He was officially entrusted the task of investigating about Kurama. Kakashi bowed in front of the Hokage and Shunshin, then left to his apartment to prepare for his journey. Hiruzen talked to his shadow.

"Sorry Jiraiya, but considering how you consider Kurama, I can not entrust you with this task."

Sandaime wandered in the basement of Konoha's hospital.

* * *

Itachi had sore eyes. Wondering for a moment if it was a side effect of using the mangekyou sharigan, he decided it would be wiser to use it rather sparingly now. He watched with candor his brother and his new friend lying side by side on the same bed. They seemed to sleep so peacefully...

In the middle of the night, he felt a presence that appeared behind him.

It was Kakashi. He had brought him something to eat, as well as hot coffee.

They turned their head to the window, where they glared at the rain falling heavily outside. The wind seeped into the corridors and the doors slammed because of the air currents. The hospital was truly deserted without the usual doctor that always wandered in the halls, as the patients shouting or babies crying.

Kakashi took a seat on the bed beside Itachi's. He rubbed his neck, tired by the events that had just taken place. Soon, he would have to go on a mission. He smiled beneath his mask at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke in each other's arms.

"Don't they look cute, stuck together like that?" Kakashi said aloud. Itachi nodded in agreement. He himself was touched by the sight. The ones who they protected had really woven close ties. Itachi noticed that Kakashi wore his jounin uniform and, at his questioning glare, Kakashi replied with a shrug.

"The Sandaime gave me a long-term mission. I have to investigate about Kurama." He waited for the reply of his expressionless interlocutor before him. He was still determined not to reveal anything about Kurama, despite what he had done to Naruto and Sasuke. But it was too late; he had given his word.

Sighing, Kakashi said, "It is my duty, after all, although personally, I'm curious about what he said to you..." He let this sentence hang, as if Itachi would continue it, but only a blank silence answered him.

"I guess you've never been very expressive, Itachi. Though I like rambling alone, I would like to know what you think about-"

"It would be good, then, that you stop watching me with your right eye, Kakashi..."

This remark startled Kakashi. Itachi was sensitive to feel the dojutsu directed at him.

Itachi stared back at him with attention.

"If you want to know how I resent Kurama, well, I think about him as an unknown benefactor, Kakashi. I know that you are like me, that you suffer the loss of your loved ones... But he lives while staying away from his dear ones, who are still alive, unlike ours. We can't feel his pain, nor can we comprehend him, and that's why he is in some way unbalanced as you can doubt. His love for Naruto is destructive - even self-destructive, I would say - and it will lead him directly to his grave." Itachi's eyes now drifted to the sleeping girl, and he stroked her hair tenderly. Kakashi was amazed, not only by his affection's testimony, but also by the way Itachi thought about Kurama in the same way he did.

Kakashi remained quiet. After a moment, he finally answered.

"I'll leave Konoha soon as you can deduce. I'm going to the village tonight to tell the truth..."

Itachi said nothing.

"And I think I can count on you, Itachi, to look after her in my absence." To this, Itachi smiled mysteriously.

"You have always liked to leave your responsibilities to the others," he said, stirring a chuckle out of Kakashi, a little embarrassed. Serious now again, he put his hand on the Itachi's shoulder; it was a hand that offered both friendship and trust.

"I entrust her to you, Itachi..." His breath was echoed in the room as Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves that fell seductively on the two young children and rocked them in a gentle lullaby.

Itachi grabbed one of the leaves in his hand. He felt from now the weight of many years where Kakashi had taken care of Naruto. Itachi then realized his new responsibility. Not only Kakashi, but now Kurama was counting too on him. He had read it through his face during his confrontation with him that night. If it was only his duty, Itachi would have overlooked it without personal investment like any mission, but this one was special due to the fact he truly began to love the little girl Itachi was now looking at.

Seeing that his brother had woken, he left him alone with Naruto and crept outside the room.

* * *

' _Where am I?_ ' thought Sasuke, searching his landmarks. ' _Where is Kurama?_ '

He opened his eyes. It was night, and the moisture in the air was almost palpable. With a glance toward the ceiling, he turned his head to his left, and saw Naruto asleep.

He took her in his arms. His monster of a brother had not taken her from him, as he took away his parents. She smelled so much like his mother... He did not know who had the idea to dress her in her old clothes.

Naruto muttered something in her sleep. "Onii-chan..."

Those words lanced Sasuke's soul more than any blade could have done. She still thought about her brother with love, despite all her claims about him! Sasuke was both hurt and jealous. How could such a creature have seduced Naruto?! And why did she still love him so much?! He did not understand - he could not understand, he could only hug her harder, in a possessive way. She was _his_  beloved one; no one could steal her away from him.  _No_. He would never permit it, not as he had permitted it with his parents. He could no longer afford to lose someone he loved - it was impossible for him now.

He ended those thoughts as he saw Naruto begin to open her eyes. He removed his grip from her, moving farther away from her in the bed.

Naruto awoke the same way as he - and reacted in the same way as he, which meant that she suddenly clasped him in her arms, and Sasuke retained a gasp.

"You're still here..." That was all, and that repaired the harm she had done to him previously. That was sincere, that was good, and that made him feel better - a lot better... That filled him with happiness, that healed his wounds, his sadness, his loneliness. He shed a tear of joy and ecstasy. Naruto did not understand his reaction, as she was just relieved that her friend was still by her side - and that his brother had not killed him, as he did with Otoru and Mikoto, her loved friends. A smile slowly decorated Sasuke's lips as he shut his eyes.

"Yes, I'm still here, Naruto..." he murmured.

She began to move her head around, looking for her brother. Manipulated by the spell he cast upon her before leaving Konoha, he obliged her to pursue him, at any cost. "Where is he?"

He knew about whom she spoke of, but he did not want to spoil this moment while thinking about his enemy. She made febrile movements, as if she was both excited and scared; angry, aggrieved.

Sasuke put a soothing finger on his partner's mouth and called silence. Naruto began to find him really weird. The feeling was mutual, but the same strangeness itself was attractive. They were both orphans now, and they shared many other things in common. Although, they could not think independently. If Naruto missed Kurama, Sasuke missed Mikoto all the same. Their respective presences filled the gaping holes that their hearts had formed.

Obeying his whim to lay quiet on the bed, Naruto obeyed this and did so, her hands beneath her head. She gazed at the decorationless ceiling, where she saw, instead of it, the paints of her childhood - foxes who were running in a sparse forest, hunting their prey, oddly representative of their future - them, hunting Kurama, their enemy. Naruto closed her eyes thoughtfully. She took the decision for Sasuke and herself -

"Sasuke, I will help you avenge your parents." These word were the words that she must not say. No - that she'd better not say. She did not know what these words would mean to him, because it meant that she was ready to die for him, to give him more power. He shook his head, not wanting for her to sacrifice herself for him. He did not want it, he just wanted her to stay with him, remaining there, and accompanying him in the way of his existence.

"No, please..." he begged her. These two words had the same effect of a slap for Naruto. Why did he reject her? Why did he refuse her offer? It was not right! Why? Why -

"I just want... for you to stay with me, Naruto - That's all I need right now," Sasuke said in a quiet voice.

"Sasuke -" She was interrupted by her friend.

"Shh, let's enjoy this moment." He hugged her to feel real; she  _was_  real, unlike his  _mother_  who haunted him in his dreams. The same went for Naruto. Unlike her absent brother, he was there for her, and in that moment. They went back to sleep together; soothed, calm - in peace.

Itachi watched them from afar, from the half-closed door. He entered into the room and spread a blanket over their sleeping bodies. He would watch over them, a promise that could not be undone...

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

It was night. As usual, Haku was cleaning every corner of the house. He maintained the flourishing garden, lived on vegetables grown on the land he occupied, and from hunting the small mammals living in the forest and among the remains of swamp. He respected Kurama's instructions, and the hunter nin stopped coming for some time, so he could going out freely. He daydreamed in front of the house. These past two years alone had a strange effect on his personality. He often spoke to himself, and he commented on his actions always with an external eye, as if his body and his lips came from two different people. Kurama missed him. He was certainly not always talkative, at least; he answered minimally should a conversation with him be engaged.

He sighed; this was the 724th day since his guardian had left him. Every day, he made a cross on the walls of the cottage when he returned from his daily workout.

This time, he suddenly felt a silhouette emerging from the horizon, which slipped out from the darkness. He focused his eyes on it. ' _I guess they had to come back_   _that they return one day..._  ' He sighed mentally this time, and then sorted out one of his favorite weapons, the senbon (a kind of needle). Then he saw a red glow arose from the character's head, and Haku began to be overwhelmed under his opponent's aura. Haku recognized him, as the stranger's spiritual presence was familiar.

" **I am honored by the way you welcome me, Haku,** " claimed the mysterious man in an amused tone, crossing his bandage-covered arms. His face appeared from the shadows, and Haku nearly jumped up - what he would've done if he had been inside the house and wasn't imposed by Kurama to stay face-down on the ground. Haku cried from that singular moment, and Kurama finally released his killing intent on him, allowing Haku to breathe and move once more.

Kurama smiled warmly at him.

" **Come, Haku.** " He outstretched his arms and Haku flung himself into Kurama's welcoming. Kurama grabbed him and burst into laughter at Haku's impetus. Gasping, Haku fervently drummed at his chest.

"Two years, my God... Two years and you do not send me a single word!" Haku exclaimed. They were lying on the grass, Haku over Kurama whose face loosened, relieved that he was able to be natural for once around a person so close to his heart.

" **Excuse me, Haku,** " he said without further ado, and Haku of course apologized him, then quickly got to his feet. Offering a hand to his mentor, he took it hastily. Theystrolled to their home. Haku did not understand why Kurama used his demonic voice, or why he had red eyes, but it was not important for now. Haku showed him the way, as if it was the first time he had ever visited the house, even though it was only two years. Proudly, he showed off his garden sprouts. Kurama smiled at him appreciatively, scrunching his hair. Haku snapped his hands off from his hair and began finger-combing his long hair in hopes to undo Kurama's mess. Kurama laughed again.

"This is not funny!" Haku shouted, outraged. Kurama raised his hands in sign of surrender.

" **Come on, I'm sure you have other wonders to show me.**  " His tactic to bait him worked perfectly, and Haku walked instantly toward the tulips he was particularly fond of. On the way, Haku continued his ride. They walked to the entrance of the door. Haku turned around to him and received him with joy at his former property.

"Welcome home, Kurama."

Kurama filled his lungs with air and exhaled loudly. At last, he was back home.

" **Thank you, Haku...** " This time, it was the boy who was laughing. They came together in the living room, where Kurama sat on the sofa of his old home. Haku brought him something to eat. Kurama oriented his red eyes toward Haku, noticing that he had grown up; he approached more and more of his image in the other universe. Since he left Konoha, his ghosts didn't chase him anymore. He considered that this was not a good idea to wake them up again - He must stop thinking that way. He was thinking about the present and the future.

" **You seem really healthy, Haku...**  " Kurama whispered softly before resting his head against a pillow. Haku sat down on a chair next to him, his hands crossed over his chin.

"So, how was the trip?" Kurama raised his index finger and thumb to Haku and he pinched his nose. Haku smirked, though it still hurt.

" **It's rude to harass a traveler who have just came back at home, Haku.** " Haku stuck out his tongue mockingly in response.

"Whose fault is that?" he retorted sulking, and Kurama waved his hand to Haku as he rolled away from him.

"I see, mister wants to be alone! Okay, then, you will do the cooking tonight," said Haku when he went to his room, pouting. Kurama had left detailed notes for Haku instructing him how to make simple but nutritious meals, but he always missed the ones that Kurama had prepared for him when he had been there by his side. Kurama smiled kindly and yawned before answering:

" **That's it, that's it...**  " He was too tired to talk with a boy who was nine... The journey from Konoha was long and difficult; Itachi's flames had burned his arms and legs, even with his regenerative capacity. It would take a time to be cured. Since he was freed from his dual personality, he could not completely disable his demonic state, but at least he managed to sleep now.

He dozed off for a moment, thinking about his future plans. The first of his goals, he realized, was already taken care of - Naruto was safe with Itachi at her side. There was only Madara who caused him problems. He closed his eyes at the thought.

Suddenly, Kurama felt protection seals explode in the house, then a cracking sound echoed in the room. Haku ran at full speed into the living room. Kurama had completely freed his physical demon, and his whole body was tense, as if preparing for a difficult confrontation. His fists were clenched, his face contorted, he was sitting on the couch instead of lying.

To the shadows of the room, he shouted, " **Who's there!? Show yourself!** " Feeling the presence, he knew how much it was odious... This was his nemesis, the responsible for the extinction of his Light. Instinctively, he released all his power in the room. Haku was terrified; he did not understand what was happening. A man with a spiraling orange mask bloomed in the room from an abnormal whirl, as if reality had become deformed from his appearance.

"Tobiiii!" the new individual shrilled. Kurama had always hated this man, but he could never despise him more than at this moment. He who dared to harass him in his retirement, within his most secret intimacy - this man who emboldened to mock  _him_ , the Nine-Tailed Fox,  _Kurama_. Blood flowed from his tightened fists; he could hardly contain his emotions. Kurama did not attempt to pronounce a word; instead he turned into a wild beast, appearing before Tobi, and tried to grab his heart, but he only caught a void.

"Argh, that hur-" Tobi did not have time to continue, as Kurama tried to devour his face, his chakra completely demolishing the wall built behind this unusual being. Tobi tried to get away from Kurama, but he followed him wherever he went, devastating the furniture in their pursuit. The paintings on the walls melted from their passage. Haku took refuge in a corner of the room not to be touched by their fight. It took five minutes for Kurama to come back to his senses. He looked at his opponent selflessly. He had lost his composure, which he knew, as he knew Madara had won the first round.

" **Okay...** " Kurama murmured in a deep and guttural voice. His eyes narrowed, and he decided to walk toward the exit of the house. Haku tried to follow him, but Kurama turned a furious face toward him.

" **Haku, don't follow me. YOU REMAIN INSIDE AND YOU DON'T MOVE FROM THERE, IS THAT CLEAR?**  " His roar shook the house. Haku was not sure it was a good idea, so he took a step closer to Kurama, who now stared in astonishment at him.

" **How dare you disobey my orders?** " Kurama hissed between his teeth, shocked by the boldness of the boy who was shaking his head vigorously. He had never seen Kurama in this state, and that terrorized him, so he stepped back to his original position.

Kurama pointed a finger toward Tobi.

" **You, follow me!** " Kurama went out like a whirlwind, not bothering to wait for the response of the masked man obeying his command. They left the house.

* * *

Kurama walked slowly in silence, his steps shaking the ground. Tobi peered carefully at Kurama from behind, wondering why he had provoked a so-strong reaction from the SS-criminal. Madara really wondered if Kurama's madness was too important - if it was, it could be also dangerous for himself... Not a word being said, Madara continued to follow him.

They arrived in a deserted landscape. Kurama turned toward his opponent, now that he was down to a minimal state of demon. Red crinkling crossed his immortal and crimson eyes.

" **Madara Uchiha,** " said Kurama, and Tobi's eyes widened. ' _How does he know my identity?_ ' he thought.

Kurama continued, " **What are you doing here?** " His voice was carrying icicles that would have burned his skin by their coldness if they were real.

Madara shrugged. "I came here to offer you to join my organization."

" **Akatsuki...**  " Kurama whispered, gathering a mental list of current members. ' ** _So I play Itachi's role in this dimension..._** ' he thought cynically. Madara was not even surprised how Kurama knew the name of his organization, as he knew he had to have some means to know the secrets.

" **I refuse,** " Kurama replied flatly. Madara crossed his arms. He decided to attack his weak point.

"You think you really have a choice?" He smirked behind his mask, and affixed a finger mockingly at his lips, which were under his mask. "I remember there are some places where I could sell a blonde girl, still virgin..." He left this sentence hovering and it instantly set Kurama in motion, who reacted with his full-fledged state of demon.

" **Y-Y-Y- _You_...**  " He dared to threaten his Heart. Kurama put a hand on his chest; his wound was still bleeding, causing him to cough blood. It was the bouquet, he'd unveiled another one of his weaknesses to his worst enemy. Madara displayed a condescending tone in his sentence.

"Oh! Calm down! We haven't enough time for you to hyperventilate - and I still need you for my plan." He put a hand on his shoulder, apparently soothing. Just the thought of this gave Kurama chills, and he rejected his tough immediately. He did not want any physical contact with this person, other than holding his entrails between his hands. Kurama still wanted to fight, and he tried to grab the neck of his interlocutor.

"Kurama, you who seem to know me so well, you know if I fought you with all my strength, only a draw would result from our confrontation." He told the truth, and Kurama could not afford a tie; he had to protect Naruto. His mind began to form a ploy...

" **...Okay...** " Kurama finally said after a moment of silence. Madara, resuming his attitude of 'Tobi,' put a hand where his ear would be and leaned toward Kurama, who was staring at him with fury. He would make him regret mocking him. Kurama began to move his hands in all directions in the air, and a complex network of seals formed by blue chakra appeared. Then, he outstretched his arms and the two of them appeared in a temple where they were at the top. An urn was placed at the center of the square.

Madara regarded the new environment with a serious eye; he felt that this was no normal jutsu. Kurama looked at the ether now. The glow of his eyes lit up the night and a red background loomed in the sky. Madara had some notions in fuinjutsu, but he was sure he had never observed such a technique before in his whole entire life.

" **However, I have several conditions...** " Kurama added, allowing his eyes to fall shut. His enemy didn't say a thing, and waited patiently for his proposals. ' _ **Like that,**_ ** _he will not be able to assault Naruto, this is the best way to protect her..._** ' He finally opened his eyes, the determination of his cracked pupils glowing.

" **First, the junchuuriki of the Kyuubi belongs to me: only I have the right to do the Final Hunt. No Akatsuki members under your direct or indirect order will have the right to chase her.** " This wiould allow him to delay his plan the time it fully matured. Madara expected his next favors, and he could concede such a thing as long it didn't prevent the completion of the Juubi.

" **Secondly, Madara... after I accomplish the organization's missions, I will have full freedom in my actions.** " His interlocutor weighed the pros and cons, but that was the price, he thought, to have a Seals Master in the group.

" **Third and finally, you will swear that you never harm me personally.** " This would ensure his own security and he would be able to sleep quietly at night. Madara discovered then the real reason behind the strange landscape that Kurama had invoked. Lifting his wrist above the urn, Kurama poured into it three drops of blood from his right thumb, making the liquid within it pulse with every fall. Kurama gave the Ninjato to Madara, who stared at it with his sharigan. That was a beautiful blade, it was the work of a professional, an artist's handwork - He wondered if it was Kurama who had brought it. He tested the edge of the blade, and he was certain that the weapon could even slice diamond.

" **Appose**   **your soul, now!** " Kurama thundered. Madara now understood the mechanism of his seal. It was a Blood Oath. The reliability of this seal was unparalleled; he had heard from some sure sources that the fate of those who tried not to keep their word before the urn of the Gods had been severely punished, even if he didn't truly know the consequences. He had also heard that he had to offer the same amount of terms as his opponent, and he also knew they would need the mutual agreement to break the spell they were casting on themselves.

For a while Madara estimated the situation intil deciding that the clauses Kurama offered were reasonable, and he began to answer.

"My first condition is the same as yours: you can not harm me directly or indirectly."

It was like a temporary truce against two enemies. Kurama had expected it, but it was not important for his plan.

"My second is that you fully devote yourself during missions for the ultimate goal of the organization, which is to complete the Juubi, if you know the content, obviously."

Kurama nodded. Sure, he knew what the Juubi was, it cost him the life of his Light. Everything worked according to plan. It only lacked even the last proposal, which was the one he feared most.

"Thirdly, you will participate at sealing of the bijuu." This was the price to pay for Naruto's safety; he had sealed his former brethren in the cursed diabolic idol. He nodded once again. Madara then poured three drops of blood from his thumb into the urn, which also glowed from the offering. Their fate was sealed, they certified it before the gods. A red seal appeared on their respective thumb. It was the mark of their commitment.

Kurama finished the ceremony, and they returned to the deserted moor. The wind seemed to blow harder than before. It was the wind that blew the future omens, the wind that represented the Kurama's sacrifices to achieve his aims. It was his choice, his necessity, the purpose of his existence. Kurama inspired this air; the wind wrapped around him before flying to heaven. His right hand formed a fist next to his chest, for it was  _his_ commitment.

Madara glared at him continually. He informed him of the additional terms.

"You'll also have a headband that brands which village you had belonged to." Madara suspected that he didn't have one, but Kurama came out at the same moment a headband of Konoha.

Madara narrowed his eyes. "I did not know you came from Konoha too..." he confessed.

Kurama replied dryly, since it was the only village with which he had a real links. " **I have been a ninja for two hours,** " he lied, telling the truth at the same time. Madara laughed and thought he understood, but he did not see the loyalty Kurama owed this village, his Hear. He drew the brand of the nuke-nin on his headband and put it for the first time on his forehead since he had acquired it. He handed a note to Kurama.

"Here are the details from our database. You have to meet us there soon." Kurama nodded. "See you later!" Madara shrilled, resuming his attitude of "Tobi" before disappearing into a supernatural vortex.

Just as Madara had done, Kurama returned to where he belonged.

* * *

Haku was anxious and stressed, still worried about Kurama. It had been two hours since he was gone, and he hoped he would not leave him again, whereas he had just came back. He suspected that the masked man was really threatening, menacing enough for Kurama would lose his usual calm. Hearing the front door creak open, he saw a worn Kurama immediately retire to the couch. Haku sat at his feet. His protector looked exhausted, and his tiredness flowed from his body and seemed to weigh on the present atmosphere.

"Who was that?" Haku questioned, steadfast in his interrogation. Noticing it, Kurama told the truth.

" **My worst and only enemy,** " he confessed. Haku frowned. So, even he had a rival, he still thought Kurama was the strongest person in the world. Kurama looked at him without expression.

" **Haku, I would not ask you to follow me in my battle against him, as it will be a long and difficult road, strewn with pitfalls and hardships which may cost us our lives.** " Haku took Kurama's shoulder fervently. He had a right and a duty to Kurama - he chose for his sake, out of respect for his friend, mentor and beloved parent. His fate was inextricably linked with Kurama's.

"Kurama, I am ready to follow you now!" he said with certainty. Kurama was about to reply, but Haku shook his head. He would not accept another partition with him. Kurama sighed and smiled at Haku. It was a sad smile, a smile of guilt. He had just done another crime, sealing the fate of one of his relatives, his loved one. Kurama caressed Haku's cheek as he had done with Naruto - his Light - before he died.

" **Thank you, Haku. You do not know what it means to me.** " This brought a spurt of pride to Haku's heart; he was finally recognized, he was finally his ultimate confidant, and he was proud to take on this role.

" **Haku, because of our covenant and our relationship, I will confess you everything...**  " He left a blank for a moment before continuing. "  **Do you believe to inter-dimensional travels?** "

As usual, Kurama's questions always had multiple meanings, as they were unusual. Haku realized his message behind the enigma, and shrugged, laughing.

"You know, over time, I've learned to expect anything from you, Kurama." He was cheerful, as if he had said a joke, but in reality he was dead serious. Kurama knew it was his attitude toward a situation that he mastered. He was glad that Haku was so determined to follow him to hell.

" **Haku, look at the seals.** " He undressed and revealed his chest, covered in seals on his body. Haku looked with admiration at the drawings wonderfully made. He had had little opportunity to observe closely, especially over a long period - it was clearly the hand of a virtuoso.

" **Haku, these seals have two purposes. Firstly, they allow me to regulate my youki while using my blue chakra, and secondly, they keep me alive.** "

Haku's eyes widened. It was a double revelation, and the second was frightening. Why should Kurama's life have been in any sort of peril?

" **This body does not belong to me originally, Haku. It is a borrowed body, and thus, my soul is not perfectly in tune with the body, which is why this one is degenerating at a rapid pace. These seals' goal is to delay the progressive degeneration. I think that my lifespan would probably not exceed ten years.** " This was the reason for his choice to leave Naruto. He did not want her to have to take pity on him; he wanted to get away from her as much as possible so that she would not regret him once he would be gone. And that was why he had to protect her and make her strong before he died. This confession shocked Haku.

"Why now?" Haku requested. Kurama shook his head, pained.

" **Because I'm tired as you can see bear this burden alone. This burden exhausts me, it weighs on me by its intensity...** " Haku looked at Kurama with compassion.

" **Haku, I came into this dimension for two reasons. The first is to protect Naruto, my sister and my Heart... The second is to take revenge on Madara, the man you saw earlier, yet...**  " he proclaimed, as he summoned the amulet he had forged in a flame. The fox seemed to sparkle from its authenticity. Kurama kissed the medallion.

" **...our lives and my vengeance are unimportant - only Naruto is.** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the twelfth chapter, end of the second arc


	14. Chapter 13: A new sensei

# Chapter 13: A new sensei

 

* * *

**Interlude:**

Kurama joined the Akatsuki after he had given instructions to Haku, who trained to attain the jounin level for his fightning skills, allowing him then to better assist Kurama for his plans. He became his weapon and so, his right arm. Kurama meanwhile was not very well received by members of the group, although the apparent leader, Pain had introduced him as the master of seals.

If Pain and Konan themselves were indifferent to him, because they were obeying orders from Madara, others had mixed feelings about him. Especially Kisame who was chosen as his partner. As he was doubtful for his reputation, Kurama was obliged to demonstrate the full extent of his superiority. That definitely changed their relationship. After their confrontation in front of all the acolytes of the organization, Kisame took care to never taunt Kurama too much, he didn't want to ridicule himself again.

Orochimaru, since their confrontation, was eyeing Kurama's body. A body, which held the powers of a bijuu. That was, unfortunately for him, an impossible dream. It was after his attempt to put his cursed mark on him, and failing completely, when Orochimaru realized he was out of his league. Because of this, he left the Akatsuki about one year after the arrival of Kurama. Deidara came after his departure from their ranks, and took his place, as Kurama predicted, alongside Sasori of the sands. The future was gradually organizing itself into state, where Kurama could predict future events.

The exchanges between Kurama and Madara were courteous. However, their ulterior motives betrayed their great contempt for each other. However, they were careful not to underestimate each other, like two chess players in a game of great magnitude. Madara tried to guess Kuramas' obscure patterns, and Kurama was content with simply obeying orders given to him and had an open field outside of his mission. Madara suspected that Kurama was not just a simple pawn in his game. It was a delicate pawn to handle, because he could not discern the depths of his being, as he could with Pain. When he asked Zetsu to monitor him, he retorted that it was always difficult to spy on him, because he also used the art of instant teleportation. This only served to make Madara angry. On the other hand, Kurama was delighted for being able to anger his opponent, thus making him his laughing stock for the time being. Elusive, he was and he wasn't going to change it.

The time passed, and junchuuriki started to become mature enough for the Akatsuki to pick them up. Kurama gave Madara way to accelerate the process of stealing the bijuu in the statue with many arms and eyes. Their reciprocal plans were in progress.

In Konoha, there were not internal problems since the virtual disappearance of the Uchiwa clan. Konoha was no more prone to civil war, and the atmosphere was clearly relaxed. Danzo continued his misdeeds behind the back of Sandaime, who could never catch him. He had lost his opportunity to capture him within his grasp since the council meeting two years ago. Kakashi had still not returned after two years. Jiraiya and Mei had also left of Konoha, they had a mission to spy in the other villages.

Itachi was rehabilitated to the military service a month after his shutdown and he was even more effective in his missions after his return to the social life, which gave positive results on him. He was more perspective on what he was ordered to do, he had grown up, and had almost became an adult. His attitude earned him sympathetic looks from the other board members who were trying to get into his good graces, he had an important weight in the political arena now. Shikaku sometimes requisitioned him for some games of shogi. The eyes of the Konoha's strategist were always scanning Itachi during their meetings, he felt he was dissected at each discussions, as if could read his mind like an open book, what Itachi did not really like.

Itachi often returned late to the deserted Uchiwa disrict, and his brother occupied the house where their parents resided at the time when they were still alive. Itachi could feel the bitterness of Sasuke in his steps full of sadness and anger towards Kurama. They had never discussed about him either, nor with Naruto who had decided to live at their home and to teach Itachi how to cook. Sasuke looked jealously at his brother but his first attempt in this art earned him a mocking laugh from Naruto, and his pride did not allow him to try once again, he was a full-blooded Uchiwa after all.

Sasuke and Naruto had missed their first year at the Academy because they ditched the classes. They were always training in their hideout, they were inseparable, a fact which had greatly facilitated the lives of ninjas who were supposed to monitor them. The sharigan became a rare resource and Konoha did not have enough to junchuuriki for affording to lose even one. In contrast, the two pre-teens sometimes managed to outwit them, but the Sandaime always smiled at them, tolerant for the men who admitted their failure to follow them.

Itachi had recommended to Naruto and Sasuke to re-enroll at the academy since the transition to this establishment was always a good point for their ninja career. They took note, and had registered a second time at the academy after their absence. They were already slightly above the average genin after their return and their achievements in ninja academy made echoes throughout the village. They graduated at the end of the second year.

They became officially genin at this moment.

* * *

**The following events take place six years after the arrival of Kurama in this dimension.**

* * *

At dawn, in an open-air amphitheater, a ninja with pronounced features of his face, long hair tied back in a ponytail, with a newly designed uniform, was kneeling in front of an old man who seemed respectable in his white dress with his roof-shaped cap provided with a kanji representing the country of fire. Other shinobi of the leaf were assembled around them as witnesses. The moment was solemn, painting offered by the scene was shining, grave senior officers combed the importance of the moment. The vivid colors and shimmering trees and decorations around the landscape procured it a natural and authentic aspect. It was the advent of a new jounin.

"In view of the services rendered to the village, your ability to fulfill your mission, your loyalty, your courage and your strength, you can lift your head and proudly claim the coveted title of jounin, Itachi Uchiwa." The Sandaime declaimed in a wink to the Uchiwa representative. Taking him by the hands, Hiruzen raised him from his kneeling position, and whispered him in his ear.

"I will come tonight ..." And that was all, then Hiruzen glared at him seriously, Itachi smiled mentally to his injunction. He knew what he was talking about, this day was October 10. Itachi turned to the assembly of the Konoha ninjas and bowed in front of them, before heading towards the exit of the arena. A herald cried off reading his notebook.

"The next is..." The ceremony continued without Itachi.

* * *

In the morning, a blonde girl who was ten waited impatiently, beside an equally anxious boy behind a stone wall which had at its center an emblem to model a red range and white ends at the root. When they finally felt a familiar presence approaching, they threw in the newcomer's face a myriad of multicolored confetti. The young man pretended not to notice and showed them an apparently puzzled face.

"Congratulations on your rise through the ranks!" The children shouted in deligth and they laughed. The new jounin put his hands to his waist, shaking his head. He really looked like a clown with these washer papers all over his military jacket. He said in a theatrical voice.

"I really do not know what you're talking about." The girl and the boy glanced each other questioningly. Were they wrong? A smile loomed on the face of the newly promoted jounin and he tumbled the hair of his protégés who pushed him on the ground in response. The girl smiled like a devil.

"Sasuke, I think he mocks us with a bit too much enthusiasm, what do you think?" The said Sasuke then rubbed his chin and pretended to think deeply before shaking his head and retorting sadly.

"No, my dear Naruto, I think he just wants for us to scratch his new uniform." He grinned comically. They roughly tickled Itachi for his bad joke, so much that the jounin was begging them to stop. After five minutes, Itachi decided that was enough, Naruto and Sasuke had their head down momentarily and Itachi was standing by holding their tibia and sighed of his frustration.

"Do you want to play still?" He asked the children who stuck out their tongues before sending him a kick to his ribs on both sides, they did somersaults and landed on the ground simultaneously, their movements perfectly synchronized. Itachi rubbed his sore chest and glared at the children, who were in their combat stances. He gave them a mysterious smile, and did the same as they. It was one of their usual morning. He beckoned them with two waves his fingers folded and assembled.

Naruto produced a shadow clone and attacked Itachi who adjusted his speed to her level and he used his right fist only to counter her own punches. Sasuke appeared behind him with a kunai in his hand, which cut a falling hair from Itachi who bent, took them by their collars and rattled the two children with their own bodies, while doing a kick in the shadow clone who disappeared in a smoke. This time, Itachi slammed them on the ground inserting dust in the hair of his opponents. They definitely messed up his beautiful garment.

"Shall I repeat myself?" He thundered falsely threatening. Naruto and Sasuke gave him their puppy eyes, and they got up after the Itachi allowed them. Naruto rubbed her left swollen buttock.

"Pff, always the same with you." She spat, and Itachi boxed her ear. Naruto had tears in her eyes.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" She 'ouched' rhythmically, Itachi stared at her roughly.

"I have already told you not to spit in public." He sometimes rebuked her for her bad habits. Naruto folded her hands as a sign of forgiveness, and Itachi sighed again, provoking a small laugh from Sasuke. Naruto then took Sasuke by the shoulder and whispered in his ear. Itachi twitched an eyebrow.

"We should find a way to get revenge one day." After looking at his brother, Sasuke whispered in her ear. Itachi twitched another eyebrow.

"We tried everything, pancakes bombs, spicy toothpaste, shaving cream the night..." He was interrupted by Itachi who was right beside them and stared at them vaguely interested. Children jumped with fear.

"What do you two plan once again?" He questioned and only innocent eyes replied him. Itachi head-poked them and ordered them with an authoritative voice.

"It's time to go to the academy, you will be assigned to your team today, so stop saying nonsense, and do not be late." Naruto and Sasuke looked at the clock on the outside of the house and suddenly were covered in cold sweat, Iruka had warned them to come early in the morning. They made a race like madmen to the academy. Itachi smiled meanly at the sight of them running foolishly.

A ninja appeared at once and knelt behind him saying in a low voice.

"Master Uchiwa, the Sandaime requests your presence in his office immediately." Itachi nodded, he expected to see him anyway.

He waved his hand and teleported into a whirlwind of leaves to the central tower.

* * *

The Sandaime had before him the form of new students, they were not brilliant throughout, but some elements were apparently promising and could possibly pass the admission test to the rank of Genin. There were a lot of children who applied from civil family this year. He rubbed his neck, he had already promoted three chuunin this morning, although it was a national holiday, and he should work, that tragedy lamented him and he smoked his pipe to relax. He would soon be sixty-nine years and wondered when will he finally leave his place. He still didn't found a potential successor. Kakashis' reports on Kurama were more scarce, and from the recent news, he was in Kumogakure. Then he heard someone knocking.

"Come in!" He commanded, and Itachi made his way to the chair opposite his desk. Hiruzen saw a unusual smile on his new jounin. He didn't usually like his troops being relaxed, but he wasn't going to discipline him because of it, as he knew why he was smiling.

"How did they welcomed the news?" He asked with an amused chuckle, Itachi rolled his eyes of his exasperation.

"They have literally jumped on me." Itachi proclaimed fatalisticaly and Hiruzen's laughter deepened. He laid his pipe on the table, he had the records of his aspiring ninja in front of him. He looked at Itachi who remained unmoving.

"Your application appears to me absurd yet, despite your assertions Itachi..." He left his sentence unfinished, but Itachi remained steadfast.

"I see, I guess you're right and when you want to take care of them personally." Itachi nodded. Hiruzen continued in the same tone.

"I must confess that the idea of a team of only two genin me is somewhat attractive to me." Itachi said then.

"Their coordination is almost perfect, a third person would only disrupt their teamwork." Hiruzen stood and stared at his village, as he usually did. Itachi continued his tirade feeding him his arguments.

"In addition, given their current level, they will likely postulate to the chuunin exams of the same year." Hiruzen wandered into the room, he had portraits on the walls of the former representative of Uchiwa, Fugaku, and the Yondaime together with him, they were doing an arm wrestling. The Sandaime remembered some hilarious moments from the party dedicated to the pregnancy of Kushina and Mikoto*. His fingers rested on the pictures. The dust had accumulated on the tables giving them an air of antiquity.

"Presumptuous, Itachi..." Hiruzen commented dreamily because he thought about the old team of Minato. Itachi let the old man wander in the past for a bit. Hiruzen then turned to his new jounin and smiled shrugging.

"They are under your responsibility, Itachi." His subordinate nodded once more, and Sandame dismissed him. Itachi left the room, he looked for a last time behind before leaving the hokage. When he closed the door, Hiruzen mumbled under his breath.

"She looks like you so much, Kushina, Minato ..." His breath flew to the ether, the sun was at its zenith.

* * *

At the academy, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting side by side, their headbands on their foreheads. Naruto had his orange shorts and suit, Sasuke wore his black tracksuit.

They hoped fervently that they would be in the same team. They saw aspiring ninjas who were headed out of the room in groups of three each time they were called. They were also informed that a jounin would take care of them. Iruka read the list and came to two names on the same line. A small smile displayed on his face, and he gave a glance at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Team Seven..." Iruka yelled while reading his notes. "Sasuke Uchiwa and Naruto Uzumaki." The mouth of two children made a 'O' shocked, not only were they on the same team, but they were only two in the squad. How was this possible? Both partners did a hand-five in joy. Yet, their pleasure didn't last.

"Jounin assigned: Itachi Uchiwa." Their jaws unhooked at once, Itachi appeared in a swirl of leaves and smirked to his brother and his friend. The faces of Naruto and Sasuke had a soft blend between bewilderment and lament. Their moans made echoed in the room, they slammed their heads on their assigned table and put their hands on their heads as if to hide themselves.

"Oh no ..." Naruto whispered in a frantic voice. She shook her head, not wanting to believe this ignominy, that must be a nightmare! Yes, she would soon wake up! She smashed her head on the table several times to try to awake. She raised her head towards the back of the room and saw that the smile of Itachi was more enlarged.

"We are doomed!" Sasuke declared fatalisticaly, he had approximately the same reaction as Naruto, except he did not hold her regenerative abilities, and blood already dripped from his forehead , predicts of the future hell they would live.

"This slave driver is going to..." Naruto had not time to finish her sentence, Itachi suddenly emerged behind her, arms-crossed and he whispered in her ear languidly.

"I'd love to hear more ..." The skeletons of Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be out of their skin at this point, they fled as quickly as possible to the exit of the room. Itachi had sadistic laughter before following them.

After the trio left, students began to wonder if it was really a good idea to become what they aspired so much.

"Very well, next team..." Iruka declared without further ado.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were running in the hallways, the sound of their footsteps echoed noisily, which was not really the ideal when you tried to flee from a person. Itachi looked at his preys, he took great pleasure to tease them more.

"Wait me, I don't understand your reactions! Come to me! 'Idadchi' will pamper you!" He yelled out cheerfully. Both children turned green at the mention of 'Idadchi', they had already suffered enough of him for two years not to undergo him twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. They came to a fork. Naruto and Sasuke did everything two signs hands and summoned both clone. They separated in three couples who went in three different directions. Itachi had a grin, he muttered inwardly.

"That starts to get interesting." He made five clones of shadow chased two by two the images of Sasuke and Naruto. The real Sasuke and Naruto were disguised as elements of the decor, a bin and a ballet affixed to a wall in one of the corridors. After they felt that their reflections were far enough away, they resumed their normal appearance. Their hair was tangled and they breathed with difficulty.

"I can not believe we have managed to flee." Sasuke said.

"Fleeing who?" A familiar voice asked from the shadows. Sasuke and Naruto were instantly flattened to the ground again. Strictly speaking, Itachi was cleaning his sandals on their back.

"Can I release you without you trying to escape?" Itachi questioned mockingly. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. They had missed their chance to escape from the hell on earth. They got up slowly and waited for instructions from their new 'sensei' or torturer. Itachi ordered them to follow him.

They took half an hour to cross the village to the Uchiwa's coumpound. The pace of Sasuke and Naruto was monotonous, they really looked like a real tiny army. Itachi then turned toward them. He seemed ready to announce the good news.

"The advantage is that unlike other teams, we do not need to introduce ourselves. Wonderful birthday's present, isn't it, Naruto?" Itachi's tone was mocking, he took his revenge for all the times she had made fun of him for cooking lessons. Sasuke then asked himself if it was not a good idea to take the side his brother. The look that Naruto gave him was verry innuendo, Sasuke seemed to swallow his tongue, it was perhaps not a good idea to incur the wrath of a newly formed kunoichi.

They arrived at the dojo of the Uchiwa, Itachi laid lazily on a tatami. His students looked at him, wondering what to do. So Itachi gave his directives.

"You can train as usual, I will test your true skills tomorrow. The actual training will not take place until after the test. Enjoy this day..." Then he yawned, his attitude was really detrimental among what he considered his family. This was the result of the absence of tension previously performed by his dissolved family.

Naruto and Sasuke did as they were ordered. They used exclusively Taijutsu for their spare. Itachi watched with a distracted eye their fighting style he had seen thousands of times. Naruto's was based on close combat fight, seemingly chaotic but which was in reality unpredictable because she had no specific style, she was clever and lively, and took every opening left by her opponent aback. It did not have much effect on Sasuke who used exclusively katas taught by the Uchiwa before, a style which relied on quick combos which were usually decisive but did not affect Naruto either because she knew him well.

In a war, the fact that they were only compete each other was not a good routine because they locked themselves in patterns which repeated, and this would affect their experience in actual combat. This was why Itachi had inserted during their two years some challenges such as spare on non-planar surfaces, trees, walls, even in water. He had his own plan for their training. He took out his ninjato from its sheath which rested on the ground, and watched the blade. He was going to teach them Kenjutsu, the art of using the swords.

At the end of the afternoon, Itachi decided they had exercised enough for the day, they had to be fit for tomorrow. The pair was sweating like newborn calves. Itachi told them to take a shower because he could not stand the smell of hard stale sweat, he went to the kitchen to prepare the evening meal.

Naruto and Sasuke went to the bathroom together.

* * *

The relationship between Naruto and Sasuke had changed during those two years. They had became even closer than brothers and sisters. They shared everything together, their anger, their pain, fun, hobbies, occupations. They slept together, showered together, they were inseparable, because they knew the pain of being separated from loved ones.

They undressed and went into the bath. Water trickled a lot from the watering above them. The bruises and scratches on their body gradually faded from their bodies. The coldness of the water obliged them to stick to each other. Naruto was slightly larger than Sasuke, her blond hair spread on her chest and tickled a Sasuek little. Then she murmured something.

"I wonder what they prepared today..." Sasuke did not say a thing, he did not have a present to her, he usually offered her gift at the most inopportune moments, he preferred to enjoy the surprise. Naruto's gaze traveled Sasuke's body. His muscles began to design a healthy body what their daily exercises had helped build.

Sasuke cut off the flow of water and took their respective towels. They cleaned up each other. Naruto went on a scar she had inflicted him upon one of their duels five months ago. Sometimes, she became frenzy in combat, as a wild, then she slightly lost the control of her sense, and that frightened her. Sasuke smiled at the sight of this brand and whispered her that it was not serious, and he had already forgiven her. In fact, he cherished each brand she gave him, because it was an additional link he had with her, and she was his link with the world. Sasuke looked down at her belly, the seal her friend appeared cleary from the hot water, she told him that it was a birthmark, but they suspected both that meant more than a simple birthmark.

They got dressed. They felt a delightful scent singling in the room. Naruto had a chuckle.

"He cooked something other than paste apparently." Sasuke nodded from her remark and they came together in the dining room. Itachi was wearing an apron, he was cooking the risotto. On the table, a heap of different verines were posed. From the smell emerging from the kitchen, Naruto could tell that Itachi had cooked small stuffed grape. She took a spoon on the table and tasted Itachi's meal. She looked at him appreciatively.

"Not bad..." She commented dishonestly, it was actually really delicious. Itachi crumpled her hair for her bad review.

"Only not bad?" He requested a little disappointed, and Naruto laughed while she combed her hair.

"No, it's really good." Naruto pinched his cheek.

"Naruto.." Itachi pretended to threaten her. They felt someone enter. It was Hiruzen, he henge his face to be unrecognizable. He sat down at the table and had a small packaged gift within his hand. Naruto stared at the present intensely.

"Later Naruto." Hiruzen said and he laid on the ground, stretched and sighed. Sasuke guessed why Sandame was so tired, he had to pass through the crowds of the festival. During these two years, Sasuke had also learned that the ninjas were not as common people, not just their work, but also in their social life. When civilians passed their spare-times in leisure, ninjas meanwhile mainly used it to rest. It was a heavy responsibility, but rewarding for their pride.

Hiruzen sat more properly before the table and described with his arms two bow solemnly.

"Even though it is a bit misplaced, I want to congratulate you for your new rank among the ninjas of Konoha, dear friends." Hiruzen declaimed. The three others in the room bowed their heads slightly due to the praises of their leader.

"Well, now that this is said, we should enjoy the meal." He continued in a more cordial tone.

Their snack lasted an hour.

* * *

In a forest, in the land of the earth, two individuals with black coats sprinkled with red clouds, each with similar ring on their fingers, were decimating a group of nuke-nin. One of them had stripes on his cheeks like a shark and the other had darkened whiskers. They were really alike with their features, because they both had a sword, one with sawtooth and the other had a thin blade similar to a Ninjato. One of the ninjas deserters begged the man with red and cracked eyes to spare him.

"Please..." His head flew up into the sky before falling into a bag full of heads of nuke-nin. The rapper tongue of the killer ran his weapon to swallow the blood that dripped from the tip of the sword.

"You seem to be troubled today, Kurama ..." His companion expressed. Kurama's eyes rested on him and seemed to pierce him, as if rays emerged from his pupils.

" **Kisame, I think you'd rather shut that fucking mouth of yours.**  " Kisame had a contrite chuckle, he knew that it was not a good idea to excite Kurama more in his current state. He still had the scar resulting from the arm's section Kurama had done during their duel.

They established their camp near a lake. Kurama undressed which revealed his torso, he went into the water and purged the stench of the dead. He became indifferent to the murders he did. He became a professional killer. The organization earned money from deserters' heads. This was necessary to finance their operations.

Kisame looked carefully at Kurama's chest. He then asked a question that haunted him since he had seen his body for the first time.

"I do not understand why this injury remains despite your ability to regenerate yourself." Kurama gritted his teeth, he seemed really angry now.

" **I've already told you to mind your own business.** " He retorted harshly. They took their sleeping bags and slept under the stars after they had eaten. Kurama got up during the night. Naked, he sat down on a rock. His leg closer to his body, his head was resting on his knee, his long blonde hair cascaded behind his back. He stared at the stars, the brightness of his eyes lit the darkness.

" **Naruto...** " Then he went back to sleep.

* * *

After their meal, Hiruzen requested Naruto to talk with her in privacy. Sasuke and Itachi had gone to bed. It was midnight. Hiruzen motioned Naruto to leave the house to watch the stars.

"Naruto, you're wondering why I'm here tonight, aren't you?" Naruto nodded, she knew he was an old man tired and busy.

"You want to know why civilians in the village despise you?" Naruto didn't say a thing, and she had always wondered this question. She nodded again.

"I think you're mature enough to know Naruto this secret's content, and this night is ideal to reveal this secret, your secret." She was still staring at the old man.

"I'm sure you know about the Nine-Tailed Fox Naruto. Actually, the Nine-Tailed Fox is not dead, he can not die, at least, he can't die if he's released." Naruto narrowed her eyes. Hiruzen looked now at Naruto's stomach.

"Yes Naruto, the demon is sealed inside you, you're a junchuuriki." She didn't pronounce a word, she understood now why people hated her. Kakashi showed her some reports from other villages about her fellow junchuuriki. They were rarely treated well, Kakashi had always used an indirect way to tell her the truth.

"Why now?" She asked. She was angry against her grandfather-in-law, he could have told her before. Hiruzen sighed.

"Because an organization is currently hunting junchuuriki, Naruto, a terribly dangerous organization composed of the most famous criminals, and Kurama is among them." Naruto's arms made feverish movements.

"Where is he?" She thundered but Hiruzen did not answer.

" **WHERE IS HE?**  " Naruto shouted and Hiruzen slapped her back to her senses. Her eyes had taken on a red hue for a short time.

"Another reason that I tell you now is that you have to control your emotions Naruto. By hatred, the demon fox has the grip on your body." So this was why she had hurt Sasuke. Was this the reason why Kurama played her brother's role? Her hatred towards him had no bounds now. She controlled herself with difficulty. Tears flowed down from her eyes, and she sobbed. If someone withdrew her resentment, what would she still have? Hiruzen played his role of adoptive grandfather, he comforted her. Saying that she was not responsible for what happened ten years ago, four years ago, or the massacre of the Uchiwa.

"Thank you..." She whispered after a moment. He let her went alone to her bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke could not sleep without Naruto with him, he wondered what was taking so long. He saw her appear with dark circles under her eyes. He was worried for her.

"What did he say?" He asked and Naruto threw herself into his arms, sobbing. He cried too, he shared her grief even if he did not know the origin.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled, rubbing her head on his chest, Sasuke listened to her carefully. "Would you hate me if I were a monster?" He did not understand the question, but it did not matter.

"Naruto, I will never hate you for what you are." He kissed her forehead, a kiss of comfort. Then, he hugged her because she needed someone to comfort her, he knew it, as she had comforted him two years ago.

"Thank you..." Naruto murmured, they were in of each other arms, in the same bed.

"Shh, shh..." He said softly, stroking her hair. They fell asleep after a while, their tears were dried.

Itachi appeared from shadows, he put a blanket over them nicely. He eyed the moon which revealed his sharigan.

"Kurama, why do you torment her so much?" He asked aloud.

He went to sleep in his room, leaving the children alone together.


	15. Chapter 14: The Test

# Chapter 14: The Test

****  
****

* * *

The sun's rays penetrated the window belonging to the room where Naruto and Sasuke slept. Their dazzling intensity awoke the girl with golden hair who lounged beside her companion. Unable to sleep, Naruto patted the boy's cheek still dozing.

"Naruto..." He whispered, lethargic. She smiled and sang softly in his ear.

"Sasuke, if you wake up now, I will maybe cook your favorite meal later." He opened his eyes instantly before shutting them immediately after, his eyes were still not accustomed to the light of the day. He sat up in bed as Naruto, stretched his arms, kicked the blanket away with his feet and opened his mouth to yawn widely. Then, he ran his hands over her wavy hair and wrapped his finger in her rich and silky coat.

"Hello." He said simply, and she answered in the same way, putting her hand on his hand which was stroking her cheek. Long sentences were not necessary for they could understand each other. Sasuke saw clearly that Naruto did not want to talk about what had happened the previous night, and he felt he would listen to what she would confess just when she would be ready to tell him her secret. They looked at their alarm clock, they noticed they awoke late.

"I guess Itachi did not want to disturb us during our sleep." Naruto had a chuckle accompanying her sentence. Sasuke nodded, adhering to her remark. They came together to the living room and noticed that Itachi was waiting ready in the hall, arms crossed on his chest. He looked pretty tired too. He had his military uniform, his green jacket, with a small emblem of the Uchiha on it.

"I'll wait for you outside." He declared with a formal voice, then left the house. He took seriously his sensei's job, and that would be the last day he would be indulgent with his pupils. Naruto and Sasuke grinned, they considered the behavior of their elder comic. They ate their breakfast, washed their face and teeth, and left the house after dressing in their training suits.

Then they went to the field reserved for the team Seven. Three wooden poles were localized at the center of the field. A clock was placed on one of them. All around the area, trees were planted. A small lake ,about one hundred meters wide, was nearby. The autumn breeze made the day enjoyable. Naruto sniffed the fresh air in delight, she always liked to be among the nature. The drab buildings had always had a repulsive effect on her. Sasuke was indifferent as he only enjoyed the company of the girl. Itachi regulated the monitor alarm at noon. He then returned to his protégés, they seemed to fit. He cracked his knuckles of his hands.

"Well, show me what you can do." Itachi took his defensive position, despite his relaxed and nonchalant air, he was really attentive for his opponents' movements. He activated his sharigan. The first round was a confrontation in Taijutsu, the basis for ninjas' fight. Naruto rushed to him one fist in air forward the face Sasuke's brother, she always preferred blunt and sharp attacks. Itachi grabbed Naruto's wrist when her hand came near to fifty centimeters from his face. She used her other fist to hit his the stomach and Itachi shifted with the same arm Naruto's wrist so she attacked herself. Naruto lifted her head upon Itachi's and languid red eyes stared at her.

"Naruto, I've already taught you in a fight where you know you're at a disadvantage, you gotta do something other than stupidly charge at your enemy. This may work for opponents of equal or lower level with you, but if your opponent is stronger than you, with your fighting style, you will be defeated quickly." He released his grip on her and she returned to her original position. "Try again." He commanded. Sasuke watched the scene from afar, he knew that his brother was testing their individual skills, they used to always fight in pairs, and he knew that when they would isolated from one another, they would be helpless against their antagonists.

Naruto then walked slowly around Itachi. She glared at the jounin continuously in front of her. His defense seemed to be impenetrable. She jumped on him from behind, and Itachi took her hand before she reached his neck. "Try again." He commanded her, expressionless.

Naruto walked away once more. He had to have a flaw. She released three kunai from her pouch attached to her right leg. The lessons at the academy, Itachi's challenges came back to her mind. If the enemy had no openings, she had to create one herself. She threw a kunai at Itachi, it was the witness, the standard for seeing how Itachi would react against an attack from afar. The weapon seemed to teleport within Itachi's left hand when it arrived in his field of influence.

' _I see..._ ' Naruto thought as she released a deep gasp.

Itachi threw back the kunai to Naruto who took it in flight. She charged against Itachi. This time, she laid on the ground and sent a kunai to the opposing ninja's face who bent slightly backwards avoiding getting hit by the projectile. Simultaneously, Naruto tried to undertaker his leg, Itachi dodged her rotating kick with a small leap. On the ground, Naruto turned around and darted another kunai headed this time to his chest, Itachi grabbed it with one hand and still flattened to the soil, Naruto did once again a rotating kick which unbalanced the now standing Itachi. With her foot preventing him from getting up, and the impulse ,result of the two successive kicks, Naruto dealt a final blow to Itachi in a third kick where her hand arrived above his head, the kunai stopped just before one millimeter of his eye.

"It's better Naruto, much better." He testified with a proud and satisfied smile.

Naruto helped him to get up. Itachi looked at her as he analysed her results. "Do you understand now Naruto?" She nodded and he continued his explanation. "Do not be fooled by appearances, and against an apparently flawless opponent, you must always push him to his limits, and never let the opponent replicate. Yet..."

Itachi let out an overwhelming killing intent in the entire area, Naruto's hair jumped on her neck and the two children shuddered from the intense gaze of Itachi, the wind seemed to convulse around him.

"You will sometimes have to overcome your fears, the fear is what drives ninjas to make mistakes." He put out his aura and the atmosphere returned to the normal state. He added more slowly and softly. "But I trust you, I know you are brave because you know the responsibility the Leaf ninjas hold for the country of Fire." He then motioned to Naruto to go away for making room for his brother. He tested both their abilities and maturity.

Itachi looked at the blue sky, the weather was suitable to expression the flame of the youth and future generations'. The air lifted Itachi's hair that danced as if it was animated by a life of its own. Itachi downed his eyes on his brother now facing him, who was also ready for the next lesson.

Itachi resumed his fighting stance. His pupils revolutionized lasciviously to the last living member of his family.

"Come on Sasuke, I'm waiting." The dust embedded in his clothes vanished while forming a thin orange layer around him, that was the sign to start the fight.

Sasuke ran to his brother, describing many spirals around him, then he took inconsistent trajectories by making leaps and successive bounds. Itachi's eyes remained glued to the Sasuke's legs to predict his further movements.

Then, Sasuke leaned on his left foot when he was a meter away from Itachi and did a high kick towards Itachi's right cheek that his brother blocked with his hand and caught him by his tibia.

Sasuke smirked; his hands drummed the ground to bring him as close to his brother who sent him a punch in his stomach. Sasuke's feet at the head of his brother, his hands crushed one last time on the ground propelling skyward his upper body which was before at Itachi's legs avoided the attempt of his brother to hurt him. Sasuke's back bent under the kinetic energy, his flexible body made a full bow. His feet and hands now at the same level, his face reversed to Itachi's, his hair falling over his face before him, he put his hands on Itachi's shoulders and his feet made a full bow again to bring them to Itachi's waist, Sasuke then used the weight of his own body to push his brother who couldn't do a thing to the ground.

Itachi landed then ,his hand on the ground with a crack, he tapped the ground with his feet backward to handstand, their positions were reversed once again. Itachi upside down, and Sasuke clinging to his brother's back. Itachi imitated the smirk that his brother had done earlier. He bent his arms and ejected them from the ground, Sasuke broke away from his brother in air, and they did back flips respectively in the opposite directions.

They landed on the ground, returning to the same starting point as before. Itachi slowly rubbed his shoulder still having his eyes fixed on Sasuke. He opened his mouth to comment the previous combo.

"Dangerous, little brother, but clever. Knowing that your body in full growth doesn't allow you to give straight strikes, but which is more flexible than adults. You used this advantage to reduce our critical distance, my movements were then folded and I was forced to follow you in your combination. Yet, your combo has a double-edged issue in a real fight against an enemy that you do not know the full potential. " He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Overall, at least in Taijustu, with your daily training, you will be able to increase your strength, agility, and quickness, so, you can expect soon to attain the chuunin level. Besides your muscles and your size will grow at the same time, so, you will be able to improve tenfold." He smiled brightly. "I am satisfied with you."

Sasuke and Naruto did a hand-five happily, they passed with flying colors the first test but they happiness didn't last because Itachi was now crossing his arms, telling them the next part of the test.

"Now, show me that you have something other to offer me than the techniques taught in the academy." Itachi especially invited them to use their skills in the most ingenious way. A ninja with very little ninjustu could compete with another who had a lot if he used them intelligently. For this test, Itachi did not activate his sharigan not necessary to consider how Naruto and Sasuke behaved during their offensive. Unlike Taijutsu, where he had to analyze and correct their movements, Ninjutsu essentially depended on the manipulation of spiritual energy from the user, and the amount of chakra needed, their implementation had in reality little influence because Ninjutsu generally had its own patterns of operation.

Itachi then walked slowly toward the lake, and went his way on the water, his disciples' eyes widened, they had never managed to control their chakra well enough to walk on fluids, at most, they managed to maintain themselves with horizontal walking on hard surfaces, but that asked an extreme effort. Itachi stopped when he reached the center of the lake. His steps made ripples on the water, as when a stone threw in the liquid. The lines remained even when Itachi was motionless, their frequency was continuous, constant, showing the perfect control of Itachi for molding his chakra, he invited Naruto and Sasuke to do the same, however the two children did not follow him. Itachi smiled again, they had to pass another his implicit tests, they had always to have a large view on the orders given to them by their superiors, and look the "underneath the underneath".

Sasuke stood over the bay, and made the signs his favorite technique.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" A fire dragon emerged from his throat and spread around Itachi who made a sudden arc of his hand to call a water barrier from the lake. A thick steam arose from contact between fire and water, the two techniques were mutually annulled. This technique had not cost effort for Itachi who had just used the elements at his disposal, however Sasuke had used a technique that directly converted his chakra into elemental energy, so he lost in this confrontation. Itachi sighed with unease, and glared at his brother with gravity.

"Sasuke, I know you are more worthy than that..." Sasuke glanced at his partner and nodded. Naruto crossed her fingers.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" She cried and a dozen clones then surrounded the lake. Each Naruto took a wire and joined it with a shuriken. They then fired shuriken to each other so as to create a bandaged cobweb. Clones Kawarimied then with wooden pillars that encrusted themselves into the ground, links firmly attached to them by the shurikens buried deep in the pylons. The clones vanished and only the real Naruto remained. She was sweating from the effort, then she and Sasuke jumped on one of the strings together, the vibration caused by the landing spread across the web which remained flexible. Naruto smiled, that was her solution in this kind of situation. Itachi put a hand on a thread around him and climbed the fence. They were the same height.

Sasuke then rushed to his brother, kicked him to his face that Itachi blocked, then Sasuke used Itachi's arm to jump across the mud, and positioned himself on one of the columns, so as to be aligned with him and Naruto. The girl did small leaps and bounds to destabilize the web on which Itachi was localised, Sasuke did hand signals.

"Suiton: Water Shuriken!" Hundreds of projectiles emerged from the lake heading towards Itachi, who dodged all the shuriken which landed on the links and exploded, rendering the web slippery, malleable and precarious. Itachi jumped out of the area and landed on the bay, Naruto and Sasuke followed him. Now, Sasuke could use his affinity with fire, he raised his head towards the sky, and opened his mouth while he continued his gesticulations.

"Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu!" A multitude of fireballs with shurikens within them emerged from his throat and flew twenty meters above the ground. When they were on the point of falling, Naruto waved her hands and multiplied by ten each inflamed sphere, Naruto and Sasuke plunged into the water. In falling, the torpedoes fused in a fiery rain in which Itachi was in the center. Both jutsu's summoner estimated that after thirty seconds, the furnace didn't last anymore. They left the water wet and frail from their previous techniques, this sequence was exhausting. The ground was calcined and shurikens were scattered on the ground which was black. They didn't find a trace of Itachi. Naruto who was embarrassed scratched his hair full of soot.

"Didn't we try too hard?" She asked, Sasuke had cold sweats, it was not normal, his brother would never have succumbed to genin. Suddenly, a laughter rang out of nowhere and Itachi landed on them, his feet crashed on the back of Naruto and Sasuke who flattened on the ground under his weight, he had emerged unscathed from their combination. They were too tired to try to get up. Naruto mumbled few curses on Itachi, claw-like fingers leaving a trail in the dirt. Itachi then knelt in front of them with a little jump for being before their head.

"You were perfectly coordinated, but you forgot a crucial detail, this kind of technique would have worked if you had initially immobilized me, and you took too long to make your jutsu. In an actual combat, the enemy will not leave you much time, especially since such jutsu consume too much chakra which leave you at the mercy of your opponents if they do not work, as currently with me. " Despite his harsh tone, he crumpled their hair affectionately. "However, I'm impressed by your Ninjutsu skills, you are well beyond aspiring ninjas. Spite of your chakra reserves which were still not maximized, you have managed to reveal techniques worthy of the chuunin rank ." Itachi left a silence for give them enough time to recover mentally and physically, Sasuke and Naruto got up somehow after a while, Itachi pointed them to sit near where some wood logs stood. It was soon to eleven 'o clock. Itachi saw that Sasuke and Naruto were exhausted, their breathing was difficult. Itachi eventually gave them his last ordeal, the most difficult of all.

"In some missions, you may need to sacrifice yourself for the success of it. Being captured, you should resist the attempt of the enemy to enter your mind to collect information on our village. They will use all means for achieve it, and they will not hesitate to break you. " His two partners caught the meaning of the previous events which were also a preparation for this final test, the exhaustion played a factor in this trial. It would assess their determination. "I will not ask you to accept the genjutsu I'll put on you. You had to consent since you know you are already genin officially..." Itachi added, he was reluctant to use it on children, who were also his relatives. This technique was originally used on the chuunin who applied to enter in the special forces of Konoha. However, Itachi wanted to see how far the skills of Naruto and Sasuke laid. It would be important for the choice of missions they would receive.

Naruto had a strange reaction, instead of being serious face such a situation, she smiled and held Sasuke's hand. He had the same reaction to her. They had been through so much together already, so they would pass through this ordeal without failing. Itachi sighed, he waved his hands and conjured the illusion.

"Genjutsu: The Veil of Souls." Sasuke's eyes closed and Naruto's face winced, their worst nightmares began.

* * *

**The inner world.**

Sasuke was in the Uchiwa district, at least, as he imagined his district. Sasuke walked through the deserted streets. He was naked in this representation of mind. He saw his father and his mother shopping. A younger version of himself frisked them by holding their hands. The little Sasuke seemed happy, it was one of the oldest memories of Sasuke who reached a hand towards his parents who approached him without noticing him.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san!" He hooted, but they did not hear him and his parents went through him like he was a ghost. Sasuke did not understand, he did not want to understand, he wanted his parents, his parents beside him. Why were they inaccessible? Why did Itachi show him these pictures? Sasuke gasped, he knelt on the ground as he took his fetal position under the torment of emotions which pierced his soul.

"Kaa-san, please, do not leave me." Tears flowed down from his eyes. His parents distanced him more, he stood up and run with resentment toward them as if his life depended on it, his life really depended on it, that life with his parents, he had to catch it up, he could not let it go once again, this life had already slipped between his hands. His parents moved away indefinitely, as if all his efforts were in vain, they were in vain because they no longer existed, they existed only in his dreams, in his mind, in the corner of his mind, his hidden chest, his secret, that his brother mercilessly exposed. Sasuke's body shredded in reality, his lips trembled, and Itachi already worried about provoking a too violent reaction on them.

Then, he shuddered when he heard the words uttered by Sasuke under his hallucination as for Naruto who was mumbling in her slumber.

* * *

She was in a tent, the one of her childhood, where the paintings of foxes rocked her. Her brother was at her side, he watched over her, it was at the time when they traveled together towards Kiri. Kurama smiled at her, he was her real brother, whom she loved so much, the brother who cherished her, pampered her and adored her, much as she loved him in her candor.

Her brother took her in his arms to feel the fragrance of her hair. Naruto laughed with mirth within his embrace. She was lying on his chest, their hair joined, making complex nodes, representing their close relationship, and yet already alienated.

"Oni-chan, stop tickling me!" Her brother smiled mysteriously and his face was pained.

"N **a** r **u** t **o**..." He whispered in her ear, his voice contained demonic hints. He shook his head mysteriously, got up from their couch and left the tent as he undid the links he had with her.

Naruto was still dreaming in the sleeping bag She asked her brother with a sleepy voice.

"Oni-chan?" She could not find her brother. Where was he? She opened her eyes but she was blinded by the light; the redness of the sky outside was reflected in the tent, and the drawings that represented the foxes as consequence intertwined, changed, evolved, reversed, metamorphosed to perform their functions. The foxes who playing were on a hill became foxes who had smirks and were in a dark pit, as if they were her judges of her destiny. Naruto looked at the new stamps frightened, the abyss of her perplexity knew no equal at this moment. She couldn't grasp the meaning of these changes, she fled this place as her brother did.

She left the small tent, her brother was walking inward a dense forest, Naruto followed him.

* * *

Sasuke felt his heart being quartered from the sadness, his bitterness, his regret and his nostalgia which were scrolling from the images in front of him. His mother who was preparing his favorite meal, this creamy tomato sauce taste reviving him, awakening his senses, and he who was hastily waiting at the table, his father who reprimanded him for his childish behavior. He missed so much his sermons as well, Sasuke watched the scenes, moved, saddened. His resentment only increased towards Kurama for taking them away from him. Then he noticed a calendar and saw that it remained only one day before his arrival. Sasuke clenched his fists, he would change the past somehow. He could not let them die this time, not again. He shouted them to escape, to prevent the disaster which had happened, but they were deaf to his words, and Sasuke could not do anything.

* * *

Naruto's feet flayed the passage that led to her brother, it was strewn with thorns that gripped at her feet like the leeches' bites of Kiri, she wasn't able to move easily into the clearing.

The last rays of the sun were more scattered, the sun was now only a half-red sphere on the horizon. Why did her brother oblige her to pass through this passage? Why did he not noticed her? Naruto hurried, stumbled and got up again and again, unflagging, determined to catch up her brother.

The flora loosened in the final meters, and she eventually saw her brother at the tip of the next hill, completing the landscape plunged in darkness as the only light shining in the sky, as a solar; a red one, and a dark one.

She ran to him happily as she used to do and didn't care for this ominous background, and she as usually expected that her brother would received her in his arms, but her brother did not even feel her presence.

Then...

She saw what he was doing, he was killing her friends; her friends from Kiri. Her friends were sliced, eaten and they resided on the floor, the dripping hemoglobin containing liquid which belonged to their former bodies was drunk by the soil.

Naruto knelt and vomited, she could not take her eyes off the show, she was incredulous at which was unfolding in front of her, she could not conceive it, she did not want to conceive it. She only wanted her brother back, her so nice brother, her big brother who always protected her under his protective wring, in his powerful arm, her so gentle brother.

She clapped her little hands on the ground powerless against this turn of events. The walls of the cosmos were gradually cracking, ruptures were dissociating in the soil. It was a landscape of doom and Armageddon.

* * *

Sasuke was exhausted, he had tried everything, but nothing had worked. The past was graved in the stone. Kurama then appeared from the darkness. His parents and his smaller version of himself were unaware of his presence. Kurama's smile belonged to an abomination. He began to lacerate the skin of Sasuke's parents before his very eyes. Sasuke sprinted toward him, sending him a punch but he only passed through him, Kurama's grin widened as he mocked the boy who tried to prevent the execution of his dark plans.

The horror that followed was indescribable, Sasuke could not bear to see it, he closed his immaterial eyes, but still saw the show, he looked elsewhere, but this scene seemed to bee reported wherever he laid his eyes. Sasuke screamed in despair.

* * *

Her brother was back, he stood in a pool of blood, his hands were dipped in crimson liquid dripping from his fingers, that liquid belonged to one of her friends died the day of their parting. Naruto ,after she recovered from this brutal scene, ran towards her brother and pounded his belly with fervor. ' _Why?_ ' She thought, confused.

"Why?" She requested with incomprehension, red and cracked eyes replied her, his brother was in his demonic form.

" **That's because you're weak Naruto.** " It was the same sentence which haunted her since her breakup with him, it tore the soul of Naruto. It was her sin; to be weak and not being able to protect her friends. Her brother glared at the black sky, devoid of any stars or the weather which had either no pity towards her, only the void, echoing to her spirit and to the background. Kurama persisted once more to break her.

" **Naruto, you're nothing to me.** " It was the worst possible words which could come from him. Naruto's life revolved around the view that Kurama had on her. He continued heartless without even considering her distress, Naruto clinging to his waistcoat that she twisted margins as to beg him to stop annihilate her from inside. She put a hand on her chest, and had a coughing from the remorse, having less value than larvae crawling on the floor.

" **I take you with me only because of that demon you hosted inside you.**  " Naruto cried, Kurama was not even aware of it. She shook her head vigorously, she would not believe it. He took her with him because he was her brother, wasn't he ? Why then was he so inhuman with her? Did he not see the consequences of his words on her? Thus, he whispered her that she was a monster, she did not deserve him, she was responsible for the death of her friends. ' _Why Kurama? Why? Why do you torment me so much? I want to understand so hardly, the reason for our separation. Tell me, please!_ '

Naruto could not contain her grief, she crouched on the floor and sobbed, cried and cried more. ' _Kurama, do not leave me!_ ' She thought in the lap of her soul, she reached her hand to her spiritual brother who turned away from her and walked away from her, he left footprints in the muddy and bloody ground. That was the way she had to follow, she had to pursue. She ran, ran as fast as possible, she panted to the velocity of her pace. Her brother then turned to her when she managed to catch him up and he slapped her. Her world vibrated and that cracked the walls of her universe. It was the split between them, between their common soul.

" **Naruto, continue to follow me and I will take everything what is dear to you!** " He shouted angrily, saliva coming out of his teeth. His threat unsettled her, she shivered from the darkness and expresion on her brother's face. ' _What have I done wrong Kurama?_ ' Tears continued to flow from her cheeks indefinitely, and there Kurama was still insensitive. He continued his walk for the dead. Naruto was always following him, she could not let her brother go.

"Stop! Stay with me! She lifted her arms toward him. ' _No, I do not want him._ '

"For pity's sake!" Tears were flowing down from her jaws. ' _Why am I so attached to him?_ '

"Do not go away!" She accelerated her pace, eyes-closed, hands moving quickly back and forth. ' _He killed my friends, he is not worth my admiration, he only desserves my contempt._ '

"Come back!" She screamed at him patheticaly. ' _But I sill love him, despite everything he did to me, that he left me. He is my other self._ ' "Do not leave me alone!"  _All my actions so far only resuled in partition._ '

"Oni-chan!" She muttered with a choked throat. ' _He is inseparable from me._ '

Naruto sank deeper and deeper into the abyss, the abyss of her soul, her lamentations and conflicting thoughts about her brother growing more chaotic. She was absolutely confusied, then she plunged into madness.

* * *

Sasuke was heading once more toward his worst enemy who had decimated his family, this time he could reach him, but the claws Kurama shred his little fist, lifted him into air, and threw him on a wall. Kurama looked away from him, and approached towards another person present, she also unaware of his presence. It was Naruto. His Naruto. His beloved Naruto. No! Sasuke had sworn to himself that he never let anyone take her from him. The laughter of the monster between them shook the walls. He crouched near the sleeping girl. Kurama's arm embraced her lasciviously, as if Naruto was his possession, his property, the object of his desires. His tongue ran through the soft neck of the girl that he was languidly sniffing every pore, as if the existence of Naruto seemed to be absorbed, Kurama was a vampire, her vampire, her demon, the devil himself.

Sasuke held out his hand to her, he crawled on the floor, he could not let her go, he could not be alone, he would go mad, he was definitely crazy, his rage made him blind, he rushed towards Kurama, a kunai materialized in his hands, he would cut the throat of the hyena human and get his vengeance.

When he recovered his consciousness a moment later, he saw what he had done, he himself had killed Naruto. He dropped the kunai from his hands and crouched on the ground, holding his face, his fingers made feverish movements; he tore his face, an ocean of tears trickled from his eyes.

She was gone forever. He had murdered her, himself. He wanted her back so much, but she was inaccessible, like his parents, like his own life; gone, disappeared, and he had never existed . He moved his hands in the air as he tried to catch the void but Sasuke looked at his hands, that was not Kurama who killed her, it was him, and it was his own crime.

He put his hands over his ears and yelled as he never yelled, rending, crashing his head on the walls, he was lost in the labyrinth of his mind. The dementia took hold of him, he saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing. He was less than nothing. He was only a miserable, lifeless being. He fell into the sweet unconsciousness of the death. The death of the Soul.

* * *

Sasuke appeared in Naruto's world, he was motionless on the ground. Kurama and Naruto looked at his appearance. Naruto was emotionless, she was so much filled in emotion that she could not express any of them. Kurama then approached him and Naruto barred his road. He should not touch him, he was one she loved the most. Kurama pushed her away like a rag doll. Kurama knelt in front of him, his eyes red transcended space, he took in his hand the boy's neck. Naruto jumped to his feet to adjure him to stop. Kurama's claws dug into his body, he did the same thing he did with her friends. Naruto could not let him. Her eyes became red as well. A demonic aura escaped from her. Her whiskers became vicious. She had claws at her turn. She became a demon like her brother, she became her brother.

" **Noooo!** " She roared. Her power made a blinding light which devastated her world. An evil laughter of a fox rang from her womb.

* * *

In reality, Itachi had cold sweats to the sudden demonic aura that pervaded the area. ' _The Kyuubi_  ' He reasoned, it was more than enough. He deactivated his technique. Sasuke and Naruto fell unconscious. However, Naruto opened her eyes, and declared in a sepulchral voice.

" **There will be no next time, human.** " Itachi shuddered at the voice of the demon. The aura around Naruto finally died out. Itachi realized what he had done so, he had failed as a sensei from the first day, he had overestimated his students because he was emotionally involved in their progression. He had not had an objective view of his actions and accordingly to that, they suffered terribly.

Itachi put a hand on their necks, their pulse was frightening, they needed immediate medical attention. He took them in his arms and teleported with a whirlwind of leaves towards the hospital.


	16. Chapter 15: The Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been corrected yet by a beta reader.

# Chapter 15: The Legacy

 

* * *

It was night, and Itachi was still waiting in the lobby, sitting on a bench, as a light flickered spasmodically, stating that Naruto and Sasuke were still in operating table. The damage he had caused to their minds was important. He had been severely reprimanded by the appointed doctor to the two children who have suffered a genjutsu A-ranked.

Itachi languished. What was going through his head? He missed the council meeting to attend to the possible developments of his relatives. Why did it take so long?

A ninja appeared beside him, squatting. "Master Uchiha, the Sandaime requests your presence."

Itachi nodded silently. He stood up angrily and looked one last time at the door leading to the room where Naruto and Sasuke were.

He shook his head in sadness, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Hiruzen pounded his finger on his desk as he gave his report, inhaling the smoke from his pipe. He took intermittently to relieve himself, as he had dark circles under his eyes.

Several phenomena were superimposed in a short time. He had just received a letter from Kakashi, informing him that he was on the trail of an acquaintance of Kurama in Kumogakure. The problem of the test with the younger Uchiha and his granddaughter-in-law was that it seemed that the seal of Yondaime had been weakened, and there he had received a package from Kurama himself.

One of his ANBU beside him whispered in his ear, "Itachi Uchiha is in the antechamber, Hokage-sama. He awaits your instructions."

Hiruzen made a sudden movement of his hand to signal his ANBU while leaving his office. "Let him approach."

They did as they were ordered, and left the room, for Itachi to enter. He bent so stuffy in front of the Sandaime who winced in annoyment, exasperated by all these ceremonies. He had just had a board meeting more than unpleasant. Danzo had accused him of nepotism for the Uchiha family, and the other members of the council agreed to this point.

Thus, seeing Itachi behave like this really exasperated him and gave him back the futility of his efforts toward the Uchiha family, who always treated him like an outsider, as someone up above them, a God on Earth. The great age of the Sandaime, coupled with his work required, had cut his link with his family. Now, he had only remote contacts with Konohamaru and Asuma. He missed to have a close family. Naruto fulfilled this role someway, and the link she shared with the Uchiha would have allow to the Hokage to have people who approached to relatives. That allowed him to feel alive, and Itachi by his attitude had proved him wrong. He could not have a family; he would remain until his death the Sandaime, the genius shinobi - and it weighed him a lot.

The Sandaime peered closely at the face of the Uchiwa while he thought about what he would do to him. Itachi opened his mouth in a formal voice after a moment.

"Hokage-sama, I am ready to receive any punishment for my sins." Hiruzen slammed his fist on the table to invoke silence, making Itachi jumpe slightly. Hiruzen got up and looked out at the window to see civillians undoing decorations from the national holiday. He closed the flap, isolating the room in a silent darkness. Itachi did not move; his hair fell on his face, as if he was ashamed to show his visage before his superior. Only the light from the lamp on the table Hiruzen filled with files lit up the room.

Hiruzen walked slowly toward Itachi, holding his head in his callous hand. Itachi tensed at his touch. Hiruzen, to the surprise of Itachi, only tapped his forehead gently. Itachi bit his lip, feeling that he deserved punishment for his actions, that his superior dispensed him.

"Itachi..." Hiruzen said with a sigh. "You're still young..." he continued muttering. "And sometimes I tend to forget that, like all young rising quickly through the ranks, they are liable to make mistakes. Bold, undisciplined..." Those indirect accusations touched Itachi more than any physical pain, and he bent under his actions' stupidity. He had always fulfilled his mission orders and had been a good captain in his ANBU squad, but the responsibility of being a sensei was different from what he was used to do; whether making plans to perform his tasks the best as possible. Contrary to a leader's squad, the sensei role was more subtle; a sensei guided his students, protected them, and taught them how to become good ninja, how to master the shinobi arts - which was a complex task that required both tact and firmness, the right dosage.

Itachi was the first to become jounin ninja at fifteen years, as becoming a sensei. He was an experiment for the leaders of Konoha, a failed experiment clearly. He did not have the maturity required for this position. Those who were responsible for genin were generally more than twenty years at least. Hiruzen had assigned this function because Itachi himself had insisted for getting that role. He had overstepped his authority, and worse - he had requested his supervisor in an informal manner, and that turned against him just now. The Sandaime strangely had accepted his foolish demands, because they had touched one of his heartstrings.

Hiruzen sat at his desk. Itachi raised his head, seeming to feel guilty now, as his features were excavated.

"Itachi, it does no good to ruminate on your faults; you must accept the consequences of your actions. You described in your report that you have seen the Kyuubi's youki filter outside Naruto's body and the demon fox talking to you. I give you the mission to monitor Naruto's behavior next days. She will be likely influenced by the Kyuubi now that the seals have weakened." Hiruzen dismissed him dryly. Itachi bowed once more and once again teleported to the hospital.

The Sandaime got up when Itachi was gone and took a bag that was behind his seat. It contained sealed scrolls. They had been analyzed by seals' specialists who had warned him that only the intended recipient or addressee could, with his blood and his voice, open the content of these parchments. A note within the bag informed about the content of precious scrolls.

" _For my Heart, which she was entitled for..._ " Hiruzen thought that this would be the lost research of fuinjutsu of the Yondaime, added by few techniques created by Kurama. Hiruzen had received it the previous midnight after returning there from the Uchiha district. He called Itachi and he ordered him to test the capabilities of Naruto to see if she was really worthy of her inheritance, but Itachi had gone too far in his demands, and the consequences now remained unknown. That was as much his fault as Itachi's, he finally considered bitterly.

Hiruzen rubbed his neck and deserted the office to wander into the intricacies of the central tower.

* * *

**The inner world...**

Naruto was sleeping quietly in a grass landscape, her head resting on the lap of a stranger who stroked her hair. She gradually emerged from her sweet unconsciousness. When she opened her eyes, she only saw a blurred image of him. Naruto was dressed in a white willowy robe in this dreamworld. The mysterious man had a thick black homespun. Naruto began to distinguish her environment. The man had his back affixed to an apple-tree. Naruto inhaled with delight the exquisite scent of ripe fruit ready to be picked. Birds with multicolored wings on the branches sang a sweet melody, languid and soothing. A lake near the tree resided, it shimmered with thousands of shells belonging to the fishes that danced above the water and dived in the pure liquid as to greet the newcomer. It was truly a flawless Eden.

Naruto stood up and brushed her bangs that hung over her forehead to admire more longer the scenery. The man smiled at her softly. Naruto then turned her head towards him; he seemed to be in his thirties. Naruto's hand ran down his cheeks, which were free of any marks.

"Onii-chan?" she said candidly, before tossing her arms tightly around him in a warm embrace. Her brother had came back. If it was a dream, Naruto wished to never wake up again. The man shook his head mysteriously, amused, and gently took the chin of the flower girl to peer into her eyes. No, it was not Kurama - he looked a lot like him, but his hair was shorter and she had already seen him from somewhere, but as to where, she could not remember. She slowly removed her arms and stared at him with incomprehension. He had the same hair, but his eyes were bigger, his jaws less pronounced.

"Who are you?" she asked, curious and doubtful. The man put a hand over his mouth to hide his amusement, his eyes narrowed maliciously. Then, he moved his other arm in a sweeping gesture and the remains of festivities appeared in the nearby trees. A specific day was marked on the ornaments, October 10, Naruto's birthday.

"Guess," he said with a light laugh.

Naruto got up and wandered among the sculptures, which all represented the same character: a superman, a hero, a legend. Naruto turned to the man who was still sitting idly on his tree. Her lips trembled, her eyes rolled in panic, her feelings were confusing toward him. He was at once her idol, and also the responsible for her suffering.

"The Yondaime..." she mumbled.

The man nodded. Naruto did not know what to say in this circumstance. The man turned his gaze to the sky. A rainbow was drawn in the clouds, and everything was perfect...  _too_  perfect. Naruto was embarrassed by this imposing man; he had this twinkle in his eyes, such a captivating crimson glow that wavered in his blue pupils.

"...Why... and how?" the girl asked, bewitched by his charm. The man scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"I do not know, I landed here by mistake. When I sealed the  **Nine-Tailed Fox**  in you, I found myself in one way or another in your mind." He gave her a devastating smile and hummed lasciviously, as if it was an eternity since the last time he had talked with someone. "Think of me as... your guardian angel," he said with a shurg.

Naruto looked at him, confused. She did not imagine the Yondaime so... nonchalant. The description of Kakashi did not exactly suit him. According to him, the Yondaime liked to joke, but he would never talked so lightly about so serious topics.

Suddenly, the blond man motioned with his finger for Naruto to come. Naruto slowly walked towards him, but she did not know what to expect. He hugged her suddenly in his arms, resting his nose against the hair of the girl glued to his chest. She could feel his muscles his homespun; he felt the musk.

"Oh, you're beautiful, amazing, wonderful, and you will even be  _more_  so later..." he said in his deep voice. These accolades made Naruto blush. She had never been so complimented, and that pleased her a lot. She began to really love this man. She raised her face to look at the face of her admirer, and was lost in his ageless visage. She no longer thought about Kurama, she no longer thought about Sasuke, she only thought about the great man in front of her. He placed his hands on her cheeks, and their foreheads rested against each other. They stood still in their mutual ecstasy.

Voices emerged out of nowhere. They came from the outsiders; they called Naruto back to reality. The man loosened his hold of the girl. He gave her a little spanking on her buttocks and alleged in a mocking voice:

"Let's go, we will be able to meet again later. It's time now for you to awaken to the real world." She gazed at the door that appeared from the vacuum; it was repulsive compared to him. She went out of spite. Before leaving, she glared a last time at this great man and whispered, "Do you promise?"

The man nodded immediately. It was strange; she uttered these words almost unconsciously, she had not expected him to answer.

She put her hand on the doorknob and opened the portal that sucked the receptacle of her soul.

* * *

Doctors ran frantically around the room, all observing Naruto's pulsations accelerate. Her encephalogram showed signals whose amplitude gradually increased.

Naruto and Sasuke were lying in different beds. They were separated by only two meters, and doctors had placed a railing between them. Itachi sat beside Sasuke's bed, but he approached Naruto when he saw that she would soon regain consciousness.

She slowly opened her eyes to a blinding light in the room. Itachi extinguished the lamp above her bed and asked the doctors to leave the room. They obeyed because they had been ordered by the Sandaime to comply with his orders. Itachi looked at the girl, relieved, for she did not seem traumatized by the genjutsu.

Naruto's eyes were filled with regret, as if she regretted returning to reality. She wanted to stay in her world, withdraw into itself. She looked at Sasuke's brother, remembering the test, remembering her failure, and the horrible nightmare about Kurama. But it was more important because all she wanted was to return to near the man she had crossed inside her mind; she had so much to tell him.

Itachi helped her to sit on her bed, and he gave her something to restore herself.

"How do you feel?" he asked, worried about her condition. He remembered her words about Kurama while she was under his illusion. He feared that she would have a seizure right in front of him, but she only turned her tired eyes toward him.

"I have the impression of having been trampled by a horse after an elephant has passed over me and that your ravens have torn out my eyes," she responded sarcastically. Itachi did a contrite laugh. At least she had not lost her sense of humor, nor her repartee. Naruto watched her companion lying inert on the bed next to her, and her eyes widened with worry for him.

Itachi raised his hand to tell her to calm down. "Getting excited will not help him. If you want help to help him, you must obey my orders. Consider that is the first mission you're given."

She nodded, bowing her head to his recommendations. He ordered her to hold Sasuke's hand, as he had his own idea for waking his brother. He participated at the illusion responsible of his state somehow, unlike doctors who did nothing more than established balance sheet about his comatose body. Itachi knew the cure for his mind.

"Call him, Naruto. Only you can call him back." It was sad that he could not do the same, but the veil of souls revealed the depth of one being, the repressed memories, phantasm sometimes, and most of the time, it revealed the worst of fears.

She tried to call Sasuke continuously for twenty minutes.

* * *

' _It is cold and wet. Where am I?_ '

His body refused to move; he was at the bottom of a well. He tried to rise to the surface, but each time, a wave pushed him down. Sounds diffused echoes from the outside by the liquid representing his shell. He closed his eyes slowly, he was sleepy, so sleepy.

' _Is it death? It is so quiet, I could stay here for all eternity. Why should I try to fight, why could I not let it go?_ ' With these thoughts, his imaginary body sank into the abyss. The current pulled him into the depths.

However, a hand stopped him from falling - it belonged to an angel, a dazzling light, his Light.

"No, Naruto... let me sleep in peace," he murmured. Bubbles went up to the mirror of reality.

The rest of her body materialized. She was beautiful, like all the times he looked at her. The mouth of this fairy said a "come back," but Sasuke shook his head, determined to stay in the relaxing darkness. He was so tired of this life, tired of having to live without his parents, without her... Why did she torment him,  _why_? He had murdered her; Kurama pushed him to the murder her; he had no desire to turn back, the duty to make other sacrifices. Who would be he next? His brother? The village?

The angel wrapped him in her protective arms, and reinvigorated him from her heat. It was so good, oh yes, so good...

' _But it is not real, it is an illusion. This is my phantasm, it can not be, it is..._ ' But he was interrupted in his dark thoughts.

"Sasuke, wake up, dammit!" the exasperated voice cried. She seemed sad, she seemed so familiar. The winged being brought him to the exit of his mind. That was her. His Love. His Half. His Goddess.

* * *

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically to her friend. She had noticed that each of her cries provoked a reaction on his encephalogram, that the pulsations of his heart quickened at the sound of her voice.

He slowly opened his eyes slowly in a stunned half-trance. It was hard to find himself in this chaos and to reconstruct the course of events. Itachi smiled, happy to see his brother in good hands. Naruto threw herself at him and shouting in his ears.

"Don't do that again! Is that clear?" She drummed his chest. Sasuke's face grimaced, but strangely, his features loosened at same time. Itachi began to complain about his brother having a girl of that species at his heels, but it was his choice after all. Sasuke smiled stupidly so. He suddenly hugged Naruto, surprising her.

"You're alive!" he cried, rendering Naruto even more flabbergasted. Only Itachi could understand. Naruto punched his stomach for his stupid embrace.

"Of course I'm alive!" she exclaimed. Thunderous applause rang through the hall. Doctors were shocked that their patient could awaken so fast; it was a miracle for them. Naruto on Sasuke's belly scratched her hair, embarrassed, and Sasuke was also confused. Itachi covered them with his body and waved his hands, then he teleported them to the Uchiha house in a whirlwind of leaves.

Physicians were more shocked before this demonstration ninjas' arts. They resumed their normal activities after their departure.

* * *

They appeared a moment later in the Uchiha district. Sasuke and Naruto were dizzy, strethcing on the ground to get over their discomfort, it was their first attempt to the Shunshin technique. Itachi sighed, eased. He did not like to be himself in a crowd of people; he preferred privacy. He raised his eyes and looked at the stars, and Naruto and Sasuke followed his regard. They seldom went out at night to admire the firmament. A shooting star raced down the celestial vault.

Naruto laughed happily. "I think it's time to make a wish."

Sasuke already knew his. He turned his head towards Naruto; he had already realized in a way, because it was to be with her.

"I hope Naruto will cook for us tonight!" Itachi joked while he clasped hands, earning a pout from the girl. She actually thought about her wishes, to discover the reality about herself, her parents, and Kurama, and the being in her mind.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke and Naruto stood up finally rested. They exchanged a radiant look.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" They raced to the house. Itachi slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"These kids..." He laughed himself, and followed them quietly.

While he walked, Itachi thought about the reactions of Naruto's awakening. He considered it to be normal and that there was no need to worry; the fox demon seemed to not attempt a thing and that the seal had perhaps been stabilized itself.

When he arrived at the hall, he saw that Naruto and Sasuke had wet hair and new clothes. They had a mischievous smile and Itachi was pushed into the enclosed bathroom. Behind the door, they shouted that they would make the dinner tonight to pay back his own meal yesterday. Itachi shrugged and took his ease in the tub filled with hot water. Everything was going well, and his protégés were tough guys and had already recovered from their illusions. Itachi fell asleep in the boiling liquid, releasing plumes of smoke when his own still refreshed body by the cold and his slow walking.

At the same time, Naruto was wearing an apron. She hummed in the kitchen. After she took up a knife and a wooden plank in each hand, she leaned cheeky to Sasuke and narrowed her eyes. "Sasuke, can you cut these tomatoes for me?"

Contrary to his habit, Sasuke agreed to help. If he handled the kunai and shuriken to perfection, he had trouble with kitchen utensils. Rushing through the work as he did so, he did uneven slices of the vegetables while Naruto put the beef on the stove and put the paste in the boiling water. She seemed to dance in this familiar environment. Her movements were precise and flexible; each of her movements had a purpose. Sasuke was entranced by some insects climbing on his fingers to suck the juice that dripped from them.

Naruto turned to him and rolled her eyes, uttering a scream. "Sasuke! It's for Itachi, not for the ants!"

He raised his hand and, noticing the invaders, he shook the bugs off his arm, and Naruto quickly put the tomatoes in a bowl to clean them as soon as possible. She ordered him dryly to remove the meat from the hot plate, but Sasuke burned his fingers. Naruto banged her head against the sink. Sasuke was just not made for household chores. She ordered him to sit on a stool next to the table where she had placed the remaining ingredients for the soup. They had escaped the worst for the meat; luckily, it was not irreparably burnt.

Naruto took the ointment and bandages and took care of the delicate boy stamping on his seat. She gently bandaged his appendices after watering them and applying calming ointment. She lectured him vigorously.

"Sasuke! Really, I can not believe you're so clumsy in the kitchen and that you can be a ninja at once!"

He listened to her absently, halfway dreaming. Naruto noticed his blank stare and shook her hand in front of his blinking eyes.

"If you're tired Sasuke, you can already go to sleep." He shook his head. She was also tired, but he had to help her, even if in reality it was more a weight than anything else. Naruto regrouped the food on a plate, and poured it into the boiling water in the pan. She tossed the soup with a large spoon. There were leeks, mushrooms, and zucchini in the broth.

Itachi came out of the bathroom topless, a towel on his shoulders. He chuckled when he saw the bandages on Sasuke's fingers.

"Foolish little brother, did you try to cook?" he asked him mockingly, Sasuke raised an effete fist towards him, and then sat down at the table by placing the silverware. Itachi took a black kimono and helped Naruto bring the pot to the table. She prepared food for several days. They were all together around the table. Naruto served the soup into bowls and her guests took their ration.

Itachi snapped his chopsticks and grabbed a tomato. Black grains spread over it. Itachi cast a questioning eye to Naruto, who led an accusing look to Sasuke, who was looking innocently at the wall. Apparently, the one responsible of this plot was the wooden wall, which had no way to defend itself against the accusations of the boy; the walls had no mouth indeed. Itachi chuckled lightly.

"At least it gives us more protein," he said, and Naruto rolled her eyes to the oddballs in front of her. Sasuke looked at her, stunned.

After they had finished their meal, Naruto put away the rest of the soup in the refrigerator. Before getting into their room, Sasuke asked his brother, a little embarrassed:

"Nii-san, are we genin now?" Itachi head-poked him. A silly question brought an obvious answer, and Itachi nodded with a smile. Sasuke turned happily to Naruto, who did not share his enthusiasm. She was staring blankly at a wall; Sasuke did not worry - tonight he had his own moments of absences. He put it down to her tiredness.

Sasuke and Naruto climbed the stairs as they held hands. Itachi went to his own room, the children's behavior lingering in the corner of his mind.

* * *

**The inner world...**

The blond man claiming to be the Yondaime was still sitting in the same place. Naruto came to the door through which she had come back to the real world.

Naruto noticed this time that the drops fell from the ethereal sky. A fine day-rain wet the lawn. It tickled Naruto's feet. They dressed like the other time in their respective dress. The blond man pointed to the girl to come next to him. She was fascinated by him. He picked a fresh apple from the tree and gave it to Naruto who took it with both hands. She crunched right in the delicious red fruit, and oddly, it seemed so real.

"Why is it raining?" she asked. This question could have been unusual in her every day life, but here it was relevant.

The man with the homespun gave her his usual smile. "This is a dream, Naruto, and in dreams, we can control everything."

She shook her head; she had never accomplished this feat that he thought so natural to achieve. She had always had nightmares about her brother. She forsook her fruit to the ground, sufficed, and it disappeared as by magic when it fell on the soil. The man's hand described a curve before resting in the wet grass.

"And then we must also feed the plants." He took in his hand a flower crying drops from the sky and put it under Naruto's nose who felt the aroma, recalling memories to the girl. The man put his hand into the lake where he zigzagged it, making waves and ripples, causing the rain to stop. The man could see that, as Naruto was soaked, he could see her naked body through her transparent dress. The man's gaze seemed to pierce her body and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Naruto blushed, still lying safely. She bit her lip, ashamed to be embarrassed by this individual. He was yet a stranger, though he made her so much trouble. She had never been a prude before; she had always been a tomboy. Why did she behave thereby in front of him?

"Well, well..." he mused, and Naruto blushed more, tapping his left arm to avenge his mockery, and he just laughed back at her antics. He got up and went forward, pursuing the bees pollinating flowers one by one on their trail. The man had his hands behind his head, his gait swaying. Naruto did not know what to think about this enigmatic man. Voices sounded again from out of nowhere, informing Naruto that it was time to wake up. She ran to the man and hugged him with her thin and delicate arms, not wanting to leave him.

He laid his eyes on her. "Naruto, can you do me a favor?" A red color tinged slightly in his pupils, and his voice was a little more bitter than before.

"Do not tell anyone about me in the real world. It is never considered healthy to talk to yourself," he said with a smile, then added, "And then, they might suspect that I myself am the demon fox. It'll be our little secret!" he said jovially, leaning toward her and patting her cheek. She nodded, sealing her word with him. She took one of the gates of the landscape. The man made her the sign of hand to wish her goodbye.

"We will continue our walk later, Naruto," he proclaimed.

Naruto exited from her imagination.

* * *

"Naruto, Naruto!" Sasuke shook sleeping girl's body. They were going to be late for missions this morning. He had heard the alarm ringing until late. Itachi had already gone to the central tower. Naruto's drool spread over her blanket as she murmered something about ramen and licked her lips.

Sasuke scratched his head in frustration. Here she was, dreaming about ramen again... He took a bucket, filled it with cold water, and threw the contents on the lolling girl. She woke up immediately in a somersault, believing that it was an attack. She jumped on Sasuke to put him down. They really looked ridiculous, Naruto in her soaked nightclothes, her hair resembling beaten broom twigs, and Sasuke who was far more pitiful because he was in his full uniform, and he was beaten by a wild girl who was barely awake.

Naruto blinked, her awareness rising of the situation. She noticed her position, and her eyes fixed on those of Sasuke, making her blush terribly. She rushed into the bathroom to clean herself, or rather hid from Sasuke who did not understand her reaction. In normal times, she should have been more edgy for his rude awakening. He went to the door of the room where Naruto was locked up and knocked on the door.

From behind it, he heard Naruto shout, "Go ahead, I'll catch up later!"

Sasuke shrugged and dried his clothes with a towel and then left the home of the Uchiha.

Naruto shivered, not understanding of her confusion. She was both excited and scared, as if her body was beyond her control. Was this a result of the dream she had? She took a hot shower and quickly dressed in her training outfit. After taking several snacks, she left the home five minutes later.

She ran so fast that she passed Sasuke without noticing him, and he yelled at her to wait. She stopped at full speed and turned to Sasuke. He seemed to move in slow motion, his voice seeming more bass, almost comical; she hardly understood his remarks. She stared at him as if he was a stranger. He continued his slow speech and seemed to chew every word.

"Na-ru-to, what do you have today?" he asked her, curious as to why Naruto was so fit. He began to wonder if it was not better for him, either, to oversleep in the morning. She looked at him absently, laughing at his apathy. Sasuke perceived it by a shrill laughter. He grinned, too. She was really weird this morning.

Naruto was really excited. Suddenly, she took him by the hand and Sasuke resumed their fast race. He almost tripped several times and had trouble keeping the pace of their race. They quickly joined Itachi who almost reached the offices of the hokage.

Itachi was surprised by the sight of his brother panting and sweating when Naruto did not even pour a sweat. Sasuke looked furiously at the girl ignoring him superbly. She did again shrill words at a rapid rate.

"So when do we start?" she wondered, boosted. Itachi looked at her with his sharigan but he did not perceived any unusual thing about the girl, so he deactivated it. He thought he would supervise her later during missions. All that motion lasted a fraction of a second, but Naruto sensed what Itachi had done and she struck his arm. Sasuke was taken aback by her behavior.

"I've told you not to look at me with those perverts' eyes!" she said in anger. Itachi raised an eyebrow. She was not supposed to remark him at this; he noted this fact and mentally shrugged. To entertain her wrath, he gently plucked the girl's ears with the jam she'd smothered her sandwiches with. Because of lack of attention and haste, she had put it in various and varied place of her person. Itachi put his finger in his mouth to corroborate the taste, and he arched his eyebrows, pretending to be amazed.

"Naruto, when will you actually start growing from all that food you eat?"

Naruto was red as a tomato from both rage and embarrassment. She tried to kick at Itachi who, despite her unusual speed, managed to grab her by the tibia.

"You will have all the time today to express your passion, Naruto," he told her cruelly. Itachi threw the girl against a wall to calm her a bit. Naruto landed perfectly which Itachi made applause and whistle. He loved teasing her like this. Naruto pouted and she stuck her tongue out, then went alone to the office of the Sandaime.

Sasuke asked his brother, "Do you have any idea what happened to her?"

Itachi seemed to have regained his seriousness. He looked intently at Naruto now. He shook his head and smiled, his white teeth seeming to lighten the mood and not worry his little brother.

They walked to the hokage's office.

When they arrived, they saw a Naruto hanging around the neck of an old man who laughed merrily of the girl's grip, because she seemed to have already recovered from the genjutsu. When he saw his other guests, he asked Naruto to sit next to them but she refused, preferring to stand by the window overlooking the village. She had palpitations when she stared down the houses of the chassis. She listened absentmindedly to the sermons of the old man. Though she loved him, she still didn't like his habit of rambling. Sasuke was recovering from his stroke and had difficulty following Sandaime's ramblings and Itachi, as a good officer, pretended to be careful - though in reality, he thought how he was going to train Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto suddenly heard a familiar voice from nowhere.

' _You seem distracted, Naruto..._ ' it whispered. She immediately got up and threw a quick look around her environment. Three uncertain glares were oriented to her. She claimed she was looking for her bracelet because it was the first thing that came in front of his eyes, and that was on the floor. She took it in her hand and told them that everything was fine, and the others resumed their previous occupations; ie Sasuke was dozing, Itachi was brooding, and Hiruzen was rambling.

' _I hear your thoughts Naruto; needless to say, loud and clear in my presence,_ ' the mysterious voice continued. She scratched her hair, dizzy. Was she mad? Between dreams-realistic, the fact that her body behaved strangely and now that, she no longer knew what to do.

' _It's me, Naruto, the man of your mind,_ ' said the voice, its tone beginning to harden. Naruto moaned, so desperate as she thought she was to the point of inventing an imaginary friend.

' _ **Naruto!**_ ' the voice suddenly shouted. It struck the bumblebee-eared girl. She was now more careful at her unexpected guest.

' _That's better..._ ' It sighed mentally. She put her hands over her ears as the world became blurry; she was not used to forming clear words in her mind.

'Wut du yu wunt _?_ ' she asked awkwardly. This gibberish was incomprehensible even to the entity who listened to her. It asked her to think calmly and slowly.

' _What do you want?_ ' she asked after a moment.

' _I just want to know if you appreciate the gift I gave you,_ ' the voice whispered cheerfully, but it made Naruto more than worried. She guessed then that it was this being who was responsible for her new perception of the world this morning and the frantic beat of her heart.

'Please _, stop it..._  ' she begged, sincerely wanting to be normal again.

The entity shrugged slightly in annoyed tone. ' _My offering does not please you?_ '

She nodded vigorously. Suddenly, the elements around her became again as before, and she distinctly heard the words of the Sandaime. She retorted to her unusual guest, polished.

 _'Thank you, but please, tell me before you want to play with my body,_ ' the being replied by a perverse chuckle.

Naruto then asked the other question which bothered her. ' _How do you talk with me? I mean, why haven't you done this before?_ ' She knew it wasn't a fantasy of his mind, but a real entity.

The voice replied enigmatically, ' _Due to some recent events, I was able to make the connection between you and me. You should pay attention to your surroundings, especially when those red-eyed bastards spy upon you._ '

' _What do you mean by..._ ' she replied, yelping a bit. It suddenly felt as if Itachi had laid his eyes upon her. She turned to him and stuck out her tongue, closing her eyes. Itachi seemed to be suddenly interested by the movements of a fly on the ceiling.

' _They are not so bad!_ ' she said in private in her mind when she checked that Itachi was no longer using his sharigan. The being sneered cynically.

' _That's because you do not know them well enough..._ ' Its voice was darker on this point. Naruto tried to reply, but the entity did not give her time.

' _I preferred you to join me in my den so we can further discuss in intimacy. I will appear only in the important moments. See you soon!_  ' The presence disappeared suddenly, and Naruto felt a void in her soul. It was as if she had been torn away from a part of herself. The entity now had some influence on her.

The Sandaime, after finishing his speech on the responsibility the ninja held during their missions, then passed to interesting things, like the missions themselves. Naruto and Sasuke were excited, but quickly became disappointed by their content thereof. Naruto begged to the Sandaime that she'd be able to choose from the stack of missions that Hiruzen had on his desk, but when she had the list in front of her, she noticed that there was such tasks as removing weeds, or finding a chat mop. She tore two stack of precious documents in two. Alarmed, Hiruzen tried to pick up the precious pieces of wretched papers he loved so much.

He glared at Naruto. "Have you at least listened to me when I talked about the importance of the missions, little girl?"

His tone was not affectionate; he was actually deadly serious. Hiruzen retracted his claws and was alike a bird of prey. Naruto made her best puppy eyes and Sandaime had trouble for defending himself against the tears of his granddaughter-in-law. He apologized, but then he requested her to, in exchange, to do all the missions written in the documents. Itachi had his usual sadistic laughter. ' _That promises to be interesting,_ ' he inwardly commented. Sasuke moaned, hiding his face in his hands. He had not yet recovered from the illusion and the race this morning. Naruto, in contrast, was inflamed by the news.

When they were about to leave the room, the Sandaime asked Naruto to stay a while. He dismissed the Uchiha family and the ANBU present outside the room. When the Sandaime had checked that they were finally alone, he put his hand on one of his portraits hanging on the wall and turned it. A secret passage appeared next to the wall. Naruto's eyes widened; she had not seen a joint. The Sandaime stroked his beard proudly.

"Everyone has his little secrets," he said with a shrug, then gestured for Naruto to follow him. He closed the gap when they were inside the hallway and took a torch hanging on the wall. The conduit was dark, narrow, and winding. The amount of dust showed that it had only been used a few times. After a short time, Naruto caught an orange light which vibrated in the far end of dark corridor, and they came into a room with a chest in the center. The room was massive - old, apparently. Many srolls were piled everywhere inside, as well as other unusual objects such as crystal balls, the exotic katana-like, and many treasures that the Sandaime had collected as his spoils of war, all carefully kept in his hideout.

The Sandaime stopped in front of the chest, and Naruto stood behind him. He seemed reluctant to open it. Hiruzen made his decision and took a massive key with complex patterns of his hokage dress to introduce it into the lock, which opened and revealed another small box. Hiruzen opened this one as well. Naruto was disappointed. It only contained scrolls - blank, furthermore! Why did he bring her here only to give her papers with anything marked on it? Hiruzen had a pained face when he turned to her; his hands held the rollers.

"It's not what you expected, is it?"

Naruto nodded, but she was still curious, expecting an explanation from the old man.

"Let's say that I didn't reveal all secrets the day of your tenth anniversary. In addition, my gift was a little superficial." Naruto had been disappointed with the package that the Hokage offered to her days ago. It only contained useless frills, which would have delighted the other girls of her age, but did not enlighten her personally. The previous presents of the old man had always marveled her because he often gave her ninja techniques that she could develop for months.

Hiruzen closed and locked the trunk after dropping the rolls on the ground. He asked Naruto to sit by his side; he had to put her at her ease to tell her the truth.

"Naruto..." he began after a moment of silence; the girl was just listening to him. Hiruzen breathed out noisily like he had to pass a difficult exam. "I've already revealed you who was the current container of Kyuubi, but I did not confess to you yet the identity of the one who sealed the Kyuubi."

She nodded. She had not regarded it with importance, nor did she have the time to digest her new secrets, in fact.

Hiruzen continued. "This man, because he was a man so strangely, as you can guess," he said with sparkling eyes. She did not understand his amused tone. Usually, it was the women from her disappeared clan who were involved in the management of seals for Konoha, but she did not know it, either. She only knew that it was the Yondaime who had sealed the bijuu in her belly; as everyone knew he had sacrificed himself for the village. Hiruzen seemed to be lost in his thoughts, so Naruto pulled his cheek for he could resume his spirit.

"Uh... yes... this man was your father," he stammered. Naruto did not understand these words. She glanced at Hiruzen, who gave an embarrassed laugh. Having cleared his throat, Hiruzen said frankly this time, "Minato, who was more known as the Yondaime, was your father."

Naruto closed her eyes, strangely untroubled by this, as though she had no access to her trouble. All half-truths were closely intertwined perfectly. A voice suddenly echoed in her mind.

' _As I have said, I will reveal all once you're in my lair._ ' And the voice faded as soon as it had arrived. Naruto suspected that this voice could somehow modulate her emotions, and she did not like it. She liked even less the content of the news. She was going to have a browned discussion with him. She opened her eyes and stared without emotion at the Sandaime who was surprised she did not show other reactions; he was embarrassed in reality.

"You already knew that, huh?" he said after a while. Naruto did not answer, and Hiruzen took that as a yes, and sighed. He supposed that it was Kakashi who had indirectly told her on the way.

"He left you a legacy, the legacy both of your clan, and his research fuinjutsu." Hiruzen did not entrust to her who had sent him the precious rolls. He had added those from her mother to them. So he gave her goods and then said simply, "Well, that's all ..." By this phrase, he indicated that they could now resume their business. With the scrolls in her arms, she left the secret passage. The Sandaime stood on the chest, gazing dreamily at the ceiling.

"I did well, didn't I, Minato?" he asked aloud. No reply came back; only the echo of his voice reverberated between the walls of the room.

* * *

After putting her parchments in the home of the Uchiha, Naruto joined Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke had glared at her interrogatively on their content, and Naruto said she would explain to him later.

Their first task of the day was to catch the cat of the Daimyo's wife. Naruto and Sasuke managed to achieve it with their coordination within ten minutes. They brought the cat to the office that handled the return of completed D rank missions, and then they left for a gaggle of other missions.

At the end of the twentieth, Naruto and Sasuke were sweating heavily. They still had a good thirty to do. Itachi had only observed them during the missions, feeling that it was good for their endurance.

At the end of the afternoon, after their chained fifty missions in one day, Naruto and Sasuke were barely standing. Itachi carried Sasuke on his back and Naruto in his arms. They stank of sweat, their clothes were sticky, and their breath was discontinuous. Itachi had not seen any strange behavior on the girl, as he had seen this morning in the office of Sandaime, though even he had doubts about it. He would formulate them to the Sandaime later.

Once in the house, Itachi put them in the bathtub and commanded them to take a vigorous bath to recover from their day's efforts. That would decrease their soreness the next day. Sasuke and Naruto had trouble undressing and then filling the tub with the hot water basin. They splashed all over the place before positioning the sprayer correctly. During missions, Sasuke had had a strange behavior. He seemed to wish that Naruto would stay back while he was doing them, as to protect her, but after a dozen missions, he resumed his normal attitude, and Naruto did not worry more about his conduct.

Naruto leaned on Sasuke's body lying in the tub. They were both sore, nor did they utter a word. The hot liquid lightened the weight of their tiredness; it came up to their necks. Naruto began to shiver strangely. She thought about her future meeting that night with her apparent father. She turned her head towards Sasuke, who had his eyes closed. He seemed to be asleep, because his breath was very slow.

"Do you meet your father in your dreams?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked sadly at the girl. She did not understand immediately the insensitivity of this question, then she looked down. Sasuke realized that her question had some significance for her, for she would ignore his grief for his parents. He stared at the ceiling filled by steamy vapors.

"Yes, sometimes..." he said softly. "And every dream where he is there, I blame myself for not having been able to reconcile with him, before he shall perish by the blade of a criminal. I miss his sermons, even if we have not always been on good terms. I notice now that all his actions were aimed at my well-being."

He said no more. Naruto remained silent. She also wondered if her father had actually sealed the demon fox for her own good.

Apathetic, they went out of the bath. Dressed and after taking the supper prepared by Itachi, they climbed into their room. In the arms of each other, Naruto and Sasuke stretched in bed. Sasuke was strangely protective of her since yesterday. He wanted to accompany her wherever she went, as if he was afraid she would escape if he relaxed his vigilance for a moment. He fell asleep quickly, soothed by his presence. Naruto closed her eyes and plunged into her imaginary world.

* * *

**The inner world...**

Naruto was still in her gossamer gown, and the blond man was waiting for her back on the road where she had previously left him. Naruto did not know how to react. As an orphan, she had always envied the other kids who had parents, as she had envied Sasuke, but now she was lost in the mutual reflection of their eyes. He turned to her and took her hand to guide her in her walk.

The triumphant day that appear in the unreal sky was replaced by a night with many blue stars dotting the ethereal ether. A swarm of fireflies surrounded them and danced around them. Nocturnal animals came out of their burrow to observe their nightwalk in the moonlight. Their pupils shone the light of the stars.

Naruto looked at her feet. She dared not lift her face to her companion who looked at the world before him. He sniffed the delicate scent of the red tulips, which flourished behind their passage. His hand was warm, living, breathing the safety, the strength of mind of the character. The blond man smiled and, with an ample gesture of the arm in front of them, he exposed to Naruto the wonderful landscape which was revealed in front of them. It was like the picture of an artist.

"Admire it, Naruto. Do not you think that even in the saddest acts impregnated of the most serious consequences, we can still find beauty?"

His question hung in the ephemeral air. Naruto's lips trembled with emotion. She could finally access her pain, the pain to grow up alone, the pain of not having a father figure in her childhood, the pain of separation with Kurama who had removed the only thing which could be related to this parental figure. She girdled her arms around the man's waist with force. She did not want any other partition.

"Why did you do that?" she asked in tears.

The blond man knelt before her, deigning her a small smile. "I did it for the village."

His words seemed genuine. Naruto buried her face in his chest and sobbed in his black and impenetrable frock. She regretted, she bitterly regretted what the villagers had done to her. Why did she have to show loyalty to the village which had hated her so much? Then she thought about people who had protected her - Kakashi, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and even Mei and Sasuke and Itachi... her links with the village. The blond man took her by her ears to turn her face toward him.

"Do not think about anything, Naruto. I'm here for you. Do not worry, I will guide you."

Naruto's eyelids were heavy. she fell into a blissful unconsciousness submitted by the blond man who rocked her in his arms.

The blond man had a purple tint in his blue eyes. The smile displayed on his face revealed sharp incisors. It was a predatory smirk.

* * *

Kakashi was stuck in an alley.

Kumo ninjas were chasing him relentlessly, he was wounded on the shoulder, and he heard that a acquaintance of Kurama resided in this city. During these two years, he had spied Kumo shinobi enough to suspect they were preparing an important ploy given from their willingness to eliminate any spyware. However, his primary objective remained the same. He bandaged his wound and continued his research, his ninken Pakun at his side.

* * *

At night, two men dressed in black met a masked man in a cave which could be likened to the sewer. They exchanged their goods. The man of the black marker held out a well-filled purse for the two criminals in front of him.

"This is the equivalent in lockers for the heads that you brought me." His voice was crackling, oozing by habit. This character was the type to crawl slavishly to his superiors and did not hesitate to stab them in the back. The red-eyed man opened the bag and checked that the accounts were accurate. Gold glittered inside, and the man revolutionized his face to his patner and nodded.

When they were about to leave, the man gave them a sly remark. "You will not have the time to enjoy my good money." With a snap of his fingers, robbers emerged. They laughed silently, thinking about the future amount they would gain for the heads of criminals.

The red-eyed man sighed and threw the purse to his companion. He went slightly out of its sheath, its purple Ninjato. He eyed bandits with crushing contempt. A red aura rose from his black dress and his killing intentenveloped the surrounding places. Rats were fleeing from here. The fish-man beside him smiled demonically, sadistically for future victims of his companion. The glowing of slaughterers' eyes completely overlaid the scammers who cowered under his inquisitive glare. They were immobilized with fear. The carnivorous teeth of the individual moved in a grotesque motion, a guttural voice hissing through the throat of the executioner, the reaper.

" **Miserable vermin, you will perish for your treachery.** " He cut them literally in a flash of crimson, then came back a second after at his initial position. His opponents were dead before being aware of it. Splits appeared on their bodies, and the red liquid spurted from their mortal wounds, painting marks on the walls in an indescribable horror. Dismembered corpses piled on the rotten floor. A musty smell of corruption came to the nose of the murderer who spat in to take the taste away. The man with the stripes criticized the slaughter with an expert tone, one of his lurky habits.

"This time, at least, they have not suffered. You haven't been really merciful for them, Kurama. You could at least let them try to flee." The caller was still excited and was still not seated. He saw in red his fellow who was ready for a likely confrontation. Kurama wanted more murders. The more he spent his days in the Akatsuki, the more he was bloodthirsty, especially since of late. He put out his aura and the atmosphere downed a notch. He looked at him, eyes narrowed and reaching out with his horny hand toward his comrade to seize the purse from his hands.

" **Kisame, next time, I shall dispense much of your negative and unnecessary comment. You will rejoin the hideout alone!**  " Kurama shook his hand and instantly teleported in the frame of his organization. A man, zombie-like, wore a mask covering his cheeks and mouth. He had been waiting for his arrival. He took the purse and peered suspiciously at Kurama for confirming whether the required amount was correct. Kurama's eyes pierced his supposed friend with anger.

" **How dare you assume that I was mistaken, Kakuzu?**  " Kurama asked him in a threatening tone. He became a touchy and irascible, and he appreciated little reproaches even implied. Kakuzu sent back his gaze and looked down. After a while, he could not himself bear Kurama's intense gaze. intense gaze of Kurama. Kakuzu nodded and confirmed that the mission was successfully completed. Kurama left the cellar. Outside, the sky was pitch black, the absence of moonlight drenched the world in profound darkness, and a masked man emerged from the shadows behind Kurama and stared at him carefully.

"You seem to be stressed, Kurama," he said idly. Kurama did not look back. His eyes closed; he did not want a new luster in the face of his enemy.

" **When can I start hunting the snake?** " he repliec. Kurama despised more than anything the traitors. His bloody fingers were dancing. Madara laughed mockingly.

"Soon, dear fellow, soon..." he said cynically. "You should visit some bazaars, Kurama - I know some prostitutes who will give their body and soul to you, since you are so athletic," said the man in disdain.

Kurama replied in the same tone. It was rare that they had such virulent discussions between the two. " **Are you jealous, Madara? Does your lack of balls or the wrinkles on your face prevent you from enjoying the pleasures of flesh because your so-called acquaintances flee when they see your filthy face? Now I know why you always wear this hideous mask: it is the best way you find to hide the dejection of your miserable and pitiful being.** "

The insult stung in the air for a while. Madara declaimed in a deadly voice and cracked his knuckles, "You should leave, Kurama, before I change my mind about you."

Kurama waved his hands and left Madara by teleporting elsewhere. The masked man exploded a rock near him into a thousand pieces with his fist.

Kurama appeared in a forest, in presence of a boy of eleven years with long back hair. He had been cooking his evening meal after a hard workout when he jumped and stood at attention to him. The air was chilly around them, the result of techniques developed by the boy.

" **You are**   **finally ready, Haku...** " Kurama breathed slowly. He relaxed in the presence of the boy who helped him get rid of his burden on his back.

Worried about his condition at the sight of the dark circles under the eyes of his mentor, the boy replied, "You're tired, Kurama! You should at least sleep!"

Kurama shook his head and asked the boy to be quiet, so that he could think.

" **I cannot, Haku. Orochimaru has already started to move against Konoha. Hard times arrive earlier than I expected, and I fear that Kumo is up to something on its side under the influence of Madara.** " Haku offered him a chair and he sat down on it. Haku was at his feet, awaiting instructions.

" **You will soon rejoin Konoha, Haku. I need your presence there to make sure that Naruto will be safe. I will move a lot by then to predict his future movements.** " He raised his eyes to the ether and thought about his Heart with love. He hoped he would not have to meet her again this time. Seeing her always lessened his determination, softened him; and he needed to be hard for her future.

The autumn breeze blew the yellowed petals, taking helical trajectories in their fall. An aurora illuminated the firmament, pastel colors were dancing on the sky, and the wind languidly lifted the spawning hair of the two accomplices.

They had to begin their travel. The elements were in motion, and the dawn of the night was approaching inexorably.


	17. Chapter 16: The training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been yet corrected by a beta reader.

# Chapter 16: The training

  


* * *

 

At morning, Naruto and Sasuke awoke with aching bodies, as Itachi had predicted. For every movement they did, their muscles twitched and screamed in pain, begging them to stop the torture. They had trouble getting out of bed, but Itachi had to pick them up and threatened to use Tsukuyomi on them, instilling them nightmares about Tora the cat. They had no choice but to concede to his commandments - which were getting up, dressing, and eating their breakfast as quick as starved hyenas. Naruto and Sasuke had to use walkingsticks to walk properly, or rather to hobble toward the vestibule.

Before leaving, Itachi took his wallet, and checked if he had enough money for what he planned to do. He smiled knowingly at his protégés who wondered what he had in mind. They took the way toward the downtown. Hawkers were selling their accessories on the public square, children ran through the streets with ANBU masks, playing ninja. Naruto and Sasuke were disillusioned by the items sold there, which were mostly toys. Children mocked them for their snail's pace and their training suits, which were laughable and dusty, as if the past three days spent by being a genin were the worst of their lives.

The two apprentice ninja were both surprised. Their sensei walked into a store which looked shabby, antique swords, which were falling apart were exposed behind the showcase. Naruto and Sasuke feared the worst - if Itachi had planned to teach them kenjutsu, the art of wielding blades, he had better buy new ones. However, the storefront contrary to appearances had reserved them many surprises. Many weapons stored there were excellent quality below the shop. The seller received them warmly, and shook hands with Itachi.

"Good morning, sir! What is your visit's purpose?" This man was clubfoot and maimed. Many scars were drawn on his face, as if he had passed by a torture chamber.

Itachi glanced appreciatively at his surroundings. "I've always loved to visit my former troops, and then, as I had heard that your business worked quite well, I decided to come there and buy your katana. Here are your two customers." Itachi presented his genin with a sweeping gesture. The scarred man smiled at them sadistically, seeing their miserable condition.

"I see you've kept your habits Itachi," he commented with a compassionate chuckle to Naruto and Sasuke, who were watching this man carefully. He could have been through many trials. Itachi shrugged and the man narrowed his eyes, suddenly recognizing the two ninja- in-training.

"Are they who I think they are, Itachi?" asked the one-armed man, rolling frightened eyes to his former squad leader who nodded seriously. Sasuke and Naruto did not know they had a reputation among retired ANBU; their jokes had been emulated in their community.

The vendor laughed happily with stars in his eyes. "Welcome to my store! I hope you will enjoy my articles, especially you, little girl," he said with a wink. Naruto stuck her tongue out, and Sasuke put his arm around her as to protect her from the mean eyes addressed to her. The ANBU usually knew the true identity of Naruto, the daughter of the late Yondaime.

Naruto and Sasuke parted to choose their own swords. They went to opposite ends of the store. Naruto chose a katana with glowing and perennial flames decorated on the scabbard, with iron wire coming from the handle, which measured three feet. The blade itself was about four feet. She pulled the weapon out from the sheath, and the blade flashed in the sunlight before vibrating intensively. Her hand was absorbed into the sword's haft as if she had always handled it. She did a few quick cuts and thrusts to test the weapon's fluidity; the sound of the split wind echoed in the room. ' _Wonderful!_ ' she thought. The scarred man startled her by standing behind her at this moment, passing a hand thoughtfully over his shaved beard.

"Not bad. I could tell you had an eye for such good choices." ' _B_ _lood always..._ ' he thought. They both looked at Sasuke's choice on the other side of the room. His blade's sheath had blue and frozen flames, and unlike Naruto's, the blade was slightly larger. The man narrowed his eyes while he looked at the two children mischievously. Itachi hid his face and shook his head, despite saying aloud, "You really have weird ideas."

The man replied with a chuckle, as he was satisfied. "I had a feeling when I saw them the would choose these weapons." As his laughter turned into a coughing fit, Itachi patted his back gently. These swords were actually dedicated to partners for a lifetime. Itachi pulled a hundred pieces of gold each equivalent to 1000 ryo, which immediately fell into the palm of the seller. He shook hands with Itachi to wish him goodbye and good luck with his disciples.

They went out of the store with their swords recently had bought a type of Ninjato he was fond of, and it clung to his back.

"Now, go to the training ground that we booked," said Itachi as he was rolling up the sleeves of his kimono. He teleported the three of them to their destination.

On arrival, Naruto and Sasuke were lying in the dust of the ground. Itachi sighed and shook his head. He still had a lot of work to be done on these two.

"Let's attack exercise!" he ordered curtly, encouraging them to stand up. They did so by using the sheaths of their katana like a stick to help them stand. Itachi reached out his hands to signify that he wanted their swords. He then went on and watched with an expert eye the curve blades.

"Each blade has a soul. The purpose of this training is to allow you to communicate with your swords," he declared, by putting his finger on the convexity offered by the cases. "When you will be able to handle your katanas, you will be able to cut anything, even the hardest material. Kenjutsu is the art, a deadly dance engulfing your enemies with your sharpened edges, your passion. One error and the consequences could be dramatic, as you have seen what happened to the shop's owner: he was crippled in a duel on the field of battle and was captured by the shinobi of Iwa. If the sword fights are rare among ninjas, although they are more common among the samurai, it is because of their ambivalent way. They can give you both an advantage and a disadvantage, and a lethal weapon in your hands which could turn against you if you are too dependent of it. However, if you master these tools, they will guarantee your survival. Treat them with the same care as you treat your body, because it is the only way your blades you will reciprocate you."

After this explanation, he took out his recently-acquired Ninjato and swiftly sliced up some thick trees and some logs, then he presented to slices to his students. Itachi put in his sack their prized possessions so that they would only have access to them when they would be worthy of them at last.

"The first step of this training is that you must make a wood weapon as much alike as possible to your own blade. Go ahead! You have an hour." He threw the pieces of wood he had cut at them and Naruto sat on the ground and began to model them with her kunai. Meanwhile, Itachi was remembering his own katana, and he performed complex combos before his disciplesm who were ecstatic to his flexible and agile hand. His wrist was flying and twirling in air with grace and elegance, and the wind whistled in contact of his sword with air. Itachi stopped the rampant with his feet when he noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were no longer focusing in their study, he considered he was a too obvious a distraction for them.

"To handle your weapons, you will also need an intense concentration," he said in a confident tone. He glanced at their unfinished works, and beckoned for them to continue. He sat on a wooden pylon in the center of the area, and looked at the sky absently, thinking about his days as ANBU and his ancient missions. Naruto and Sasuke had joined to their wooden weapons a rope to synthesize their swords' wire. After a while, the alarm near Itachi rang. The jounin stood up and walked towards his seated students who were rushing to complete their work. They were so absorbed in their task that they did not see the time they spent on their business. Itachi studied their wooden blade critically, considering that they were sufficient enough for them to perform their exercises properly without endangering themselves. Their occupation had enabled them to slowly warm up, and their aches had diminished since this morning.

Itachi then explained to them the kenjutsu's foundation. He reminded them of the muscles needed to move the weapon they had studied at the academy, and he taught them where the force of their blows came from.

"The kenjutsu is divided into several schools which have each their peculiarities, yet I advise you to get your own style, because the repeated patterns are often easy to counter for opponents skilled in kenjutsu."

It took him two hours to teach them the basic positions and the deviant stances. Afterward, he invited them to compete with each other. Naruto and Sasuke stood face to face with their weapons lifted. Since Naruto's wooden sword was slightly more inclined than Sasuke's, she launched her offense first. Her impetus forced Sasuke to have to crouch to avoid being overwhelmed by her blows. There, they exchanged numerous strikes, which seemed extremely slow compared to Itachis's fluid combination. Still, they tried to find their favorite way to fight. Sasuke's style was resemblant to his brother's, and Naruto's style was a mix of bare-handed combat, and melee fighting.

Naruto had the idea to use the rope of her sword to use it as a scourge and attacked Sasuke, who was fleeing away with a jump. She touched the brunt of his head. Naruto had won the first round. Itachi smirked, proud of her ingenuity.

"Okay, you've found a use for an attribute of your weapon. Playing all string that your instruments hold is also part of this training." Itachi commented. Sasuke spat, angry that Naruto had beaten him. He would get serious now.

He got up from the blow that had stunned him, and took with his hand the wooden sword that loomed horizontally behind his back. Gentyly, he released the handle, and his hand went down to the string. He drew a long horizontal bow at Naruto's waist's level. She squatted on the ground to dodge the blade that passed over her head, and it cut a strand of her hair. Sasuke, with the centrifugal energy produced by the weapon, acquired enough momentum to do a flying kick towards Naruto's head. She planted her katana on the ground to protect herself from being hit.

Sasuke retrieved his weapon that he held horizontally behind his back with his hand. He brought back it with a vertical blow on Naruto's head. She covered her eyes prepared for the shock that was to come, but Sasuke's sword stopped an inch above her skull. A smile arose on his lips, and he stared up out of his congener who, once she opened her eyes, discovered his game. She jumped on him, pushing his shoulders to clad him on the ground. She was on him, dominant, and he replied his own smirk. They then heard Itachi's voice as he arched an eyebrow.

"Naruto... It does not fit to the training." Naruto laughed and helped Sasuke get up, who was rubbing his head from his fall. The sun was at its zenith, and Itachi clapped his hands once his hands to signify the end of the morning workout.

"I have to see the hokage. You have free time for two hours. The meeting point is right here, so do not be late, and enjoy your meal." Itachi teleported in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke exchanged a knowing glance with Naruto.

"To the village?" he said.

Naruto nodded. "I think he deserves a prank right about now..."

They strolled toward the center of the village.

* * *

Hiruzen stood at the window when Itachi appeared, squatting.

"So, what?" the Sandaime asked simply. And his jounin replied:

"I have found no signs of the Kyuubi, but I have some doubts about th..."

Hiruzen's face scrunched up in a yawn. Evidentally, something had tired him. "Carry out your investigation. We can not allow the Kyuubi to do what it pleases at a time so inappropriate."

Itachi stared curiously at his leader. "Hokage-sama?" he asked, but Sandame dismissed him curtly.

"Go!" Itachi bowed his head and obeyed his direct order, leaving the room through the door. The Sandame gazed gloomily to his village. How tough times like these would be if the reports he had received from his disciple and Kakashi were true...

In the corridor leading to the exit of the central tower, Itachi passed Shikaku Nara, who gestured for him to come speak with him. He was in his jounin uniform and looked back at the jounin. He seemed to be back from an an easy mission at the sight of his collected behavior. He had ermine on his shoulders, and scars were traced on his face - the rewards from the last war.

"Oh, Itachi, it has been a long time since we met, and between your new assignment and your mania to avoid me, I could not find you. Seeing little Naruto and your brother passed through the streets, and considering they looked like they were having gun, I thought you had left them alone, so I assumed that you were here." A mean smile was displayed on his face. Itachi looked at him, emotionless, dull as he was when he faced people he hardly knew.

"Anyway, I think that we can organize a small shogi's party like in the good old days. None of my clan wants to challenge me, and my son is too busy to ditch his lessons at school to cheer these dreary days of mine." He tapped him on the shoulder cheerfully. Itachi nodded his head slightly.

"Yes, Nara-sama," Shikaku laughed, while telling him not to be so uptight. He leaned toward him and whispered in his ear with the tone of someone dead serious, "Peace is a mirage; it is a only preparation for the downfall of humanity."

From the shocked look on Itachi's face and the smile pasted on Shikaku's lips and his gargantuan laughter which followed it, everybody would have thought from afar that Shikaku had muttered a salacious joke to Itachi. Shikaku bowed in a grotesque imitation of Itachi's, and greeted him by undoing his headband.

"Sir, I leave you to your occupations. I'll wait for you, Uchiha-sama, at eight'o clock in the district of the Nara," said the strategist of Konoha with sparkling eyes. Then he went into the hallway.

Itachi's sharigan awoke naturally from the omens. His trouble was incommensurate; what he feared most would be soon realized.

He rushed into the dark corridor, his eyes guiding him through the shadows.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto waited impatiently on the training ground after quickly eating their meal. Now, they talked about what they would do that night after training, Sasuke questioned her on the content of the scrolls she had received the previous day, and she made an evasive movement in answer that she hadn't yet looked at them. He scowled, still curious. They noticed Itachi was late, and that could not be right.

Five minutes later, the jounin appeared with a large dusty roll hanging on his back and he laid it on the ground. He asked his disciples to stand next to him when he sat on a wooden pillar. Itachi filled with relief when he saw them. As long they would stay with him, he would not fear a thing for them.

"Now we'll start an important stage of your training..." he said softly, and Naruto and Sasuke had to stop their whispering to be able to listen to him carefully. "What do you know about the animals who fight alongside ninjas?"

Sasuke raised his hand quickly. Itachi turned his gaze on him, allowing him to speak.

"The clans of Konoha have links with various breeds of animals; for example, the Inuzuka clan has fighting dogs, while the Aburame are known for their use of chakra-sucking insects."

Itachi closed his eyes and replied in a subdued voice, "You're partially right, Sasuke, but they only represent a tiny fraction of them. There are clever animals who know the intelligible language. They usually respond from invocation. The sannin are known precisely for their relationship with their characteristic pets. The Copy Cat Nin himself has ninken trained for the combat. These animals generally establish a special relationship with a particular individual, who has the same temper as them or who has some features likewise to their own. In the most common case, the signatory passes through tests, and he is introduced by a member of the concerned kind. The most common way for these animals who have their own community and their territory is to transmit a rolling to their summoner who signs a written agreement with them. However, many breeds have their characteristics, which have not still been discovered. The invoker is allowed, with their agreement, to sign the pact to narrow acquaintanceship."

Itachi paused for a moment, feeling that his throat was dry. He opened his eyes to the relatives who expected him to continue. Itachi unfolded the impressive roll before him. Glyphs were painted over it, and his name was inscribed on one of the parchment's columns.

"Even if these animals are an important asset during clashes between ninja, you must know that binding to these animals is not without risk. They expect your loyalty, recognition, and sometimes even your own involvement in their conflict with other breeds. I'm sure you've heard the story of the ninja who succumbed to a deal with a kind because he did not keep his word."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. It was a myth taught at the academy, but they had not taken it into account that time.

"The treaty I will make you sign is owned by the crows... Do you consent to belong to their species?" said Itachi.

They could only respond positively. Itachi unfolded his precious roll on the ground and pulled out a pot of ink. Sasuke was eager to sign the parchment, but Itachi stopped him when he stepped forward.

"Girls first, Sasuke. The courtesy is advisable in this case."

Itachi seemed to be relaxed for the first time since he came back from the break. Sasuke left Naruto, who took place in front of the sroll.

"What do I have to do?" she asked. Itachi replied that she had to sign the paper with her blood. Naruto bit her knuckles and dabbed her name on the parchment, which faded immediately after being written on it. Naruto looked incredulously at her blood evaporating over it, and she glared interrogatively at Itachi. Itachi stared at the parchment, puzzled. He rubbed his chin pensively. Angry, Naruto pounded her fingers on the roller, which rejected each of her offerings. When Naruto was about to crush her foot on recalcitrant school, Itachi took it within his hands protectively. He looked frightened at the angry girl. Sasuke guffawed in his corner, and Naruto glared intensively at him. Sasuke had to use all his ninja skills to avoid being touched by the angry sparks emenating from her eyes.

"What does it mean?" she shouted. Itachi scratched his hair in embarrassment.

"This is not normal..." he commented. Naruto lifted her fist and he continued, sweating a bit, "You must already have a pact with another community, Naruto... so the crows reject your request."

Naruto was skeptical, her foot tapping rhythmic on the ground. Itachi took his attitude as a sensei and requested for her to settle down. He then showed her incantational hand-signs and Naruto's eyes widened. She remembered now - she had established a commitment to foxes; however, she also remembered at this time her brother. She bit her lip and the two Uchiha remarked her dismay. They left her a moment to recover her composure. She went away from them, majing the necessary hand signs before slamming the ground. An ephemeral seal appeared with dense smoke enveloping her.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" she screamed, and a red fox appeared from nowhere. He measured ten feet for his size and eight feet for his height, chewing noodles in delight. When he noticed he was summoned, he complained through his exasperation.

" **Why do they always call me when I'm eating?** " He rolled his eyes around him and they rested on his invoker. His eyes narrowed, recognizing her.

" **Oh, it's you, kit! You've grown since the last time I saw you!** "

If Sasuke and Itachi were surprised by the fox's reaction, they were even more so by Naruto's when she jumped joyfully at fox's neck.

"Kuji!" she exclaimed with teary eyes. She jumped so hard that the fox thought that his eyes were lodged out of his skull.

While she moistened his abundant fur, he spread noodles over her hair. Sasuke spat, sickened by the sight. The fox raised his head toward the younger Uchiha, his eyes dark. " **Who is that insect?** "

Naruto presented her friends to him, while Kuji's tongue hanging out of his mouth disseminated more drool over Naruto's hair. He peered warily at the two people in front of him.

" **Are you sure we can trust them?** " he whispered to the girl. According to Kurama's memory, the Uchiha could be dangerous. Naruto did not understand the question, but she nodded anyway. Kuji gazed about the group, then stared intensely at Naruto.

" **May I ask you why you called me?** " Kuji said in a threatening note. He did not like to be invoked without a reason. Itachi wondered how Naruto was going to solve this dilemma. That was never healthy to incur the wrath of an animal that was summoned. She imagined an absurd reason for his call. She took Sasuke's shoulders and placed him before her as a human shield.

"This is for you. Include him in the foxes' community," she said suddenly. Kuji and Sasuke looked at each other with distaste.

" _I refuse_ ," they said simultaneously, baring their teeth or fangs in a mutual rejection. Even the puppy eyes from Naruto could not dissuade them to stop hating each other. Sasuke did not like the foxes for an obvious reason: they were too alike to Kurama. In addition, he did not like that fox himself who treated Naruto so familiarly and had access to memories he did not know. He also held a jealousy toward he who had a special place in the heart of the girl that was so special to Sasuke, making the fox his worst enemy. From Kuji's side, he understood Sasuke Uchiha's betrayal in the other dimension through Kurama's memories, and so he was reluctant to incorporate a stranger in the foxes' community.

Sasuke then said, to insult him, "I don't give a damn about you, fox. You always wallow into mediocrity!" He gave him the proud look of the Uchiha. Itachi looked at him, frightened, and wondering if his brother had lost his mind for having the audacity to taunt an invocation. Naruto, on the other hand, did not understand why they got along so badly.

"A microbe who's talking? Unbelievable..." the red fox Sneered. Before Sasuke could even move, Kuji opened his mouth wide to Sasuke. For a moment Itachi feared that the fox would savagely bite his brother. He was ready to intervene in case, yet he was himself surprised by what the fox had then done.

" **Fox Jutsu: Poisoned Noodles!** " Kuji purged his from stomach all food he had swallowed that morning. The noodles, mixed together with gastric juices. Sasuke's clothes dissolved in a green smoke, and soon his torso became bare, and the remains of his garments fell to the ground. The odor emitted by Sasuke attracted flies swirling around him. Naruto fell to the ground in laughter, appreciative of the fox jutsu, and causing both a wink from Kuji and an assassin glare from Sasuke.

' _Somewhat effective, even if it's weird,_ ' thought Itachi, absorbed by the unusual technique of the fox. ' _The foxes can actually be useful in combat to confuse the openent. However, I still prefer my crows. I wonder what Sasuke will choose._ '

"Damn Naruto, I hate your foxes," said Sasuke. Kuji stuck out his tongue, and Sasuke scowled. "I won't sign any contact with them."

" **As if I'd let you...**  " Kuji murmured, but Sasuke ignored him. Even the pained look from Naruto could not change his resolution.

"Nii-san! Pass me the crows' scroll!" Sasuke turned to his brother, who entrusted him with the parchment.

So that day, Sasuke bounded his fate with the versatile birds.

* * *

After they had argued till the dusk with their favorite animal at their side, Naruto and Sasuke had finally reconciled. The bird called by Sasuke had been a little mischievous raven who had done salacious remarks on the girl provoking many blushing in the area. Both animals vanished late in the afternoon after they had been explaining the superiority of their respective race. Itachi criticized the behavior of his students in front of their invocation, saying they had too much influence over them. They remade a session to refine the kenjutsu style of Sasuke and Naruto.

At about six o'clock, Itachi signaled it was time they go home. After they showered and dressed, they ate the soup that Naruto had prepared the day before yesterday. Itachi left them after the meal to go to an important appointment. He commanded them to remain discreet during his absence, and gave back their swords to them, but they were still tightly sealed by chains. While Sasuke played with the sleeves and watched decorations on them, Naruto sat on her bed and pulled one of the parchments that the Sandaime had given her. A small note was written next to them, informing the upcoming maneuver to open the contents. Naruto slightly cut her thumb with a kunai, and a drop of blood fell on one of the scrolls. Naruto quietly whispered the password.

"Kushina Uzumaki."

That was the name of her mother.

The scrolls flashed a blue light, lighting up the room. Many inscriptions were applied, and Naruto could read the lists of the technical input on it. She stared intently at her parents' writing. A user guide how to learn and use the jutsu was present on some rollers. The writing style was fine and familiar - it was the mark of her brother. She was troubled; how had Kurama been able to access her parents' scrolls? Naruto heard a voice emerging from her being.

' _Maybe because it was he who sent them to you through Sandaime?_ '

Naruto gasped and thought aloud, "Daddy!"

The entity grumbled to tell her to form her thoughts clearly, and Naruto obeyed his directives.

' _Why did you not talk to me earlier today?_ ' she asked, slightly frustrated.

The voice replied calmly, ' _I've already informed me that I will only appear in the most vital moments, and as you looked pretty busy, I did not dare to disturb you._ '

Naruto lay on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to imagine her father in front of her.

' _I have a question for you, Dad..._  ' she whispered in her head. The entity didn't say a thing and expected her interrogation. ' _Kurama... is he really my brother?_ ' Naruto could feel her interlocutor thinking deeply about the question.

' _I do not know, that is very unlikely that he is your brother, since I have been a faithful lover before your conception. It's possible yet that I have lost my seed somewhere before I met your mother during a meeting with some trivial girl._ ' Naruto was disturbed by this idea, the Yondaime, her  _father_ , who was dredging and outgoing with unknown girls. That broke the image she had of him.

The being in her mind continued its tirade. ' _But knowing my own father or your grandfather who was not really an example to follow... he may be my half-brother, in which case he could be more your uncle than anything else._ ' The voice modulated somewhat on the 'else', Naruto noted this distinction. She asked another question which was bothering her.

' _Do you know why did he killed Sasuke's family and Otoru?_ '

She felt the voice sigh. ' _For the Uchiwa, I have some guesses, but you're too young to know about the content._ ' Naruto pouted at the mention of her age. She hated it when adults mentioned things like that.

' _For your friend, though, I think it was based on the discussion you had with him in the street, before he "changed." He did it because he only wanted you just for himself._ ' Naruto did not understand what he meant. The voice then told him that even if Kurama was part of his family or not, Kurama seemed to be a person who did not like sharing his secrets as his goods. If he was indeed her family, Kurama would have prevented her from having any contact with other people, and if he had seduced Naruto only for powers of junchuuriki, he would have regarded her as one of his possessions. Naruto caught that it would want to mean that in the voice, she had dark thoughts about her brother. The voice told her that this was not the time to ruminate about such things. The voice added then.

' _However, this is not really the purpose of my visit. I went to check the contents of the recipes that you have been given._ ' Naruto replied so acutely that the Sandaime could not have given her incomplete rolls. The voice replied in annoyance while obtaining its desired effect; she had been diverted from the discussion on Kurama.

 _'Okay, fine... I still want you to throw a glance at what you have been offered._ ' Naruto opened in front of her the parchment seemed the most recent from her newly acquired collection. The instructions there were written with a firm and clever hand.

" _Need before to learning fuinjutsu: The user must be able to be able to read, write, and form kanji perfectly._ " Naruto finally understood the purpose of Kurama's training four years ago. She continued her reading.

" _The fuinjutsu art is endangered for several reasons. Firstly, it is a dark art which requires patience and tenacity. Lots of ninja between their missions do not have time to devote their studies. Moreover, unless you have advanced concepts in fuinjutsu, this is little used in actual combat, blacksmiths generally know a little fuinjutsu because it can be useful to their business. The fuinjutsu may, however, once they reach a certain level, become a lethal weapon in fighting situations, and can provide many things that may seem impossible to achieve, such as handling all the elements of the nature without taking into account about the affinity of the conjurer, plus the combination of elements known as the Kekkei Genkai, to generate additional chakra, heal injuries such as loss of an eye or limb. This art may seem attractive but it is well exposed very dangerous because an error in the writing of acronyms can totally reverse the desired effect, in which the asked needs before mastering this art. It is advisable to begin to practice on written materials._ "

Aside from that, a note was written at the bottom of the parchment.

" _I'm sure, my daughter, that you can master this branch of the shinobi arts. You have it in your blood, your mother would be proud of what you've become, I'm sure. Before I die, I have been happy to be able to write these words... goodbye and good luck._ " Naruto held the roll firmly in her hands. Her father had written this letter before sealing the Kyuubi into her. Tears flowed in her eyes, tears of gratitude for her father, and regret not having been raised by him.

"Thank you..." she sobbed softly. The being didn't answer a thing.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" a voice cried outside. Naruto opened her eyes, got up from the bed, and walked to the window. Sasuke was standing one floor down, where he had a sword in each hand and outstretched towards her. Naruto felt her unusual guest faded in her mindand she did not try to catch up with him. Cleaning her face with her wrist, Sasuke realized that she had been weeping. He ran on the vertical wall and entered the room. She rolled, strewn, on the floor beside him, and Sasuke glared at her equivocally. Naruto smiled at him sadly, answering his implied question. "It's just a word from my father."

Sasuke saw the parchment she had in her hands, and he raised his eyes to her face. She talked rarely about her parents, respecting the fact that she rarely confided to him on this subject, as he disliked to talk about his own parents. It was a taboo subject between them. He only nodded and and invited her with a charming smile while swinging their weapon in his hands to go outside with him to train. Naruto slowly approached him and took her katana in her hand. She put her fingers lazily on the sleeve and placed the chained weapon to their bed, refusing his invitation. Sasuke watched Naruto while she kept her possessions in her personal safe, mentally noting the location of the scrolls.

Naruto turned to him and she went off without noise in the lounge crossing Sasuke who followed her. A bag was placed on a mat in a corner. She opened it and pulled ropes, paint cans, and explosive rockets. Sasuke knew she wanted to entertain herself to get out all this sadness out of her. He took himself a rope, and nodded to her for what they had planned to do.

They were busy preparing a prank reserved to Itachi before his return.

* * *

Itachi walked calmly in the district of Nara. He had his uniform representative as a member of the Uchiha, which was a black turtleneck jacket with an emblem painted on his chest at the location of his heart, trousers of the same color finely tuned to do not interfere with his movements. He felt from afar that some presences were scrutinizing at him carefully. Flames contained in the lamps on the road shimmered with their lights dancing on the walls, and the shadows seemed to dance from their fluctuant modulation.

Shikaku was idly waiting at the gate of his house, the enclosure surrounding the home of Nara in gravel. He received his host with a jaunty behavior.

"Ah, I believe for a moment that you would not come to my compound." Shikaku motioned Itachi to follow him and they began their slow walk in the miniaturized castle. On the way, many Nara watched with disapproval that their leader accompanied the Uchiwa. The Shikaku's airy behavior was contagious and Itachi relaxed a little in this unknown territory. They were walking on wooden floors, to their right, a last blooming cherry tree was flowing petals which fell on the ground lasciviously. Shikaku commented the landscape drawing on the horizon, the setting sun reddened by the clouds painted on the dark blue sky.

"An autumn night, neither hot nor cold, with a breeze which sets us on our faces and invigorate us from our duty." Shikaku extended his arms in a theatrical attitude.

"Ah, the duty, Itachi! I know a lot about this matter, I who am responsible for the lost souls of my clan and village, so different from chess' pieces. Individuals are complex, and the human nature unlike mathematics is both impenetrable and unpredictable. Yet I know I don't teach you a thing, because you yourself Itachi officiated to the board and you have the responsibility of two rascals." He purred at the sentence's end, as if he had told a funny joke, but Itachi remained indescribable.

A chess game prepared was stored in an antechamber, and two pillows were present on each side of the board. Shikaku requested Itachi take the red pieces; he had always liked to let his partner to start first.

Itachi moved forward a pawn toward the center; the piece of wood made an adamantine noise as it fell on the board. Shikaku's agates wards were intensely scrutinizing their target. With a snap of a finger, Shikaku commanded sake rice and sushi for the hard, looming game. In the intimacy of the moment, Shikaku proposed a cut to Itachi that he humbly accepted. They crossed their arms and drank the hot liquid with refined taste respectively. In this communion, the sly look of Shikaku stabbed Itachi's eyes, whose face loosened then. Shikaku was a master like his friend Inoichi for reading minds, he knew the mechanisms of his interlocutors' psyche, analyzing Itachi, he knew he would only get him the answers he sought only if Itachi stopped him to think about him like a stranger.

"Your assessment about this sweet wine?" Itachi stared at the ceiling thoughtfully a moment, then grinned widely.

"Spicy," he summed up. Shikaku chuckled in response to this and moved his pawn opposite to Itachi's, what gave him the opportunity to take the pawn. Itachi looked at Shikaku interrogatively; the strategist returned his gaze innocently. He was not an opponent to be taken lightly, Itachi had learned through the hard way, during the many parties he had shared with him, that his sharigan had accelerated his progress in shogi and he could now compete now with toughest opponents; however, he had never been able to beat Shikaku who remained the ultimate master, the last adversary.

"What is the meaning of this movement?" Itachi requested seriously. He did not like being made fun of him. Shikaku did not usually sacrificed his pawns so casually. He put his hand over his mouth and his eyes narrowed as he replied in a choked voice, "Just a little appetizer." Itachi closed his eyes, knowing that the Shikaku's maneuver was much deeper than it seemed to be. Shikaku continued gravely, showing the true color of the strategist of Konoha.

"Imagine, Itachi - imagine that the ones who you manipulate are not your pawns but your ninja who have a life and their own family, with emotions and thoughts. Visualize the scene in front of you, for it coincides with reality, and you will then have the responsibility held by warlords such as the Sandaime and his predecessors." Itachi opened his eyes when he discovered the truth behind the Shikaku's acts. He wanted him to join his regiment special. It was the hidden reason of their shogi's game - training. Shikaku tried to educate Itachi somehow, who did not hesitate, nor did he take Shikaku's pawn and walk in the way he had originally chosen. He stared intensively at Shikaku Nara.

"I don't accept your proposal." The tone employed was not the one between two friends; it was an official tone belonging to two representing members of the Konoha clans. Shikaku used his centerpiece then in the game during the discussion. Shikaku looked away at the trees that were crying yellowed petals.

"Itachi, closing your eyes on upcoming events is never good. You have the talent to replace me. No. Your duty for Konoha is to replace me, and your task can now be occupied by any jounin. Do not waste this chance which appears only once in life."

Itachi moved his knight and replied assertively, "I'm not an ostrich, and I know my options and my place in Konoha. The choices I made are always deliberate." Shikaku snorted cynically and moved his bishop to defeat the king.

He returned his gaze from the trees to rest it on Itachi's face. "As were your action about the Kyuubi's junchuuriki two days ago, weren't they?"

The attack was severe; Itachi would have to make walls quickly to avoid being overwhelmed. He moved another pawn to protect himself from Shikaku's bishops. "I admit not being perfect, and this is another reason not to take the role of strategist." Itachi's voice fell dryly on the last word, Shikaku shrugged and moved another rider; his assault began to shape a constructive and organized offensive. Itachi sacrificed pawns to achieve his goal; he isolated Shikaku's queen and lost two riders in the process, the game was tight for both competitors.

"See, Itachi - no one can predict the future, but you can foresee all possible disasters. The Sandaime is too lax for his policy with other villages; the fruit of his great age, and only you are close enough from him to put back his head on his shoulders." Shikaku ate a foll of Itachi, who took one back from Shikaku.

"I trust my hokage; war is always avoidable." Shikaku had a smile and looked at the young Uchiha with an obvious tolerance. "These are the words of an idealist, Itachi, not relevant to our position." He moved one of his pieces, glaring carefully at his pawn and ran his fingers over its rough edges.

"The facts, Itachi... only the facts count, the rest is negligible." Suddenly, he slammed noisily the piece on the chessboard.

"One pawn can tip the balance, and our main pawn is currently the still innocent girl who lives with you." Itachi activated his sharigan and glared at the Nara spitting his words.

"Naruto is not a weapon, she is a human being like you and me. She is not made, nor ready for the war, much less to be at the center of the war." Shadows came to life dangerously in the corridors surrounding the room, Itachi felt the presence of many ninja ready to intervene in. Shikaku raised his hand to calm the game.

"I have no claim on her, but she is necessary for the village, Itachi. She holds the blood of the Sacrifice, the unavoidable fate of the junchuuriki, like those of Kumo, and like her own parents."

Shikaku said no more. Itachi moved his last piece and stood up.

"My decision is to stay with them, to protect them from the doom and the evilness of this world, as your own child who comes back currently from the academy, as the villagers of our country. Farewell, Nara-sama. This is was our last game, I have nothing more to learn from you," announced Itachi before leaving the scene. The atmosphere relaxed in the room after his departure. Shikaku glared at the pieces' position and was surprised by the result. He would have been checkmated if Itachi had not made any mistakes on his next fourteen shots... and Itachi was not the kind to make mistakes.

Shikaku joined his wife in her room, pondering long and hard on what the young man had told him.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto pretended to be already asleep when they heard Itachi return to their room, sigh, and then leave for bed. Naruto hid her devillish grin behind her hand under the blanket with Sasuke in front of her.

"It's time to pay him back," Sasuke nodded enthusiastically.

They got up quietly a little while later. Their bedroom was at late. Their bedroom was juxtaposed to their sensei's bedroom; they lit wick explosive flares as they opened a little door of his and fled laughing. They burst into a loud boom which shook the house. Itachi sat up, his hair in a tangled mess full of soot. He left the room in rage, glaring at the two disciples who were fleeing away merrily.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Come here immediately!" But they were already too far. He tried to chase them shiftily but he went on an invisible rope positioned at his neck-level, which surprised him and made him fall. Itachi put his hand on his forehead; they had well prepared their prank. Itachi waved hands and conjured a multitude of himself as he chased the two unruly children. Star iron rained on the passage of clones, dispersing them in a thick smoke. Itachi knew then that they had forced him to hunt them by himself. He ran at full speed toward them, and managed to catch them up after a minute outside the house, and when he held them in his grip, they stuck out their tongues. A pink explosion occurred behind a wall, obliterating Itachi. This concoction was a mixture between the paint and bubbling liquid.

While Naruto and Sasuke were emerged unscathed, Itachi's hair was stained a bright pink, and his coat was completely torn apart. However, contrary to the expectations of his budding genin who expected him to admonish them an exemplary punishment, Itachi laughed, covering his eyes. That was disconcerting. When Itachi resumed his calmness, he looked slyly and whispered in their ear with a voice deceptively friendly:

"I hope you rested fairly well today. Tomorrow, we start another series of missions." He lifted them by their necks and and gave them a spanking on their rash, commanding them to join their bedrooms quickly. He watched them all the way so they wouldn't pull another prank. Once he checked that they were really asleep this time, he took a bath to cleanse himself of filth of their prank. He exulted in hot water. ' _Yes, as long as they are here with me, they wouldn't have to fear a thing,_ ' he thought after his laughter.

Itachi fell asleep in the bathtub, blessing the blissful unconsciousness lavished by the wild youth.

The wind was blowing tougher tonight, making drafts in the Uchiha's home.

* * *

The atmospheric pressure was lower in Kumo, due to the altitude of the mountains. Kakashi was in a dark alley, breathing hard, as he was being chased by Kumo ninjas. He had kunai thrust at his side and his ninken sniffed their tracks' prey from the smell of a garment that the jounin had gathered last week. The ground was muddy, and every step of Kakashi raised an important drag of dirt from the ground. The little dog was struggling to extricate himself from the mud encrusted in his pads.

"Damn, why did you bring me into this mess!" the ninken barked in exasperation. They paused to rest from their rat race. The dog told his summoner.

"The trail stops there in this dump in front of us." He moved his muzzle towards a dilapidated house, water's rain was dripping from copper tiles. They were in the capital's slums. Ninja were running frantically into the streets to find him. The jounin came stealthily in battisse was the remains of a disinfected warehouse. He removed the cobwebs at the entrance with his gloved hand, then he and the dog infiltrated deeper the tortuous labyrinth.

Forgotten supply crates installed by the ninja were in the vicinity of the grainy walls, rationing reserves from post war were spread in wooden trunks. Kakashi had observed in depth the architecture and the social organization of the city of Kumo during these two past years. Two years spent away from Konoha, he thought sadly; he missed two of Naruto's birthdays. He stopped in his brooding when Pakun murmured a remark.

"I feel a presence... No, two presences, in fact." The dog and the jounin hid in a corner of the room - they had heard an eleven-year-old girl coming. She wore black clothes and she was holding in her arms a bundle wrapped in a white blanket, and was collected cans from the crates.

In the shadows, the dog whispered to her: "This is she, the girl we are looking for." Kakashi pulled out a kunai from the pouch attached to his leg and emerged from behind the girl, pinning his arm to her throat quickly and toughly.

"Follow me, or you will know what will await you." Kakashi, however, did not know what he was waiting for. The girl nudged Kakashi, who gasped from the hit, and she appeared behind him. In turn, she put to his neck the kunai who was handled before by Kakashi; the roles were reversed.

"Get out of here!" she screamed in a shrill voice.

Pakun bounced in the melee to save his master, surprising her, and she jumped back and forth with a bite on her forearm that she massaged bitterly. She was glaring intensively at the two, growling and roaring deeply like a mama bear who protect her den. She raised her kunai dangerously toward Kakashi who was just gaping at her, blinking, both tired and astonished that the "acquiescence" was so skilled in Taijutsu.

Surprisingly, Kakashi just squatted on the ground before the girl and raised his hands in the air in surrender, for her did not actually want to fight her; he only needed information, especially when professionals ninja were at his heels.

"Calm down, I just came here to investigate a person you knew, Sarah." The girl's eyes widened, her auburn hair fell on her back, she was tense as a bowstring, ready to pounce at any moment.

"I do not want to deal with you, ninja!" she replied dryly. Kakashi laid all his weapons away from him and then stood motionless, his back against a degraded wall as if he was trapped.

"Kurama, do you remember that name?" The girl's face froze and her gaze hardened more. She threw the kunai suddenly toward Kakashi and it grazed his right cheek, the burden falling on her left arm. The girl threw herself on Kakashi, her right fist forward, and he mastered her while jamming her wrist behind her back.

"Let go of me!" She was in tears.

Without emotion, Kakashi retorted, "Only if you swear not to attack me again."

The girl bit her lip and nodded, and Kakashi released her roughly by dropping her on the soil.

"I just want you to answer my question." Submissive as she saw she had no chance, the old fury sat while cradling her bundle in herarms. Her face softened when little hands out of the rough blanket.

Curious, Kakashi asked, "Who is the father's?" Sarah glared at the masked man. He lowered his left eye understandingly, guessing that the script was just another one of those tragedies that Kurama had created. The girl cynically summed her story in one sentence.

"The offspring of the devil, they said, seizing my arms and legs." She clenched her fists. "Kurama ruined my life." She sniffed and sneezed. The air began to cool, for night was falling quickly in the mountains, Kakashi took pity on her and sorted out of his bag dry clothes. A charity was always rewarded he thought.

"Thank you," she said as she warped these around her shoulders.

"I first want to know how Kurama, the SS-criminal, appeared in your old city," said Kakashi, sitting down beside her. He had retraced his sources up to her in his investigation, and she was the key of the riddle. Sarah stared at the smashed ceiling. Through it, she saw the stars against the darkened sky.

"He arrived two months before the accident. Surely, you know of it, as you have probably searched my background."

Kakashi nodded. Sarah shuddered as she continued, but when chirps assumed from the package, she wore a radiant smile in her beautiful face.

"He was found when he drowned in a lake near our town. One of the inhabitants of our remote town volunteered herself to host him at her home. Two days later, he awoke, and was introduced by a woman named Lina who was killed during the assault of nuke-nin." Her voice was monotonous throughout her story. "Kurama was gentle, curious about many things which were obvious, but yet, he loved playing with kids, and I was among them at this time."

Kakashi tried to view the city he had found in ruins. He visited the remains of what could be likened to an old nursery and had found some sprints of Kurama's youki.

"Sometimes, when our parents returned to pick us up, he looked at us with a sad face... regretful, as if he was feeling guilty, as if he had lost one of his own children when he stared at us. My memories of that period are vague; it is the only thing which I can remember from him before the accident. "

Kakashi remained silent. He let the girl continue.

"During the accident, he revealed his true nature, the one of a monster. He massacred ninja deserters who had attacked the village. It is for this aspect that he is now known throughout the world, as the destruction of Kiri." She did not inform him anything else he already knew.

"How was he after the accident?" he gently asked. Some witnesses confirmed a man with blond hair and brands of cat on his cheeks had traveled with a young girl in the land of Thunder. They had reminded of him because they had guessed he was a ninja. The girl stared at her baby with a pained look.

"During the two months that I spent with him, I discovered the true being of which was camouflaged behind his appearance. Kurama was an ambivalent person, he taught me how to survive, how to fight. During my apprenticeship, he was either very strict or tolerant when it came to my mistakes. He slept little at night, tortured by nightmares like me. Sometimes I just watch him as he was training alone. The first days, he moved as if he was trying to remember the kata he had forgotten from long. Sometimes, he did strange techniques. The most astonishing of them was a swirling blue orb which convulsed the air around it and ravaged the land where he was exercising."

' _So, Kurama knows the rasengan,_ ' thought Kakashi.

"The following days, he meditated most of the time instead of training. He tried many times to conjure a strange chakra, a kind of calming green aura, but he could not keep it more than one minute after hours and hours of meditation.

' _As the senjutsu's secret,_ ' he reasoned. His assumptions concerning him refined more as her narration continue.

"Did he say anything strange when he awoke before the accident?" Kakashi inquired.

Sarah looked downward, deep in thought. "Lina told me he had came from the future and affirmed to be the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Kakashi's eyes widened. This meant that his theories were correct... Torn from his thoughts, they suddenly heard ninjas' voices outside of the hall. Kakashi stood up and gathered his possessions around him, outstretching a hand to the girl. "Would you like to come with me to Konoha?"

Sarah hesitated briefly before shaking her head.

"Even if it's not great, I finally found a safe haven here, as well as any company that I could ever wish." With these words said, she pressed her package more tenderly against her cheek.

Kakashi glanced her without saying a word, then vanished in a swirl of lightning.

* * *

In a deserted moor, gusts lifted the leaves. From ferns, a red fox came out of the shadows. He stared at a man sitting on the floor, gazing at the stars. He wore a tank top and had initials inscribed on his arm. Blond hair fell over his quills, and his strong shoulders bore the weight of the world. A Ninjato was thrust to the ground next to him, and a black bag with straps were hanging from him.

This fox muttered in a guttural voice, " **My brother...** "

The man rested his eyes on the fox who went near him and rested his own head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the neck of the fox now lying on him.

" **It had been an eternity, Kuji.** " The man's voice was like a warm honey as he greeted a very old friend who he had missed.

" **This separation was the longest since you decided to join the human world, Kurama.** "

The man closed his eyes, thinking about his past. His brothers still did not understand his choice.

" **Look at you, Kurama - you're wearing the marks of their ignominy. You who were so pure, so wild... they have tamed you in their brutal nature and swinery.** " Demon's eyes met those of the animal.

" **This is my choice, I did it out of duty for my Heart and my soul.** " His voice sang the silence of their meeting.

" **She invoked me today, Kurama.** "

His brother remained unmoved.

" **When will you plan to tell her the truth?**  " The fox asked.

" **Never,** " the demon replied.

" ' **Never** '  **does not exist, Kurama. Life is only an immutable resumption, that's what gives it the aspect of eternity. It is her right to know, Kurama; you cannot hide the truth about the secret of her own demon from her forever.** " The fox's last words were softly whispered. Kurama looked up at the sky, and the flame of his life lit up the darkness of the night. The remains of his dinner remained in the terracotta near him. Seals were drawn on the ground, his ploys for the future.

" **Then,** " Kurama proclaimed ominously, " **I hope she will only find it out at the very end of this story.** " The fox gazed at the boy who was training away from them.

" **Who is he? Is he another of their kit that you collected?**  " Kurama laughed ironically.

" **He is the one who keeps me sane.** " The fox looked at him with incomprehension as he narrowed his crackled eyes.

" **When will you come back to us, my brother?**  " he asked after a while.

" **Later...** "

With his response, the fox disappeared into a thick smoke, and Kurama repeated his words one last time.

" **Later, Naruto...** "

His tears flew to the ether.

 


	18. Chapter 17: The Mission

# Chapter 17: The Mission

* * *

 

Two full weeks had flown pass, leaving Sasuke and Naruto with some gifts of extra endurance in its wake, what with all the D-rank missions they had been performing. Shikaku, in all luckiness, had not sought out Itachi during this time.

Naruto was progressing well in her fuinjutsu learnings; she had touched up her foundations for this art, and could now produce basic fuinjutsu seals like explosive tags and camouflage parchment seals. Once, she had tried to perform the Well-Being Sail Seal (see chapter two), but it had inadvertently failed.

Almost immediately afterward, a steady stream of dust and mold had slinked up from beneath the Uchiha compound's floorboards and walls, filling all the rooms with an incredibly nauseous environment. Temperatures worthy of the Suna desert quickly took over the cool breezes from before, and a sticky moisture invaded the compound like the worst of Kiri's leeches. The Well-Being Sail Seal Naruto had tried performing so eagerly had backfired horribly, rendering the whole Uchiha compound uninhabitable for hours on end. Itachi himself had had to brave the revoltingness drifting around and lurking everywhere in the rooms to remove the seals Naruto had slapped onto the compound's walls. After coming out, spitting and sputtering, but holding a handful of rumpled seals, Itachi had severely reprimanded the girl – who listened sulkily – and then commanded her not to try out any other unpracticed seals within the compound without his own express consent. Through this experience, Naruto finally realized that being impatient in the art of fuinjutsu would only lead to disaster and was, therefore, much more cautious about trying the other various techniques the fuinjutsu scrolls contained.

Periodically, Naruto amused herself by taking Sasuke on as a guinea pig for some of her fuinjutsu 'trial and errors.' Itachi was scared; he instantly tried to pry his baby brother away from Naruto's overzealous experiments. Sasuke was enthusiastic; he instantly pushed away his older brother and snappishly told him to mind his own business. As a result, Sasuke, under mysterious circumstances, fell sick spasmodically all throughout the week. He dearly regretted not taking his brother's easy way out.

One sunny day, while Naruto was busy in the garden practicing her taijutsu, Sasuke snuck into his older brother's study, sneezing and coughing, and sheepishly asked Itachi for help.

After making sure Sasuke was back up to health, Itachi decided that their beginning training period in kenjutsu would be pulling to a close and that they were finally good enough to manipulate a real sword conscientiously. Jumping in joy and almost bursting out of their skins, Naruto and Sasuke raced into the Uchiha weapons' barracks to test out their real katana, with Itachi trailing fretfully behind them, hoping he hadn't made a big mistake. Before finding the katana they had previously chosen at the shop, and before departing under Itachi's instructions, Itachi made them carefully find their old wooden blades and place them into their respective rooms as souvenirs, which Naruto and Sasuke rushed to do, in their excitement to claim their katanas.

Toppling over each other in exhilaration, Naruto and Sasuke, in an awestruck manner, took the beautiful blades from their stands. Naruto held her katana most preciously, tracing the intricately-carved flames that decorated the scabbard with a wandering finger. Using her other hand, she wrapped her pinky in the cold iron wire that protruded from the handle of the sword and yanked her pinky upwards, heaving the sword up and out of its sheath. The blade gleamed harshly in the bright light.

Sasuke, meanwhile, wasted no time in unsheathing his cold cerulean sword and admiring its sharp point, assessing every point and detail of it. He quickly spun on heel, bringing the blade up as if to block an attack, then twisted and jabbed sharply at the air. From the center of the room, Itachi watched and chuckled softly at Sasuke's attempt. The real katana were much heavier than their wooden counterparts, and it took a couple of rounds of clumsy maneuvering for Sasuke to become comfortable with his new weapon – and even more rounds for Naruto. With the adjustment period between a lightweight and heavyweight weapon now conquered, Naruto and Sasuke sparred several times together, their movements being relatively fluid yet perfectly coordinated. They had adopted a fresh combat method... a deadly one. Itachi nodded; they were ready for C-ranked missions now.

* * *

A man in a black turban submitted his paperwork to the Sandaime's office, asking for Konoha's ninja services. Outside, rain was dripping from the dismal, gray sky, dully plip-plopping against everything it touched in a continuous and discrete noise like that of a hornet's buzzing. The southern seas' currents brought a cool wind into the streets, creating a gradual frostiness; the delicate premise of a winter to come was announced harshly and bitterly with the dissonant howl of winds. Konoha's houses seemed desolate and obscure without the customary sunlight that almost always bathed the village in enchantment and gleaming whiteness.

A youthful girl carrying a sturdy black umbrella strolled through the streets leisurely, bright and vibrant in the discolored landscape, unbothered by the unforgiving wind that whipped across her tan, summer kissed skin and blew her once neat blonde hair into a wild disarray of flaxen cheeks bore the slim marks of a fox, and her eyes were a luminous azure blue purer than a springday's sky. Her nose was refined, and her mouth just a pink, pouty button. An orange sweater clung to her skin comfortably under an onyx leather jacket that was zipped up to her collar bone. Its tight shirtsleeves accentuated the girl's lean and strong arms; those sleeves were currently rolled down to the girl's fine but robust wrists in an attempt to keep away the cold. Her well-muscled legs were hidden behind stretchy and warm orange leggings. A red belt was slung across her slim waist, holding up two weapon bags; one pouch was filled to the brim with small, razor-sharp star shaped blades with holes in their center, holes wide enough for a finger to slip through, as well as some other more exotic weapons. The second sack was jam-packed with ink, brushes, and scrolls. Twirling absentmindedly in the hand that wasn't clutching onto the umbrella was an elaborately hand-crafted sheath splayed with bright warm colors. Carelessly, the handle of the blade slid out of the sheath mid-whirl, revealing a razor-sharp blade, immaculate of any dirt in its polished gleam. Maroon shorts hung down to her knees loosely and flapped backwards against the breeze. Thick sandals allowed her to walk in puddles without worry of wetting her feet on her daily and monotonous walk to the central tower of the village.

Beneath the umbrella, shielded from the rain, was a young boy whose jet black hair strangely mimicked a raven's ruffled wings. He accompanied her in her silent walk. He wore the sinister traditional garb of an annihilated clan, plain blue shorts and the same black sandals as his female comrade. Fingerless gloves exposed slim and nimble fingers that wiggled restlessly and played with the sheath of a blade. The surface of the sheath glinted in the dim light, reflecting and distorting the boy's chiseled face through cold cobalt swirls and flame designs.

On the pale ivory skin of the boy's strong sculpted legs and arms were clumsy scribbles that resembled stick-figure children. Periodically, the girl next to him would nudge him in the ribs and raise her eyebrows up and down playfully at the boy's marker tattoos.

The boy, annoyed by her sly mockery, jabbed her forehead with his index finger, then flicked the smooth skin. With a sweep of her arm, she knocked his arm aside and pushed him to the ground. Sticky mud splashed all over his clothes. The boy smirked, quickly got up, and gave chase to the now madly cackling girl. She snapped the umbrella closed and tossed it over her shoulder to her pursuer forcefully in an attempt to knock him off balance; instead, her momentum shoved her forward and she wind-milled her arms in an attempt to restore her balance, giggling crazily all the while. The boy brandished the sheath of his katana threateningly in their game of cat and mouse, wanting to get a good hit at her. Their light laughter and childish antics contrasted heavily between the dark, menacing alleyways they were running through; the scene was as out of place as an innocent kitten in a long prison hallway.

Trailing far behind them was a jounin in a heavy green jacket with multiple pockets. He quietly followed the pair from a fair distance, observing the obvious candor in their games while making sure no harm came to them. His sleek ebony hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, lying gently on his gently swaying cape. The jounin's irises flashed the same deep onyx as the boy in the streets, and two deep lines of stress were etched beneath those very hardened-with-worry eyes. Worry only left the jounin's eyes when he expertly prepared and primed exquisite dishes; dishes that would lift even the most experienced connoisseurs up to heaven.

The jounin's shoulders were protected by war worn shoulder pads – proof of the devastating battles he had fought in. A petite and deadly ninjato lay sheathed in a scabbard strapped to his back, brushing the back of his neck. Relaxed hands swung casually at his sides, the palms and fingers covered in callouses from harsh training. The jounin's strong and lean physique, the gently rippling muscles that were skillfully painted all over his body, would have been enough to drive any self-respecting female in his country insane with delight; before considering the fact that his blood was just as worthy as the most influential royal families in the world, he was heir to a prosperous heritage, held a position like that of a nobleman in society, wore a flawless military guise with peerless discipline and had a heart full of intimate and affectionate treasures, full of charming playfulness.

However, he refused any betrothal or alliance with even the most powerful clans of Konoha. A bachelor he was, and hoped to remain so, as he didn't have the time nor energy to devote himself to some cooing airhead of a woman.

The inconspicuous trio arrived two hours after the dawn of the day at the office of the village's leader, the Sandaime. A man with a chilly and sickly face sat on a plush seat before the Sandaime's desk. The genin's eyes quickly darted towards the individual in question, but returned to their leader in a glare. The Sandaime returned their animosity with a devious smile. The blonde girl sighed, exasperated. She extended her arms, ever the drama queen.

"Lousy… Lousy D-rank mission." She let her arms fall depressively to her sides, and her face down cast as her companion nodded then shrugged beside her.

The stranger raised a cynical eyebrow. He was surprised about the genins' rude behavior towards a superior, as he did not yet know of the close relationship between the Hokage of Konoha and the pessimistic blonde girl before them. He thought it a rather unusual attitude for new recruits to speak to their supervisor this way, and while pondering, missed the mischievous smile the old man – who didn't seem at all bothered with the girl's tone of voice – sent his way.

"Hmm…" the Sandaime rumbled. "You two should be proud to be the record-breaking ninja that have completed the most missions in the least time, ever."

The two genin rolled their eyes dramatically in response; the girl tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to get on with it, and the boy crossed his arms stoically. Hiruzen chortled.

In the corner leaning against the wall, the jounin watched his two disciples' future customer warily, assessing the proud way the man held himself, but not missing the slight twitch in the man's calf, as if he wanted to bolt the room. He concluded that the stranger did not seem reliable.

"However, in view of all your achievements and services, I think it is high time for you to go on a mission of higher ranking."

The girl scoffed offhandedly, and in a carelessly loud whisper, she murmured to her companion, "It's another one of the old man's bad jokes."

The Sandaime drew back slightly, offended, but a smile played on his lips; nonetheless, he was still amused.

After a moment's silence, the girl lifted eyes full of hope to her adoptive grandfather, who gave her an encouraging smile. She slammed her hands onto his desk with a resounding slap, making the foreigner almost fall off his bench because of her disrespectfulness. The young girl's companion smirked, as he was accustomed to her mood swings.

"Yes," the Sandaime paused dramatically, then said once more, "it is a C-ranked mission, Naruto."

The girl threw her arms into the air and squealed loudly before launching herself at the old man, kissing him on the cheek warmly and gratefully. The Sandaime seemed to lose his mind in the stranger's eyes, as he barked out his loud gargantuan laugh.

Stiffed-lipped, the customer voiced his concerns of whether or not he was in the right place; to him, it was as if he was in an insane asylum. The Sandaime smiled forgivingly and requested that the girl get back in her place beside her partner so he could explain to them the ins and outs of the mission.

"I present you then, Adafelabab, merchant of his state. He has asked to be escorted by our ninja to a city; it is there on the map." The man pointed a gnarled old finger to the city's location: It was a hundred miles south east of the village. He continued, "Given that he will take some most… Peculiar routes, it is possible that he will meet bandits and other scoundrels, thus the rank of this mission."

Hiruzen was pleased that his positively beaming genin were delighted by their new mission.

"You'll leave the village today. The mission shouldn't pose any problems, considering the fact that you're…" The Hokage was interrupted mid-sentence by the man of the sands.

"Excuse me, Lord of the Leaf, but is it normal in Konoha for mere children to be referred for dangerous and perilous missions?"

From beside the insolent man, the genin glared at him, unhappy at being underestimated. The man ignored them.

As he was a respectable man, Hiruzen replied politely, "As I said, these are the brightest genin among those leaving the academy, despite their young age. Furthermore, you will have the pride of our village and one of its most important elements - Uchiha Itachi himself."

Hiruzen gestured mildly towards the jounin. Itachi had contented himself to stay in the corner of the room and the Sandaime had to resort to his authority as hokage to dissuade the man to meet his customer. At the significant stare of his superior, Itachi pushed himself from his corner and held out his hands to the merchant, who glared at him stonily. Miffed, Itachi activated his sharigan for a fraction of a second; instantly the man dripped of the scent of fright. Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly at the man's reaction and began questioning the reason behind his fear.

Oblivious to his customer and jounin's silent exchange, Hiruzen smiled. "Well, I wish you a good trip!"

Hiruzen sneezed repeatedly and waved a hand in dismissal as he blew his nose with a handkerchief. His pointed hat drooped low over his brow, coming close to falling off.

The ninjas saluted respectfully before exiting the room, leaving the old man alone with his cold.

* * *

Adafelabab was self-effacing as he was used to travel with his mules pushing his wooden and decrepit cart that raked the ground where a trail of its smashed wheels remained after their passage. The man himself was continually ruminating alone as he reckoned what he had gained from his previous travels with his agenda regularly updated. His cargo was consisted mainly of rice, although some exotic items such as perfumes or stuffed animals were slipped into the corner of the carriage.

It was the first time that Sasuke left the village unlike Naruto who always had her umbrella, her face glued to her feet, thinking bitterly about the last time she got to Konoha's outside. Sasuke, meanwhile, was amazed by the new landscapes he discovered, despite the weather was not suitable for an outdoor excursion. Itachi gave his recommendations for the mission went smoothly. He was the vanguard, ready to watch out anything unexpected that would get in their way and his disciples were alongside the cargo to monitor its blind spots.

They stopped several times along the way to let the animals rest. Tree roots overflowed the ground and the road was badly drawn on the soil; Naruto and Sasuke had to pass between trees before coming back to the caravel, making difficult the constant supervision they had to maintain unwavering. They met no brigands the first day as they traveled twenty kilometers. At the end of the afternoon, Itachi decided it was better to travel mainly by day, so they established their camp for the night near a small lake among a cellar where possible attacks from hypothetical assailants would only come from one place, as Itachi had chosen this place for obvious reasons, since the food and water supply were provided by the lake in which there were probably fishes they could eat during a siege.

That night, it had stopped raining, but the ground had absorbed enough water to feed the plants for at least a week. The wet clothes of the genin forced them to undress. By stripping their torso, Naruto threw a quick peek at the pond as she bore a mischievous look on her face toward her comrade who was looking up in the air, fatalistic about his fate.

"An autumn dip during a rainy day, and we'll be bedridden for months for sure," he declaimed, overly tragic. Naruto was all the more insistent as she pulled his recalcitrant arm. Using her puppy-dog eyes, Naruto was able to force him to comply to her irresistible request. After they were completely naked, Naruto ran by doing light leaps near the bay of the muddy lake. Sasuke watched her from afar hesitating, already shivering from the cold. The girl plunged into the emerald fluid and emerged a moment later by expelling jets of water that rushed her blonde mane around her fine neck. A swallow's legs flew by on the girl's nose, giving her the appearance of a nymph. She then made a "come hither" smile to Sasuke, waving him a lascivious finger to him.

"Don't tell me that the great Sasuke Uchiha is afraid of an outside bath." Her admonition had a mocking voice, but Sasuke snorted at the mention of "great," who was smaller than her congener as he had made a complex about it during the last few days. He pouted, and then pretended to return to their bags placed around the fire camp but from afar.

Naruto cried in a trembling voice, which instantly stopped him, "Don't you wanna come frolic in the water with me?"

Sasuke turned, submerged by the ocean-eyes of the girl. He swallowed guilty by the saddened tone she had employed, but he was still decided to refuse when he purred in a gloomy voice in her direction:

"Naruto..." Yet, he saw that his interlocutor was already swimming quickly to the other bay of the lake, as if she seemed crying from his refusal. Sasuke sighed inwardly and outwardly as he knew she had won that part, and took the right momentum to make a perfect dive into the water. When he returned to the surface, thin arms greeted him by circling his neck with a smirk placed on his lips companion' lips. His eyes widened: he had been caught in a trap. The Naruto he had seen earlier had just been a shadow clone of her, pretending to be tearful while she was waiting in ambush underwater.

She sank him sharply, thus impregnating completely frozen water in his body. She allowed him thirty seconds later to regain some air. He begged clemency for the girl, as he was breathless and his lips were trembling.

An silvery laughter rang through the clearing. Naruto mused as she blinked towards him seemingly playing.

"At least now you're completely wet." Naruto crawled away from Sasuke who glowed with reddish anger on his spot. He pursued her diligently for five minutes making rounds in the lake.

They started fighting with the water. Sasuke in an underwater's mode captured Naruto's tibia and drowned her in turn. The vase in the depths restrained their movements too close, so Naruto couldn't flee away that time. Naruto tried to kick Sasuke broadside, but she was slowed down by the fluid, and her foot was blocked within Sasuke's hand. He pulled her to him, grabbed her around her waist, preventing her from reaching the surface as she had done to him. Naruto was then like a cat in water, clawing frantically in the fluid to emerge, but Sasuke was still hugging her in his arm, avenging himself from her previous prank. Serenely, he managed to hold his breath longer and when he saw she was on the verge of fainting, he ejected them from the lake's bottom with his powerfull feet and back to the surface with a weakened Naruto enclosed in his embrace. She stabbed him through her beautiful and diaphanous eyelashes, but Sasuke replied with a haughty smile. He knew he had won this round, so, he replied in the same tone she had previously used: "At least now you will remain quiet and calm for the rest of the night."

Naruto stuck out her tongue with energy and she pushed away from her with an inner ire. She jumped on him, her hair fluttering behind her. They were playing for an another ride.

In the cellar, Itachi was warming the Naruto's grub nosh inside a pot. The man with the turban was sat on a rock and watched the actions of the genin he considered not really serious. He began a discussion with their sensei.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous for them to be so nonchalant during a mission? What would happen if bandits attack us?" Itachi slowly turned his head toward the man. Adafelabab continued humbly as he saw his fixed glare on him. "Of course I will not tell you how to do your job."

Cautiously, Itachi replied, "We have not met a bandit on the road today, as I was aware there were not any presences during the journey, and ditto when I chose this place for establishing our camp, it is unlikely that you would receive an onslaught from these imaginary brigands. " The man in the turban twitched. "In addition,  _they_  are sufficiently honed to respond immediately for an unexpected attack; I have assured it myself during their training. Their games are a way to expel the excess of energy they had accumulated through their long march today, and it also allows them to relax." The merchant stared more closely at Itachi, and the jounin's scars reemerged distinctly in a rainy night.

"What are those marks?" asked the curious man.

Itachi looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I received them when I was in the ANBU, from Konoha's black ops. I do not know if you are aware of the real life of professional ninjas." The man shook his head and Itachi continued his speech, his face hardened as steel.

"Generally, when we attain a certain skill, we noted in the enemy villages Bingobook'. We must always be on guard during missions outside the village as bounty hunters, nuke-nin or enemy ninjas put often traps to catch our wanted heads. I lost several comrades who were just not careful during these missions despite my instructions. Between the daily and bloody murders we have to achieve for our country, and the constant wakefulness we have to maintain; a social life, or games as you can see right now with my disciples are the only things that allow us to ensure a satisfying mental health. Many ninjas went on rampage or bloodthirsty because they had no real contact with the outside world outside of their missions." The man understood a little the village's system of Konoha. Itachi's face softened at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke frolicking outside the lake for getting their towels.

"In addition, these genin are still a bit young to fully comprehend the true nature of ninja. I prefer they still retain their innocence before they become chuunin."

Adafelabab folded his arms and rested his head on a wall of the cave. "Among the merchants, there are some rumors. Kumo disorders are the hint of a coming war among ninjas - The Fourth Shinobi War. We merchants have already canceled most of our contracts there, and we hope Konoha will be able to manage to calm the game..."

Itachi stopped the constant flow of the metal spoon that stirred the thick soup. "Our Sandaime will see to it," he declared.

From afar, Naruto and Sasuke after their frantic game were terribly cold, even though they had warmed up. Sasuke conjured a huge flame from his mouth after gathering dry brush and released a series of mudras. They wrapped their towels around their bodies, standing closely beside the fire. Naruto commented appreciatively as she looked at him with a faint smile.

"I can admit that you, Uchiha, are useful for traveling." She put her back delicately against his chest and purred lasciviously, pinching the arms where she had painted her seals that seemed more like a kid's drawing.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and replied in a sorrowful voice. "I can admit that you are in a teasing mode tonight, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto stood up quickly, slamming him to the ground with her foot and pouting as she looked away from him. "We Uzumaki have always been proud females."

Admiring her gorgeous body with an infatuated smile on his lips, Sasuke surprised her by taking her foot in his hand and the own right hand of the girl with his other one, pulling her to him so that she lay with him on the short and wet grass where he put her head on his chest, stroking her mane gently. Together on the ground, they looked around them the green plants crying their humor, rejecting the excess water from their verdant membranes. A moment of poetry, fireflies sprang from trees and surrounded them, attracted by the warmth of the fire and danced above the heads of the genin who watched tenderly extended on the floor.

"Naruto, Sasuke, it's ready!" Itachi yelled from afar as he had finished to prepare the soup.

Sasuke glanced questioningly at Naruto who stood up and held out her hand to him. He smiled and took her hand; and when he was on his feet, he wrapped his arm around her neck, placing his hand on her shoulder as she leaned her head against his torso and wrapped her arms around his waist, both looking up at the sky full of stars. The pale moonlight rocked them quietly in their candor, brightening their naked, lithe and sinewy bodies.

"Don't you think that tonight is marvelous, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned her discretely. She chuckled, agreeing, and they converged to their common tent where they dressed up in their nightclothes to join Itachi five minutes later at the fire camp to eat.

The merchant looked at them strangely during the meal, wondering about the maturity of such young children who had not yet attained puberty. He though it was weird they had already such a relationship, and doubted it was some kind of political settlement of the village to ensure that an heir would be born with both of the characteristics of their family traits. He wondered also as he was looking at the elder brother, if he was really agreeing that his cadet would find a mate that young when he himself seemed to be bachelor. Adabelafab knew that ninjas, especially women, became married early; most of the time when they were full-grown, which is for the ninjas' approximation, fifteen years old. He supposed it was vital for a village's setup because biological heir from a ninja family would always be stronger from ninja that came from the civilians, and their military power was the most important thing for a hidden village.

After the meal, they went back to the cave near the lake. Itachi stood guard at the entrance, monitoring the mullets' merchant that fed by the lawn at the top of the basement, prevented because still attached to the cart to flee away from the group. Naruto and Sasuke snuggled together in the same sleeping back so closely that they could hear slow and scattered feet on the softened grass. They fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms a few moments later, when the full moon illuminated the forest in her sweet light.

* * *

Five nuke-nin from Kiri were agglomerated around a campfire. Embers ebbed towards the sky in a clear crackle. Their leader's face was slashed with scars and stood out by the released sparks. A huge black sword hung at his back by a string, starting from his shoulder to his waist. He seemed to come from a disappeared tribute with his fur adorning his oversized shoulders and shorts that hugged his muscles of steel.

In a low voice, he growled to his henchmen for the plan progress, "Our informant sent us a message. Our target has already crossed the country from fire. He is accompanied by his older brother and a genin with blond hair. Their mode of formation is triangular with the jounin as the vanguard. The opponent has an evolved sharigan, so we will avoid direct contact with him, we will only take the small genin with us. "

"But Kumo or Iwa would reward us graciously if we captured the elder Uchiha!" a man with knifes in his hands cried in a shrill voice. The leader took his lackey by the collar and threw him hard on a nearby tree. The crunch that resulted was a mixture of cracked wood and broken bones.

"There, it is  _I_ who sets the rules, scoundrel! Our village's destruction does not mean you can do whatever you please! You are still under my orders whether you like it or not, and you'll be sentence to death if you try to leave or betray our group." His underling cleaned the blood from his mouth and narrowed his eyes towards the swordsman. After a clash of will, the man looked down sickles, giving obedience.

"Itachi Uchiha is too powerful for us to beat him without a loss. The ransom we'll obtain from the younger Uchiha will be sufficient, for we might survive for several months. It was that damned Kurama that has condemned us in this exiled life."

The other four nodded in agreement with the curse of their leader. They had known Kurama in person when he offered his service to the past Mizukage for spying the other hidden villages. They were originally elite soldiers, and their leader was himself one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. There are only survivors of a troop of twenty-five ninja, decimated by bounty hunters.

"We are going to intercept the caravan the next day. The plan is simple: we need to isolate the young Uchiha from rest of the group. I personally will fight the jounin alone and one of you the girl, while the others will be capturing the young Uchiha  _alive_." He looked up at his man with narrowed eyes tainted by black circles. "Is thats clear?" he intoned dangerously. They all nodded, joining their right fist above the fire; it was the ritual of the old Kiri's forces.

* * *

The Sandaime had difficulties sleeping that night, unable to escape the feeling that he had forgotten something important about the so-called Adafelabab. His mind was tricky these last few days; he got more and more difficulties to trace a coherent trackback of events among all which happened around him, such as the preparation for the defense of the Fire Country against Kumo's forces, his grandaughter-in-law's problems about her sails and her new formation in Fuinjutsu, and one more important matter that concerned the most feared man of the world: Kurama.

What had he received already? Oh, yes - a letter...

He had received a message this morning that Kakashi, severely wounded, had been received the day before his jounin himself had sent a pigeon informing him that he would come when he had recovered from his wounds, and he had performed his mission whose Sandaime looked forward to the report. If Kurama turned out to be the former Kyuubi, an alliance with him could be fruitful for the durability of the village, thanks to his knowledge of the future and his peculiar talents, but above all, to the serenity of Naruto, with whom he could teach a way to master her Bijuu, and about the dangers held by the scrolls he sent to her through him and that without counting the reconciliation of the two relatives, his own relatives in some kind of way...

Kurama... Such a mysterious man... A man that evoked within the Sandaime some reminiscences about his past, about his previous successor...

With the arms of Morpheus being inaccessible to him, Hiruzn decided to get up and and explore a little his home, the Central Tower. He wandered slowly through the corridors, a candle in his hand, thinking about his troops concentrated in the border Kaminari no kuni (Country of Lightning) and his own country.

When he entered his office, Hiruzen sat on the chair before his desk. He stroked the leather armrests, which were recently redone and voluptuous now, the back of his seat was comfortable and soothing him from his rheumatism. He watched with regret his pipe on the table, unable to consume his tranquilizing herbs, as he was sick.

After coughing, he dealt with some issues inscribed in the papers posed on the table. Three missions rank D, two C rank and one B rank... He would distribute them latter tomorrow for some random genin and chuunin. Hiruzen moved his head to the window and looked at the full moon. He felt the spawning wind resting on his wrinkled face with his well-cut beard. The soft touch of the zephyr overlapped his white hair on his forehead. He closed his eyes and a transparent humor expelled by the languid breeze of his tranquil moonbathing.

Suddenly, the candles in the room went out in a sudden stream of air from the single room door that opened. Hiruzen then felt an unknown presence behind him observing himself intensively; the air seemed frosting around him. Hiruzen turned his eyes toward the intruder who held senbon in his right hand, and his figure was hidden in an old androgenic garment sheet. As he wore an hunter-nin mask face, Hiruzen could not guess his gender, nor his age. The Sandaime did not remember having met such a person in the past. He wondered how he had been able enter without being noticed by his ANBU supposed to keep the central tower.

Stiffening every muscle in his body, he asked him in a menacing voice, "Who are you?"

The stranger raised his left hand near his head. He bent slightly and took off the mask, revealing his face. Hiruzen could only say that the person in front of him was between ten and fourteen years by his effeminate features and and his long auburn hair cascading his back,a sarcastic smile flattened his thin and livid lips. The stranger bowed respectively to the Sandaime who raised an eyebrow at the behavior of this unknown ninja. When he raised his head his narrowed eyes maliciously, he opened his mouth in a clear and singing voice.

"My name is Haku, I'm sure you've heard about me." Hiruzen scratched his beard. This name was inspiring him something, from some rumors... Yet, he could not remember it clearly.

The boy sighed. His ingenuity was reflected in his facetious actions. "I was sent here by Kurama."

His statement made Hiruzen gasp. He remembered now it was the boy's name that Kurama had collected in his retirement four years ago. Hiruzen had read the report of the hunter nin squad composed of all the hidden villages' ninja. They had succeeded to capture the orphan but became crippled by the SS-Criminal because of their attempt.

So, the boy had grown up. His delicate but scarred face showed he must have lived many hardships.

The Kurama's disciple's pale eyes were set at Hiruzen, who then asked him in his turn, curious and cautious, his hand holding a kunai behind the chair: "What is the reason of your coming?"

Haku gave him a confident smile and replied in his melodious voice.

"My master believes that the Yondaime's heir is no longer safe in this village, and he requires my services to guard her against the dangers that might threaten her and her city."

Hiruzen's eyes widened, and the Sandaime questioned seriously, "What do you mean by that..." Hiruzen paused, and decided, "young man?"

Haku shook his head and put a finger to his lips he patted spasmodically.

"I'm not authorized to tell you my masters' secrets for now. Kurama wants first to reach an agreement with you. He offers his information against my integration into the team of Naruto as a genin." A frightening aura seized Hiruzen, but Haku continued more softly. "For sure, I'll give you the time to consider the offer. I'll be back tomorrow at night at the same time. See you soon!" Haku teleported by freezing the space around him; the ice remained on the spot even after his departure. Hiruzen guessed that Haku came from a disappeared lineage from Kiri, a Hyouton's manipulator.

Two ANBU barked breathless in the room, fearing that something could have happened to their leader, but Hiruzen was just sitting on his chair, before the window, his hands clenched on his legs, wearing a a grimace that shoved into his face. Both ANBU hurried closely to Sandaime who indicated to them roughly that there were no problems, and that he was fine. He dismissed them with a vague gesture of his eyebrows. His ANBU didn't know what they should do. They stood motionless. Hiruzen added slowly, in an exhausted but impenetrable voice, "I'm fine, it was just one of my ninja who had returned from a long-term mission."

The two ANBU nodded, aware that their Hokage had secrets of his own; they bowed to him simultaneously and left the room, closing the door quietly.

Hiruzen rested his elbow on his knew and he his head on his fist, thinking deeply about Kurama's proposition.

* * *

That morning, the vibrated sun was reborn in the cave where Naruto and Sasuke were asleep. Mules were lazily going and coming before the excavation. Itachi was dozing on his Ninjato. The merchant approached the two children still asleep. Seeing those two stuck together like this, he thought deeply about his own children. With a bitter face, his hand came dangerously to Sasuke's neck, his fingers tracing his collarbone's veins, as he tightened his fingers gently on Sasuke's uncovered throat.

When he truly realized what he was going to do, Adafelabab vigorously shook his head. Allowing Sasuke to rest on the shoulders of the two rascals, he starting shaking them awake. Naruto awoke first, expecting for this to be Itachi. She gave him a kick in the stomach while yawning and stretching her arms. The merchant was brutally thrown to the opposite wall. The girl looked dreamily at the man with a turban who was rubbing his ribs. She put her hand over her mouth, realizing her previous action, and got up to tend to him.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, helping up the man to recover from the hit. Grimly, he laughed in response and walked away from her. When he was in the border between the shadows of the cave and the light from the outside, he announced: "It's nothing... Wake up your friends, it is time for us to go. I have to respect an agenda." The man then went to his wagon and tied the mules together with the cart. Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear to wake him and shoved Itachi's shoulder, making her tutor open slowly his eyes. He blinked a bit before the blonde little girl with her hands on her hips, looking back at him mischievously.

"Well, dear sensei, you've just been remonstrated by your own pupil." A bit put off at first, he chuckled a bit later when he saw her golden hair flying backward, as if she was trying to impress him with her fluffiness. He head-poked her to keep her blue eyes away from his sight. Naruto put her hands on her forehead. She blinked frantically to ease the pain.

"Wash your face before daring to criticize me, little harpy!" he answered, amused. Naruto stuck out her tongue and took a Sasuke (who was barely awake) to the lake before throwing him into it wickedly. Sasuke emerged from the water, considering if he should murder his companion. He jumped out of the water and grabbed her by the feet, drawing her with him into the cold water. They brawled for a good five minutes before Itachi decided to end the duel by catching them by their neck as he sorted them out of the water. He stared at them sternly.

"The customer waits for us, so you've got to dry quickly before I come back with our pack. You are Konoha's ninja; you must lead by example. Continue to humiliate me like that and I will make sure that once back at Konoha, you will crawl under so many chores that you will regret having joined the shinobis' ranks." He gave a frightening look to his disciples, and they seemed to have shallow their tongues. Itachi finally released them from his grip and went to the cave. When Naruto and Sasuke wiped themselves with dry towels, they came along with their sensei and sticky sandals at their feet to the cart.

They walked for three hours; the forest became less dense as they went further into the Wind Country. The air became drier, the heat increased from a few degrees as they approached the desert continually. The sun made the thirsty travelers weary, and their shoulders began to subside. Naruto's umbrella was back in her luggage. Their vigilance waned dramatically with the heat, making both Naruto and Sasuke sweat in their ninja outfits. The weight of their katana started to crumple their arms' muscles.

On the front seat of the cart, the merchant cleared his throat and requested finally to Sasuke, "Boy, can you fetch me some water from the stream? My throat is so parched..."

Sasuke took a bucket and walked cautiously to the river that was down a nearby hill. As he knelt with his hand on the handle of the bucket, he saw a shadow that profiled in the water. He looked at the sky and perceived three ninja landing on him and seized his limbs, preventing him from moving. Itachi, who saw his brother attacked by the ninja, ran to him as quickly as he could.

However, on the way, a huge sword fell upon him from a branch. He avoided the trap and rolled on the ground as he got up promptly. He saw a giant, a force of nature that had appeared before him. Itachi stared intensively at this monster that could barely be called a man. He was almost nine feet tall, his torso seeming to make a tornado as he expired air, and his vibrating muscles that made the ground shake around him.

"So... You are... Itachi? The Itachi Uchiwa?" this strange titan said, seeming as surprised at scorning his interlocutor.

"Who are you?" Itachi inquired as he narrowed his eyes. He shook his head and dismissed this useless question before lurching shuriken with one invisible hand to the men who were kidnapping his brother, but the mountain before him caught them before they could even fly five meters.

When Itachi heard Naruto behind him, who fought with one of the attackers who had in each hand a sickle, he licked his lips morbidly and peered at the girl. Naruto used her sleeve as a shield, and her katana to attack. She had difficulties standing before this experimented man. Shit, he had to rescue both as fighting a dangerous ninja that was probably at least jounin-level, according to his lackeys' movements.

Watching his brother get caught and taken away from him, Itachi did not hesitate one moment; he activated the mangekyou sharigan. Yet, the nuke-nin in front of him reacted immediately; earth mixed with sand in his hand, he threw the mixture to Itachi's eyes, blinding him and making him shout from the pain as he was vigorously rubbing his eyes. Taking opportunity to the occasion, the adversary raised his sword above him before doing a great vertical slice that cut Itachi in two.

Naruto, whose head was turning to her sensei at this moment, yelled in despair. Nevertheless, the sawn body of the genjutsu expertly transformed into black ravens that fluttered around the space. Naruto's eyes widened. The enemies whistled. Each of the ravens metamorphosized into an Itachi who attacked the nuke-nin's leader who closed his eyes in response.

And he smiled deviously. With a sweeping gesture of his arm, he took his sword horizontally to the ground, and stuck it to Itachi's neck ti immobilize him. With a grin, the giant saw his adversary swearing, and he answered to Itachi. "You will not go any further!" he bellowed."I have nothing against you personally, but the prime on your brother greatly interests us."

Eyes closed, Itachi quickly invoked his technique, doing instant mudras before this same nuke-nin had the time to react.

"Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (The Dance of the Mist)!" Itachi poured a flammable cloud from his mouth that enveloped two ninjas and then exploded in a cloud of ash.

Away, Naruto lay on the ground at this time avoiding the blazing supernova that completely destroyed the cargo. Adafelabab was thrust onto a rock from the impact of the flames, rendered unconscious from the shock. Naruto then sought for her sensei, but did not find any trace of his aura. Yet, the ninja that Naruto had fought, him, remained unharmed as he bent his back before the explosion. He profited that the blond girl was too distracted to sized her by her hair, and he lifted off her the ground. He smirked at her as he pressed his tongue out of his mouth, drooling deviously at his future "meal." He glanced like a hyena at the girl who struggled against him vigorously.

"Sweetheart, I think we'll have a lot  _fun_ now we are all alone!" Naruto froze at first when his nasty hand palpated her belly at first, as this same hand was slowly remounting to her immature nipples. ' _Stop being afraid! Stop being afraid!_ ' She remembered then what Itachi said about some terrible nuke-nins' lust. ' _Turn your repulsion into a force!_ ' She was so disgusted by the hungry eyes of her enemy that she vomited on him. While the nuke-nin cleaned his filthy face from the viscous liquid, Naruto took the opportunity to join her two hands in a mysterious sign as she shrilled highly: "TAJU! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

A little army of vengeful blonde girls appeared from nowhere around them, jumping to save their invoker from the man, still shocked with the performance of the genin. He violently punched her, dissipating about half of her clones. Naruto, with the momentum generated by his blow, did a somersault. Her feet stroked the chin of her opponent forcefully, as her clones helped her to distance him by establishing a wall of katana.

She suddenly heard metallic sounds rattling behind her. She turned around and he saw Itachi, who had still his eyes closed with the giant harassing him from all sides. Itachi could only defend himself at the last moment of his attacks, and could only move by the sound made by the blade slicing through the air. Knowing that her sensei was in difficulty, and since her clones were enough to contain her own enemy, Naruto approached him, but he ordered her harshly between two sets of fierce blows, "Do not approach, Naruto! You must take care of your own opponent!"

She turned back once again, and perceived the nuke-nin was massacring her clones one by one, propelling smoke around him. Naruto took three parchments from her bag. She hooked them by three kunai that she threw toward her clones, who caught it, jumped on the nuke-nin wildly, and exploded. The nuke-nin was circled by three explosions that burned his hands and legs. In a jolt of anger, he rushed out of the black smoke to her, his sickles behind him, to deliver a mortal blow to the girl. Detecting the opening in his posture, she crouched on the ground, and propelled herself at him. Eventually, she profited her momentum to sever his arm from his shoulder.

And...

A pond of blood sprayed in the air as the nuke-nin yelped in pain and hatred mixed towards his ex-prey, on which he splashed by the fluid of life - a scarlet liquid that spurt on her face as the meadow's dew that glistened from the sun's rays, revealing a horrible and inhuman spectacle, indigestible for any children, whether or not ninja... The shinobi villain knelt, clutched his red stump as he spat his ruby water before laying on the ground, barely alive.

Naruto was shocked. It was the first time she was responsible for the murder of a man. Her bloodied hands shivered before her face and she knelt, tearful. The leader of the nuke-nin noticed that he was outnumbered, and as he knew he had accomplished his goal, he vanished in a swirl of ephemeral water. The battle definetly ended from there. Sighting, Itachi put his cracked Ninjatoin in its sheath and strapped it to his back, before going to the little blonde girl who was sobbing on the ground to comfort her in his protecting arms. He stroked her golden hair now dyed red.

Though she was still weeping, he whispered to her softly, in the same way as when he had been narrating at night at his brother and her the antique fights of the past. "Naruto, you have nothing to reproach yourself. You have done that duty of yours, your duty to Konoha, your duty to Sasuke." He helped her to get up, forcing her to contemplate what she had done. The man lying on the ground had his arm that rejected his viscera, as he was hallucinating. His eyes were shadowed, and he slowly drifted into madness. This one was humming a lullaby - a lullaby that any mother should have chanted to their child.

Itachi before this show shook his head and took the delicate hands of Naruto to lock them firmly on his sword, his own hands around her. Together, he and she approached the mutilated in the slow pace that was rhyming the criminal's further death. A dark cloud passed over the sun, plunging into the shadows the artisans of war. Naruto let herself to be guided by Itachi, in this bitter ceremony - that was truly her rite of passage, the transition to adulthood, when she was only still a child... An ode to the death, a rolling and cooing chant, accompanying them in this difficult time, them, the confirmed ninja and his apprentice.

"Naruto... Learn from this man's death. Your hand connected to your mind, your heart full of goodness, you have empathy for those who were once your enemies. However, all that you can do, for whom you have defeated, is to give them a prompt and painless death. " He stroked her sob-filled cheek before tenderly kissing her hair. "If you spare them right there, in the battlefield, you condemn them to a futile and pathetic existence, a lifeless life, a life that they do not want and that they might regret. You rescued them from a regretful life, of a torture and an agony that he does not deserve despite his crimes. Know that you offer them this present as a courtesy, as to respect the people who were once warriors. " His hands returned her wrists on the katana. "If you have actually done your duty to your people, you have not yet done the one you hold against your enemies, Naruto," he said with a calm, monotone voice, putting her in condition for what they would do. They danced a haunting, confusing, strange and bitter waltz - the waltz of the ninja.

Her hands within his grasp, Itachi raised his katana above the nuke-nin's heart and plunged it in, piercing his chest and cutting the thread of his life. Blood dripped from the body, and embittering and infiltrating the earth, nourishing the future plants whose seeds would grow ahead from this battle, a symbol of what would become Naruto's life; a life of death...

Corpses piled up on her way, one by one... Stacking in a horrible outbursts of violence; her destiny... That same reality offered to the innocent eyes of an young girl lamenting her fate. A rare pearl, a purity raped, a sweet fairy whose wings were severed... She was, and would remain forever in this hell of torment and hatred in which she was imprisoned... An hell on earth, that the village's elders, her adoptive grandfather, her friends, her deceased parents had dedicated to her... A destiny; that she did not desire, nor did she want to see happen, because all she only wanted was to cherish - and to be cherished by people who loved her and as she loved them... Her duty, her ninja legacy, she longed so much to reject them at this moment; the duty to protect her friends, as Kurama protect her from her enemies.

Then, unconsciously, her hands shook. She realized the tragedy of the ninja. Her existence flickered, for she could be reborn; stronger, more mature than she had ever been... She entered in the adult world; a dark world, the reality, a reality without fairies and elves, a reality without without magic and mercy, nothing other than the putrid cruelty of life.

With a gaping hole on his side, the nuke-nin released his last breath. A smile of gratitude was painted on his pale lips. Itachi let Naruto alone to wash his katana - and herself to the stream. She looked at the bucket she had acquired without afterthought, and thought then about Sasuke. Why was he not there to comfort her? Why did they remove him from her? She needed him... so much... When she saw her reflection in the water, and she held her hand to her own image that disappeared as her fingers met the water. She would not be able to see her reflection anymore... She was ashamed of what she was; a monster, a real monster, not because of her demon, no, but because of her own actions. She scooped up some water in her cupped palms and used it to wash her face. She took another trickle of water and cleaned her shoulder, then her chest, then her hips and her legs and finally her feet, purified herself in water from the cold-blooded murder. She did not know if it was water or tears which was on her visage, but when she lifted her face to the heaven, she visualized the vastness of the world before her insignificance.

And she screamed.

Itachi ignored her complaints. He had to retrieve Sasuke, and for that, he would not hesitate to commit any crime. He approached the haggard knocked out to the merchant, clutching his left fist as he grabbed the neck of the man with his right hand. Then, he punched the shopkeeper's face brutally to wake him up. A tooth flew out, an eye became swollen. Again, and again... Drool mixed with blood was dripping from his mouth. Again and again... He knocked continuously the now-awakened man who bent under his blows, putting his hands to his head to protect himself from the tireless Itachi's punches' rain, expelling his fury. Itachi mercilessly took the merchant's ear in his hand and folded it in two, four, eight. The individual shrieked from the pain, but Itachi was heartless. He played his role - the one of the torturer. He hooked the merchant's shoulder before trowing him against the remnants of bags of rice. Itachi opened his eyes, revealing his joined tomoe, reddened by a legitimate anger and determination. He knelt before the man sitting on the ground who looked terrified as he whispered to him:

"I will make several assumptions... I will assume that you are an honest client. But in that case, why were you so afraid when I shook your hand in the Sandaime's office? I did not notice at this moment - no, I did notice it, yet, I considered it negligible, because I though it should have been my reputation that has frightened you at this time... Or not... Because perhaps you had an affair with the deserters? You reclaimed a protection against bandits which in this case does not exist, or rather, are professional and wanted ninjas. So I think I can fairly assume that you have lied about the content of the mission, which is an A-ranked mission more than a ridiculous rank of C!" Itachi thrust a fist in the merchant's rib, breaking a few of his. The tortured moaned and nearly fainted, but Itachi snapped his fingers several times near his ears to keep him awake.

"We now come to the interesting part, the reason." Itachi rubbed his chin in a thoughtful and cynical attitude. He slapped his fist into his palm as if he had found the century's discovery. Adafelabab body shuddered at what this mad ninja could inflict more. "Oh yes... The reason... I know, it must be by avarice, dear customer. This is why you sold my beloved brother to Konoha's ennemies, that you are responsible for the murder committed my dear disciple who now weeps right there." Itach pointed to Naruto away from him, who was still screaming. "You are also responsible for the impending death of the ninja who dared to capture my brother. Have you no remorse? I seriously doubt it, or it is too late to have some as your fate is within my hands  _now_!" Itachi pierced the leg of the merchant. He forced the dealer to open his eyes so he could enter his soul into him with his blackened eyes.

"Tsukuyomi!" Itachi muttered in a gloomy voice. He sucked the marrow from each brain cells of Adafelabab to reveal his secrets. Itachi then discovered the real reason behind his actions, his worst fears; the merchant's vision, seeing his own children in hostage. Itachi knew the messages, disguised by this man, who had recommended twice to go back to Konoha, but Itachi had not taken that into account. Itachi knew he would have done the same thing at his place. He removed the genjutsu from the man who took his fetal position.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." groaned the sobbing merchant, shameful. Wrinkling his forehead, Itachi turned his eyes away from him as they were covered with opprobrium. He had, once again, put his feelings before his mission and had acted without a global vision of the situation. He had tortured a victim, not a criminal, being himself worse than those who had kidnapped his brother - and the merchant's children. There remained that he had to act quickly. He bit his thumb, did a mudra and called titanic raven that was three meters large. Itachi trusted the unconscious man to his pet. The vast volatile was surly because it did not want a human staining its silky feathers. Itachi gritted his teeth and said in an authoritative voice that seemed to rival the bird of misfortune:

"Fly to the Konoha! Inform the Sandaime that the mission did not go as planned, and tell him to assemble a chuunin squad to support me immediately! High urgency! Class A! Go! Now!" he yelled in a tone of command. The raven flew to the sky, as a shadow moving to the heaven illuminated by the sun, bearing grim news.

The bird finally gone, Itachi recovered Naruto, who was now dressed again and had dried her tears, even if she sniffed still. Itachi just nodded and tried to track where the ninja went. It would be difficult. Would a chuunin squad be enough? He wondered. Damn! It was-

He suddenly felt Naruto purse his sleeve timidly. He dismissed her pull with a swearing but she was still insisting. Then, Itachi turned his face toward her, strangely calm considering the situation.

"What do you want, Naruto?" he said.

"I... I know where they went. The marks I put on Sasuke act as a radar for me," she confessed.

Itachi arched his eyebrows. He did not know that Naruto had already developing such capabilities in fuinjutsu. It seemed that she might just turn out to be as talented as her parents.

She hugged his waist and mumbled, "...I hope he'll be okay..."

Itachi closed his eyes, disabling his sharigan and stroked gently her back gently. He had to keep his cool and calm his disciple from her troubles.

"Don't you worry, Naruto. He'll be fine, as long as we rescue him from those swines."

Without muttering another word, Naruto guided Itachi into the deep forest, heading to the nuke-nin's stash.

* * *

Sasuke was tied up like a sausage, blindfolded, without the possibility to untie himself. He was carried on the shoulders of two nuke-nin through a tortuous path. By the drops falling from the ceiling, Sasuke could tell he was in an underground cave that filtered the yesterday's rainwater. He accorded his notion of time only to his belly who was horribly gurgled.

He was worried about his brother and Naruto, and most importantly, he was frightened by this unknown situation. He had already heard in the academy abductions that are often subject the heirs of a clan, and the bodies found of the same kidnapped children whose organs were missing. Visions of horror and torture assailed his imagination; he was going definitely crazy until suddenly the chief of the nuke-nin spoke:

"We are arrived!"

Sasuke then felt the tissues covering his eyes being removed dryly.

Although the light was low in intensity in the room where he had been brought, the glow of the candle were enough to blind Sasuke few moments, needing some time to acclimate his pupils to the ambient brightness.

He was in a cold cell, without any windows or furniture. Even the somber walls echoed that this enclosed place did not seem welcoming. A ninja brutally grabbed one of his ankles to clutch it with an iron ball. His hands were always closely tied so that he could free himself. The enemies were confirmed ninjas, as they knew a lot about the techniques taught at the Academy.

The leader of the renegade ninjas ordered his henchmen to leave him alone with the boy with whom he wished to discuss. Other ninjas tightly locked up their leader in the room.

Sighting, the man sat at the only table that decorated the room, and took in his hand a bottle of red wine that soaked blood. He poured the content in a cup he proposed to Sasuke, and that Sasuke refused vigorously, making giant sigh once more.

This one was turning his glass slowly, his adamantine gaze reflected in the crimson liquid seemed to send a more softened image of himself. Sasuke noticed that the man had his katana hanging on his belt.

Noting where Sasuke's look was oriented, the man gave him a tolerant smile tolerant. He pulled out the katana's sheath that bright by the blue flames decorated on it. The nuke-nin's leader carefully examined the weapon, before laughing in the silence of the room, making Sasuke puzzled.

"A weapon that have just came out of the forge, a toy in the hands of a child, evidently... but which may progress as a deadly weapon in the hands of an adult." he commented, rubbing in his black beard. Sasuke flushed with anger and harassment he was ashamed that he could not demonstrate he was not a little brat, but a true ninja.

Yet, when Sasuke set his eyes in his, he felt himself ridiculous before such a being. He felt this man must have encountered many hardships in his life. His whole body infers the confidence, experience, the safety, all those valor embodied in this great and herculean character. Every action of this ninja seemed to be calculated. In truth, he was a person who had experienced the loss of his family, his village, his place, and his exile in indigenous and hostile lands.

After his expert eye, the man put away the katana in its sheat as he deposed it on the table . He then returned his attention to Sasuke, as an intense gaze. when there put his elbows, his head placed on his hands that orientation towards Sasuke, returning him his intense gaze.

"Listen, whippersnapper, I'm not a monster, so, I'll make a deal with you. Tomorrow we'll leave this place to meet our client; Kumo. You have the choice between remained chained like an earthenware dog or to obey to my instructions and walk among us proudly, as a true nin. If you try to resist, we will cut your tendons for you can not move anymore, we will package you as a bag of hay, as we won't have any pity for you." The man snapped his fingers. "So your decision?" He intended, his eyes always fixed on the younger Uchiha's.

"I'll never cozy up with bandits, scoundrels or rogues of your kind!" Sasuke spat bravely, but his interlocutor was disillusioned before the apparent courage of that boy he knew his heart shaking.

"Hahaha..." sneered the taciturn man chowing down his wine. He let his cup fall on wooden table, and being reversed afterward.

"I had forgotten that Konoha Academy used to give to its aspirants obsolete lessons of chivalry. Know, young one, that in the shinobi world, there is no honor, ,or glory, there is no grandiloquent duels, nor pity. There is survival! Because in the end, only those who survive will be able write the story, that you, young rascals, you read dreamily in your comfortable beds at night." He walked over Sasuke before knelling before him, wearing frightening eyes. Sasuke stepped back in fear.

"You dare call me by any birds' names, but in reality, you hide behind the fact that your value as a hostage, because you have no value to me other than being a hostage. Continue to act like this and I will treat you with as much reverence is due to a coward." The man slammed his fist on the wall behind Sasuke, cracking it a little, blood staining his shriveled hand. Sasuke remained motionless, did not want to seem a coward. The giant then returned to his seat, still pissed that he could not belittle his prisoner as he wished; he took another glass of wine that he drank greedily before cleaning the liquid that dripped from his mouth.

"I'm not a coward and unlike you, I have a goal in my life other than 'survive' as you do, without any merit! I must avenge my parents from my sworn enemy." The nuke-nin's leader became suddenly as absorbed by the young Uchiha, pounding his finger on the steel table.

He muttered: "You mean Kurama, the SS-criminal, don't you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, and the man gave him a rueful smile:

"You really think I am not informed about my client, don't you? If so, you greatly underestimate me,  _Sasuke_." He insisted mockingly on his name. Sasuke wanted to tear apart his face of the man who snorted.

"You do not have the level to defeat him anyway ..." he paused and then continued; "even for me, he's out of league, unfortunately..."

His voice was charged by a heavy tone of remorse, so much that Sasuke knew this criminal shared a common hatred against Kurama.

"Do you know him?" Sasuke asked. The man hid face with his left hand, revealing only his eyes pointed at Sasuke.

"It is fair to say that I knew him personally. I even fought him several times in single combat at the time he stayed in Kiri, my hometown, and I've never been able to overpower him. Kurama was a friendly man... and also strangely charismatic someway... he always surrounded himself with the most powerful characters of our village. With his seductive charm, he even caught in his web as a weaver our Mizukage that he attracted by rumors circulating on his personality In truth, Kurama even tried to foment a revolt against our unloved tyrant, but with whom he allied at the end... I was at this period one of the most devotees of the Mizukage... And that, before the dreadful accident that caused the destruction of Kiri... " The man paused in his story and passed suddenly to another subject that had always tormented him.

"Within all the orphans - and other civilian children, I was one of the few to know where I come from; my origin, my heritage, because indeed, I am from a long line of warriors whose ancestors are lost in the mists of the eternity..." The man looked at the back of the room as if he was recollecting the stories of his childhood, nodding sporadically before continuing: "Somehow, you remind of me at your age, this is probably why I'm talking to you right now... As I feel a little nostalgic tonight..."

Sasuke did not understand the transition, the fact that he was a man proud of his clan. Sasuke darted him a discompassionate look, only his contempt was displayed on his face, contempt, that was specially directed to a man who unnecessarily lamented his fate instead of trying to take revenge on his enemy. Sasuke scorned this man to attack somebody that was weaker than him. Yet, Sasuke himself thought after a while that he was exalty in the same situation as him; when he had fun with Naruto, he somehow diverted his guilt about his parents...

The giant noted silently the different sentiment that Sasuke showed on his face. Sasake, whose links still preventing him from moving, then shook his head vigorously before exclaiming with verve:

"I do not care about what you feel, all that matters to me is that I return to whom are close to me."

"As everyone, young one...", muttered the strange man, "as everyone ..." This same man stood up and walked towards the exit of the room.

"I hope you think deeply about my proposal. It is a pity that you're so old already. If you had been younger, I could have taken advantage of your innocence to shape you on my own way, but it's too late anyways... The dissension reigns among us, as your dear girl-friend has already killed one of my men. If I hold her within my hands, you can be sure she'll have a hard time..." bellowed the giant before closing soundly the iron door behind him.

Meanwhile Sasuke glared darkly at the exit, he then suddenly thought about Naruto - worried about the emotions that she could have Naruto with her first murder. He should have been there to comfort her... He was also puzzled about his abductor; he did not imagine him like that at all, possessing such deeps... To be truth, for Sasuke, it was the first contact he had with an outsider of the village - aside from the merchant with whom he didn't talk with anyways. With this discussion, Sasuke now realized that the other villages should not be so different than Konoha, unlike the dogmas taught in the ninja Academy, or the teachings of his own clan.

So, that was the true meaning of Itachi's stories... His brother wanted to teach him - as he had traveled in many countries - that all the persons in the world were the same, no matter where they live, their past, or their origins. He had narrated him that once, during a mission, he had made a temporary truce with the target he had to kill to was for escaping from bounty hunters. Itachi had affirmed him that he had regretted to have murdered the man at the end of the mission, as he had got to know him...

From this lesson, Itachi taught him above all that else that he must have a global view on the orders he received; that he always had to know where his loyalty should lie. What did it link him with the village? The culture? No... The fact it was his hometown? Not either, even if it plays quite a part... No, the only true links that he had with the village, are only his family - or who he considered as his family; whether Itachi and Naruto.

Itachi also told him that the war was only a sad succession of unfortunate circumstances, and that there was in worse scourge than war. He had testified that him and Naruto had the chance to not have known the war. Sasuke knew the history of Kiri with the lessons taught at the Academy, he knew that the Land of the Mist had been constantly subject to civil wars. Sasuke wondered how he would have evolved in these particular circumstances, and began to understand a little the one who had abducted him. However, as the leader of the nuke-nin previously said, he could not be friendly with him now this one was resentful against Naruto.

Sasuke was definitely in war with this man, and he would use all means to protect Naruto from him, even if before everything he had to find a way to escape from this place...

* * *

The evening, very late, a huge black raven loomed in the dark sky of Konoha. The scary civilians who believed in bad omens were running away throught the streets.

With its majestic wings, the crow landed on the the team Seven's training area.

Hiruzen recognized the bird through his night contemplation of his city, and went directly to the fields where his ninjas had already restricted the proud animal struggling on her ground, spreading feathers all other ther. The raven shrilled to the old man as it threw him its burden. The Hokage motioned to take the merchant immediately to the hospital. He returned his head to the bird as he heard him shrieking:

" **Itachi requires a herd of humans to help him in his 'mission', but I can only take two men on me. Choose! Quickly! I don't have all day...** " The ninja looked at each other, to see who would be voluntary to help the _survivors_.

Then, from afar, someone cut off the silence.

"I volunteer!" It was the voice of a child. Suddenly, a long-haired boy, eleven years aged, stood out off a branch on a tree. He had in his hand a headband of Konoha and his mask of bounty hunter in the other. Murmurs arose among the ninjas trooped alongside the Sandaime, as they had never seen him in the vicinity...

"Haku..." murmured the Sandaime turning to the mischievous boy who bowed once more, like a clown in a circus show. Getting up, he invited a smile to the assembly before him in a sweeping gesture to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, nice to meet you!" Then, he ran down the tree and approached by light leaps to the ninjas agglomerated there, before throwing himself on black bird's back, and sat upon the head of the raven who revolutionized his head to him.

" **Who's that fool?** " asked threateningly the crow, but Haku ignored the question as his sparkling eyes were rived on the Sandaime.

"Well, do you accept the proposal I offered you?" The Sandaime had thought long about it land and decided that the situation left no other choice; Hiruzen nodded.

"I suppose he didn't chose you for nothing..." He muttered. He said more loudly for everyone can hear it. "This ninja will officially support the team Seven in its mission!" The raven and some ninjas began to object fervently.

Then, without anyone remarked Haku sighed and closed his eyes. An icy aura suddenly pervaded the space; the recently formed chuunin suffocated under the terrifying aura that enveloped them. The body of the crow started to shudder intensely. All wondered who was responsible for such an action, and all gazed with fear the boy at the center of the assembly, who slowly opened his agates that wore now a polar and immaculate blue. All traces his earlier attitude were erased to make room for an embittered and disillusioned ninja; a true and elite warrior. Haku looked upon those who had criticized him early, he focused his overwhelming power over them as they crouched under the weight of his halo.

"I think the discussion is  _closed_..." Haku summarized in a voice surprisingly deep for his age. The raven remained silent. And the atmosphere lightened suddenly as Haku became the playful boy he was. He warmly greeted them.

"See you soon!" He plucked a feather to the black raven, who, squawking, fly off to the sky.

The bird and the boy flied toward the Kyuubi's junchuuriki...

* * *

Naruto and Itachi crawled under bushes, stealthily positioned near the entrance of a well. Naruto was panting, despite her endurance, it had been hard to keep going after the chase and fight, added to her emotionally unstable state. As they approached the hole that the nuke-nin were keeping, Naruto heard a familiar voice coming out from nowhere.

' _Naruto ..._  ' She closed her eyes to imagine his father. Itachi thought it was due to her tiredness, and he let her take a short break before infiltrating the base.

' _There is an easy way to rescue your friend..._ ' She frowned, her hands began to twitch the short grass under bushes, catching both the wet earth and leaves.

' _And what is it, father?_  ' She earnestly requested.

' _You can borrow the power of the demon fox._ ' She opened her distraught eyes, Itachi noted her trouble by her breath that quickened, but he decided to let her take back her composure since he supposed it must be her stress.

' _The Sandaime told me to never use it!_ '

The man in her spirit answered certain: ' _The Sandaime does not know all capabilities that offer the seal, just a small loan will not hurt anyone, just a bit to help your friend._ ' She shook her head vigorously, Itachi was definitely staring at her now.

' _I will not do it!_ ' she firmly cried in her mind. She was already a monster, she did not want to become an abomination! The imaginary man seemed to shrug.

' _I understand your point of view, and I would give the same answer as you if I were at your place, I reiterate my proposal in fruitful time..._  ' The being evaporated leaving her alone with itself. She nodded firmly, giving the starting signal to her sensei who suddenly realized a mudra with his right hand.

A buxom woman, wearing only a white towel around her waist then appeared in the groves. Terribly tantalizing, she pointed a finger to the guards who were literary eating her with their gaze. After a wink, she took off her only one clothe and ran away into the forest. Flattered by their instincts, ninjas pursed her, leaving the pit free access.

Naruto was not surprised by the stratagem of Itachi; she knew that sometimes, kunoichi had to use deception to trick their opponents or divert them during a fight. How Itachi used his illusions was clever as they cost him little energy. He instantly leapt to the brink, and motioned her disciple to approach once he verified that there were no other guards.

They descended into the hole with eight feet radius by a scale attached to one of the walls. The cavity was deep, they took two minutes to reach the destination. Then a labyrinth of corridors. Naruto guided Itachi thought the shadows, walking slowly on the dripping water that recovered the deformed ground. Naruto slipped and almost fell several times, but Itachi supported her from behind. She was intensely concentrated on the signal that Sasuke emitted continually through her sails on his body. Although they were trained to be stealthy, the sound of their steeps on the vagabond water hovered between the corridors, flowing into the Earth's entrails.

Naruto led them up to a reinforced steel door. The guard who saw them tried to sound the alarm, but Itachi intervened swiftly, putting his hand on Naruto's chest to keep her away from the destructive technique he'd release; He closed his eyes and wept blood tears:

" _Amaterasu!_ "

Black flames arose between the hinges of the door, and disintegrated it. The black ash flied through the cave with a burnt smell. The adversary ninja was engulfed in flames and  _disappeared_  in a pinked smoke. Naruto looked away from the horror, and almost vomit from the scent furnished by the remnants of the nuke-nin. Itachi knew that the chief nuke-nin would detect the odor despite the diffused sound that had produced his incantation. He held the hand of Naruto, sick from his demonstration and went into the room first ensuring that there were no more guard or traps. Hopefully, only his brother remained, sat and chained to a wall.

"Ni-san..." Sasuke murmured, he knew the price his brother had to pay for this jutsu, but Itachi shook his head, as he broke in a rage Sasuke's chains. Naruto jumped to his neck, enthusiastic for the first time since he had left them, taking back her usual good humor, but Itachi interrupted their reunion; they had to flee as soon as possible from this place. The nuke-nin would not take long before noticing their presence. Naruto supported Sasuke to walk with her shoulder because he had the muscles numb by the position he had maintained for hours. As they walked, Sasuke initiated a silent discussion.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for what you had to suffer. It all my fault, my carelessness... I mean, your first homicide..." Naruto clapped her hand over his mouth not wanting to hear more as she hugged him, deigning him a sad smile.

"Sasuke, this is nothing, this is neither your fault nor mine, it's nobody's fault in truth..." said Naruto to convince Sasuke and also herself. Sasuke took hack embrace and ruffled his hair. Naruto dropped a tear for his fun washstand made by his rapper tongue. Having his cheek pulled, Sasuke laughed lightly.

"Yes, once we'll leave this place, I ensure you that we will forget all this ordeal. I will even give a surprise." He said with a wink, he wrapped his arm around her waist, as his other hand held his katana, as Naruto did. They hobbled along, arm in arm, their scabbards' motifs shining through the darkness of the cave in which Itachi who had memorized the way, led them to the triumphant moon.

Halfway they heard a cracking looming from behind. The nuke-nin was there, his sword drawn on a wall, rapping the earth with his blade - and he seemed to be  _really_  displeased to have visitors.

"I do not know how you have been able to rescue him, as my men were supposed to guard the entrance, but it seems to me that we have to settle our differences..." he proclaimed loudly, then waved his huge blade.

Itachi knew that he and his disciples were at a disadvantage there.

"So! greetings and farewells, irresponsible young ones!" He jumped to the three ninjas who ran away as quick as possible, taking advantage of the mower's nuke-nin that slowed him both by its size and weight. Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi could hear the walls stone jump behind them. The giant was livid with rage, and he tried to hit them several times but without success. Water dripping and flooding out from the cracks produced by his disproportionate sword.

They arrived to the ladder that leaded the exit. Itachi ordered Sasuke and Naruto to mount at first while he occupied their opponent. He drew his sword almost broken and defended his body with agile and dexterous hits, deflecting the coarse attacks of the man angered by their escape. Itachi's blade was reduced in few seconds in iron granular, falling into the water. He threw the handle to enemy's face and profited of the distraction to climb as fast as possible.

The nuke-nin then exploded: "You shall not get out of there ALIVE!"

After an expeditiously series of mudras, he conjured water dragons aqueous, placing himself above their head, his sword upright, catching up dangerously the three fugitives.

"HURRY!" Itachi screamed.

They eventually managed to escape in time. The bottleneck sacked, they landed on the ground outside, soaked; Itachi on his legs, Sasuke and Naruto on all four...

The henchmen of the Chief were waiting for them with long sharp knives they waved toward Konoha ninjas in two large horizontal arcs. Itachi put his feet Naruto's and Sasuke's back to prevent them to get up. He then took two kunai from his uniform and blocked the onslaught of the renegades. The giant charged by jumping to the sky. Using the kinetic energy produced by his weight added by his gargantuan sword, he struck a deadly blow which cut in two the landscape ten meters in front of him, creating a gaping hole in the ground.

Itachi had Shunshin'ed as he took with him Naruto and Sasuke in his escape, using half of his chakra left. He reappeared twenty meters away, with blood dripping from his forehead, the left eye closed and his face tired. He was knelt beside Naruto and Sasuke, who were fully operational for the final confrontation against the renegade ninjas.

The giant planted his sword onto the ground and with narrowed eyes, he glared at his opponents.

"I'll take care of the jounin, you, fight the children, and beware, they are chuunin level." The two men nodded to him and they jumped altogether in the melee, with Naruto and Sasuke in front alto the center of the fight. All four were trained to fight, and realized there an impressive dance of kenjutsu:

Sasuke and Naruto united to form a  _single_  body. He grabbed the hand of the girl, that he whirled around him as she jumped by harassing their enemies with repeated assaults, assaults that the enemy ninjas trying to stand, but did fail fail, because Sasuke protected Naruto with his weapon.

 _She_  was  _his_  sword and  _he_  was _her_  shield. Harmonious and elegant, they laughed in an ecstatic joy, in this mixture of sweat and adrenaline while the nuke-nin lost their composure over their troubles.

The leader of the nuke-nin, who was at this time fighting Itachi, paused a moment and looked oddly at the two genin who laughed the face of death. He smiled lightly, and riveted his eyes to their sensei.

"I confess that you must have been a really good master to teach them such skill and timing, they seem to communicate through their spirit when so their movements are smooth and efficient."

Itachi laughed contrite in exchange for this praise.

"It is rather me who is lucky to have such students." Itachi replied to the man who now whirled the weapon in his hand and resumed his fighting stance. Itachi adjusted his two kunai before his face in a defensive position.

Before resuming their duel, the man claimed his shame: "And now I regret again my old village, this silly pride to admire new talents... Yet!"

He clashed with his blade the two kunai lifted of Itachi. His face near his, he berated Itachi: "I hardly have time to enjoy this beautiful fight, my clients may be impatient, and I have to respect an agenda. Prepare yourself, Itachi Uchiha of Konoha, because I now reveal the true face of Dulorn Welk; the mountains' Destroyer!"

The man quickened the fight's space, and Itachi did the same. They used all their talent and ninjutsu into fencing duel in a wild intensity. The giant used his affinity with earth and water to ward off mud around his arm, trying to blind Itachi whi replied by the opposing elements; the fire and lightning. They created a whirlwind of elements whose droppings ravaged the forest around in a fire. The sharigan Itachi was useful for guessing, despite the fog created by the sword of his opponent, the deviant paths that took the huge weapon.

But suddenly, when Itachi believed that he had an occasion to win, the exile's sword split into two separate swords, and with a charge, the giant slashed the Itachi's bared torso. The jounin recoiled before the attacks accelerated Dulorn. Itachi could not even use his mangekyou sharigan as he could not fulfill the requirements in the confrontation with his enemy.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were excluded from the nuke-nin as Naruto had produced clones that had replaced them during the fight. Sasuke gasping whispered in the ear of Naruto.

"We have to find a way to beat our opponent. Itachi's looks tough, and I think even my brother is not of his look, he will need our help more than quickly." Naruto agreed. Then, she grinned deviously and made hand-signs that Sasuke acknowledged and smiled back at the ingenuity of his comrade. Thinking such at such thing in a so much urgent time was truly genius. They rose from bushes that camouflaged them and executed the summoning mudras:

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" They shout heartily.

A giant red fox appeared at their feet with a small black raven up on Sasuke's shoulder. The Red fox then bellowed relatively exasperated.

" **Naruto, I think you're old enough to walk alone - as for you, microbe.**  " Sasuke winced at the fox's nickname. Naruto slapped the animal's head and showed him the direction of their still stunned opponents.

"Kuji! Help us!" She begged her.

When she expected him to respond by a complain, the fox's eyes widened. He rumbled threateningly towards them, showing his sharp incisors, ready to tear apart human flesh.

" **L-L-L-Lowly human, y-y-y-you dare threaten our crimson p-p-p-princess!**  " He roared deeply. The crow stick his oar in the conversation as he perversely testified.

" **I see that you always accompanied her, and she has not still became bigger from a feather.**  " Raven commented critically. Sasuke not catching his point, he then continued. "  **Ah, my little Sasuke, you're still a chick, you should have feathered her since then! The next time you get into your nest, trap her in a cozy corner for she could not fly away, and then, reveal your trumps! It works every time with female, I guaranteed you.** " Sasuke blushed fiercely as Naruto. The raven chuckled proud of his ribald remark and his effect on his summoner, he could only rarely tease Itachi like this.

"Shurei...  **You...** " bellowed dangerously at the same time Sasuke and Kuji who did not appreciate this kind of inappropriate comments from a stupid volatile, who then deployed his wings in the air in the direction of enemy ninjas. The fox rushed in his pursuit, with Naruto and Sasuke on his back who crouched by the wind beating their hair in air.

The nuke-nin were surprised both by the attack of raven, whose black feathers spread before their haggar eyes, preventing them from seeing the devastating charge of the fox who sweep his tail to their legs. Naruto and Sasuke jumped out from the animal and struck a double kick in the face of one of the ninjas.

The other ninja rose suddenly from fox's claws attacks, and in a vengeful rage for his comrade; he delivered a surprise assault Naruto and Sasuke who were rejoicing their attack. Naruto had her back offered to the enemy, she did not see the ninja's knife directed to her.

Sasuke then moved instinctively, he could not see before his eyes another loved one die before him, he jumped in front of her, pushing her in the dust, handed the blade sank into his belly, as he retorted that a by a deadly fist in the ninja's face, threw away, making him yelp in pain beside them. Sasuke fainted on Naruto's body, bloodied. s

She could not believe what was happening before her eyes. Naruto took with her hands on Sasuke's face burning with fever. He stroked her, wanting to comfort her from the misfortune that had come true, and that probably separate them for her. The respectful animals, once they took care of the bandit, dissipated themselves, wanting to leave them in privacy, knowing they could not do anything more for the boy.

Sasuke did his declaration of love posthumously: "Naruto ... I always wanted to tell you that I like you - No... that I love you... far beyond my brother, more even than my dead mother, you are mine and no one will take you from me!" Naruto looked in horror at his injury, unwilling to listen to his supposed last words. He was not allowed to leave the worldd before her! Blood tinged Sasuke's filthy clothes, an untouched red purity. Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto drummed his chest countinually.

"No Sasuke, You have no right to leave-"

Sasuke could not her anymore the sounds formed by her mouth... his vision became so blurry... his pulse rate then took a crazy ran, as the fire bubbling his life through his veins. His breath quickened, then, decelerated, as his pulse... Gradually, he plunged into darkness...

Naruto scratched her face, she cried and cried and cried again, her tears were gathering on his chest, a chest of a friend she had once again lost. She covered the body of Sasuke and wanted to die with him at that moment.

Boom, Boom ...

' _He's dead, you can't do anything for him, now._  ' Echoed a voice in the depths of her mind. Naruto looked up with cracked eyes to the criminal ninja.

Boom, Boom ...

'Yet _, you hold the power of avenging him._ ' Naruto's teeth became fangs, her nails became claws, ready to lacerate the members of this scoundrel.

Boom, Boom ...

' ** _Embrace the power that is yours Naruto, and this from all ETERNITY!_**  '

A red, wild, brutal and crimson aura suddenly rose from Naruto's body. An immaterial tail appeared on her haunches, as fox's ears emerged from her head. She stood up and uttered a cry of hatred filled with affliction to the black sky, full of stars.

Dulorn and Itachi heard the roar of Naruto and also felt her killing intent covering the space; the animals fled into the forest, animals flew away from there, it was the awakening of Horror. They stopped their struggle and stared, stunned, at the jinchuuriki fully mature.

Naruto got up quietly, and scanned her surroundings with eyes drenched in red, the gleam of her eyes sparkled. She sniffed the air with her lungs as if it was the first time - as if she was just born. She raised her hands at her waist and then clenched her fist, unclenched them, clenched them, and this, continually...

She finally released the air she had expired in a deep sight: " **Finally! It has been an eternity since I returned to the real world. It has been an eternity that I sown terror among the living beings.** " She reported near the yelping ninja. She looked a him amused, before gently laying her fingers on his chest.

" **It's been an eternity... Huhuhu... that I crave for BLOOD!**  " Naruto's fingers sank onto the body of the ninja, taking out the still-beating heart she put in her mouth before chewing it with her canine and swallowed it. Blood flooded out from her mouth that deformed in grimace of ecstasy.

Itachi and Dulorn were deluded by this show. It was inhuman, indescribable. A horror that even humans in all their vices could not accessed.

Naruto then clapped her hand on her face, and laughed horribly; the laughter of the Devil. It resounded anywhere up and caused an earthquake. It was the advent of the Nine-tailed Fox.

By far Dulorn rested his sword on the ground and started at Itachi before laughing nonchalantly.

"I wish you good luck to take her back to her normal state. I do not know whose thing lives within her, but I hardly want to know if you want my opinion. The last time I felt such an aura, I saw my life flash. I hope you will not die by Itachi, because I want to finish this duel." The man shunshin'ed away in a swirl of mud.

Shaking his head, Itachi then rushed to his brother who was lying on the ground. He was still alive, but badly wounded, he needed medical attention immediately He quickly put some ointment on his wound and bandaged it with his torn uniform. He had to put him away from there before the Kyuubi notify his presence.

" **Ah, the Uchiha, the responsible of my curse!**  " The evil Naruto commented in his ear. Itachi jumped his bone out of his skull, he did not feel her approched. Itachi quickly conjured a shadow clone to take Sasuke away.

He turned his face and only saw her disciple, despite her devilish apparent. He set his whirling tomoe in the fissure eyes of Naruto.

"Naruto, wake up!" He muttered to her softly as he always do when he woke her up in the morning, but the demon mocked his attempt.

" **It will not work, Uchiwa, she is under my control!** " Itachi ignored the thing and he continued his research, taking his callous hands on Naruto's gentle face Naruto. He revolutionized his sharigan, and Naruto became blue again.

"Sasuke is not dead, Naruto..." he muttered to her.

Naruto's lips quivered as she wept poorly. "He's dead, Itachi, he is..."

Itachi interrupted her as he hugged her, and tranquilized her always with the same soft voice: "He is not, Naruto, Do I seem to regret him?"

The empty eyes of Naruto were set on his. Yet, they rendered red again and a murdering smile replaced the depressed face of the girl who took off dryly the hands from her.

" **Nice try, it almost works, but I broke the contact, human! She belongs to me, she is my instrument; the instrument of my power!** "

Her aura flashed out, expelling Itachi away, leaving his chest revealed by a red mark. Naruto walked towards him slowly, like a carnivorous animal.

" **I would have had to remove your accursed race from this realm long time ago. You... Uchiha... You, who have imprisoned me in this cage that is mine... You, who have condemned me to this life of slave, but now that I have the power, I'm going to finish what began my double two years ago!** " Naruto conjured crimson thunder that went to Itachi who lepts and tumbled to dodge the deadly blows.

" **At least, we can say that you know how to dance!** " laughed the devil in a vicious attitude mimicking Naruto's playful behavior. Increasing the lightning's pace, Itachi literally danced in the palm of her hand, that she can clenched as she wanted.

But suddenly, five senbon landed around Naruto, circumscribing her in a circle, a pentagram precisely; a star whose each branch was symbolized by a frozen needle. A boy appeaed out of nowhere, blocking the mortal lightnings with immaculate mirrors. The long-haired boy then made a series of handsigns, by spreading blood on the lines of the star, scoring glyphes in the ground at an impressive rate. He stopped when he realized a full turn around the possessed girl; he ended his seal as he shouted in a solemn voice:

"Fuinjutsu: Lunar Stalagtiques Sealing!"

Chains came out from the needles on the ground, grasping Naruto's arms and legs, sealing her demonic chakra, as neutralizing She tried to escape from this familiar scenes, but did not manage to get out of the iron net. She had convulsions while screaming in an intense pain.

" **Be cursed Kurama! ARGH!** "

Her physical characteristics returned to their normal state, as her will extinguished in the silence of the night. Itachi could not believe his eyes, he had not ever seen such a talent fuinjutsu or such demonstration since the Yondaime alive himself when he presented his seals to the Board...

The chains freed Naruto, who fell barely conscious into the arms of the stranger. She stroked his face thoughtfully, seeming to recongize the familiar face.

"Onii-chan?" she whispered before fainting. The boy hugged her as if he had always lived by her side.

"Do not worry, Naruto. I will protect you from Kurama, and for myself; because I never want to lose more now another member of my family."

Haku raised his head to the ether and sealed his fate with the young, golden-haired girl.


	19. Chapter 18: Konoha, a verdant village

# Chapter 18: Konoha, a verdant village

* * *

Itachi sat next to a camp fire as he rubbed his frozen hands vigorously. It was still dark and the fresh autumn breeze made his sentry duty difficult, but he knew he should carry on; his disciples comfortably lay near to each other. They were glazed in warm towels. Itachi had at his right an eleven-year old boy who was not much older than his students, but yet seemed to inspire the strength due to experienced ninja. He wondered how he had been able to acquire such a stature at such a young age. Itachi himself had been considered a genius in his own village, but even he could recognize that Haku was more talented than him. He proved it two hours ago.

After Haku had rescued him and Sasuke from certain death and a terrible tragedy for Naruto, Haku had carried Naruto on his back to Konaha, and Itachi held his brother on his own. Itachi knew the raven he had summoned when the mission went crazy had taken the boy with him, but he hardly knew how the Sandaime had obtained the services of such a powerful entity. They stopped their race because Itachi was exhausted, but also because Haku did not want to travel at night.

Suddenly, Haku began a discussion with the eldest Uchiha when they were near the camp fire. He gave him his usual mischievous smile.

"I did not know you swung that way Itachi, since you've been glaring at my back for a while."

That remark stunned Itachi for a moment. He stared back at Haku, who seemed for him to be Kakashi number two. Itachi thought this young teenager before him camouflaged his true person behind the cheerful façade; whereas he hid his charms behind his dreary and dull look.

Itachi did not answer , but turned his gaze to the flames dancing. Haku went over to Naruto and stroked her hair.

"You can fairly imagine I'm probably more than I seem to be, aren't I?" The boy asked and the adult retorted in a monotonous voice.

"I guess it's not common to meet a Hyouton user in the streets nowadays." Haku chuckled in response; it was entertaining how the eldest Uchiha replied. Haku seriously thought at this point that Kurama and Itachi were strangely similar with their mysterious sides, and by the fact they always wanted to keep their secrets hidden, always camouflaging their true selves behind an impassive mask although they were in fact boiling with life inside themselves. Haku had chosen to adopt the opposite stance: to reveal his cheerful side near those he rubbed because he believed that it facilitated exchanges with the other persons he met. As he emerged from those thoughts, Haku realized that Itachi was staring at his hand stroking the virulent mane of the blonde girl whose head was now resting on his knees.

"And I guess it's not common to meet as a disciple of the most feared SS-criminal who has ever existed in this world." He heard Itachi commented further. After a while, Haku dedicated to him a sorrowful smile.

"I know, Itachi, that you are aware of Kurama's true identity. He has informed me that he had revealed his secret to you... As he has some plans for you."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and Haku shrugged facetiously as he gave away a wink.

"However, it's not my job to tell you that information. You shall talk directly with him, but that's something he does not want to happen any time soon." Haku and Itachi then turned their gaze to the dry and rough sound of the embers crackling at regular intervals.

"However, I have a personal favor to ask you, Itachi." Itachi's gaze revolved back to Haku, who seemed amused as if he had said an apparent joke due to his enchanted air, but Itachi didn't doubt that he was, in fact, deadly serious. He heard him continued: "Can you exclude the fact that Naruto used her youki form during the mission when you put in your report?" Itachi closed his eyes and answered certainly.

"I didn't plan to inform  _them_ of her state, anyway. I do not want her to be the target of the ROOT members, and likewise the board members who see her as a weapon." Haku sent him a grateful face and shook hands with Itaachi vigorously.

"I hope that we will get along well, Itachi Uchiha. I now see why Kurama chose you for this job." Itachi gave him an iron handshake.

"Welcome to the team Seven, Haku ..." He then ordered him to go to sleep while he busied about protecting them, playing the role of authoritarian sensei, and revealing his real self because Itachi was truly smiling now. Haku laughed at his exchange and did as he was commanded and went into his sleeping bag.

From that point on, Itachi seriously thought about whom in the future was the one who had saved him from the torments that grief and guilt would have otherwise requested of him.

* * *

Naruto regained consciousness at dawn. The rays of dawn pierced the clouds in a dark bluish coloration that gradually filled the horizon. When Naruto opened her eyes, she realized she was lying in a snugly wrapped blanket. And when she sat up, she noticed that someone had also removed her clothes. She turned her head and remarked that Sasuke was unconscious beside her and was breathing calmly and quietly. The bandages on his stomach reminded Naruto of the fighting, and that her recklessness had nearly cost their lives, but mostly Sasuke's. She learned from that lesson that even a short momentary lapse in a ninjas' confrontation could be fatal. What she had had was a bitter experience. She had lost the thread of events from the moment she had been lying on the inert Sasuke's body; a veil had covered her eyes after this moment.

Then, she possessively wrapped the sleeping boy's head in her round and protective arms, and Sasuke's breath seemed to accelerate with the girl's body so near his face. She blushed with embarrassment, thinking about his declaration of love; she thought on both the content and the way Sasuke had said it when he had protected her by taking the knife in her place, saving her life, and forcing her to be forever indebted to him. But that did not matter to her, because she too wanted to be linked with him in this way. Was he more important than Kurama had been or had he taken an even more important place than the newly discovered father enclosed in her belly?

Yes, he was...

Naruto now realized that the links that united them were unbreakable. It was more than just a friendly relationship; it was the connection of a lifetime. Naruto smiled as she thought she would spend the rest of her life with him.

Then, she felt a gaze upon her. It was Itachi, who had returned from his hunt this morning. He had caught two rabbits and laid the bodies beside the still blazing fire. Once there, he added few twigs, rekindling the flame that sizzled languidly. Itachi's eyes rested on Naruto's bare stomach, where her seal was clearly visible. Naruto noted they were tired eyes, and he seemed like he had not slept for two successive days. He would likely need to rest after this mission.

"Since when?" He inquired in a deep and sorrowful voice. She stared at him blankly.

"Since when do you speak to him*, Naruto?" She knew he was talking about the being in her belly.

She revealed the truth.

"Since the test for genin eligibility." Itachi sighed, closing his eyes. He raised his eyes to her when he opened them again, and then commissioned her.

"You must not use the power of the Kyuubi, Naruto, or even listen to it..." The voice inside Naruto resounded then. She looked blankly at the air again, and Itachi was worried that her seal would crack once more even though Haku had been told he had cut the access of the youki's flow with her body.

"Why should I not talk to him?" She requested curiously. But she was even more dumbfounded by Itachi's angry look and annoyed reply.

"Believe in me, Naruto. I am your sensei." Naruto hesitated between obeying the one who had guided her for two years and was also Sasuke's brother, and refusing to communicate with her deceased father. Seeing that she was pouting, Itachi then continued with stronger arguments besides the simple reminder of their relationship.

"If the Board hears about it, they'll not only lock you up, but they will also use you as a weapon, like a  _bitch_. I know you're more worthy than that, Naruto. Sasuke and I want only good for you, because we do not want you to be separated from us." He declared, stroking her face tenderly.

The rays of the Sun then surrounded them in a thin circle of light. However, suddenly, a somber shadow separated them as an opaque cloud appeared before the day-star, blocking the gleam of the blue sky from illuminating them, resulting dark spark to emerge from Naruto's eyes.

' _Nod solely and tell him that you simply comply with his advice._ ' The voice of her mind whispered the voice of her mind. Obedient; Naruto did as she was ordered by the being inside her. by the being inside her. Itachi, confused, scratched his left temple. Naruto was not usually so calm, but he thought she was wise enough to control the influence of the Devil, even if he still considered her slightly suspicious.

"Do you understand me at least?" She nodded more openly then. She felt her mind being appeased from her excitement and she knew then she must have given the "right" answer. Itachi stood up, Naruto following the movements of his pupils. He looked away to the rising sun.

"We leave in thirty minutes, the time you get in shape to travel. We must be on our guard for our return to Konoha; you never know if the Dulorn's minions will assault us again." He attacked the prey he had picked up this morning, pulling a kunai in his uniform. "I will carry Sasuke on my back during the journey. Hopefully the blade did not touch any of his vital points. He will be up soon, I think, but he will still need to be examined once we get back." Naruto gently put her hand on Sasuke's wounds; she could feel his blood running through his young vessels. "Now, let me-"

Suddenly, a blue explosion appeared three hundred yards away, interrupting Itachi. Naruto glanced uneasily at Itachi, who kept his stature strangely quiet in this weird circumstance. He went away silently to butcher the rabbits, leaving Naruto alone and still surprised he didn't even try to figure out what had caused the detonation.

As she turned her head, Naruto distinguished a slender figure far away; it made flowing movements with grace and spontaneity. This was a person who was training in Taijutsu.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked as Itachi emptied the slaughtered animals' guts. He inclined his face to her and shrugged.

"This is the new member of our team. He somehow saved us by helping me fight the nuke-nins" Itachi refused to state what had taken place during the breaking of the seal. He knew from her behavior, that she had no knowledge of her previous actions, and he did not want to disturb her any more than she already was... Shaking her head, Naruto then approached her bag that was placed near her and picked out her clothes. After she dressed her coat, she left Sasuke and joined the mysterious rescuer so she could get to know him.

Haku was doing his daily training, maintaining a healthy and supple body. She admired his martial dance; he was topless, and his flexible arms formed large arcs through the air. Every drop of perspiration exuded his blooming vitality. His katas were executed slowly with control, but wind resulted from Haku's whipped blows through the empty air. Haku demonstrated his inner strength and embodied the will he drew in his flawless actions. Alongside, his long hair attached in his back in the warrior-like style, tied in one ponytail, seemed to accompany his movements' owner accordingly as if it had an own life.

When Haku ended his training, he noticed he was being watched and turned his gaze to Naruto, who delightedly applauded his tremendous show because she was sincerely impressed. She had not expected someone so confident, so strong. In fact, she had mostly expected a kid, the likes of which she had seen so much of in the academy. She was also curious about the explosion's origin now.

Then, Haku took a towel, cleaned himself from his released sweat, and then wrapped it around his neck and held out his hand to Naruto to shake hands. To his surprise, she shook not his hand, but his whole self as she hugged him in a warm and tight embrace. Haku then inhaled Naruto's delicate scent, that seemed to come directly from woods and pineapple—Nature in all its splendor. He shed a tear, his head resting on his new companion's shoulder as he thought about the paintings he had seen four years ago in the house he'd shared with Kurama. He realized all the love Kurama had for her now; he understood that he missed her so much by the fact his drawings represented her perfectly; she was just a live emanation from the pictures which he had previously been ecstatic with in the storage.

Haku returned the embrace. He had finally found a family, because through the relationship she had had with Kurama and the relationship he himself had had with Kurama, he finally had a sister. A sister he had long sought for.

With his tears drying under the sun's lights, Haku gently pushed her away. He could now closely see the real Naruto, the missing part of Kurama, the reason for his dark, nostalgic and taciturn behavior. He also understood now, with this short exchange, why he would never been able take the place the girl had in his so beloved parent's heart. He had always been jealous of her and had always waited impatiently for the meeting, but now he that stood before her, he seemed so shy and disoriented.

Naruto put a hand to her forehead, she stuck after on Haku's, and exclaimed with mirth.

"You're taller than me!" Haku then blushed slightly, bending his trembling legs a bit to become a size smaller than Naruto's. She laughed happily at his timid and absurd attitude. She signaled him to follow her to the camp, where Itachi was awaiting them and preparing a stew.

Itachi served them each a bowl of the broth and went away once again to write his report in his corner, leaving them to make acquaintances. Naruto sat right beside him. Posed on her knees were Sasuke's head and the pot that contained her ration. She noticed that Haku did not touch his bowl of soup; he was paralyzed in front of his cutlery. Naruto sniffed and rudely admonished him,

"Come on! Don't be so difficult. I know this may appear to have a bad taste, but it's delicious." With those words, she swallowed a big spoonful of soup as hot drops dripped from her mouth. She then thought about Sasuke, who would also complain about having to eat the same thing again. Haku stared at Naruto, speechless...

"Got a problem?" Naruto requested of him after realizing something was wrong as Haku looked up, emotionless, to the sky-blue weather.

"I'm not used to having someone prepare the food I eat. I've always been independent, solitary kind of..." Naruto wondered what kind of life Haku could have lived to give him such empty eyes.

Then he nodded vigorously, closing his eyes and returning to his jovial state with sparkling eyes which darted towards Naruto.

"I doubt a bedridden person would appreciate receiving the remains of a meal on his face." Expanding her candid eyes, Naruto saw that a little soup had fallen on Sasuke's face, and so she swept it away with a towel, blushing continually until she realized that Haku had diverted the discussion. When she lifted her face to him, she found him trying to eat his meal. Despite how his features remained frozen when he brought the ladle to his mouth, she saw his efforts to join their group.

To take revenge for his mockery, Naruto converted her spoon into catapult; she was an expert from the fights in the academy's refectory. She bluntly hit a shocked Haku in the eye, but Naruto's laughter encountered his afflicted air and her chuckle became contagious, and he chortled in his turn contritely. He was not used to such exchanges with other people his age.

After their meal, they packed up the camp. Itachi put Sasuke on his back, and they returned slowly and tranquilly to Konoha.

On the way, Naruto and Haku became better acquainted as Itachi outstripped and quickened their pace because he was more than eager to return to the village. He not only wanted to cure Sasuke from his serious wounds, but also wanted to rest himself from his long journey.

"Where do you live in Konoha?" Naruto asked to Haku as they stopped a moment in a clearing. She knew the city inside out, and she had never heard of boy his age that was so strong even Itachi could praise him. Haku smiled in response and answered in a light tone.

"I'm not from Konoha." Naruto hissed in surprise. It was rare for the village to accept foreign ninja, even for the rank of Genin, and especially if they did not come from a particular and recognized clan. Haku's gaze was lost in the vague blur of their rapid passage through the towering trees that inhabited the Great Forest of the Country of Fire.

Haku continued his speech.

"I come from Kiri." Naruto's eyes widened. So that's why Haku seemed so strange in his actions... He was not only from a foreign village, but he was also from a village that no longer existed. Naruto doubted that he had lost his family in the destruction caused by Kurama. Naruto's eyes fleetingly turned red, and she saw her brother standing in a tide of blood and fire, decorating the horizon with his demonic, wide and crimson aura, tasting the blood of a billion of innocents.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto whispered then. Haku looked at her without understanding the meaning of her excuse. He then shrugged.

"Anyway, I've never been attached to that village." Haku's voice hardened in this sentence. He recalled bitterly how his father had killed his mother, and the mess of orphans dotting the road as his own devouring hunger tormented him when he walked the streets in search of a benevolent soul. He had been received with kicks on his face by kicks on his face and was even treated less waste. Then he met Zabuza, who had given him a definition of life, an explanation of his existence, and then after his meeting with Kurama, he had his master and his spiritual father. Haku twilled his unusual life in the depths of his mind and suspected that he was no longer suited for a social life, a citizen's life, a villager's life.

Naruto sensed the shadow fleetingly pass through the eyes of her congener, but she felt it was wiser not to know more about it because some secrets would always be better remaining secret. She had hers, he had his, and it was better like that. Sasuke and she had someone to confide in; they spoke to each other, whereas Haku had Kurama himself. It was a split that  _not_  even the closest proximity could repair

The return trip to Konoha was long and boring. Leaping from tree to tree, they arrived at the village's gates late in the end of the afternoon. They parted after Itachi had deposited Sasuke in the hospital. Naruto remained at the sleeping boy's was staring at the machine that recorded his pulse, whose curves reporting their rhythm. She recalled that she had been in the opposite situation two years ago, with him taunting her and her defending herself from his claims, and also the mutual reproaches they had exchanged...

Itachi and Haku went to the tower to tell the Sandaime how the mission had gone.

* * *

The Sandaime had received the report of the gatekeepers who had returned along with Itachi's team to the village. He was waiting quietly in his chair until an ANBU whispered in his ear.

"Hokage-sama, they have arrived." With a flick of his eyebrows, he dismissed them all as usual. Itachi entered with the long-haired boy by his side.

Hiruzen noticed his jounin's fatigue because of the dark circles beneath his eyes. Itachi gave him his report and Hiruzen read it silently...

The appearance of S-ranked missing nin whose goal was to seize the Uchiha's Kekkei Genkai, the sharigan... A customer's investment in the case due to a hostage-taking, kidnapping the young Uchiha, and Sasuke being recovered after a direct confrontation with the nuke-nin. But as for the successful leak of the deserters' Chief... The report seemed to be truncated by a part...

The Sandaime gave an inquiring gaze to his man, but he could not read through his tired features. When a ninja thought too much about one thing, it was difficult to decipher the emotions as well the messages camouflaged behind such a face; it was a tactic used mostly by spies and it was strangely used by Itachi right there.

Hiruzen also noticed that Haku stared intensely at Itachi, as if they had made a tacit pact. Hiruzen then decided it would be more fruitful to speak with his new genin rather than with his henchman, so he dismissed Itachi. The Uchiha stepped back and Shunshin'ed to the Uchiha's compound for a well deserved rest.

Hiruzen stood up and walked into the room past Haku, who was still crouched on the floor. Hiruzen opened the curtains to better observe the sun and stood motionless before the windows.

Haku silently watched the gestures of the old man at the end of his life. According to his master's memories, he knew he would die soon...

The young boy suddenly heard the Sandaime saying something.

"We have established a bargain." Hiruzen summarized simply before returning his shinobi gaze to Haku, who nodded formally in his turn, stating: "I can invoke Kurama's image, but only if I feel that this room is safely enclosed from the outside or any possible spies... I think it will settle our two parties. I don't think your people will look favorably upon their leader working with an SS-criminal."

"Right..." Hiruzen nodded back and activated the privacy seal in the room, closed all the curtains, and lit a candle that which became the only light remaining in the office.

Haku glared at the Hokage for a long time and nodded back as he checked all that the conditions were filled. He walked slowly to the room's center and took off his thick jacket and his mask. Hiruzen remarked how he only wore a tank top and shorts beneath it when he removed his clothes. Hiruzen could also see many blue seals drawn on his arms and legs, just as he would expect from a disciple of Kurama, the only remaining fuinjutsu master of the world.

And above all, Hiruzen noted the fox amulet similar to Naruto's upon his torso.

Haku looked around him equivocally, as if he sought his bearing. He walked here and there before staying still in one place. He then lifted his right hand and created five frozen candles that froze space around. Then, he formed glyphs in the air that went one by one to the ground around his body, making a pentagram written in an ageless, beautiful, and lost language. Before adding the last initials, Haku turned his gaze to the Sandaime, who was astonished at the ability the boy showed and whose talent was already dangerously approaching the Yondaime's.

"Before meeting him, I want you to do me a favor, Hiruzen Sarutobi..."

It had been a long time since someone had addressed him by his full name, and it sounded strangely in the old man's ears. He just nodded curtly once again.

"I want you to convince Kurama to return to Konoha, to reconcile with Naruto." Hiruzen closed his eyes. That was also one of his dearest wishes, and yet he did not consider it feasible for many reasons.

However, he still agreed when he reopened his wrinkled eyes. Haku snapped his fingers and closed his eyes as he held his medallion. Then, the candles glowed with an azure and reverberant flame that embraced the room in a mysterious atmosphere.

Hiruzen gasped at what happened before his eyes: everything was suddenly quiet in the room, as if all the lights and the sounds of the world were shutting down for the arrival of the individual—the Angel of Death. Then, seemingly from afar, some drums began to usher in the hall, as for ethereal crimson chains whose screeches ripped of the very core of the universe. Red thunders and black flames were slicing the ground in a peculiar pattern that seemed to come from Hell itself.

Haku then detached the amulet from his neck, lifted his hand up to his head, and threw it in the middle of the pentagram while screaming in a grave voice; " **I need you, Kurama! Come to me!** "

A blazing light suddenly illuminated everything and covered all the room; Hiruzen put his hands before his eyes to shield them from being blinded by it. From between his fingers, he saw a cardinal red portal looming up. From it, Hiruzen gradually saw translucent feet connected to some bare legs, then a waistline followed by a torso and two arms, and finally a face. A fully translucent man appeared from it, and it was Kurama.

Strangely, Hiruzen remarked that he did not look like a man in his twenties; it was as if he seemed to have aged more than ten years since their last meeting, and he appeared to be twice his age. His blonde hair had already begun to gray by its roots, and his naked flesh was crumpled as if his muscles were falling out of his body. Marks were drawn on his body in an impressive pattern of blooming flowers that envenomed every inch of his body, throwing petals and seeds across his bared skin.

The ominous man opened his eyes, like those of a demon, and from his mouth emerged a deep bellow:

" **Why did you call me, Haku? Have I not told you many times that I am currently busy?** " His voice echoed in the room. Hiruzen hiccupped by the amazing and vibrant energy that issued from the SS-criminal; it felt as though Kurama were truly there in the room and not simply an image... His aura, his Power, he was not like the man he had met two years ago; Kurama seemed to be in the full possession of his faculties as his strength stained the air by its intensity.

Haku then did a strange thing, which was answered by an even stranger event: He hugged Kurama, who returned the tight embrace, and the cursed man's eyes softened when he watched his disciple and stroked his long and curly hair with his unreal hands. Kurama raised his eyes to Hiruzen, who continued to contemplate this weird scene which he hadn't imagined, even in his wildest dreams.

" **The Sandaime, undisputed master in the arts of shinobi, I see that you have accepted my offer.** " Hiruzen nodded, and Haku sadly broke apart with Kurama to allow his master to speak with the Leaf's Hokage.

A wilted flower then appeared in Kurama's right hand, and he brought it to his nose. His hair was running down to his broad and strong shoulders, giving him a strange appearance in these circumstances; it was the appearance of a hallowed crusader, a foreign concept among peoples of the South. The delicate scent of this pure white lily covered the room, enveloping Hiruzen's senses by its fragrance.

" **Since an immemorial time, death has walked upon the ranks of the shinobi... From the cradle to the grave, all men are affected by this dreadful scourge. Fatal it is by its ubiquitous presence, and Konoha will pick up the ripe fruits of vengeance because of her mistakes: the past's mistakes, the present's, and the future's.** " Kurama let the flower fly out to the Sandaime, and it came to rest on his forehead. Hiruzen, who had studied the language of flowers with Inoichi, a flower shop's owner, now wore a dreary face. The white lily represented death, fear, and tragedy. Were these presages those which Kurama gave for the village's future? The Sandaime frowned; he could not believe such nonsense—he couldn't—because he needed facts.

"I could care less about your riddles, SS-criminal. I want you to give me your information; otherwise, our agreement is broken." Hiruzen threatened him by narrowing his eyes. Yet, although Hiruzen expected Kurama to retort in a savage way, the man instead replied paradoxically in a languid and painful voice as he wore a grievous smile,

" **I see that even the passage of time has not wiped off your impatience, Hiruzen...** "

"It is because I don't have any more time left that I try to catch the flowing time." The man in his sixties answered fervently, and Kurama nodded silently.

" **Time is all that remains to us in the end ...**  " Kurama philosophized darkly, eyes closed, playing with his long blond hair like the strings of a harp, creating by the way an ophidian melody, as if his locks were snakes crawling on his chest. The naked man sniffed the air with his precarious lungs and expelled a dry breath more related to a rale than an inhalation of a lively man in the prime of his life.

Hiruzen, unlike Kurama, took the opportunity to enjoy his life, as well as the pleasures of the flesh and youth. Now old, he was solely quietly awaiting his death. He understood now that unlike himself, who expected his imminent death, Kurama had little experience of the world and the passage of time was not very lenient with him. Haku's eyes quivered for the Sandaime's understanding and compassion towards Kurama, as Hiruzen eyes widened, and his mouth gaped when he heard him saying: " **The assumptions you've made about me, thanks to your man who's managed to uncover the truth by retracing my footsteps, are true: I actually come from another dimension.** "

Kurama then looked up at the ceiling. He raised his azure hand to the roof that now reflected a starry sky and where some images were shown: the picture of his past—the past of his body. Haku had often had the occasion to observe them when he wanted to know how Kurama had encountered him in his other life, and also how he had died... The first time, Kurama had shed a tear when Zabuza finally recognized the value of Haku as a human being in another dimension, and Haku knew that it had cost him a lot to reveal of these images, because they were his most treasured secrets.

The Sandaime silently saw everything, beginning at Naruto's birth to his death between the paws of Kurama, The Legendary Nine-Tailed Fox.

Kurama shuddered before the highlights which were rich in emotions: the invasion of the village, Sasuke's betrayal, the death of the Hermit toads, the discussion between Pein and his Light. From the beginning to the end, and all the change Naruto had made on very his soul.

Hiruzen was speechless at this display, which was far more than he ever imagined, and he could finally find the one responsible for his successor's death: Madara Uchiha, the true real enemy. He was more dangerous than even Orochimaru and his invasion, more dangerous than all existing criminals wandering in this dark world, because of his plan to unite the bijuu in a sole entity, the Juubi.

However, Kurama did not entrust his memories in this dimension, not necessary for the understanding of the forthcoming events, but because they were also his most precious memories, like a chest buried deep in his heart. His first love in Kumo, who had taught him everything about human customs, human emotions, the human societal system, love and hatred, and also the culpability for death... His past, the first and last wife he would ever have... The meeting with Kuji, his arrival in the Spirit Foxes' World, followed by the redemption of his soul, his training in Kumo, his research in Iwa, his revolt in Kiri, and finally his lost idyll in Suna. And then he met his Naruto as he discovered his burgeoning love for the girl. He had just begun to know her and then had to be separated from her. Naruto, his lovely sister, his Heart, the beginning and the end of his action... The origin of his loneliness, his madness, and his torments, which were afflicted by the spirits of those he'd killed. Whether it was the accursed souls of Kiri which he'd abandoned to their fate, the persons he'd savagely murdered to achieve his goals, the life of the people he'd condemned as an example the little girl he had abandoned in Kumo, leaving her maltreated in a place where she would be maltreated or worse... All the orphans and the widowers he'd made by his kills... The people he met every day of his life… And he'd learned to live with this burden and now duty...

After the dreary man finally opened his lifeless eyes, Hiruzen eventually managed to request to Kurama,

"What are your plans for the future and my village?" Kurama's eyes now glowed and pierced the silence of dusk.

" **I'll take care of Madara at the right moment; it is too early now. Naruto is still too young to support me against him, and for now I trust no one besides my partner over there.** " Haku smirked at the mention of "partner".

" **The invasion will take place soon, I think, during the next chuunin exam ... I'm not sure if Suna plans to betray your village or not. What I'm certain of is that Oto and Kumo are preparing a coordinated action. Iwa will remain discarded during this conflict, I'm sure of it. I know you have already started to move your regiments, and that you have established a line of defense on the edge of the Fire Country.** " Kurama traced an unreal map with his blue fingers. He successively moved some blue pawns and some others which were red. They symbolized the forces of Konoha and her opponents.

Hiruzen scratched his beard and assumed from this show:

"So, the Kumo forces are a diversion for an interior attack. I suspect Orochimaru being involved in this affair." He shook his head dismissively as he remembered his disciple that sold himself to the darkness... He then lifted his eyes to the blond man, hope renewed; "will you help us, Kurama? Will you help the village that once hosted your Naruto and currently hosts our Naruto?"

The azure flames of the candles suddenly wavered due to Kurama's intense reflection.

" **The humans' problems neither interest nor concern me. All I care about is the safety of Naruto; the rest is worthless. Haku will play the role of her guardian during the chuunin exams, because I assume she will attempt to participate in them next week. Though I will support you by taking care of the Nibi's and Ichibi's jinchuuriki during the invasion, that's all I can do for you...** "

"And for Orochimaru and his minions?" The Sandaime objected. Kurama snapped his hand, and erased the map that displeasure in a reddish smoke.

" **If they manage to escape, and you succumb to your duel against Orochimaru, I will finish off the dirty and slimy snake. Haku will crush his share of vipers by his own hands as well.** " Kurama swore bitterly. Above his apparent antipathy to the snake sannin, Hiruzen was truly surprised at the trust that Kurama had for his disciple who was still very young, after all. He reemerged from his thoughts as Kurama closed his eyes and proclaimed: " **I think I respected my part of the contract, old man. I must leave now. I have some things to do...** "

When Kurama seemed ready to end their connection, Hiruzen requested him to wait by raising his left hand, making Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Why won't you want to come to Konoha and explain the reasons behind your actions to Naruto? I'm sure she'd understand if you tell her your secrets and will forgive you for your actions, as well as for your past mistakes..." Kurama turned a pained look to Haku, who was standing on the sidelines.

" **It was Haku who asked you to say this, wasn't it?** " Hiruzen did not say a thing. Kurama put his hand before his face, rubbing his cheek, his eyes still glued to his severe student.

 **"I do not want to—nor can I—meet her, because it's too late now... Though she would manage to forgive me, because of her connection with Uchiha Sasuke, she would have to destroy her links with him, and that I do not want. I do not wish to impose myself and my world's vision on her; she has already suffered enough from them, and I believe I have sufficiently influenced her life in the wrong way...** " Kurama's face was expressionless. He'd built a shell around his soul to protect himself against his surrounding emotions.

"It is never too late for reconciliation, Kurama..." Hiruzen murmured softly, but Kurama spat cynically back,

" **You've have applied that good advice for your own person, Sarutobi. You, who never talk to your son or to your grandson.** " This deeply hurt the Sandaime, who only wanted good things for Kurama and Naruto. He knew from then on that Kurama wasn't someone who could taunt impunity, for he could use his knowledge of the future to reciprocate where it hurt. As he pursed his lips, Kurama realized his insensitivity and bowed his head slightly to apologize the Sandaime, who remained quiet. He gave a last grievous look to Haku before leaving.

" **This discussion is closed, and I do not want you to call me again. Is that clear, Haku?** " His disciple nodded affirmatively. Kurama beckoned him to approach. When he was near, Kurama kissed him on his forehead, hugged him, and then gave him his blessing.

" **Go on, Haku. You're big enough to have your own responsibilities in our quest.** " Kurama walked away from him, seeming to float on the ground as if he walked on some fluid. Kurama's image flickered, and the room's atmosphere returned to its precedent state before his arrival: serene, peaceful, just like the village of Konoha at this point. The Sandaime returned to his seat and Haku removed the traces of the summoning. In the end, only Hiruzen's candle which always lit the room remained.

"I will consult my main men of my newly acquired information. I no longer need your services,  _genin_." The Sandaime dismissed Haku harshly. He was not grateful to have him bring back injuries buried in the depths of his soul.

Haku wore a pained expression. He nodded respectfully, took back his clothes, and left the room. He was truly sorry for the old man who had just learned of his impending death.

The Sandaime rested his chin on the back of his hand and wondered how he would spend the last days of his life outside of his duty.

* * *

Haku had taken back his hunter nin's mask, as well as his garment sheet. He walked slowly through the deserted streets of Konoha. He noted that some villagers were preparing for the festival that marked the beginning of the chuunin autumn exam. Yellow leaves with black seeds were falling from the trees, and they lasciviously dotted the road. Yet, strangely, he himself began to appreciate this very village, even if that had not been his prior intent, or the reason for which he had tried to persuade Kurama to come back to Konoha, even if he had failed to. This village was so different from his: there were no orphans; there were only children frolicking happily while holding the hands of their parents. There was no famine, epidemic, or other terrible thing. No. In truth, this village could have been a place where he would have wanted to be born—a village where his father would not have been forced to kill his mother. Haku shook his head vigorously. If he had been born in this village, he never would have met Kurama either, and he would not leave his spiritual parent for all the treasures of the world.

He stopped his thoughts as he arrived in front of the hospital where Naruto resided. He slowly climbed the stairs to the second floor. Once in the room, he saw that Sasuke was. Naruto was asleep, half sitting in her chair, half lying on the recumbent boy's body. Haku approached them and stared intensively at the Uchiha. If he were not there, Kurama could have returned to Konoha. Haku's hand itched himself. He passed it delicately through Naruto's blond hair, and later onto Sasuke's chest to finally finish his way on his very vulnerable neck. He could  _end_ him immediately now. It would solve all problems: his problems, Kurama's problems...

He thought this before he heard Sasuke mumbling something:

"Kaa-san ..." At those words, Haku held his chest convulsively... That boy suffered the same torments as him. Orphans. All three of them were orphans. Their parents who had died in the war had left them in the chaos of this world. Haku clenched his teeth... He wanted so much to offer peace to Kurama, but he could not play his role as a ninja right here, the role of a murderer. He was not able to... It was too hard - no, even impossible for him. He panted and returned to his calmness. He then suddenly awoke Naruto by massaging her neck... She slowly opened her tired eyes and noticed Haku, who was sitting on the floor next to her feet, his knees bent and his mask removed. Naruto did not say a thing; she just looked at Haku interrogatively, and he returned a relaxed glare back.

"We haven't really had time to talk with each other since the return trip and my encounter with the Sandaime..." Haku whispered. Naruto could only agree silently. She still stared at him with her big blue eyes. Not sure of himself, Haku stood up and hurried to the open the room's only window, as if he wanted to find some courage outside—courage to fight off the tears that almost filled his eyes.

His auburn eyes encountered the fine night rain, falling from a black sky, exempt of stars... Villagers crowded back to their homes, cleaning their places to prepare for the next day - the day of the festival. It was landscape of peace, without any trouble... Haku supposed that the Sandaime was truly a man who knew how to avoid unnecessarily worrying his peers. He took everything upon him. Just as Kurama did, thought Haku strangely...

"What did he say?" He heard Naruto request seriously. Haku closed his eyes and leaned his back on the window's edge before re-opening his eyes and looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"It was a report without interest, Naruto." Haku's hand suddenly went though his long hair, and from it an icy vine mysteriously appeared. It flew to Naruto who, for the first time ever, discovered Haku's true abilities. She picked up the flower, budding and dying slowly in her palms, and she could perceive the ice melting between her long fingers as they touched what still remained from the rapidly decomposing flower.

"What does it mean?" She asked, confused by the fatigue and unusual aspect of this night. Haku chuckled. The flower represented what had been Kurama's love for her, a brotherly love, which he would also offer in his own way.

"It's just a private joke." The boy replied. He rejoined Naruto on the couch and took her hands in his hands and put them on his forehead. Haku puzzled Naruto; she did not know how to react to his strange actions, unsure whether they were inherent to his old village's customs or not... Releasing her hands, he then smiled brightly at her.

"Do you not want to go home, Naruto? I can take care of Sasuke there." Naruto shook her head and Haku sighed in his turn before setting down in his usual place—beside Naruto's feet. Haku began to close his eyes, and his breathing promptly slowed afterward. Naruto knew he no longer wanted to talk more when she glared at him thoughtfully... He was so weird... but also intriguing... She blinked and then yawned before she too closed her own eyes. She fell asleep in her chair with his two recently loosened ethereal duvets on her shoulders...

The blue light from the outside tenderly cradled them in a soft torpor.

* * *

An elderly man knelt with his back bent on a casement, his long white hair cascading down his back, and contemplated the moon from his open-air terrace. He grasped within his hand the sand that the capricious zephyr blew. His broad and loose clothing, which usually covered him from the concentrated sun's rays, now protected him from the customarily cold nights that came around this time of year to Suna. On the lower floor, he looked at the young ninja preparing for the chuunin exams, all enthusiastic... They were chatting about the future exploits they would do, showing off their recklessness and their disregard for the ominous world's conflicts, contrary to the representation of their nation's pride. Beyond the horizon, only the vast desert met the open pupils of the experienced observer, tired by his long and exhausting journey. He was an exile from his city, from his native country. He was dwelling bitterly, remembering the Fire country's dense forest as fine droplets fell from the sky at night; they made him feel nostalgic under the desert's almost year-round burning warmth. In his hand he still held the letter that had been sent to him by his sensei. Crumpled and torn, it represented the state of his latent and inner disorder...

A woman with flamboyant hair cut short to her neck appeared from behind the imposing curtains that adorned her room. She joined him in his nocturnal meditation. When she was near him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, massaged his emboldened pecs, and delicately breathed in his flagrance as she murmured some words of sweetness. She was amazingly beautiful in her pale blue dress that contrasted with her tanned skin and her sharp eyes. Then, she whispered in his ear: "Jiraiya, what are you doing at this hour? Why do you not join me in bed? I can feel your confusion behind your inclination to look at me sideways..."

The toad sage turned to his wife and kissed her greedily on her delicate lips and hugged her possessively before putting her on his knees, releasing a piece of paper from his hand. He was all hers now... When the warm embrace in the moonlight ended, Jiraiya declared in a trembling voice, "... Mei, my master recommends our presence at Konoha, and the news in the letter is terrifying." Mei stood and covered her man protectively with her hair. She soothed him from his scattered stirrings, because in her hand she held the book he had written. A treaty about peace and harmony...

"Jiraiya, why do we not move away from them? We are free from everybody; Sandaime neglects your efforts concerning the village, and apart from him, you know practically no one in Konoha. You're avoiding Naruto like the plague because she reminds you of your dead disciple. With our strength and our wealth, we can live prosperously and tranquilly far away from this crisis that is currently arriving. We can move to one of the paradise islands in the Southeast, in the Mist country, my homeland, as I have often proposed to you. There, the hidden villages are absent, there is no war, and the merchant community would welcome us happily because I kept close ties with them."

But Jiraiya shook his head.

"Even the lure of democracy and this dream life that you are talking about is not, in fact, attractive to me. We cannot indefinitely stay away from this world, and we cannot be oblivious to the emerging issues. My master and the daughter of my past disciple need us. However..." He murmured, trembling abominably. His fear was crushing him from the inside, and only Mei's natural heat managed to comfort him, to appease him from the darkness. She heard him continue, stuttering, "I sometimes wonder if my efforts are in vain, if all we do is in vain ..." Mei kissed him on his forehead and comforted him with sweet hugs that definitely tranquilized him, and finally she whispered in his ear as she always used to do.

"You're not a coward, Jiraiya... You're not a coward..." A tear was falling down from the tormented man's eye.

"Let's go back inside, Jiraiya. It is too late tonight to think about such complex issues. Tomorrow, we can return with a soothing rhythm to your village."

They went together to the couch.

Eventually... Jiraiya, relaxed and at peace, slept in the arms of his wife.

* * *

**Inner world...**

Naruto entered the Eden that the being of her mind had built. The blond man was lay on the fluffy grass of this dazzling greenland. Naruto approached him as she always lay at his side. She was ingenious in her gossamer and transparent dress. The man sent back her ocean glare, that seemed to plunge them in each other's soul.

"Why?" she asked. The individual blinked a bit, disturbed by her question.

"Why dady? Why did you push me to use this power?"

She had doubted due to Itachi's behavior that it must have happen something serious that she did not remember. The man indicated to Naruto to come near him. She reluctantly walked to him, and he suddenly hugged her, her, plated on his hardened chest. Their blond hair flew in air such as sunflowers. Myriads of multicolored blooms spread on the landscape, spinning their petals as light feathers that deposed on their shoulder, and rocked them in a delicate lullaby.

The blond man then caressed her long silky locks as he kissed her jaw marked with three claws.

"Trust me, Naruto..." he purred, "the fox's power enables a lot of things, it can satisfy your most deep wishes, such as to retrieve Kurama..."

She began to shiver at the mention of her brother, but he tranquilized her again in a paternal embrace.

"This power is not baleful alone. If you listen to my advice, you will not lose control of yourself as you'll use it..."

The scent of the flowers surrounded them languidly and made Naruto asleep.

"Trust yourself Naruto. You are the most beautiful vassal that has ever existed. The passion lies in you..." he persuaded her in this world bliss and happiness that he offered to her, all she had ever wanted...

"Only listen to me, because only me can guide you through this world of hatred - and trouble..."

She closed her eyes, drifting slowly in an eternal peace, under the influence of a red-eyed man.

* * *

When Naruto finally awakened, she saw fleetingly her environment in red. She noted that Haku watched her intently down to her chair. He looked away from her as she looked at him confusedly. Why did he seem so troubled - and so angry?

He wore also a weird crimson stain that vibrated on his right arm. Haku got up then, fetched bandages in a shelf in the room that he apposed on his wrist. Although Naruto was worried at first as he looked a bit pale, she was relieved as she saw he dedicated to her a sweet smile, as he yawned and stretched his arms. So, he called Naruto to come near him, before the window, to observe the first sun's rays of the sunset that slowly illuminated the majestic forest surrounding the village.

Naruto was delighted by this beautiful sight: birds that left their nest, mulching in the healthy and smooth air, the villagers who opened their shutters, anticipating what was going to be their day, traders who swept the dust in front of their shop to attract potential customers. Yet, when she turned towards Haku, she saw a glimpse of pain emerging of his glittering blue eyes.

"With such a view, no one could even imagine for a moment a land of conflicts and hatred..." She heard him to whisper surprisingly. She still glared at him confusedly yet, once again, he dismissed her concern with a slow wave of his hand, as to say it was only ramblings from his part. Then, they turned to Sasuke who was still snoring loudly in his bed, which made Naruto sight: "I hope he will be up at least at the end of day. When he is not there, I always feel I'm not... complete...", she declared sadly.

Wearing a bittersweet grin, he taped her shoulder affectionately, to recall her that him was there. She took it for a mockery and tried to punch him back, but Itachi entered at this very moment. This one was truly astonished to see a giggling young boy, reversed by an equally young girl with the hand lifted in a easy-guessed direction. Itachi glanced them equivocally before remonstrating severely:

"This is a hospital room here, not a tavern for drunkards." They laughed both for his anti-climatic entry as the sudden interruption of their improvised  _fight_. Preferably being obedient under the frozen glare of the jounin, they stood up with dignity, even if they still exchanged glances to each's others. Itachi put his hand on his forehead, exasperated.

"Naruto, I'll watch over Sasuke, you can take the opportunity to show the village to Haku." The girl gasped as she just remembered that he was from an unknown village. Naruto sent him an wordless excuse with watery eyes yet, Haku dismissed it as he shrugged in a careless attitude.

Naruto crossed her arms and was determined to fix her mistake. She did not welcomed as he deserved. She took him by the hand and suddenly ran as fast as possible towards the exit, dragging a reluctant Haku behind her. Itachi looked them from afar, through the opened door, seeing them heading for the corridor leading to the stairs. He sighted strangely and turned to his brother still unconscious.

"I wonder how you'll react when you'll learn that we have a new member in the group..." Itachi laughed at his futile thoughts about the trio, Haku competing with Sasuke for Naruto's attention...

He sat on the chair where Naruto was seated before reading his book on the  _Stone and the Sword_ , laying on the back of his seat on his newly acquired Ninjato that he got at morning, at the shop of his friend.

 

* * *

Naruto gadded through in the village, showing her most favorite places with her twirling hand. Haku noticed that they were either isolated areas of the bustling downtown, or greenery spots that dotted among the village and emerged from the trees scattered on driveways and on the rivers' and lakes' bays browsed through the village. In those places, the water shimmered the reflection of historic buildings, glittering by the waves resulted from the fishes' jumps and plunges over the blue mirror of their ecosystem.

Haku was relieved to see her so happy, that she frolicked like that, showing her hometown. He had feared, with the events of this morning, she would have another  _seizure_. Haku wore his mask on his face, and civilians glared at him suspiciously, because his type of mask was originally reserved for the black ops, and they had never seen so young ANBU since Itachi's promotion. So, they believed that it was only a joke of a crazy boy accompanying the village's pariah.

At noon, in a street located in the shopping alley, after Naruto had decided it was time to buy something to eat, the balked passersby accosted them. Haku was surprised to see by the contempt showing on their faces, directly oriented toward his companion.

"Look! Here's the demon spawn approaching! Look at her! Always hang out in our village, spitting her venom into slabs on which we walk." They all laughed from, showing their disdain against Naruto. She seethed inside, they took advantage of the absence of Sasuke for harassing her - Uchiha had a certain notoriety due to Itachi's political position in the Board, despite their association with  _demon kid_.

As she didn't want to provoke a fight against civilian, knowing the problems it would bring to her grandfather-in-law as a disgusting part of herself she would show to Haku, she tried pass without responding to their habitual insults, taking the hand of her friend. Yet, one ne of the men blocked her and grounded her as this one bumped her head with his belly, before giving her a haughty look.

"My shoes are contaminated by the trash that you reject every day in our village, it is only your duty to clean up your tracks after your passage." Other individuals around him snickered. The golden hair of Naruto hiding her face, they did not see her murdering eyes directed toward them, nor her nails changing into long  _claws_.

' ** _Kill them! Kill them! They only deserved death for insulting you!_** ' Murdering urges quickly submerged her with those cries of hatred ordered by the entity hidden in her. Haku felt her stir as he saw her partial transformation showing; the signs of the Nine-Tailed fox. To avoid the disaster, he barked in the conversation along with his jovial attitude. He lay a soothing hand Naruto's shoulder, calming her ardor by discretly filtering his chakra inside her body that seeped into the seal with which he completed the Shiki fujin. Then, he outran in the middle of the place, to collect everybody's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, calm down ! why do we not take advantage of this beautiful day to eat peacefully at this stand?" Haku took a turn on himself, and with a sweeping gesture of the arm, he showed all the restaurants around them. One of the women tried to kick him, but she suddently froze as if the death had wrapped her, before she collapsed with foam coming out of her mouth.

Haku nodded with a semblance of misunderstanding and mockingly patted his mask in a thoughtful attitude. The others did not understand what had happened. Even the ANBU who were there did not feel the expert killing intent released by Haku, who touched only the targets he wanted - as a true Kurama's apprentice. They looked at the mischievousness androgynous figure that sighted ironically:

"Oh miss, please, if you feel bad, there are some place you can rest!" The others individuals who had taunted them jumped all together on the boy, as they fainted as naturally as the first. Naruto heard Haku sight contently behind his mask before he turned to her and murmured in her ear, their hair tingled each other:

"It is not fitting that the daughter of a hero languish in the dust as her vulgar folks." He took her blond locks that hid her forehead before caressing her face he considered perfect - the feminine version of his beloved parent.

"Display yourself proudly Naruto, do not let them criticize your lineage." She gasped. How did he know about her father?

And before her widened eyes, he answered: "I know all about you Naruto." As she began to open her mouth, he grinned: "Don't ask me. I know you since even before we met..."

Haku then took delicately her hands in his and helped her to get up, always their hands attached. He attired her to him as he hugged her, humming a lullaby that his mother had once singed to him. All Naruto 's strong emotions volatilized. She felt her hearth battling with the soft melody produced by the languid voice of Haku - neither male, neither female, no; immortal - In truth, he fully filled the job that Kurama had given to him, which was to protect Naruto from her demon as his parent could no longer stand by the side of his Heart. Their union there, was just the consequence of his acts...

Naruto's tears now dried, Haku knew that she was totally calm now. He smiled and took her hand as he ran away. She shrieked, surprised by the sickened pace she had to maintain to follow him. Breathless, she head him exclaiming:

"Come on Naruto, I have something to show you!" As Kurama had once shown him in the cemetery dedicated to the victims of Kiri...

They ran for ten minutes in the direction of a certain bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter not finished yet.


End file.
